Inevitable
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: Jealously and Love blossoms on set. Friendship becomes more. How will they handle a new relationship and manage to keep it a secret until they are ready to tell?" WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SMUT/SEX/LOVEMAKING I don't own OITNB or any of the characters although I would take the lovely LAURA/ALEX in a heartbeat...lol
1. Chapter 1: Just A Kiss

"Laura, Natasha we are ready for you."

"Lights! Camera! Action!"

I watch from a distance as my two cast mates, film their next scene. Laura showed me her script earlier today and she was laughing about it. There was always this inside joke between her and Natasha in the earlier days of season 1 that the two of them were going to have a scene together. They got the script last week and both of them could not get over the fact that they were right. It was strange, the feeling that I got when I found out that the two would be having a sexy scene together. If I didn't know any better I would almost say it was jealousy that I was feeling.

The bulk of my scenes are with Laura and I love it. We have so much chemistry together. I thought when I started this series that I would not be able to handle all of the nudity and sex scenes, but somehow with Laura it is so easy. Our very first scene together was the two of us naked in the shower and I was just so comfortable. How could I not be though, I mean look at her, she is gorgeous.

My eyes trail back to the scene that they are doing.

_**I think I know what I want for Christmas. (Nicky)**_

I have to admit I had to look away when Natasha's hand went down the front of Laura's pants. I don't know why, I can't really explain it. I watch them do scenes together all of the time. They are brilliant on camera together. I guess it is just the fact that they were doing this type of scene.

"Taylor, Taylor." My name is shouted.

"Yeah, sorry." Lisa, one of our producers is yelling out for me.

"You missed your entrance." That is a first. I have never missed my cue before. I have really got to clear my head today.

I hit my mark on the next go, and deliver my lines.

_**Alex (Piper)**_

_**No, No fucking Way. Go. I said Go. (Alex)**_

_**You heard the lady. (Nicky)**_

I look over at Laura, she is holding that famous Alex Vause stare that everyone says that she has mastered so perfectly. I look over to my left, before I leave the scene and send an extra glare Natasha's way.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

The crew calls cut and we all break for the day. I tell everyone good-bye, except for Laura, I did not see her escape the set and I head off to my trailer. After a few minutes of laying on the couch with a good book, I hear a knock on my door.

"Tay, you busy?"

A huge smile comes across my face when I open the door and Laura is standing there, still dressed in Alex's Litchfield get up.

"Couldn't part with the glasses for the day huh?" I tease her because she always forgets that they are on the top of her head.

"Actually I was thinking that we could rehearse the bunk scene a few more times to get ready for tomorrow."

That is something about filming a series where all of the episodes are released all at one time. We don't shoot the scenes in any kind of order. We shot scenes for the Season Finale today, when we haven't even finished shooting scenes for the other episodes yet.

"Yeah, sure Laura, but do I really need to get out of my comfortable clothes in order to do that." She looks me up and down and I swear she smirked.

"No, I mean you don't even have to run lines with me if you don't want to." I nod my head because of course I don't mind running lines with her.

I stand up to grab my script and read over it for a bit.

"Okay, so which scene?" I look over at Laura, she has her glasses dangling in her hand and she drops them on the table. The next thing I know she is lying on my couch and patting the space next to her.

_**Come be my little spoon. (Alex)**_

It takes me a moment to figure out that she is actually delivering her lines. I shake my head to snap myself back from wherever it just was. I read my lines and then get in position for the next part. I lay down and she gets in position, sliding up as close to me as she can. Her fingers play with my hair and I couldn't help the tingle that started from my neck and went straight down to my spine. I get back on my train of thought though and we run through the entire scene.

_**Hey I'm proud of you. (Alex)**_

_**Yeah. (Piper)**_

_**Yeah. It was really brave. I mean it was dumb, but brave. (Alex)**_

I had to really think about my next lines when she gave me a light kiss on my neck. The goose bumps rose at a rapid rate and it was everything I could do to keep my heartbeat steady. I turn around on the couch so that we are now face to face and we can finish out the scene.

_**You know, I don't think that anyone has ever used that word to describe me in the history of the universe. (Piper)**_

_**I'm glad we have each other in here kid. (Alex)**_

_**Yeah me too, I mean I would rather be on a beach in Tahiti, but this is a close second. (Piper)**_

_**Why do you always feel so inevitable to me? (Piper)**_

_**I heart you. (Alex)**_

_**You heart me? (Piper)**_

_**Yeah. (Alex)**_

_**What is that, like I love you for pussies? (Piper)**_

_**Say pussy again. (Alex)**_

We lay a silence for a moment as our emotions build up for the next part. When Laura's face starts to lean in closer to mine I could literally hear the little gasp that retreated from my mouth. Her face quirked up slightly…I think she heard it.

When her lips touched mine, and her hand came up to cup my cheek, my heart stopped beating for a split second, and I was lost. Her kiss was sweet and subtle, loving and calm. It was beautiful and I didn't want to pull away. All of this built up replication of jealousy was lost and was turning into something completely different.

What, I don't know?

She continued to kiss me, I am pretty sure that our scene should have ended by now but I don't stop her. I want this, and it feels like she does too. I adjust myself slightly and put my arm around her to pull her closer to me. She smiles into the kiss. She picks up the pace, this time lining my bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance. I one up her and dive in first, tasting the insides of her mouth. Her kiss turns harder, laced with want and what feels so much like need and desire. One of her hands is searching for a place to rest. It finally finds residence on one of my breasts. Her touch is soft but creates the perfect amount of friction. She squeezes and kneads me.

When she finds an erect nipple through my shirt she tugs and soothe it with her thumb and forefinger. A moan slips from my mouth and she swallows it down.

I can't breathe. I am quivering. It's intense, yet feels so right. I am feeling so much in this moment. She must be feeling the same way, because when she pulls away she is panting hard. We make eye contact and her orbs have taken on a darker shade. They are beautiful and haunting, I feel like I could get lost in them, but then she turns away from me.

"Fuck Taylor, I am so sorry, I don't even know what got into me." She is scrambling to get up. But I don't want her to move, I don't want her to be sorry.

I don't hold her back though, instead I move with her. We are both sitting up on the couch now. She is staring straight ahead and her hands are sitting folded in her lap.

"I'm not sorry." It comes out as a whisper almost but I know that it was loud enough for her to hear me.

She turns to look at me, a smile is tugging on the edge of her lips. No smirk or eyebrow raise to mimic her characters actions, it's just her.

I move one of my hands and slide it over to sit it on top of hers. She doesn't pull back, she lets me lace our fingers together. We both look down at our joined digits and then back up at each other.

"So did you come in here just to read lines with me today?" We are both grinning from ear to ear now.

"Well technically yes, but what can I say? I specifically chose that scene for a reason." She quirks up her eyebrow this time, and I couldn't help the little shiver that started.

"Hmm, I was wondering why you chose that part, seeming as we already filmed it last week."

"Not subtle at all huh?" She is shaking her head.

"No, but I liked it." I could tell that my omission took her off guard, as her eyes got really wide.

"So what now?" She asks quietly.

I let her hand go and I stand up. I watch as her face falls but it quickly recovers when I reach my hands out for hers. She grabs a hold of them and we are standing front to front. I snake my arms around and pull her closer.

"I'm thinking I want your lips back on mine to start." Her smile is electric as her arms come around and snuggle around my waist.

"You know, Chapman is not supposed to be the aggressor?" She says with a little grin.

"Well maybe Chapman isn't, but Taylor can be pretty aggressive when there is something that she wants." I smile again before I finally close the treacherous gap between our lips for the second time today.

As our mouths and tongues moved in tandem I couldn't help but wonder if this is just a kiss.

**Author Notes.**

**Well I have been holding on to this story for a while and decided to finally share it with you. **

**Sorry guys, sometimes I just get these ideas in my head and I need to let them out.**

**Hope you all liked it. **

**One shot or Multichapter?**

**I am thinking that I want this story to play out from early stages in their relationship to eventually wanting to be together…to maybe even a family…I don't know…I never know what I will do…I usually go off of my readers and what they like…so let me know.**

**If I continue this will contain SMUT…so be warned. **

**Please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Start Of Something

"Hey Schilling. What did you think?" Natasha comes up from behind me, startling me.

"Jesus, you scared me." I grab my chest, as if that is going to slow my now rapidly beating heart.

"I get that a lot." She snickers as she plays with a toothpick in her mouth.

"Prepon and I. That scene was totally hot yesterday, don't you think?" I try to swallow down the lump that is starting to form at the image of her hands down Laura's pants.

"It…was good. You two are great on camera together." She swings one of her arms around me and pushes me to walk with her.

"So where is she? I figured she would be on set already." I look around with Natasha and notice that Laura is nowhere to be found.

Truth is we haven't even talked since the second kiss in my trailer after the crew let us go for the day. She got a phone call when things started to get heated and had to rush out. I tried to text her last night to make sure that everything was okay, but that wasn't even returned. I am really hoping that "we" are okay and I didn't mess anything up. I try to push all of that aside. Tash and I walk around some more and ask a few more of our cast mates if they have seen Laura, but none of them have. Just then I hear a familiar sultry voice talking to Jenji. She seemed really exhausted, but everything seemed to be okay, since they were in the corner laughing it up pretty hard.

After they finished their conversation, I heard her ask where I was. Jenji pointed my way and Laura headed over towards Natasha and me.

"Hey, did you miss me?" She scooped me up in a hug, which was normal for the two of us, since the first day we shot together.

I hugged her back and hummed into her shoulder. She squeezed tightly and then let me go, turning to Natasha to hug her as well. Their hug was only one handed, but I could still feel a tinge of uneasiness start to rise within me.

"Everything okay Prepon?" Tash asks a little concerned.

"Yah, my PR rep had to do a little rumor slashing today, and I had to do a little interview to set the record straight, you know how that goes." She shrugged her shoulders and then started laughing. I looked at her with curiosity.

She picked up on the fact that I wanted to know what was going on. She grabbed a hold of my hand, which was normal as well and the three of us started to walk towards the track.

"Apparently I am now dating Tom Cruise and he is upset that I am doing this show because I am portraying a lesbian. I guess I will have to let everyone know that they are going to have to replace me." She looks between Natasha and me seriously. She held our glance for a moment before busting up laughing.

"Geez kids, I'm just kidding." She says as she playfully pushes the both of us back.

Natasha immediately starts to join Laura in her laughing fit, however I didn't. I thought she was serious.

"You okay Tay?" She stopped laughing for a moment.

"Yah, of course, I…I'm fine." I give my best smile and let them know that I need to go and get ready for my next scene. They both look me over before I start to walk away.

When I get halfway down the track I hear Laura call out my name. When I turn around she is running towards me. When she catches up to me she smiles.

"You sure you're okay?" I look up at her. The sun is illuminated her skin just right. She is so beautiful.

"Yah, I mean, I obviously wouldn't be okay with you leaving, but yeah." I try to convince her that I am okay. The hard part was convincing myself.

"Actually no…no I'm not okay? Are you dating him? I…I…just…if so." She grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me off over towards the tobacco hut. She looks around to make sure that no one is around and then turns back towards me.

"Taylor, seriously?" She looks at me a little hurt.

"I just…I don't know." She puts two fingers up to stop me from talking.

"I will say this one time and one time only. You take out of it what you would like." She takes a deep breath.

"While Tom Cruise is pretty hot, he is old and not my type." She smiles and I can't help but smile back at her, she has a way of drawing that out of me.

I look at her seriously and quirk up my eyebrow in true Alex Vause fashion.

"So what is your type?" She bites her lip for a moment and then comes in closer pushing me up against the fence with her body.

"Tall, hot girls, fucking love them." She smirks but then it quickly turns into a huge grin.

"Hey that's my line." I whisper when her lips move in towards mine.

They are just mere inches away from each other before the both of us pull apart hearing our names being called out for filming. It is me that starts to walk off first, but she quickly pulls me back so that she can whisper in my ear.

"I want to..." She trails off and starts to laugh as she runs off leaving me in a fucking messed up state. I shake my head and run off towards the building.

When we get inside, Laura and I go our separate ways to get changed in order to do our next scene.

"Okay Taylor, Laura, we are going to film the chapel scene." The crew yells out as Jenji comes over to talk to Laura and me about her vision for this scene.

"Taylor you are going to take charge in this scene and Laura you are going to just follow her lead." We both nod in understanding and the crew gets ready to film.

"And…Action!"

We start at the part where Piper pulls Alex into the chapel.

"_**What are we doing in here?" (Alex)**_

I am not too sure what came over me but I just knew that I had to act fast. I know that the scene calls for Piper to be in deep desire to have Alex right then at that moment, but I felt something come over me and it was me…Taylor, that had to have Laura right then and there…I didn't care who was watching.

I crash our lips together, whilst I grab at the edge of her white thermal shirt and pull it up and over her head. I reach one hand behind her tugging on the fastener on her bra as she works to relieve me of my shirt. The kiss is rushed and our teeth our clanking against each other. I grab Laura's cheeks with my hands, they are just as soft as they were last night. I then trail my hands back up to rest on her neck and hold her position. I want to keep going, I don't want to stop.

"Cut."

I feel Laura smile against my lips when we pull away from each.

"Fuck that was it ladies. We got that in one take. Fucking hot as hell. Pretty convincing too." Jenji is laughing and shaking her head as she tries to collect her thoughts after that scene.

We are both standing there panting and trying to catch our breath. We slip our prison attire back on and stand there awaiting our next set of directions. The crew is watching the playback and calling out catcalls and teasing us. After they were finished gawking and the roll of film was saved and safe, they excused the two of us so that they could go and film a scene between Natasha and Yael.

I turn when I feel Laura grab a hold of my hand and start to tug me towards the exit.

"So what do you say we finish this scene in my trailer?" I smile and nod because honestly I can't think of anything better I would rather do right now.

We got to her trailer in record speed. I am pretty sure that we sprinted a marathon just now, because when we got through her door we were both trying to catch a steady breath. One I finally regained a little bit of steadiness, it was quickly taken away when Laura came up behind me and pressed her front into my back.

One of her hands opened up and pressed against my hips as her free hand roamed the area around my breasts. She tortured me for a moment with light and barely there touches before she finally grabbed a hold of my left boob and squeezed it with just the right amount of pressure.

"You are so beautiful Taylor." I could feel her breath as she spoke near my ear.

When her lips painted the side of my neck with open mouthed kisses, I thought I was going to lose it. I moaned at the feeling of her soft plump lips on one of my most sensitive spots. When her teeth grazed my pulse point, I gasped loudly, drawing out a sweet snicker from her. My senses were shot as she lightly assaulted my neck with her perfectly timed nips and kisses.

"Fuck." I moaned out when she bit down a little bit too hard on my skin. The sting subsided as quickly as it came though when she soothed the area with her hot wet tongue.

I couldn't take anymore, I wanted to see her, too look into her eyes. I wanted to look at her beautiful and stunning features. I grabbed a hold of her hand on my stomach and laced our fingers together. I turned around and came face to face with her. Her pupils were dilated and her normally porcelain skin was flushed in red.

I unhooked our fingers and tugged at the edge of her shirt.

"Impatient are we?" I didn't say anything, I just continued on, taking off her thermal for the second time in under an hour. Her bra followed suit quickly afterwards.

She was now clad in just her bottoms. My hands shot straight to her full gorgeous breasts. I could feel her nipples straining against my palm. I kneaded and squeezed as I brought my lips closer to her chest. I kissed a line of wet kisses in the valley of her breasts. I watched in amusement when she threw her head back when one of my hands fell to her hips and my lips enclosed around one of her nipples. I hummed against her sensitive skin and sucked lightly pulling a low moan from her mouth. Her hands found residence under my shirt. She scratched lightly up and down my stomach, making it hard as hell for me to concentrate on her.

I pulled away with built up desire when both of her hands inched up and were closing around my breasts with perfect motion.

"Fuck me." I moaned out.

"Oh I intend to." She whispered as she took my lips into a fierce kiss.

Her kiss was wanting and rough. Her tongue dove in my mouth and I had to remember to breathe. I was so swept up in the desire and need of her kiss that she was able to take me by surprise at the same time, picking me up and walking me over to her bed.

When she laid me down her lips left mine, I wanted to protest, but instead I scooted up and placed my head on her soft pillows. I watched her take off her bottoms and her prison white underwear in one slow tantilizing motion. I lost my breath when every bit of her exposed skin was standing right in front of me. Her beautiful neck, attached to beautiful ivory shoulders. Her gorgeous breasts and toned abs. Her long, gorgeous legs with a smoothly waxed mound tucked in between equally toned thighs.

"Pervert." She snapped me out of my leering and I just smiled at her. She proceeded to laugh as she crawled up towards me.

She sat in front of me as I got up on my knees. I started to strip off my clothing in front of her, throwing my replicated prison attire towards where hers had landed just moments before. We were now in front of each other completely naked.

Her hands were the first to start their movements as she drew tiny circles around my hips.

"Lay back." I did what was asked of me, settling my head back on the pillows that smelled erotically just like her.

I close my eyes and inhale the scent.

My body quivered slightly as her fingers massaged a path from my ankles to my thighs. She used her hands to open my legs and she slipped her frame in between them. Her face hovered over my stomach as her fingertips tickled the skin near my navel.

"Have you ever…you know?" She seemed nervous…so unlike her character.

I shook my head no, understanding exactly what she was trying to ask me.

"Have you?" I asked with a little bit more confidence than she just displayed.

"No." She whispered as she lowered her head down to place little kisses on my stomach.

My breath hitched when her tongue swirled around my navel and then dipped inside of it in a teasing manner. She lifted her head back up and made eye contact with me. She looked at me with a seriousness.

"I never really thought of myself as a real sexual person." With that she started to laugh, knowing that she was quoting my character.

"You suck." I said as I softly slapped her on the arm.

"How do you know Ms. Schilling? I haven't even started yet." She smirked and I gasped out as one of her hands moved down to caress the outer area of my mound.

I hummed against her touch. Her hands were soft and skilled as she tickled and palmed my exposed skin.

When her hands moved to my inner thighs and started to move up to my center I closed my eyes and leaned my head backwards, trying to remember to breathe. My hands searched for stability, they finally settled on clinging to her bed sheets. When I felt two of her fingers open me up and glide down my slick pussy I fought the urge to close my legs.

Laura scooted up further so that her body could keep my legs open. I opened my eyes so that I could see what she was doing. Her fingers continued to massage the inside of my folds while her mouth returned to my stomach to leave tiny red marks with her teeth. When she was satisfied with her work she looked up at me and smiled. She held my gaze for a moment and then proceeded to slide her body down so that her mouth was just inches above my overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

She moved her fingers and I immediately missed the feel of her touching me so intimately. I watched intently as she examined her long fingers that were now laced with my juices. Her eyes went darker and she stared at me with desire as she brought them up to her open mouth and enclosed her lips around them, licking and sucking my wetness from them.

I felt myself become more aroused as I watched her. My hips involuntarily canted up searching for her touch again and I felt myself get flush and sweaty as she removed her hands from her mouth and brought her lips down to hover over my center.

I gripped the sheets tighter as my body waited for her to touch me again.

I didn't have to wait long.

She kept eye contact with me as she brought her tongue out of her mouth and flattened it. She used two fingers to open my soaking pussy up for her before licking a straight line from my opening to my hard clit, collecting all of my wetness within its path. She came up with a big grin before humming and shaking her head.

"Fucking amazing." She moaned as she repeated her motions a few more times.

I felt as though her sheets were going to rip under the pressure of my nails. I was holding and tugging them tightly as she began a teasing rhythm of lapping up the juices that her talented mouth was drawing out of me.

"Fuck Laura." I couldn't hold back as she circled her tongue around my clit and then wrapped her lips around it sucking on it roughly.

I felt my muscles already starting to tighten as one of her hands moved to one of my thighs, moving it out to spread me wider. Her other hand stayed near my pussy as two of her fingers circled my entrance. I couldn't think of anything but her in that moment. My head was so consumed with thoughts of what she was going to do to me next.

I felt a sting on my bottom lip and the taste of blood when I realized that I had bitten it so hard from all of the wonderful things that she was doing to my body. When I felt two of her long thin fingers enter my pussy I screamed out and let go of the sheets, bringing them down to tangle in her gorgeous and soft black hair.

Her fingers moved in and out of me at a fast pace, drawing up every desire and emotion that I could manage to feel all at once. Her fingers moved in a skilled way, scissoring and curling perfectly near my g-spot, drawing out more and more of my stickiness with every deep thrust. When she bit down on my clit at the same time her fingers hit my g-spot particularly hard, I cried out her name as I felt myself clamp down on her and my orgasm hit with an alarming force.

Her fingers kept thrusting knuckle deep inside of me slower and slower as she lapped up my cum with her tongue, and I rode out the waves of my high. My body shivered and bowed beneath her touch. My heart beat as if I had just got the shit scared out of me and I panted as if I had just run a few miles.

When my quivering and shuttering began to subside, she pulled her fingers out and licked them off with her tongue. I felt my pussy flutter again as I watched her leave nothing behind. She smiled when she was finished cleaning off her fingers and she wiped her lips on her forearm before snaking her body up mine, leaving light kisses and touches along the way. When her lips were within inches of mine she smiled and then closed the gap between us. I moaned in the kiss, tasting myself on her lips. When we pulled away we were both grinning.

We looked at each other for a moment before I finally broke the silence.

"Can I do you?" I internally laughed at the Piper like innocence in my voice.

She pretended to think about it for a moment and looked at me with a raised brow and a Vause like smirk.

"I don't have sex before a first date, what kind of girl do you think I am?" I starred at her in a bit of a shock for a moment before she settled on her side and pulled my body into hers so that we were lying face to face.

"A date huh?" I questioned. I have to admit I was giddy at just the mention of it.

"What can I say Tay, I want to date you?" My smile filled my face as she ran a couple of her fingers in my hair.

I didn't get a chance to say anything when there was a loud obnoxious knock on Laura's trailer door.

"Just a minute." Laura yelled out.

We both stirred quickly to grabs some clothes and attempted to get dressed. She threw my shirt over at me with a small laugh. I put it on in record time and nodded when I was decent. She walked over and pecked my lips before opening the door.

"Hey Prepon, you seen Schilling, her and Manning have a scene together?" I could hear it was Natasha.

When I slipped up behind Laura to make myself known she raised her brow and flashed me a look.

"You two going over your lines?" Laura looks back at me and then at Natasha.

"Yeah, I was trying to get Alex's emotions together for the dryer scene tomorrow." Laura said without any nervousness in her voice.

Natasha eyed the both of us and moved aside as we both stepped out of Laura's trailer. The three of us started to walk towards the building together so that I could film my next scene. Tash walked a little bit ahead of us and then turned around.

"Well if the scene calls for Taylor to sport an amazing "just fucked" look I would say that you two are going to nail it." With that she turned on her heels and walked away laughing leaving us in a stunned state.

I looked at Laura wide eyed as she kept a soft look. She leaned over and pecked my lips, not caring if there was anyone around.

"By the way, I told the interviewer today that there was no way I would ever go for Tom Cruise, but that she could print that I do have my sights on a beautiful blonde "girl"." She smiled wider and held out her hand for mine, which I took without a second thought.

This could be the start of something…could it?

**Author Notes.**

**Hope you think this is moving at a decent pace. I know it is only the second Chapter but I want you to know that i have a lot of story to tell if you are enjoying this story. **

**Thanks for all of the follows. **

**And Please Review...they mean a lot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Up For A Trip

I miss her.

The crew gave us a two week break in between the completion of filming Season 1 and the huge Netflix Premiere party that is coming up. I feel kind of lost and mostly lonely not going to work these past few days. Laura decided to fly back home to Los Angeles to see her family, she has been gone for four days.

I am lucky that most of our filming is in New York, since I have my apartment here. Everything that means anything to me is pretty much just a couple miles away…accept her. I can't get her off of my mind. I wish she was here now.

I have been sitting on the couch for a few hours waiting for Laura to either text or call me. She has been doing one or the other about the same time every day before she heads out to spend time with family. She of course texts me at other times of the day as well but at this time, this is the one I can count on, because I know for sure that it is coming.

It is strange, even before feelings developed between the two of us we acted as though we had known each other for years. I mean we barely knew each other and yet I felt like I had known her my whole life. Laura and I share so much chemistry and love for each other as friends that I guess it was only fitting that we would cross the threshold into something more than that.

We haven't talked much about what we are to each other yet, but I am not at all worried. We have been "enjoying each other's company" for a little over a month now. We have kept quiet about it to everyone. Natasha thinks that she knows something, but we have yet to confirm or deny her claims. We just let her demented mind wonder where it wants to.

Laura and I just enjoy spending time together and sometimes that means a nice dinner and a movie with some cuddle time and other times it might mean some heated and amazing sex at my apartment or in one of our trailers. We really just enjoy being around each other. To me, the fact that no one knows about it just makes it that much more special.

I am startled when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and instantly smile at the name of the sender that comes across on my screen.

_**Hey Tay just about to leave the house. (L)**_

_**Missing you. :( **__**(L)**_

I feel a little pull in my chest at seeing her unhappy face.

_**Not as much as I miss you **__** (T)**_

_**You don't get to do that…LOL (L)**_

_**Can I call you? (L)**_

I smile from ear to ear. I quickly hit send on her name and call her first. As soon as she answers she starts to laugh.

"No patience at all." She teases.

"Somehow no, not when it comes to you." I say matter of factly.

She laughs into the phone again.

"So I have an interesting day ahead of me today. My warlock cousin just got here and he is going to give me a lesson in all of the different types of daggers." She starts to bust up laughing and I do as well. I love the way that she laughs. She stops her giggles and then clears her throat.

"What are you doing, besides thinking of me?" She asks with a little bit of cockiness. I can imagine that her eyes are probably open wide in anticipation for my answer.

"Nothing much, no plans here. I was just curled up on the couch, skimming through this new book I got, waiting to hear from you." I hear her sigh in the phone.

"Hmmm, new book huh, what one would that be?"

"Kill Alex Cross. It's the new James Patterson." I skim over a couple of pages waiting on her to respond, but she stays silent.

"Laura are you okay?" I ask her with a little bit of concern.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." She sighs into the phone.

"I was thinking the same exact thing?" I took a deep breath and then jumped when Laura practically yelled into the phone.

"Hey, why don't you fly to LA and I can show you some sites, I'll buy your plane ticket?" I almost dropped the phone at what she was proposing to me.

"Really, are you serious?" I couldn't hide the shock that was laced in my voice.

"Of course silly, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't, plus I can give you the grand tour of my house. I am not usually one to brag but it got a pretty badass shower room." I feel an overwhelming since of heat start to build up between my legs when she mentions the shower. Although, I am pretty convinced that the heat made an appearance as soon as her sexy voice came on my line.

"Are you going to answer me?" Throughout all of my happiness I realize that I had forgot to answer her.

"Of course Laura, I would love to go to LA to see you, but I can buy my own ticket." I laugh and shake my head.

"Well, it is kind of too late, I already got you one. I bought it right before I text you. I hope that is okay. I mean if you have plans..." I cut her off.

I would love nothing more than to spend time with you." I assure her as I turn my phone on speaker and get off of the couch to search for my suitcase.

"Great Tay, can you be at Le Guardia in 2 hours?" I look around, I don't really have anything that needs to be done.

"Yeah that's good, I can call a cab to take me to the airport?" I am starting to get really excited just talking about going to see her.

"I am going to let you go for now so that you can get packed. I sent your ticket information to your phone. I'll be at the airport when you land okay?" My hearts skips a beat just hearing her talking about being there when I get off of my flight.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I start to push the end button but I stop myself when I hear her talk again.

"I love you Tay." Laura and I say this all of the time to each other. It is not something new, but there is something about this time that just feels so different.

"I love you too." I push end on my phone with a huge smile on my face.

I skip around my apartment and grab everything that I am going to need. I wasn't really sure what I needed to bring and how much, because she really wasn't specific as to how long she wanted me there with her. I decided to pull up my reservations from my email to check the return flight data. I looked over the ticket to see that a separate order had been placed for the return flight, for two passengers.

Passenger 1 Laura H. Prepon

Passenger 2 Taylor Schilling

I couldn't help the feelings that started to rise in me. This is her only chance to spend with her family before we get into the hustle and bustle of interviews, and premieres, and she wants me to be with her the rest of her time off.

I take a deep breath so that I don't get too overwhelmed. I finish packing things up and call the taxi service to come and get me. In less than 15 minutes I was completely packed and in the cab on my way to the airport.

I made it to La Guardia with no time to spare. After my bags were checked in I boarded my flight soon after. I am not a big name celebrity, so I don't have to worry about the whole disguising myself thing like Laura does. When the two of us go in public together she usually hides behind a hat and dark shades so that she can go unnoticed. This actually works for her most of the time.

I look at my reservations one last time before shutting my phone off. My flight is about 5 hours long. I actually really love to fly. I have always gotten the best sleep on planes. I settle in to my window seat next to another lady about my age. We chat it up for a couple of moments before I turn away and lean my head on the glass and decide to try to take a little nap.

"Ma'am." I feel light touches on my arm, and I raise up right away.

"We just landed. You slept the whole time." The flight attendant stares at me a moment longer to make sure that I am going to stay awake. I thank her and start to gather my carry on in my arms.

It took about 10 minutes before we were let off of the plane. I felt myself start to get a little shaky as I made my way through the heavy crowds. I thought at first it was the rush of people at LAX that was causing this, but I could feel my nerves starting to really build up. My mind swiftly turned to Laura and the nerves got worse. I have really got to calm down whatever is going on inside of me right now. Whatever I am feeling in this moment I can handle…right? It is not like Laura and I are strangers or anything of that nature.

I pull out my phone and turn it on so that I can let Laura know that I have landed.

_**At baggage claim now (T)**_

_**Women's bathroom to the right, red hair, dark glasses (L)**_

_**Last stall, I'm waiting. (L)**_

I laugh to myself at how romantic her second text is.

Laura told me before she left that she was going to strip the black dye out of her hair and keep her natural red for the time that she has off. I love the black on her, but the red is beautiful as well.

As soon as my bags come down the conveyor belt I grab them and quickly head towards the bathroom. I open the door and walk towards the last stall. I look around, there is no one else inside the bathroom. I knock and then hear the slide of the lock. As soon as she opened the door she took my breath away. Her long now red hair hung equally down her shoulders and her eyes were outlined in a beautiful green smoky shadow to match her gorgeous halter dress of the same color.

"Hey there." She said with a big smile as she pulled me in to the stall with her. As soon as I was in front of her, she settled her sunglasses on top of her head and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I moved my bags to the side so that I could step up and get as close to her as I could.

"Hey." I simply said before my arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her lips down to mine.

The kiss wasn't rushed, it was anything but. I could tell that we both wanted to saver this moment…even if it was in an airport bathroom.

My breath hitched when she nipped my bottom lip and then tugged on it with a big smile. Moments later she slid her tongue inside of the space there. I hummed quietly at the feeling of her so close to me again. As her tongue tasted and teased inside of my mouth, my hands gripped harder around her neck. I could feel my body started to react to her touch. When I heard her moan loudly I smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. I find it very satisfying to pull out those types of noises from her.

"God I missed you." She breathlessly tells me as she pulls me into a soft embrace.

I lay my head on her shoulder and hold her close.

"I missed you too." I lift my head and we lock eyes with each other before she pecks my lips again.

"Let's get out of here." She smiles wide and then puts her glasses back on.

"So what is on the menu for today?" I innocently ask.

She looks at me with a raised brow and a smirk to rival Ms. Vause herself. She then steps closer and gives me a small kiss on my neck, before moving to my earlobe and pulling it into her mouth. I couldn't help the shiver that surged up my spine at her actions. When she let my lobe go she whispered in my ear. I thought for sure I was going to lose it as she breathlessly hummed one word.

"You."

Author Notes.

Thanks for the awesome reviews and the many follows. You all made my day.

Hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Major Chapter next, complete with some TayLaur Sexy times.

Please REVIEW (they really mean a lot to me)


	4. Chapter 4 What We Are

Laura fixed her sunglasses back over her eyes and grabbed an LA Dodgers baseball hat that had been sitting on the toilet seat and placed it on her head.

"How do I look?" I couldn't help but laugh. Here she is wearing this beautiful forest green halter dress and she tops it off with a bright blue baseball hat.

"Stunning." I finally say, shaking my head before she pecks me on the cheek and then grabs a hold of my hand. I look down at our tangled fingers.

"Should I go out a little bit after you?" She looks at me funny and then gets this childish frown on her face.

"Why would you do that, do you not want to be seen with me?" I look at her wide eyed.

"No…no that is not what I meant, what I was trying…" I am starting to stutter now.

She lets go of my hand and puts both of hers on my shoulders to turn me towards her.

"I don't care what people say, or think, or write about me okay? When we are ready and we agree then we can let everyone else in, but for now they can all just fuck off. Only we need to know what is really going on here okay." She smiles at me and I stare back intently in her eyes. I was going to save this for later but she opened the door and I have to ask.

"Which is?" She looks at me a little amused with her brows raised and then leans in.

Her lips are just inches away. She appears to be about to kiss me when the bathroom door swings open and women start to file inside. She grabs a hold of my hand and puts her head down so that she can attempt to be incognito and she pulls me out of the bathroom.

"That looks a lot like Donna from _**That 70s Show**_." I hear one of the ladies whisper to her friend as we continue to walk out.

We don't stop, we just pick up our pace in order to get out of the airport. Laura remained unnoticed to everyone else, until we got out of the airport and into the parking garage.

"Ms. Prepon, Ms. Prepon, picture please, autograph." There were people all around us. She motioned for me to get into her black Mercedes Benz as she nicely stopped to sign a few autographs and take a couple of pictures.

When she was finished, she waved off the Paparazzi and some fans nicely before she got into her car.

"Sorry about that." She said as she started her car and made sure that everyone had cleared before driving off.

"Does that happen a lot?" It is amazing to me, because I have not done enough big name work to have to worry about anything of that nature. She looks over at me with a small smile.

"It does, but it is humbling you know. I love my fans, they say and do the kindest things. It's that reason alone that I always try to take the time to say my thanks, by snapping some pics and signing some autographs. They are not asking for much." I look at her in awe as she gets a little emotional.

She looks over at me and winks. I wink back and settle my head back on the headrest. I feel a warm hand trail over and settle on top of mine that is sitting in my lap. She inches her fingers up to lace them together with mine and then squeezes gently.

"I really did miss you." She says as she watches the road in front of us.

I squeezed her hand back and closed my eyes, taking in the fact that we are going to have some real time to spend together.

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes before Laura spoke up again.

"So what do you think about staying in for the next couple of days?" I try to contain my giddiness when I answer her back.

"That's sounds great." I hum.

It took about 20 minutes to get to Laura's house in Los Feliz. When we drove up, I could not contain my gaping mouth. It is absolutely one of the most beautiful housesI have ever seen. So much different from my little apartment in New York.

"Taylor, close your mouth, you are gonna catch flies." She laughs as she leans over to kiss my cheek.

I shake my head and bring myself back to the now, so that I don't miss anything about the tour she has promised me.

"This house is beautiful Laura." I tell her as I step out of her car.

She quickly walks over to where I am and she takes my hand so that we can walk together.

"You think so, I've only had it about a year. It is a lot different than the house Chris and I owned. I bought this after we sold our joint house." Laura and I have talked in depth about our past relationships. She told me of her seven year relationship with Chris Masterson that ended a little over a year ago, and I of course came clean about my lack of relationships, which she didn't chastise me at all for.

"You okay?" She asks when we get halfway through the tour of her house and I have yet to really say anything.

"Yes, I'm fine. I am just really happy to be here with you." I tried hard not to sound like the love struck school girl, but when I am around her I just can't help it. She just radiates something that sparks a flame inside of me.

She stops in her tracks and turns her attention to me. She snakes her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her.

"Hey, I am happy you are here too." She pulls me in tighter so that are fronts are pressed against each other.

I reach my arms up and stroke her cheeks before I bring her face slowly downward so that I can connect our lips together. All nerves from earlier ceased as our lips melded together in a slow and calming dance. No rush, no teeth clanking, just tongues delving in to taste and devour the heat of each other's mouth. When she moaned into my mouth I swallowed it down and grinned against her full lips.

I haven't gotten many opportunities to top Laura. I found out when we first started sleeping together that she is much like Alex Vause in the respect that she is certainly not a bottom. Although, she has passed the torch over on several occasions, I have found the Laura topping me is the most amazing feeling ever.

When she backs me into her wall, I focus my attention solely on her and not my inner thoughts. Her body is pressed tightly against mine. Her fingers are tugging on the fabric of my shirt. She looks down at her fumbling digits and then looks back up at me, awaiting permission to continue.

I nod lovingly at her and then shutter slightly when I feel the cold air hit my stomach as she pulls my shirt over my head and throws it to the side. I feel the goose bumps start to form when her fingers start to rake lightly up and down my abs. I arch into her hands and moan at the feeling of her touching me again.

I arch forward again when her hands head upwards to cup my breasts and squeeze them through the material of my bra. My nipples were aching and straining against the scratchy under clothing that was keeping them away from Laura's skilled hands.

"Please…off." I gasped out when her hands moved around my back to play with the clasp there.

As she worked to undo my bra, her lips met mine again, in a wanting and chaste kiss. I felt her smile against my lips when her fingers unclasped my bra. I dropped my arms and let the lacy number fall to the floor at my feet. I then moved my fingers to massage the space above her hips as our kiss became more heated. It was Laura that pulled away this time, trying to catch her breath. When she finally did she locked eyes on me and I could see just how dark they were. I wanted to melt right there in her arms.

"Bedroom." She barely got out, when my hands moved from her hips and inched up towards her breasts. I couldn't help my childish laugh at hearing the tinge of a squeak come from her mouth.

I smiled as she led me up a spiral staircase to a door at the end of the hallway. When she opened it, my mouth opened and my eyes stared in wonder at the big and beautiful bedroom suite in front of me.

Her bed was a king with a four poster frame that sets up high off of the ground. Of course it would, Laura is 5'10". I look around as she pulls me towards her mattress. There are family pictures and what looks to be artwork from many of her fans on one wall, while on the other there are cast photos and even a couple of the two of us together on set. My heart fluttered as soon as I saw them.

My eyes continue to scan the room and they stop. There is a sliding glass door that leads to a balcony that overlooks the city of Los Angeles. The view is absolutely amazing from what I can see right now.

When Laura gets me to her bed, she kisses me again before turning around so that I can help her with her gorgeous dress. I can see the goose bumps rising on the back of her neck as my fingers trickle over her exposed skin. I lean in and leave open mouth kisses on the same area. I stop for a split second when Laura's hands reach behind me to massage my sides. I keep the feeling in my mind as I work to untie the string on her neck. When it falls forward to expose her beautiful breasts I bring my hands around her front to take them in my hands. She leans her head back and lets it fall on my shoulder as I massage her full mounds and pull her nipples between my fingers. I can feel her fast heart beat as my touch gets rougher and I hold her body firmly to mine.

"Fuck Taylor."

I found out early on in our "relationship" that her breasts are her most sensitive area. There has actually been a couple of occasion where she has cum, and I have only touched her on her chest. It was quite an accomplishment for me.

I let up on my motions, because I don't want her to lose it quite yet. I slow my hands and loosen my grip. She uses this opportunity to swiftly turn around and inch her knee in between my legs, where she presses it firmly against my core. I throw my head back and arch forward trying to gain some more friction.

When her legs drop, I moan in frustration, but quickly recover when she grabs her dress and starts to shimmy out of it, taking her black lace panties with it. After she cranes her body to toss her clothes in a chair she turns back to me and without warning she drops to her knees.

She lightly pampers my abs and navel with light wet kisses. My hands drop down to tangle in her beautiful red hair as she lightly nips my exposed skin.

"Please." I beg for the second time, wanting her to feel all of me.

She wastes no time at all unbuttoning my jeans and then releasing the zipper. She pulled them along with my soaked underwear down my thighs, my calves and to my ankles where she waited for me to kick them off.

As soon as I was on full display in front of her she patted the edge of her bed, motioning for me to sit. I could feel the heat rising in my body at an alarming rate. Out of everyone I have ever slept with, Laura is by far the most skilled and by far the most beautiful. I have never felt emotions like I do when I am with her. It is almost as if everything before our time together was just background or a stepping stone to where we may be someday. I look in to her eyes and there is just something about them. It is not a look I believe that I ever seen before.

I hop up on the edge of her bed and open my legs enough for her to stand in between them. My emotions were on overdrive as I sat there waiting for her to touch me again. I could feel my throbbing sex as she inched closer and closer to me. I am soaked. I could feel a tinge of stickiness smear my upper thigh as situated myself on Laura's bed.

Her hands each took a thigh where they sat there splayed while she leaned in to peck my lips softly. When her lips left mine her hands moved to massage my upper thighs and without warning they moved between my legs, spreading me out wider.

"God you are so fucking beautiful." She whispered as she scanned the entirety of my body, with a little shake of her head.

I wanted to thank her, but I couldn't find any trace of any words when two of her fingers inched their way towards my pussy and ultimately dipped inside of my wet folds. She let them glide through, collecting up my wetness and rubbing it on my highly sensitive clit.

"Laura I need you." I didn't mean to sound so desperate, but desperate is what I am right now.

She understands the state that I am in and helps to rectify my current situation.

She brings her free hand around to crash our bodies together and to hold me as close to her as she can. I couldn't move, her grip was relentless.

"Please touch me." I moan out when her fingers line my outer folds, and then dip back inside, this time plunging inside of my tight entrance.

"Fuck, Laura….yes." I am screaming out, panting and moaning in pleasure as two of Laura's long thin fingers work themselves inside of my wet pussy.

Her fingers pick up speed, curling and bumping aimlessly against my g-spot. I throw my head back in an effort to gain some type of steadiness, as my hands tangle in her hair pulling on it slightly. When my neck becomes exposed to her, her lips move in placing light nips and sucks along my collarbone and then up further, at my pulse point.

"AAhhhh, fuck." I cried out when her teeth bit down on my sensitive point.

She bit hard and the initial sting made me feel as though she went through my skin. The pain and achiness subsided quickly though when her tongue skillfully worked over the reddened area in an effort to remove the sting.

Her hands continued to work their magic inside of me as she held me tightly to her. Our chests are plastered against each other's as she fucks me with her fingers. I can feel her stiff nipples against mine and it is driving me crazy. I forget about that though when Laura continues her ministrations.

My body jumped when she added a third finger and her thumb began an assault on my clit.

My hands continued to pull and twirl her hair as I felt my body start to lose control.

"I'm gonna cum…ohhh god…right there." Her fingers moved faster inside of me, curling on every other thrust, as I began to cry out.

She skillfully and melodically scissored her fingers inside of me, spreading my wet pussy wide.

"Come for me baby." Her lips move to press against mine, and in that moment I pushed away her intimate slip of the tongue.

Our mouths moved quickly against each other's with want and need and pure desire. When her tongue thrusted deeply within my mouth at the same time she rubbed a rough circle on my clit, I felt my walls contract and start to flutter achingly around her fingers.

Her kiss grew more and more needier as my orgasm began to rip through my body.

My hands flailed from her hair and circled around her frame, pulling her roughly forward and on the bed, to where she was now on top of me. My actions caused her to have to pull her fingers from my still contracting pussy, but the friction quickly returned when her knee settled hard against my core. She rubbed against me collecting my cum on her toned thigh. My head flew hard against the mattress and my nails scraped down her back as I felt another pending orgasm start to creep up.

She continued to work her body against my center as I pulled her into a searing kiss. I had to break quickly though when she moved her fingers down to flick my now highly sensitive clit, causing me to shatter for a second time in her arms.

Her knee continued to move against me, as my body bowed and arched uncontrollably. This is the first time since we started sleeping together that she made me cum more than once in such a short span of time.

It took a while for my body to finally settle down, and even longer for my breathing to be considered somewhat normal. When I winced and gripped her shoulder for touching my sensitive clit, she took that as a sign and moved her thigh away from me. She helped move my limp body to the middle of the bed, and then got off of the bed to grab the throw blanket that had fallen to the floor. She unfolded the super soft material and laid it on top of me while she scooted up beside me and held me close to her.

My eyes were starting to close, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to return the favor, to feel her, to taste her. I found that I love going down on Laura. Besides the fact that her pussy tastes fucking amazing, I love to watch her body when she comes undone.

My eyes fought closing a couple more times before I heard Laura speak up.

"It's okay if you are tired baby, it's been a long day." She leans down to kiss my forehead.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to be with you." She chuckles lightly and kisses me again.

"I am right her Tay, I am not going anywhere...ever." I open my eyes and look up at her seriously.

"Promise." My voice is laced with grogginess.

She pretends to think for a moment before moving her hands up to stroke my cheek. I watch as a huge smile lights up her face.

"Yeah, I promise."

The weight of my eyes took over as they finally closed. I felt her shift her body so that she could hold me even closer to hers. I was just about to succumb to sleep when I felt Laura kiss the skin under my ear and then whisper softly to me.

"I am so deeply and madly in love with you Taylor." I didn't have the strength to open my eyes or to answer her, so I just snuggled in closer to her still naked body and sighed when she laid her head on my chest.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Hope you are all still enjoying this story.  
><strong>_

_**Major Chapter is coming up next…technically everything from here on out is pretty major. **_

_**Maybe Laura and Taylor will make it official next…**_

_**what do you think? **_

_**Who should ask who and how? **_

_**I**__**s it too soon?**_

_**Maybe a Chapter or so from Laura's POV**_

_**I love ideas.**_

_**Hmmm the Netflix Season 1 premiere party is coming up soon…will they show together, separate…I guess we will all find out soon. **_

_**(My story as it pertains to the TV show, may hinder a bit from the two seasons, also this is not obviously not based solely on their true lives (although I wish it was) so some of the interviews will be made up.) Just wanted to let you all know. Hope you all continue to read.**_

_**Thanks for the overwhelming response to this story. I was not sure how everyone would take it. I am working on trying to get this story updated daily or every two days at the most. **_

_**Please Review…they mean a lot to me and give me great ideas. **_


	5. Chapter 5 My Girlfriend

I woke up early. I tend to do so when there is a certain blonde lightly snoring next to me. I love to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. Not that she isn't when she is awake as well, but there is something about this woman lying next to me that just makes me want to wake up like this every morning. I enjoy our sleep overs. I always feel so content and calm when my arms are around her and her bare skin is pressed up against mine.

I wasn't looking for this, or even anything remotely like this. I had just gotten out of a 7 year relationship. Yeah things with Chris ended amicably but it still hurt. I gave my heart to him and it got returned to me. It took me time to find myself again. I didn't think for a second that these types of feelings would return so quickly, for someone else. When you give your heart to someone and they hold it for that long, it is hard to fathom whether you will be able to hand it over again…but I think I already have.

I remember the first time Taylor and I met, we were doing a table read for Alex and Piper. To say it was amazing would be an complete understatement. The characters came to life in the instant that we found our way of voicing them. The writers and Jenji said that our first read was magical. I remember the smile on Taylor's face. Ear to ear with a prominent twinkle in her eyes. When we said goodbye for the day after we finished up, she didn't shake my hand. She hugged me, and it was the warmest arms that I have ever felt. We met for coffee or the next few days just to get to know each other.

A week later we filmed our first scene. A shower scene in which we had to remove our tops. I remember seeing her with the water cascading down her gorgeous skin and then the way I felt as I slid around in front of her as the scene played out. She has really soft skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I could literally get lost in the depth of them.

A smile tugs at my lips as I feel Taylor start to stir in my arms. I lean down and kiss a light trail from her shoulder up to her neck.

"Mmmm." She moans out softly as she tucks her body into mine even more.

I take one of my arms from around her waist and bring it up to her arm to slightly caress her exposed skin. I can feel goose bumps start to raise on her flesh as she shivers into my touch. She has yet to open her eyes, but I now know that she is awake when she turns in my arms so that her head can snuggle into my chest. She tangles her legs in mine bringing us closer together and snakes an arm around my waist.

I kiss the top of her head and she slowly starts to raise up. When her sleepy eyes meet mine for the first time this morning, neither one of us could contain our smiles and inner excitement. It's like when I come home from a long day of shooting and my dog Lambert gets to see me again. That is the only way I can describe the way I feel when I see her, as crazy as that sounds.

"Good morning gorgeous." I tell her as I kiss the tip of her nose.

"Good morning." She says in a croaky but cute voice.

Her arms tighten around me and she starts to talk in a muffled voice against my skin. Her voice was so small and I could barely hear the words she was saying as she talked into my chest. I just passed it off as her mumbling and just held her to me as well.

After a couple of minutes she looked up at me, a little more awake this time. She leans up to kiss my lips and then my chin before she gets this amused look on her face. I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from turning up as I watched her move up so that she was now more at eye level with me.

When we were face to face her arms relinquished their hold on my waist and she moved her hands up to cup my cheeks. I leaned against her touch and watched as she stared at me intently looking as though she wanted to say something. I didn't press her though, I just figured her words would come out when she was ready to say them.

Just when I thought she was going to say something, she pulled an audible and instead pressed her lips against mine.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Teasing and loving all at the same time. I could feel my body melt into hers instantly as our kiss quickly turned heated status.

"Taylor." I softly moaned when her tongue licked across my bottom lip. I could feel her mouth quirk up as she slowly dove inside, licking and bumping into the walls inside of my mouth.

My arms latched on to her skin, holding her against me. I could hear her whimpers and timed gasps as she kissed me fiercely. I returned her motions as I thrusted my own tongue inside of her mouth. They danced around with a want and a need to be together. I wasn't thinking about anything else around me, just the feel of her lips on mine. That fact alone was the only reason she was able to sneakily change our side by side positions into her now straddling my hips.

I was the first to pull away for air. My breath came in hard pants as I tried hard to recover. She had other plans for me though, when she pressed her center down hard into mine causing me to have to start my breathing all over again.

I threw my head back and held on to her hips as she ground into me again. I am already so fucking wet, I have been since I saw her naked form in my bed this morning.

"Fuck Taylor." I gasp out when her movements don't cease. I let go of her hips and reach one of my hands up to grab a hold of my headboard while my other snakes down my body to find my clit. I take two fingers and draw tight circles around myself as I arch up to meet her center. Her wet pussy bumps into my hand, causing a harder movement on my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You are so fucking beautiful." She tells me as she leans her lips down to hover over mine.

She kisses me again, whilst she moves her warm body off of mine. I tried to pull away from her to protest, but she held me steady so that I couldn't move. When she pulled away gasping, she had this look about her. One I have seen many times, when she is completely and utterly turned on. She takes a long look at me and then scans my body before lying herself down with the flats of her feet pressed into my mattress. I was a bit confused, but then figured out her plan once her finger started to beckon me over.

I felt myself get even more turned on and I am pretty sure that the wetness that I am feeling right now on my upper thighs is a sign that I am about to lose all ounce of control pretty quickly. She smiles the whole time as I crawl up her form and get situated right where she wants me to be. Taylor has said many times that this is her favorite way to make me come undone, because she knows in this position I am completely at her mercy.

I place my hands on top of my headboard and hold on tightly to the dark oak frame. I sit up high on my knees, waiting for Taylor to make her next move. When she pulls her body up and into position I look down at her between my legs and seriously almost came right then. When she hooks her arms around my thighs I moan out loudly at what I will feel next.

"Fuck." I scream out when she lowers my center down on to her protruding and waiting tongue.

I feel her giggle and then hum against my skin, causing a violent shiver to travel up my spine.

"So beautiful." I hear her say just before her flattened tongue licks a line from just below my opening to my hardened nub.

"Oh fuck…fuck…" My pussy is so wet and I am so sensitive right now from her movements that I know that I will be a mess soon.

She doesn't tease me too long, which I am grateful for, because the feel of her tongue thrusting inside of my opening had me feeling on cloud nine.

"Mmmm…yes." I hum out as she thrusts in and out of me faster and deeper each time.

I embarrassingly squeal when her thumb comes up to rub my clit, causing my body to jerk forward. She giggles against my skin, causing a vibration in just the right spot.

Her tongue is long and is hitting all of the rights spots inside of me, but I want to feel more. I start to move my hips back in forth, in an effort to get her further inside of me. I ride her tongue gently so that I don't hurt her, as she works her magic in my now extremely wet opening.

"Taylor, I…oh fuck." My words are lost on me as her thumb roughly massages my clit and she speeds up her thrusts.

My knees were starting to buckle, and it took all I had in me to continue to hold myself up when her tongue was quickly replaced with three of her long, thin fingers. She moved them skillfully inside of me, curling them against my g-spot and then pulling them out just to repeat the motion. I threw my head forward knocking it into my headboard hard when she then stretched up just enough to bite my clit and then wrapped her lips around it to suck.

"Oh…Tay…Fuck." I couldn't hold on any longer.

When her fingers curled one more time and she placed another nip on my sensitive nerve I was done for.

My body spasmed uncontrollably as my harsh orgasm ripped through my body. Both of her hands shot up to my thighs to steady me as her tongue worked to lap up the liquid spilling from my pussy. My hips jerked hard and my insides contracted as she worked diligently to clean up my mess. My breathing is rough with no sense of rhythm. My body continues to try to come down as she holds me up.

It took a good few minutes before my body started to return to normal. My body jerked hard and I cried out though, when she finished lapping up my cum and she placed a soft kiss on my overly sensitive clit. When she scooted out from underneath me, my knees collapsed and I laid my head against my headboard. I stayed in that position for a few seconds before I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and an equally warm body press against my back. She placed open mouth kisses on my shoulder blades and up the back of my neck before she leaned her head against me, and whispered into my skin.

"Come be my little spoon." I couldn't contain the tired laughter that came about with her reciting my lines.

She giggled against my skin at her antics as well before helping my limp and overly exhausted body get into position. Once I was on my side, she scooted her front into my back and threw the comforter on top of us. When the blanket was secure, she put her arm under it to enclose around my waist and hold me close to her. I brought my hand up and laced our fingers together as we laid in silence for a while just taking in the feel of our skin on skin contact.

"I like this." I said as I craned my neck up to kiss her on her cheek.

"Me too." She said as she laid soft kisses across my shoulders.

"So I was thinking…" I started out as I unhooked myself from her and turned my body so that we were now facing each other.

I took both of her hands in mine and searched intently for the words that I wanted to say next. As I started to say what was on my mind, she beat me to it.

"I'm in love with you too." It threw me off at first but then I caught on quickly that the little sneak heard me last night and didn't say anything. I playfully shook my head causing her to grin wide.

"You are?" I questioned with a shy smirk.

She leaned in to peck me on the lips before whispering "yes" against my lips.

"Hmmm so what now?" She asks quietly humming against my skin.

I grinned from ear to ear as I finally remembered what I was wanting to say to her.

"I would really like to be able to call you my girlfriend." Way to go Prepon. I internally cheer myself on for not stuttering through my words.

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't have to. I can see the water start to build up in her eyes and the beautiful smile that is starting to engulf her face. When she leaned in to kiss me, I had my answer.

We stayed in that moment clinging to each other, embracing this new start that was about to come about for the both of us. The silence was bliss until I started to chuckle uncontrollably when something came to my mind.

"Tash is going to go ape shit…you know that right? She was the first to say that "Snaps and Schill" would become an item." I shake my head when I mention the nicknames that Natasha bestowed upon us.

I watched as Taylor's eyes softened at the mention of us being together.

"Laura?" Her voice was small.

"Hmm." I ran circles around her palm with two of my fingers.

"Would it be okay if it was just us for a while?" My eyes went wide at what she was implying.

"Whoa, Schilling, I am NOT that type of girl." She started to bust up laughing and it actually startled me enough to jump.

"Oh my god that is NOT what I meant." She continued to laugh.

"Well goofball, stop your cackling and tell me what you meant then." I couldn't contain my smile as I watched her eyes light up.

"I just meant, can we not tell anyone for a while? I just don't want to share you just yet." I instantly grinned at what she was proposing.

"We are going to have to tell Jenji, you know that right?" There is no way that we will be able to hide anything from that women. She knows when someone is having sex two states away. She is like a sex medium.

"Okay, but she probably already knows, you should see the way she looks at us sometimes when we are filming some of our scenes together." She says before locking her beautiful blue eyes on mine.

"Okay, just Jenji. Besides, I am not ready to share my hot blonde with the world yet either."

She was so happy with my answer that she left our current position and climbed on top of me for the second time this morning. Her lips instantly planted themselves on mine in an excited and new reunion. When she pulled away and bared her flesh down on mine I flashed her a pretty significant raised brow and my signature smirk.

"You do know what happened the last time you climbed on top of me." She winked back and without any hesitance at all she started to slowly gyrate her hips into mine.

I tried to gain composure but was unable to. I finally gave in to her advances and leaned my head into my pillow.

"Fuck me." I whispered out as I stared up at her and bit my bottom lip.

She stopped her motions and leaned down to place open mouth kisses along my collar bone and then up the side of my neck near my ear. I moaned out when her mouth closed around my lobe to suck it. When she released I could feel her hot breath blowing into my ear before she spoke back to me.

"Don't worry baby, that is all I plan on doing today."

With that said she ran her hands and mouth all over my body caressing and sucking, nipping and arching until she was satisfied that I was completely at her mercy for the day. I'm usually not one to enjoy being topped, but I am thinking that my beautiful girlfriend will certainly be given the upper hand at times, especially if she keeps doing that special twirl of her tongue, just like she is doing right….

"FUCK!"

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I still cannot get over all of the wonderful reviews and the amount of follows that this story has generated. **_

_**I thank you all so much**_

_**I hope that you are all enjoying the pace of this story, there is so much ground to cover. **_

_**I am thinking one or two more LA chapters before our girls head back to New York to "face the music" so to speak.**_

_**Interviews, Trying to Stay a Secret and the Season 1 Premiere, and After Party are all coming up soon. (How will they handle it?)**_

_**Any ideas or suggestions let me know.**_

_**LAURA's POV or TAYLOR's POV or a little of both. which do you prefer. **_

_**Please continue to REVIEW they mean a lot to me. **_

_**MY READERS ARE THE BEST...I TRULY BELIEVE THAT.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Beck

"Laura, sweetheart you need to wake up. Your friend Rebecca will be here soon." I groan against Taylor's chest and throw my arms around her in an effort to pull her closer to me.

"I don't want to get up. You are too warm." I hear her chuckle above me as I sink back under my down comforter.

"Laura, you can't blow her off. She is your best friend. I am not going to be the reason why people do not get a chance to see you on your break." She tries to pry my hands off of her, but it is no use. I am thankfully a bit stronger than her and I hold on to her.

She playfully tries to get away but then she just gives up and throws her arms around me. Taylor lifts the comforter so that she can join me in my little tent. She kisses the tip of my nose and I finally open my eyes to see her big blue ones staring back at me.

"Hello beautiful." She says quietly as she uses one of her hands to lightly stroke my cheek.

"Hi." I shyly and sleepily respond back with a small peck to her lips.

I momentarily let down my guard and loosened my grip around her allowing her to make a sweet escape from my arms and out of the bed. Once she was in I assume a standing position, she grabbed a hold of the comforter and in one strong tug she pulled it off of me, leaving me freezing my ass off.

"You are so lucky that I slept in clothes last night or I would have just died from hypothermia." I whined out with a pout.

"Dramatic much." She laughs as she walks back over to the bed and leans down to kiss me.

I playfully turned away and then grabbed her around her waist to pull her down on top of me.

"LAURA!" She screamed out at my antics.

As soon as she was on top of me I swiftly flipped us over and pinned her down so that she couldn't escape this time.

"What do you think you are doing?" She tried to sound as serious as she could.

"I believe that I appear to be topping you." With that I lean down and scrape my teeth along her neck. I smile into her skin when I hear her breath hitch.

I kiss the skin just below her earlobe and move back to look at her.

"What do you say I make a phone call and we stay in today?" I put my lips about an inch away from hers and wait for her reply.

I watch as her face turns up brightly at my proposal. Again I let my guard down. She surges up to take my lips in hers hard and I had to let go of her hands in order to hold myself from crashing down on her. She used this opportunity to sneakily flip our positions, this time topping me and holding my wrists tightly above my head.

"How the hell?" I shouted out. She quickly silenced me with another intense kiss, this time licking across my bottom lip to gain entrance into my mouth. I hold my lips tightly together in an effort to keep her from getting inside. I quickly lost that fight though, when she bit down on my bottom lip making me gasp. She surged her tongue through and deepened the kiss.

I had no choice but to be the one to pull away first for air. I was a panting mess when she climbed off of me leaving me in my big bed alone again.

"I told you, I will not be the reason why you don't spend time with your friends. They make you happy, and that makes me happy." She smirked and then took off towards my bathroom.

I drastically flailed my hands and legs in the air because I most certainly just lost out to my super-hot girlfriend. A smile crept on my lips at the thought.

I swung my legs to the edge of the bed when I heard the water from the shower running. I knocked on the door so as to not scare Taylor.

"Come in." She shouted out against the beating water on the tile floor.

"Can I join you?" I asked and I heard her chuckle.

I frowned a little because I wasn't sure why she would be laughing at me. A few seconds later Taylor opened the glass shower door and peeked out.

"You don't have to ask Laura." She smiled innocently as she watched me take off my sleep shorts and my black and white tank.

Her eyes scanned my body and I watched as her eyes went darker. As I stepped inside her hands wasted no time enclosing around my skin and bringing me into the hot jets of the water. I winced at first at the heat beating down on my cold skin, but I quickly recovered when Taylor's body helped to warm me up.

I grabbed the shampoo to lather a fair amount of it into my hands. I tried to concentrate on getting my hair clean as Taylor's hands traced the curves of my body. Her fingers didn't stray from my sides but somehow she was able to awaken every sense within me.

As soon as my hair was sufficiently washed and to my liking I turned us so that I could have the water to wash the soap out. She changed her position as well and moved to press her front into my back. Her erect nipples strained against my back. It was the most erotic, but most natural feeling. I took a deep breath at the feeling. Seconds later I moved my eyes down to my waist and watched as her arms slowly moved around front to hold me as she laid her head against my shoulder blade.

"It's going to be really hard to pretend like nothing is going on between us. I mean, how am I supposed to even look at you?" I could tell that she was being very serious, but I couldn't stop the grin that came upon my face.

I put my hands down and pulled hers apart so that I could turn around and come face to face with her.

"Taylor if you don't want to keep it a secret we don't have to." She looked up at me, almost sad.

"It's not that I don't want to tell anyone, it's just I am really enjoying this bubble that we have been in and I'm afraid that will burst once we start letting people in." I give her a small smile and a little peck on the cheek.

"So okay, how about we tell a select few. Family and friends, people we know won't go blabbing to the press." That seemed to quickly bring the light back into her face.

In an instant our faces both cringed and simultaneously we both blurted out the same thing.

"Not Natasha!" We couldn't contain our laughter after that.

We talked a little bit longer in the shower and decided that we would tell my mom Marjorie, and her parents Robert and Patricia. We also decided that we would tell my best friend Rebecca, who we would be spending the day with.

We decided to keep everyone else out of the loop for now.

As soon as the two of us were both cleaned up, we each grabbed a towel and wrapped ourselves up. I stared in the mirror at Taylor as she put a light amount of makeup on.

"It's going to be really hard to keep my hands off of you in public." I tell her as I put on my own light covering.

"Just think of the fun we will have when we get home after not being able to do those little things all day." She has this happy innocence about her that I just love. She can say the simplest thing, and it could end up being the best thing I have ever heard.

I shake my head slightly, just thinking of the fun that we will have tonight when we come back home.

About 20 minutes later, my hair was done, which really only consisted of a blow dry and a good brushing. I don't normally wear my hair up much. I do adore curls at times but normally I just leave it simple, which is long and straight.

Taylor was still working the curling iron through her hair when I walked over to give her a little kiss on her neck before going into my bedroom to find something to wear. I figured since I didn't really know what my bestie had planned for us today that I would go with something in between casual and dressy. As soon as I finished getting dressed I heard Taylor make her way out of the bathroom.

"Beautiful." I heard her say as I turned around to face her.

"Think so." I walked to the mirror to inspect my clothing, which consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans a flowing green shirt that was sleeveless on one side and a pair of long black boots.

She walk up to me still clad in her towel and put her arms around me. She kissed me lightly on my lips and then turned her gaze back to mine.

"What should I wear?" I gave a smirk and a wink, which earned me a little push as she walked away towards the part of my closet that held her clothes.

"That one." She stopped on a flowing black halter dress that I had pointed out and grabbed it from the hanger.

"You don't think this is too much?" I shook my head and she grabbed her underclothes and started to get dressed.

As I was perving out on her beautiful form I heard my door bell ringing. I gave Taylor a quick wink and made my way downstairs to see who it was.

As soon as I opened the door, I had my arms full of my best friend Rebecca. We have known each other for years, and even did October Road together, which was a great television show, however it only lasted two seasons. It just never really took off I guess.

"Hey Pre. It has been months, what the hell have you been up to? I have missed you so much." I closed my arms around her and held her tight. I have certainly missed this girl so much.

"I missed you too." When we pulled away she went straight for my dining table and made herself at home.

I sat down in the chair across from her so that we could chat it up.

"The first season of Orange Is the New Black just wrapped up. The premiere party is next week."

As I was about to continue on, I watched Rebecca's eyes shoot towards my stairwell. I followed what she was fixated on and I caught the sight of Taylor walking down the stairs in her beautiful black dress and silver heels.

She looked nervous.

Rebecca's eyes turned back to mine and she gave me an excited look. I am thinking she already has a clue what is going on. She always seems to know things before I do. I stand up as Taylor walks into the room and I grab a hold of her hand, which she takes right away and squeezes.

"Beck, this is Taylor, my girlfriend. Tay this is my coolest friend in the entire world, Rebecca." Taylor put her hand out but Rebecca would not have it. She instantly took Taylor in her arms and gave her a big hug which made Taylor laugh.

When we sat back down, I pulled Taylor into my lap and circled my arms around her waist.

"Wow Laur, she is a stunner." I looked at Taylor and gave her a small kiss on her shoulders.

"I know right." I tightened my arms around her and she laid her head back on me.

"So where did you two meet?" Taylor seemed to be real comfortable with Beck after a few minutes so I let her take the reins when it came to her questions.

We chatted it up for close to an hour before we headed out to our restaurant reservations that Beck had made for the three of us. I told her ahead of time that I would have someone with me and of course she was excited. She enjoys meeting new and exciting people. Taylor sure fits that bill.

We made it to the restaurant and inside with only a few paparazzi on my trail. The restaurant that Beck took is totally off limits to them which is nice. There are only a few places in LA that I can frequent without people around me getting too worked up, and this is one of them. When we take the booth in the back of the fancy little restaurant. Taylor excuses herself to the restroom right away. As soon as she walks away Rebecca turns to me.

"I've seen that look on you before." She says with a big smile.

"What look?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"You're in love with her." I smile because she's right.

"I am. It is so weird too Beck, I wasn't looking for it and bam, out of the blue one day there she was and I couldn't get my mind off of her." My best friend grinned as she listened to me gush about the blonde beauty.

"Does she know about Chris?"

"I mean of course, I told her that we were together for 7 years and it was hard when that ended, but Beck I have never felt this way before. I thought I loved Chris more than anything in this world, but then there is Taylor and the love that I have for her is so different, and so much more than I have ever felt for anyone." She watches me intently, taking in everything that I am saying.

"It's almost scary, you know. We've been sleeping together for a few months now. We've been official for only a couple of days and I can honestly tell you that I can see a future with Taylor. I love her that much."

"Wow, Laura. I can definitely say that I have never seen you this intense or this in love...ever." She bows her head down, then smiles back up at me.

"I'm happy for you. She is beautiful too. Have you told your mom?" I smile for a second before it falters. My mom will be the tough one to tell because of her religious beliefs, which yes are some of the same ones that I share, however, I don't believe that love comes to people in just one shape, size, sex, or form.

"Not yet, but I am going to tell her and we are also going to tell Taylor's parents. But for now that is it, so please don't say anything. Taylor and I would like to keep this out of the Enquirer as long as we can."

She nodded her head and her eyes trailed directly behind me. A few seconds later Taylor scooted into the empty space beside me, one hand under the table on my upper thigh and the other on the table.

"You okay?" She nodded towards me.

We spent a couple of hours at the restaurant catching up and eating an amazing Italian meal. Taylor and Rebecca seemed to really hit it off which I found pretty fucking cool. When we were finished I tried to pick up the tab but Beck would not hear of it since this was her idea.

"Hey, Pre, are you two up for your all-time favorite dive bar?" I looked over at Taylor who seemed overly excited to visit some of my favorite places.

We walked the short distance to the bar and made our way inside. This is probably my favorite place in LA, because I can go here and drink and shake my tail feathers and I don't have to worry about any press. Not many people come here because it is just looks like a little hole in the wall. However, looks can be deceiving, because it is actually a pretty nice place. Although people in here know who I am, they don't treat me like a celebrity, they treat me like a regular person, which is what I prefer. I am no different or no better than anyone else in this world, I just have a profession where people know who I am.

As soon as we look around a bit, we find a table towards the middle where we can watch the people on the dance floor.

We each ordered drinks and downed pretty quickly along with a couple of others while we scoped out the patrons.

"So Taylor do you dance?" Beck asked her. Taylor shook her head and laughed so hard she almost snorted.

"No, I am horrible at it." I almost fell over in my chair at the look that Taylor gave Rebecca when she hopped off of her bar stool and held her hand out for her. Her face was so red and she was shaking her head so fast that I thought it would fall off.

Rebecca was pretty persistent though, she didn't give up until Taylor's hand was in hers and they were out on the dance floor doing their version of the Cuban Shuffle. I couldn't contain my laughter. It literally was the funniest thing I had ever seen. I could tell that they were both pretty tipsy with just the way they were moving around out there. After I nursed my fourth beer I finally felt courageous enough to go out and join them. I stood in the middle of the two as they danced alongside of me. My laughter continued on as their wobbly selves tried to find the rhythm to the next song.

I kept up pretty well, only feeling a little bit of the effects of the alcohol that I had already consumed. As soon as Rebecca was asked to dance by a guy who had been eyeing her for over the past hour, Taylor made her way over to me. She looked around and then took my hand, dragging me off towards the bathroom.

Once we got inside I could see the darkness and desire in her eyes. When she inched up to me, I backed up playfully making her frown. When I didn't have anywhere else to go, I stood against the wall and watched her "try" to gracefully make her way over to me.

"I think I'm drunk." She said matter of factly. There was no way to hide my chuckle.

"You think." I reached over and turned the lock on the bathroom door so that no one could come in.

"Come here." I held my hands out for her to grab a hold of, so that she could steady herself. She took my hands and walked over to me.

"I really like her." She said as she tried to focus on my face.

"More than me." I raised my brow at her and sent her a playful smirk. She looked at me with a frown.

"Never." She said as she snuggled into my chest.

"My lips miss you." She sighed in my chest.

I chuckled again, because honestly drunk Taylor is cute as hell. I took my hands and put them on her cheeks to raise her head up to mine.

"Mine too." With that said I closed the gap between us and took her lips in mine. It was sweet and full of love, not dirty. Our lips melded perfectly together. When we pulled apart she looked dazed and I have to admit that was most definitely a winning feeling for me…even if it is because she is pretty wasted right now.

"Baby?" She hummed into my chest when she settled her head back in.

"Yes Tay." I placed a small peck on the top of her head.

"I'm going to throw up." I unlocked the bathroom door quickly so others could use it before getting Taylor to one of the stalls quickly. We barely made it before she was emptying the contents of her stomach into the cold porcelain. I hurriedly grabbed her hair into a makeshift ponytail so that she wouldn't get anything in it.

She continued to get sick as the bathroom door opened.

"There you two…whoa is she okay?" Rebecca shakily made her way over to the stall and stood there watching as I held her hair and rubbed her back. I shook my head "yes" towards her.

"You're a lightweight kid." Rebecca yelled out at her and I heard Taylor's small laugh.

When she was finally finished not less than 15 minutes later Rebecca grabbed her a handful of wet paper towels. She quickly wiped up her face and leaned her body against mine until her heart beat calmed from all of the convulsing.

As soon as she was able I helped her stand up. She was obviously still drunk and still wobbly, but a bit more coherent. Somehow puking your guts out will do that to you.

"I am so sorry girls." We both shook our head and told her that everything was fine. Rebecca and I smiled at each other and then smiled back at her.

"You ready for more?" Beck jokingly asked her, and Taylor crazily accepted the offer.

We spent the next few hours eating appetizers, drinking and dancing. We finally left the bar around 2am. I was actually feeling okay to drive but decided against it and I called us a cab instead. I never take a chance when it comes to alcohol and being behind the wheel. It took us a good 45 minutes to get back to my house due to crazy Friday night traffic in LA.

When we walked in the door we all collapsed on the couch exhausted.

"Wow, I don't remember the last time I did that?" I said as I pulled a very sleepy Taylor into my lap.

"Me neither. You really need to get home more Pre. I miss your fucking ass." We both laughed.

We kicked back on the couch for a while reminiscing about old times for a couple more hours.

Rebecca was against one of the arms of the couch with her feet propped on me and Taylor and I had settled against the adjacent arm holding on to each other. I looked down at Taylor when I felt her breath even out and figured out quickly that she had fallen asleep.

"She is definitely a keeper Laura." I tightened my arms around her and grabbed the throw blanket off of the back of the couch and tossed it on the three of us. Beck and I found some crazy reality show to rock out the rest of the night to before she finally fell asleep.

I kissed the top of Taylor's forehead and whispered an "I love you" to her before sleep finally overcame me as well.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Sorry it is not as steamy as the other chapters, but I have a story to tell to. :) **_

_**I hope that you all continue to follow. **_

_**One more LA chapter before our girls head back to New York for the Premiere.**_

_**Surprises are in store. **_

_**Thanks for all of the follows and the amazing comments.**_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7 She Keeps Me Warm

I open my eyes slowly inch by inch, only to snap them shut when too much light comes into view. Laura and I have spent the last few days partying with her friends. They all seem very nice and so down to Earth. A different crowd here in LA than there is in the big apple. It was great, they made me feel really comfortable around them. They all can hold their liquor too, especially Laura. I swear she downed at least 8 beers last night and still had no buzz going. Me on the other hand, I think I only had two mixed drinks...I think. I am normally better at taking in the alcohol…well wine anyway. I guess trying new things is not in my best interest…I inwardly laugh at myself. Laura's best friend Rebecca is so right, I am a total lightweight.

I feel around in the blanket to search for a familiar warmth, only it is not there this time. I internally frown when I figure out that I am in Laura's big bed alone. I lay there for a couple more minutes to try to will myself out of bed. It's no use, my head is pounding, my stomach is disgusted by my actions this week, and my body is so achy. I have come to the conclusion that this is probably the worst hangover that I ever had…courtesy of my hot girlfriend and her amazing friends.

Speaking of said girlfriend, I hear the bedroom door open and I cringe at the mild squeak that the wood makes against the metal hinges. I hear light footsteps, she is definitely tip toeing in. She is beyond sweet to me. I keep my eyes shut because as much as I want to fixate my eyes on her, I just don't think that they could take the brightness I may be faced with right now.

It was a few moments later that I feel the bed dip and the blanket move slightly. I feel her hot breath against my face and then long warm arms were encompassing themselves around my body. A kiss to the forehead made me swoon and breathe in deep. When light kisses trailed down my face and finally ended at the edge of my lips I smiled.

"So you are awake." She whispered softly, before placing a soft kiss to my full lips.

I groaned out, not really making any sense. My lack of speaking was enough to make her laugh quietly, which honestly was worth it because I love her sounds.

"Oh is my baby hung over?" She says scooting in closer and tightening her arms around me.

"I seriously think that is an understatement." I keep my eyes closed and feel as the comforter comes over my head.

"Try to open your eyes now." I slowly open up and finally get a good look at her. She has now joined me completely under the covers.

One of her hands comes up to stroke my cheek and I lean in to her touch.

"You are so warm." I sigh and smile.

"That's because I radiate hotness." She chuckles out and despite my head hurting so terribly bad, I joined her.

"That's the truth. You are incredibly hot." I embarrassingly slur out.

"Effects haven't worn off yet huh?" I shake my head slowly and watch the little frown that happens upon her face.

"I'm sorry Taylor, things tend to get out of hand when a select few of us decide to get together for one of our epic nights…or in this case…three epic nights." She continues to run her fingers along my cheek.

"It's not your fault. I am the one that chose to drink…and then chose not to stop." We both grin, which proved to be a little too wide for the state that my head is still currently in.

"I brought you some water and pain reliever." She is still talking quietly so that she doesn't cause me anymore discomfort. She let's go of me and then slips slowly out of the blanket so that she can retrieve the meds and water.

I instantly felt the loss of her warmth and started to shiver.

"I need to lift the blanket Tay." She lifts it up and I work on getting my eyes adjusted, just to find that I didn't need to. She had drawn back all of her curtains and blinds to make it bearable for me.

She holds out the meds and I take them quickly as well as the glass of water. I fluff up the pillows behind me and settle myself down into them. Laura then takes the glass from me and puts it on the nightstand before returning back to the bed.

"What do you say we spend our last night in LA right here? We can order takeout and just lay here and watch mindless television until we pass out." She settles in close to me putting one hand around my waist while her other lightly touches my chin.

"That sounds perfect." We both smile before I close the gap between our lips and kiss her sweetly.

"Mmm or we could do that all day." She moans into my mouth.

"How about I promise as soon as my headache goes away I make it up to you." She throws me a wink before flipping on her tv.

After some channel searching, we found that there was nothing really interesting on, so we decided to pick a movie. I was surprised that our tastes are pretty much the same. We both enjoy RomComs, and even some Dramedies. After she went through her list of movies we settled on _**Definitely, Maybe**_, which actually happens to be one of my favorites, and hers too as well.

As soon as she popped the movie into the Blu-Ray player she playfully sauntered back over to the bed. I shake my head and smile at her antics.

"Did that turn you on any?" I pull myself up to press my lips against hers.

"Everything you do turns me on." She turns up her nose.

"Everything...I do some pretty disgusting things Tay." I playfully smack her arm before settling my head on her chest.

Her arms tighten around me and we cuddle up closely together to watch the first movie of the day.

"This is so nice." I sigh into her arms.

"Well yeah, except for the part where you are hung-over as fuck." I playfully push her, which ends up being a little bit too hard and she almost falls off of the bed. She thankfully catches herself on her nightstand.

"Feisty today aren't we?" Laura asks me with a smirk.

"Just a little." I wink back and then lay my head down on her shoulders.

A couple of movies later, I looked up from Laura's chest to see that she had fallen asleep. I watched her for moment before I got an idea. I figured since my head was feeling 100 percent better than it was this morning that I would make good on what I told her earlier.

I carefully unhook my arms from her so that I can have use of it. I try to not move her around too much, because I do not want to wake her up…at least not yet. I change positions so that I am on my side. I slowly slide one of my arms under Laura's pillow so that I have a little bit of a brace for what I am about to do. I look up at her. Her beautiful long red hair is curtaining her face. Her mouth is slightly agape, making room for her little sounds to come out of the space there. She thankfully settled for comfortable clothing today, which consisted of a purple tank, a fair of flannel bottoms and a black robe.

Her robe was untied, making it easy for me to pull it down just enough to expose some of the flesh on her shoulders. I lean down and inhale the wonderful scent of her body. I place my lips on her skin and let them linger for a few seconds before I start to place open mouth kisses along her skin. I hear her moan, but I know that I have not yet woken her up. I continue on, this time adding a little bit of tongue to taste her salty but sweet flesh. She is intoxicating in so many amazing ways. She is starting to stir now, I have to make this next part good. I want to savor that first look that comes on her face when she realizes what I am doing to her.

My free hand trails down her clothed body, leaving light and barely there touches. When I get to the edge of her flannel pants I look up to make sure that I still have not been caught. A huge grin tugs at the edge of my lips when I see that she has only somewhat changed her position, but she is still very much asleep.

I take a deep breath and keep my eye on her as I slip my hand down her toned stomach and through the waistband of her sleep pants and ultimately her underwear. Once inside I flatten my hand against the smooth skin there. I feel her body lift as she intakes a big breath, but she settles back in, this time turning on her side. This is actually perfect for me, because she unknowingly turned into my hand. When I am sure that she is content I take two of my fingers and open up her lower lips slowly and stroke them down. I am surprised to find that she is wet, which makes it easier for me to glide my fingers through her beautiful pussy.

I continue to watch her. She is moaning lightly in her sleep and I can feel her breathing picking up as I circle around her now hardened clit and then back down near her entrance. When I am sure that I have collected enough of her wetness to lubricate her opening I put two fingers just above the space there. I lean down just to get a better angle before I slowly slip them inside of her knuckle deep.

Her eyes shoot open and roll back as she throws her head against the pillow. I start to move my fingers inside of her slowly, causing her to arch up her hips to try to gain more friction.

"Fuck Taylor." One of her hands flies up to grip her headboard as the other fists her sheets roughly.

I tighten my hand that is around her and return to placing kisses on her exposed flesh. She is losing control, and rather quickly as I pick up my rhythm. I thrust in and out of her soaked opening, dragging out more wetness with every release of my fingers. She rocks into me harder now, meeting my pace and causing my palm to bump her sensitive clit. Her hips jerk and that only makes her rock faster. She is riding my fingers, panting and moaning in pleasure. I curl my fingers against her g-spot and she lets go of the sheets and is now holding tightly to me.

"Oh yes, right there. Oh fuck." She is sweating, but I am relentless. I don't slow my pace. I want to make her lose control. I want to make her cum for me.

"Oh Tay…lor…I'm" Her sentence stops when she has to take a deep breath.

"I've got you baby." I say through the kisses and tiny bite marks that I am leaving on her skin.

"Cum for me Laura." I say as I bite down hard on her shoulder and curl my fingers roughly inside of her.

I feel her pussy start to flutter and then she starts to contract painfully around my fingers. She screams out my name and her entire form bows as her orgasm rips through her body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She grits out as her body spasm roughly.

I start to slow my fingers, but I don't yet pull them out. When my hand accidently bumps her clit, she shutters and her hands shoots down on top of my hand and tries to pull it away.

"I'm sorry baby, let me help you." I sooth as I am able to convince her to move her hand.

Her eyes are locked on mine. They are dark and beautiful. Her lips are parted, she is still panting. Her breathing is still fast but it is steadying as I help bring her down completely. When I am sure that she is okay, I gently pull out my fingers, and bring them up to my mouth. When I open up to put them inside Laura grabs my hand and starts to lick my fingers clean, causing a rush of wetness to come over me.

"Fuck Laura." It slipped out, to which she gave me a pretty seductive smirk.

When she was done licking off my fingers, I slid my body over so that I could lay on top of her.

"What are you doing?" She asks me as I lean over to kiss her.

When I pull away I smile big.

"Finishing what I started." I don't give her time to say anything else as I throw the comforter to the floor and snake my body down hers.

When I get to the edge of the bed I stop and look up at Laura who eyes are concentrated on mine. I bring both of my hands up to hook around the waistband of her bottoms and I pull them both off in one attempt. I watch her the whole time that I am putting her in position. I take one of her legs and bend it so that the flat of her foot is against the mattress, then I move it over to spread her open. I take her other leg and put the flat of her foot against my shoulder and I lean in. She is wide open for me.

"You are so beautiful Laura." She tries to say something but it doesn't come out.

I leave her speechless when the flat of my tongue comes in contact with her wet pussy. I lick a line from her opening to just below her clit. She moans loudly and moves her hand down to place in my hair. Her fingers tangle and run through my blonde locks as I meticulously and methodically clean her up. When I am sure that I have gotten every bit of her cum, I place a soft kiss on her clit and then move back up her body so that our lips can join again.

As soon as I am close enough, Laura's hands wrap around my neck and pull me in. Her lips waste no time at all attaching to mine and her tongue surges in, leaving me breathless. Our teeth clank against each other, only to be eased up when my tongue thrusts in to join hers. We battle to taste and to top, but then calm as we find a familiar and loving rhythm.

I feel my body moving and figure out quickly that Laura is switching our positions. I smile against her lips and feel her do the same as she is now on top of me. I wrap my legs around her waist and enjoy the feeling of her weight against mine.

When she pulls away from me, it is only long enough for her to remove her shirt and then for her to tug at mine. We both gasp when we are skin to skin, our erect nipples pressing against each other's. I can't help the moan that escapes, but it was worth it, getting that cute little grin out of Laura.

When our lips break from each other's, Laura looks at me. It a soft look but with a hint of seriousness there. I move my hand up to stroke her cheek and down her neck.

"You okay?" I ask her softly.

She nods her head before leaning into my hand and snuggling into it. She sighs and then grins.

"I love you."

I feel an overwhelming feeling come over me. It is not like she hasn't said it before, but I don't know, there was something different about the way she said it this time. I felt a stray tear come down, but it was quickly gathered by her thumb. I leaned up to kiss her once.

"I love you too." It came out in barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

We laid there snuggled in to each other for a few more moments, before she leaned down and started to pepper light kisses along my neck.

I gasped slightly at the feeling and then looked up at Laura to find this devious little smirk playing on her lips.

"What are you doing?" I innocently ask as she starts to now nip at my skin.

"Finishing what you started." With that she bites down on my pulse point making me moan out loudly.

We spent the better part of our last day in LA in Laura's bed together, aside from when we had to get out to use the restroom and run downstairs to retrieve and pay for our Chinese take-out. It was the most amazing two weeks of my life so far.

That night when we laid in bed after we had turned the lights off for the night I couldn't help but stare at her, and all of the beauty that she radiated. Not just her natural looks, but in the way that she carries herself, and the people that she surrounds herself with, and the way that she treats everyone. I closed my eyes smiling, because I have got to be the luckiest woman in the world to have gotten Laura to notice me.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Back to New York**_

_**Premier Party, Interviews.**_

…_**might get a little hectic with our favorite girls trying to see each other and stay out of the papers.**_

_**How will they go forward?**_

_**Will they get found out before they anticipate?**_

**_How will they handle the prying accusations?_**

_**Hope you like the pace and the journey I have taken you so far. We are not even a percent in to it.**_

_**Hope you stay tuned. **_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read and follow. **_

_**Please REVIEW (they make me happy…even when they are bad ones.)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Good-bye LA

What a gorgeous view.

I am sitting on a lounge chair on Laura's veranda that overlooks Los Angeles. I have found that it is probably my favorite part of her whole house, besides of course her shower. I smile internally thinking about the trouble we have gotten into in there since I have been here.

I look over my shoulder towards the inside of Laura's bedroom. She is still sleeping. I woke up early. I couldn't sleep knowing that our down time ends today. Our plans have changed. I will be flying back alone on the 3:00pm flight while Laura will be flying in on the 5:00pm flight. We figured it would be easier for Laura to dodge questions about the "mystery blonde" that she is traveling with, if we just left separately.

We are both really just enjoying the fact that it is just "us" and not the rest of the world…at least for now. Of course, we are very aware that this sneaking around thing isn't going to last for long. Laura has been on the whole "who is she with now" radar since her and her ex broke off their 7 year relationship. We agreed together that even though traveling together would be the ideal thing to do, it would not be the smart thing to do if we want to lay low for now.

I guess this is the perks of dating a well-known and extremely hot actress.

Everyone is trying to get her story.

"Hey beautiful." I am startled when I feel Laura's arms come around my shoulders from behind.

"Hey."

I lift my head so that our lips can meet for the first time this morning. When we pull away we are both smiling. I watch as Laura comes around the front of me and adjusts her robe. She walks to sit in the adjacent lounge but I spread my legs and pat the space in between them. She happily sits down, and leans her back against my front. I wrap my legs around her body and bring my arms around her neck. She grabs ahold of my hands with hers and tangles our fingers together.

"I love this view." I sigh looking back out towards the heart of Los Angeles.

"That is mostly why I bought this house. I love to just come out here and think." She brings one of my hands up to her lips and peppers little kisses on and around it.

"I love my apartment, but not as much as I love this."

"I love your place Tay, its cozy and more of a home. This place is drafty and big and so quiet." She lets go of one of my hands and starts to caress the skin that is exposed on my leg.

"I'm going to miss it here." I sigh as I bring my chin down to rest on her shoulder.

"You can always come back you know. You are my girlfriend. I guess I can share this place with you." She jokingly says, but it meant more to me than that. I smile wide against her bare skin.

"Where are you going to stay when we go back to New York?" I wait in anticipation for her answer.

"I figure I'll probably stay at _**The Mandarin Oriental Hotel, **_because it is not too far from this really sexy blonde's apartment." I smile against her shoulder.

"Sexy blonde huh?" I ask, and she keeps talking.

"Yeah she is super-hot and has these piercing blue eyes. I am trying to think of some covert way to sneak into her bed every night."

"Every night huh?" I question playfully.

"Yeah, she kind of holds my heart. It would be too hard for me to stay away from her." She lifts her head up and is beaming from ear to ear.

"Do I know this sexy blonde?" I ask.

"Yes, we work with her, she has messy hair, and likes to walk around with toothpicks in her mouth." I playfully push her forward when she implicates Natasha.

"You know the last time you pushed me, I almost ended up on the floor." She is cracking up.

"Well this time you would have deserved it." I stick out my bottom lip and pout, which she quickly kisses away when she cranes her neck up.

"You are most certainly the only one that I want to sneak in bed with." I smile against her lips when she returns to kiss me again.

"I'm going to miss you." I tell her.

She lets go of my fingers and unhooks my legs from her waist so that she can swing around and face me now.

She laces our hands back together and looks up at me.

"What's wrong Taylor?" She puts two fingers under my chin before I am able to drop my head down.

"Nothing's wrong Laura. I…I guess I am just nervous, and selfish…among other things, because I don't want to leave here. I have had such an amazing time being here with you and I just know once we go back to New York things are going to change, and we are going to have to sneak around and try to dodge reporters." I start to get frustrated, because I know how all of this must sound to her. I am getting embarrassed, and then the tears start to fall.

"Taylor, hey listen to me okay?" She uses the pads of her thumbs to catch my escaping tears.

"Things are not going to be easy, but we are going to be okay. We will find a way to be together. I promise you that. I don't want to be without you. If I have to sneak out of my hotel at different times just to keep the press off of my tail to get to you, then of course, there is no question, I will do that. I love you Taylor, I mean really love you. I want to be with you, whatever it takes, I will make it happen."

"We." She stares at me a little confused when I finally say something.

"You said I, Laura…but "we" will make it happen. I love you too, more than I have ever loved anyone." She leans in closer to me and smiles.

"I'm nervous too, and I am jealous, because when we go back I will have to share you. It was nice being away from everyone and just being able to be with each other. Things are going to change." She kisses my lips softly.

"But we will make it work, because that is what people who love each other as much as we do…do. Now get over here." I chuckle softly and allow myself to be pulled into her warm and loving arms.

"What do you say we get packed and I will order us some delicious Chinese and we will watch a movie before the taxi picks you up?" I nod against her shoulders.

We had agreed that a taxi would take me to the airport, instead of Laura taking me. We wanted to make sure that the two of us didn't get photographed together, at least not now. After I leave to go to the airport, Laura is going to get on Skype to tell her mom about us. She is hoping the next time we get a vacation, she can take me to meet her.

I will be telling my parents tonight when I make it back to New York. If everything goes well, which I am pretty sure it will, I plan on inviting them and Laura out for a nice sit down dinner so that everyone can get to know each other.

As soon as Laura and I break from our current position, she pulls me up so that we can go and get our stuff packed. I grab my two suitcases from the corner and open up her closet to start grabbing my clothes. I hear Laura on the phone ordering our food and I smile, because she already knows my favorites. It is amazing how much we have already learned about each other in such a short amount of time. I smile internally and then continue on with my packing.

"Tay, food should be here in an hour. I'm going to hop in the shower okay?"

"Okay." I yell out as I continue packing.

I stop packing for a moment though when my mind starts to drift.

I hear the water start to hit the tile floor of her shower room and get this image of my gorgeous girlfriend naked with the sparkling water cascading down her nude body. I think of her hands raised above her head and hers eyes closed as the water trickles down her long red hair, then down further over her breasts and perfectly erect nipples. I start to feel a familiar warmth gather between my legs as I get a visual of her hands all over her own body, massaging the soap down her beautiful shaven mound and then between her perfectly toned thighs.

"Taylor." I didn't realize how long I had been daydreaming, as Laura comes back in to the bedroom wearing her robe, with her wet hair dripping on the carpet.

"Yeah, sorry." My heart is beating fast and I am trying really hard to breathe normal.

She walks up to me and she has this smirk on her face.

"What were you doing?" She says it in this playful yet questioning tone.

I look over at her, sporting what I am sure is a pretty red face.

"Does seeing me like this make you blush?" I try to say something but I end up just making this squeaky sound.

Laura raises her brow and then starts to laugh. She then takes the tie of her black silk robe and starts to twirl it around, as she walks over to stand in front of me. Her robe is short, only barely covering the middle of her thighs. The material is also very thin, giving way to the beauty that is beneath it.

When her body is directly in front of me, she unties the silk string and lets the material fall off of her shoulders, and then eventually off of the entirety of her body, leaving her full exposed in front of me.

"Absolutely stunning." I gasp out as I take one of my hands to lightly caress a line down her left side.

I gain my composure and close the distance between us. Her hardened nipples come in contact with the scratchy material of my shirt making her moan. My hands circle around her waist and run up and down her back a couple of times before settling on her beautiful ass. I squeeze her perfectly toned lower cheeks before bringing my hands back up to rest on her lower back.

My mouth seeks out her exposed flesh, leaving open mouth kisses along the valley of her breasts. She moans out loudly and I smile against her skin before I begin my ministrations.

Her breath is ragged and staggered as she tries hard to find some type of steadiness. Her hands rest on my shoulders, gripping slightly to stay upright. I keep one hand on her back and bring one around front to lightly squeeze her right breast and then take a pert nipple in between my fingers. My head moves to the left to take the other in my mouth. When I close my lips around the sensitive skin, she throws her head back and tightens the grip on my shoulders.

"Fuck Taylor, what are you doing to me?" I look up at her as seriously as I can. She brings her head back down to lock eyes with me.

"Loving you." Is all I say before I start to suck roughly on one of her stiff peaks while I pinch and pull the other through my thumb and forefinger.

When I swirl my tongue around her nipple I feel her legs start to give out and she is desperately trying to use me to stand up. I remove my mouth from her nipple with a loud pop and back her up slowly towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit her mattress she sits. I can smell her arousal, and it is causing mine to be that much more. Her eyes are dark with desire and her lips are slightly parted as her breath comes out in small pants.

"Taylor." It escapes as a moan when my hands massage her upper thighs and then dip along her inner thighs to caress the skin there.

I lock eyes with her. Her hands come up to stroke my cheeks as she pulls me in for a blinding kiss. Thrusting her tongue inside of my mouth, tasting and prodding me. She continues to explore my mouth as I move one of my hands up to sweep across her already dripping pussy. She pulls her lips away quickly.

"Oh fuck, Taylor please, no teasing." She is begging. This has been a rare occurrence so far. She has only pleaded with me a couple of times to not tease her. It is usually reversed and I am the one that is at her mercy…many times.

I use my hands to spread her legs open for me. When her glistening sex comes into view, I could not help the feral moan that escaped. Her clit is hard and out of hiding and her opening is pulsing. I was originally going to use my fingers, but decided against it when I got this overwhelming feeling to taste her.

"Lay back Laura." I tell her quietly and she immediately does, keeping her legs spread wide.

"God you are so beautiful." I gasp out as I flatten my tongue and run it up the sides of her lower lips.

One of her hands is forcefully fisting her bed sheets as the other is laced with mine. She grips me tight, almost painfully when my tongue finds her opening. I lick along the small whole, collecting the juices that are leaking out of it.

"Fuck, baby, I need you inside…now." She is really pleading now…I can tell she is very close.

Without any notice I thrust the entirety of my tongue inside of her pulsing hole. In and out as fast as I can, pulling out all of the liquid that I can manage. The perfect mixture of salty and sweet, now coating my lips as I thrust inside of her as deep as I can. I snake my free hand down her body, stopping at her perfectly shaven mound. My thumb finds her clit and I start to rub tight circles around it.

Her body jumps and I smile against her.

"I…fuck…going…to cum."

I move my tongue faster and attempt to curl it as much as I can. She is digging her nails into my hand, and I wince but quickly forget about it as her pussy starts to flutter against my mouth.

"TTTAAAAYYLORRR." She screams out when her hips start to jolt and spasm as her orgasm rips through her body.

I remove my tongue but continue to massage her sensitive clit as her cum starts to spill out of her opening. I lap up her wetness, not leaving a single drop as I help her come down from her high. She is panting hard and still jolting when she finally tries to push me away for her sensitive pussy.

"Please." She says, when she is just too sensitive to take any more. I place a soft kiss on her clit and watch as her body jolts again.

I place tiny kisses on her inner thighs and on the skin that I pass making it back up to her lips. I settle to the side of her body and smile before taking her lips in mine.

"I love you." She quietly says against my lips. I smile wide.

"I love you too Laura." I move in to kiss her again, but it is rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

I slowly pull away from her moaning at the taste of her on my skin.

"I'll get that." As I am about to get up she pulls me back down to her.

"Leave your apartment door unlocked tonight, because as soon as I get there…you're mine." With that she smacks me on the ass and then playfully pushes me off so that she can go get cleaned up again.

"Fuck." I whisper shout, thankful she didn't hear me. I am pretty sure that my panties are pretty soaked right now.

After going downstairs to grab our dinner from the delivery man I grabbed a movie and brought it upstairs for us to enjoy. I looked over at the time and noticed that a movie would be out of the question, because the cab would be showing up in about an hour to pick me up.

I made Laura's bed and placed the nicely boxed food on top and waited on her to return to her bedroom. About 1o minutes later she finally made her appearance. She was dressed casual in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black top and a pair of flip flops, but she still looked gorgeous and absolutely flawless.

She was grinning from ear to ear when she sat in the open space next to me.

"Why are you so happy?" She leans over and pecks me on the lips.

"Because you make me that way." I returned her kiss and then we proceeded to devour our food.

After eating every last bit and holding each other for a while as it settled, the time quickly passed. Laura got a text message from the cab driver, who was letting her know that he was here. I immediately frowned.

She kissed it away quickly and helped me carry my bags down stairs and into the cab.

"She's almost ready." Laura told the cab driver before whispering for me go to back into the house really quick.

As soon as we got through the door, she closed it quickly and pinned me against her front door. Within seconds her lips were attached to mine, taking me in a needy but loving kiss. Our tongues battled blissfully as we held each other for as long as we could before the taxi driver honked his horn.

We groaned in frustration against each other's lips and reluctantly pulled away.

"You got your boarding information?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I'm going to talk to my mom before I go. My flight leaves at 5. I will text you before I board and when I arrive." I nod again and press my body against hers and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You're going to let me know when you board right." I nod my head against her chest.

"Yes, and when I land, and when I get home." She kisses the top of my head.

"Don't forget." I look at her a little confused and then I remember.

"To leave my apartment unlocked." I tell her and she grins.

"I can't check in to my hotel until tomorrow, so I should be at your place by 11 tonight unless I have to dodge the paps." She squeezes me tightly before easing up when the cab driver honks again.

"Have a safe flight, I love you and I will see you tonight." She kisses me again before releasing me and opening up her front door.

"Same to you and I love you too." I sneakily blow her a kiss before heading to the cab.

I stare out the window at Laura until her form disappears. I slouch in the seat and sigh missing her already. I start to think about earlier and how I was so nervous and scared about what going back to New York could do to our relationship. I realize now when I think about Laura, that it was all so stupid. Of course things are going to maybe get rough, and some days may be tougher than others, but in the end we will still have each other, and that is enough for me.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Just wanted to reemphasize that when it comes to the Season 1 Premiere party and some of the interviews, they will be made up. I cannot remember for the life of me where they held that particular premiere and embarrassingly what the two beautiful ladies wore….I promise you though. I do have a pretty decent imagination, and I will think of something. **_

_**I should be able to post the next installment of this story tomorrow. I am already currently working on it. **_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**I am really enjoying writing this story for you all, it is funny, because I am enjoying it just as much, if not more than all of you wonderful and amazing readers. **_

_**I hope you continue to follow…**_

_**And please REVIEW…**_

_**Thank you all so much. **_


	9. Chapter 9 New York

_**Getting ready to board I miss u already (L)**_

_**Miss you too (Tay)**_

_**How did it go with parents? (L)**_

_**We will talk when you get here what about yours (Tay)**_

_**Talk about it later (L)**_

_**I love you (Tay)**_

_**I love u too don't forget about door **__** (L)**_

_**Already taken care of :P (Tay)**_

I stare at my phone for a moment to see if anything else comes through.

_**I bought something new today but not telling (Tay)**_

_**:) (L)**_

I hear the call to board my flight to New York, so I put my phone in my pocket and grab my carry on. I decided to wear an over-sized hat and a pair of dark shades to try to disguise myself. Which in this case worked.

After checking in my ticket, I boarded a private area in first class. Once I got settled I removed my hat and my sunglasses and got comfortable. After all of the preliminary flight information was given to all of us, the flight took off and finally I was on my way back to Taylor.

I sift through my pocket and pull out my phone to look through the many pictures that Taylor and I took together while we were in LA. There was a couple that were not so appropriate that I decided to put in a separate folder, just in case someone, namely Tash, steals my phone again and gets snoopy. I do not want to share these pics. As I am looking through my photos one of the flight attendants comes over to me.

"I'm really sorry to bother you Ms. Prepon, I know this is strictly against protocol but I just love you. Would it be possible to get a picture with you?" I smile brightly at the young blonde attendant.

"Sure, what is your name?" I ask her.

"Riana." She nervously says.

"Hi Riana, you can call me Laura." I hold out my hand to shake it but she gets really brave and gives me a hug, which I of course return.

She shakily pulls out her phone and I put my arm around her and we smile as she takes the pic. To her surprise I snap a photo of us with my phone as well.

"Thank you so much." She says giddily before walking off to do her job.

It was about three hours into the flight when I overheard someone being talked to about a baby crying in the coach area. I listened carefully as the woman tried to calm her obviously very scared and upset child. I called one of the first class attendants over to me and asked discreetly about the situation. She explained that the child was upsetting the other passengers, and was pretty much inconsolable. I couldn't help but shake my head, because some people are just not understanding at all.

I whispered a couple of things to the flight attendant and she whisked off to speak to the pilot. About 15 minutes later she smiled and nodded towards me. I moved to get up and grab my things, but she signaled that I did not have to leave.

"That was the deal. I have no problem giving up my seat, for someone else to be comfortable."

"The pilot said he would be happy to adhere to your request and there is no need for you to move. He said he is a big fan of yours. He does request that you please sign a pair of his wings though." I laugh and shake my head yes.

About 5 minutes later the young mother including her still screaming baby were led up to the first class area by Riana the blonde attendant. They were put in the seat directly across from me on the other side. Riana showed them how to use the built in movie system. Once some kids program came on the child settled immediately. I looked over to see the baby's mother sigh in relief.

"How old?" The young woman looks towards me and her eyes got really wide.

"Um…um…shit…sorry 5 months." She finally stammers out.

"She's beautiful." She smiles but still keeps her eyes on me.

"Are…you…wait you are, you played Donna on That 70's Show. Oh my god I loved that show. You are Laura Prepon." I giggled as she rambled on for a moment telling me her favorite episodes and her favorite lines. She told me of the signed memorabilia of mine that she bought on EBay. I smiled and listened intently as she spoke to me, because I absolutely love my fans.

Once she finally took a breath, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." She looks down and kisses her now sleeping daughter on her forehead.

"I should thank you, I was getting lonely up here." She smiled brightly at me.

"What's her name?" I asked her curiously

"Taylor." She said sweetly, snuggling up to her baby.

"That is a beautiful name." My eyes lit up as I started to think about my Taylor.

She quietly said a thank you and turned her attention to the kids program in front of her. I returned my attention to a picture of Taylor and I near the Hollywood sign with Rebecca a couple of days before we left. I heard my phone beep and realized that my battery was getting low. I turned it off and grabbed the blanket to my left and decided to rest.

A little over a couple of hours later I heard the squeak of the tires and felt a small jerk of the plane as we landed at LaGuardia airport.

I checked my phone, 10:36p.m.

Just before they were about to start letting us off, the pilot made his way to me and I gladly signed a pair of his wings and took a quick picture with him. I grabbed my own phone and did the same. He happily handed me over a complimentary set of wings which I planned on giving to Taylor. She has this thing with items that are shiny. She is like a little kitten.

I grabbed my carry on and started to head off when the mother stopped me.

"Would you mind?" She holds out her phone.

I nod and smile as she snaps a picture of her, a now wide awake baby and I. I quickly snap one of my own, to which she thanks me. I smile back and let them get off first. I put my disguise back on and make my way out of the plane and to baggage claim to grab my things. I then quickly get into the cab that was waiting for me and tell him to take me to this little bar that is not more than 5 minutes from Taylor's apartment.

It takes us a while to get there due to traffic, but when we finally pull up, I felt my heart beating faster. After such an eventful flight, all I wanted to do was cuddle up in bed next to my gorgeous girlfriend.

When we finally pulled up to the bar, I tipped the cab driver and grabbed my things. I didn't need to bring a whole lot, as I have clothes stashed at Tay's place as well. I took a deep sigh and waited for the driver to leave before I made the short walk towards Taylor's. Although it is just about a 10 minute walk, I am so glad that my luggage is on wheels.

When I finally get to the outside of her building, I punch in her secret code. I shake my head with a smile on my face because she changed hers to my birthday. When the gate swings open I head up to her apartment. I keep quiet, because I am sure that she is probably already asleep. Taylor had called me when she arrived home and said that Jenji wants us all to report on set tomorrow early in the morning. There is some group outings that she wants to go over pertaining to the premiere of our show. When I get to her door I slowly open it up.

I set my bags just inside of the closet in her living room. I take off my hat, jacket and sunglasses and toss them on top and make my way back to Taylor's spare bedroom where she has her dressers. I open up one of them and find a t-shirt. I quickly undress and throw it on before sneaking into Taylor's bedroom. I hear her snoring lightly. Her blonde hair curtaining her face and only leaving the slightest peek of her pouty lips.

I walk to the opposite side of the bed and slowly pull back the comforter. I scoot in as close to her as I can. I put one of my arms on her pillow so that I can play with her hair, while my other searches out her waist to pull her closer. She starts to stir, so I place soft slow kisses along the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Mmmm, hey baby." I hear her groggily say.

"Hey." I place some more kisses on her skin, this time moving up towards her neck.

I feel her breath hitch and she turns around in my arms.

"Oh Fuck!" She looks at me startled.

"What's wrong?" I look at her confused and move my arms away.

"I thought you were Natasha." With that she gets this big grin on her face and starts to bust up laughing.

"You are not funny." When I figure out she was just kidding I settled my arms back around her and pull her back towards me.

"The look on your face was priceless Laura." She inches towards me to kiss me on my lips.

"Should I be worried that Tash is going to take my place?" I give her a smirk and raise my brow.

She proceeds to playfully think about it before she moves to lay on top of me. I part my legs so that her bottom half can fit into the space there. She lays her head on my chest and uses her fingers to play with my stomach.

"You never have to worry." She says quietly before kissing the space between my breasts.

I bring my arms to circle around her waists and embrace her. I then use my hands to caress her sides and run up and down her back.

"So what time do we have to be on set?"

"6am." I roll my eyes because that is literally only about 7 hours away.

"Fuck, I am going to look like death in the morning. Especially because I am not tired."

"I know how to make you tired." She looks up at me with this innocent little smile.

"Yes I know you do baby, and as much I would like nothing more than for you to make me cum until the sun comes up, we should probably get a little bit of sleep." She looks at me with a pout, and a little bit taken back, because I have never turned down a chance to be with Taylor.

She lays her head back on my chest with a sigh and I can't help the big devious grin that plays across my lips. Because obviously I am just kidding.

I kiss her forehead slowly to make her think that I am going to try to sleep now. I continue to run my arms up and down her back. On my third or trip down, I go lower, this time cupping her firm pantie clad ass and squeezing it so that her core is pushed into mine. She gasps loudly and brings her head up slowly to look at me.

She moans when I bring her down even more firmly. Her head lulls back, exposing the intricate and stunning veins in her neck.

I let go of her ass and bring my hands up to grab the hem of her shirt. She lifts herself up so that she is now straddling my hips. I pull myself up and slowly bring the material up over her beautifully toned stomach, pert breasts and over her now messy blonde head. I throw her shirt to the side of the bed and run my hands down her sides, and up her stomach. I lightly scratch down her skin and then slowly run my hands back up to cup her breasts.

"Mmmm." Is all she can get out as she tries to steady herself on my hips.

I squeeze and run my thumbs around her erect nipples. She arches into me calling my name lightly in between gasps.

"Turn around Taylor." I let go of her breasts and she lifts off of me.

Before she does as I ask, she jumps off of the bed to remove her panties. I shake my head and bite my lip, because she is seriously the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. She always argues that same fact with me, but she is seriously mistaken. She has obviously never seen herself in the mirror.

When she creeps back on the bed she sits back on my hips, this time facing away from me. I bring my hands down to her thighs and place them on either side of my own legs so that she is spread open. I caress along her inner thighs before snaking my hands up her sides to lightly run my nails over the skin there. She is panting and finding it difficult to catch a steady breath.

My hands move up her stomach and then finally reach back up to her breast, this time putting enough pressure on them to bring her down to me. Her back is now against my front, her ass pressed firmly into my hips and my breasts pressed snugly into her shoulder blades.

"I am already so wet Laura." She moans out as my hands kneed and press more firmly against her chest.

I pull my head up to kiss and nip around her earlobe. I smile into her skin when I see one of her hands move down her body to circle around her clit.

I let go of one of her breasts and run my hand down hers. When my fingers trace along her knuckles I grab a hold of it and bring her now soaking fingers up to my lips. I open my mouth slowly and take them inside, licking and sucking off the result of my teasing. Her hips arch up and then back down again when I flick her nipple with my finger and then let that one go as well.

My mouth continues to twirl around her digits as my now free hand makes it way down to her wet pussy. I stop to cup her mound. I can feel her wetness as it spreads across my palm. I moan against her fingers and then continue on. My two long fingers glide easily through her lower lips and through her entrance. I use my thumb to rub tight circles around her protruding clit as my fingers curl and work to drive her over the edge.

She starts to thrust her hips up and down when I shift and find a steady rhythm. She rips her fingers from my mouth and searches frantically for something to hold on to as her body prepares for release. I grab her searching hand and lace our fingers together. I bring our laced hands over her chest and I hold her steady as my fingers pump in and out of her without abandon.

"La…ura…I going…"Her breath is unsteady.

She takes her free hand and brings it up to grip her headboard, as she tries to thrust with the same pace that I have set.

"I've got you." I whisper into her skin.

My thumb rubs harder on her sensitive nub as my fingers curl against her g-spot with every other relentless thrust.

Within seconds, her inner walls start to flutter and I feel her pussy start to contract around my fingers.

"Fuck…Lauuuurrraaa." She screams out when her body comes off of mine and bows completely as her orgasm tears through her.

I move my thumb away from her clit but continue to move my fingers within her. My pace slows, as I work to bring her down. I can feel her cum spill along my leg and run down my inner thighs. I feel my own arousal building at just the thought of her juices on me, but I quickly push away the thought and keep my attention on the wriggling hot mess on top of me.

Her body is jerking roughly. I hold her tightly and kiss along her shoulder.

"Oh My God." She pants out as her body finally starts to slow and she can finally begin to catch her breath.

It takes a few more minutes before her body completely stops spasming enough for me to safely remove my fingers. I feel her cum continue to trickle out when I move from her opening.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I settle my soaked fingers on her stomach.

She slightly changes her position so that she can look up at me. She kisses my chin and smiles.

"I'm perfectly fine." She moves again so that she is now on the side of me and she can lay her head on my chest.

"Yes you are." I say playfully as I kiss the top of her forehead.

After a few moments of laying in silence I hear Taylor sigh deeply. She then takes one of my hands and starts to play with my fingers.

"Laura?" She looks up at me with a serious look on her face.

"Yes baby." I answer back with a small kiss on her lips.

"Did Natasha have soft hands?" I look at her confused.

It takes me a moment to figure out what it is that she is talking about. I remember back to that scene that Nicky had with Alex and the way that Taylor (Piper) looked when she walked into the scene. She missed her lines and it took her a bit to figure them out. It dawned on me just now that maybe it was the nature of that scene that caused her to do that.

"Taylor, let me let you in on a little secret." She stares intently at me as she nods.

"No matter how many intimate and crazy scenes that I have to do and with whomever I have to do them with, no one's hands could ever compare to these." I lift her hand up and kiss sweetly along her knuckles.

I feel her body inch up closer as she puts her lips on mine.

"I love you Laura." She states against my lips.

"I love you too Taylor." She sighs and lays her head back down to snuggle into my chest. I move a hand up so that I can play with her hair.

"Do you know that I had to leave the set when you did the tub scene with Biggs? It literally made me sick to my stomach. I was so fucking jealous...and that was before we were even sleeping together."

She squeezes my hand and snuggles into me even more.

"He doesn't have the best part of you." She looks up at me.

"What, gorgeously round and luscious breasts?" I ask her playfully as I laugh.

She puts her head down and shakes it trying not to bust out in laughter. She is trying too hard to stay serious.

"No…this." She moves down to place a soft kiss on my heart, before settling back in, moments later, finally succumbing to sleep.

It was almost an hour later before my breathing even out and I finally drifted off, holding my beautiful girlfriend in my arms once again.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Will hopefully have the next Chapter posted tomorrow. I am almost done with it. **_

_**It's a doozy. Maybe a little bit of conflict, but every relationship new and old are faced with them. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many many more that are to come. **_

_**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews…can't believe I have surpassed not only 100 reviews but a 100 followers as well. **_

_**You all make this story worth writing…thank you are so much**_

_**Please continue to follow…**_

_**Keep the REVIEWS coming…I love them. **_


	10. Chapter 10 Back To Set

"Laura, it's time to get up." I groan because I swear I just fell asleep. It is absolutely impossible that it is already time to leave the warmth of this incredibly comfortable four poster bed.

"No it's not…you're lying." I sleepily say.

"Oh yes, I am lying to you because I totally want to make Jenji's 6am call rather than stay tangled up with the gorgeous red head that is inhabiting my bed right now." I smile against the pillow, because she says the cutest things, even when she sounds flustered.

"Ten more minutes." I tell her and she sighs in frustration.

I peek out of the covers to see her start to walk away but I am able to grab her hand to stop her. I pull her back slowly towards me.

"Ten more minutes with you." Her face softens and she climbs back into bed and under the blankets.

I put an arm around her waist and bring her closer to me. I search her eyes, something is different about them. I know the difference though. I lean in and kiss her sweetly and use a couple of my fingers to move the stray pieces of her blonde hair out of her face and I put them behind her ear.

"Everything's going to be okay." I reassure her.

"We will find a way to steal some alone time…okay?" She half smiles at me and nods slowly.

"I love you Taylor. Whatever it takes to show you that…I'll do." Her smile gets bigger and she closes the gap between our lips this time, then pulls away.

"I know you do, and I love you just as much. We'll be okay. I am just nervous. I mean I know Jenji knows and she told Piper so I mean we don't have to be so careful around them." She is starting to feel better already, just by talking it out, I can tell.

"We have nothing to worry about, now let's get this day started so that you and I can have an even better night." I throw her a smirk and raise my brow before smacking her on her toned ass and hopping out of bed.

"Hey you said 10 more minutes." She pouts.

"And you said I had to get up." I playfully throw back. Her lips are still protruding her mouth.

She is fucking adorable.

"You just going to lay there rubbing your ass or are you going to join me in the shower?" I laugh out as she tries to ease the little bit of a sting that I left on her skin.

I start to really bust out in laughter when I catch her scurrying pretty quickly out of the bed and sprinting to the bathroom as she tosses off her clothes and she walks in. I am still in the process of removing my clothes when she brushes up against me completely naked.

"Are we a little impatient?" I tease her.

She gives me a look as she opens the glass shower door and then turns the water on to get it ready for us. I tie my hair up into a pony tail and then join her inside. I slip in behind her and run a hand down her left butt cheek.

"Nice hand print." I nudge, as she shakes her head and giggles.

I move my hands up further. I stop to tease the skin around her navel, before inching up higher to cover her breasts with my hands.

The hot water cascades over our skin, providing a steamy overlay for what I would really rather be doing to her right now. I know that time is running out though and we cannot miss our meeting. If we want to keep things on the down low, we have to keep up appearances.

Under internal protests I remove my hands from her perfectly round mounds and run my nails down her ribs carefully. I feel her body arch against my touch and hear the little gasps that escape her mouth.

I kiss her shoulder blade and inch up higher and smile against her skin when she lifts her hand up to move her hair so that the back of her neck is exposed.

"You always make me feel so good." She whispers as she lulls her head back.

I continue to pepper kisses along her skin as I slide my body around so that we are now face to face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly agape. I brush my lips up against hers causing her lips to turn up into the sweetest smile. Her eyes open and I swear it's the look that is on her face right now that makes me fall for her all over again.

My hands caress the skin on her lower back as my lips move down to taste the skin near her pulse point. I bite down hard causing her to moan out and jump slightly in surprise. I suck the small area lightly and then soothe it with my tongue to take the sting away. When I pull away to look at her. Her eyes are dilated, as I am sure that mine are as well.

"Fuck." We say in unison as we both almost jump out of our skin when my cell phone starts blaring from the other room.

We both take that as our cue that it is getting close to time for us to go. We quickly get cleaned up, rinsed off and get out. I grab a towel and wrap it around my body and another for my hair before I run into Taylor's room to check who called.

"It's Tash." I yell out.

"Better call her back." She yells back.

I hit the send button on her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey Prepon. What's up girl?" I sit down on the edge of the bed, running the second towel through my wet hair.

"Hey Tash, how the fuck are you?" I look up to see Taylor saunter into the bedroom. When she is sure that she has caught my attention she lets her towel drop to the floor and she walks over towards me.

"Nothing much, just getting settled into my new Hotel. I just got back from LA. I decided to go home and hang with my family and catch up with some old friends." My eyes stay locked on Taylor's naked form as I talk to Natasha.

"Sounds like a grand ole hoe down to me?" Tash and I laugh.

"What did you do on your break?" I ask her shakily as Taylor is only about a foot away from me now.

Tash goes on to tell me how she visited some friends and tried to meet up with Snoop Dog. I try really hard to keep my attention on my phone conversation, even as Taylor is now swinging her legs over mine to straddle me.

"Fuck." It escapes as Taylor starts to plant kisses along my collarbone and up the side of my neck.

"You okay Pre?" T asks me with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I'm great." It almost comes out as a squeak. Taylor looks up at me and smiles as I send her a playful glare.

"You seen Schilling at all?" Tash questions and my eyes go wide.

"No, not at all. I haven't seen Taylor since I left set that last day. Why, have you?" Taylor locks eyes with me again before removing herself from my lap and settling herself on her knees on the floor in between my legs.

She sits up high and removes my towel from my upper body.

"Gorgeous." She whispers before moving in to kiss a line down the valley of my breasts.

"Shit."

"Prepon, what the fuck are you doing over there?" Taylor grabs my free hand and tangles are fingers together, as she continues to tease one of the most sensitive areas on my body.

"I'm fine T, just stubbed my toe." That answer seemed to satisfy her. Taylor looks up at me with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Well we have Jenji's butt fuck early role call so I best be getting ready. You going?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to ah fuck get dressed." I barely make it through my sentence when Taylor's fingers close around my painfully erect nipples.

"You might want to get that toe looked at."

"Yes, I will get my fuck, fuck, toe looked at." I gasp loudly.

"I'm going to let you go Pre, I'm leaving here in a bit to go see if blondie wants to carpool. I hate driving alone. I needs me some entertainment and she is funny as fuck. Your hotel it too far out of my way or I would ask you. Anyway, see you there girl." I didn't have a chance to tell her that I was staying closer this time or to even discourage her from wanting to come and pick Taylor up before the line went dead.

"Babe as much as I don't want you to stop, I have to get out of here. Tash is on her way to pick you up, and I am pretty sure that if I am here when she gets here she will know exactly what was going on here."

"Shit, really?" She scampers off of me and helps me up.

We both run in to the bathroom to do a little damage control on our hair and to add a little bit of makeup to rid ourselves of the "almost just fucked" looks that we were both sporting.

"Sweetheart you might want to dab that with a little bit of concealer." I look over at the thumb sized deep purple mark on her neck.

"Nah, I like it. I never was one to like being marked but I don't know. The whole idea of you marking me…it's kind of exciting. It's perfect." She smiles as she runs her fingers over the blemish, before leaving me in the bathroom with my mouth open.

It was less than 20 minutes later when we were both finally dressed and kissing each other goodbye. I go to the closet to pull out my suitcases when her hand closes around mine to stop me.

"Don't take your stuff." She gives me a small smile.

"I was just going to drop it off at my hotel room." She shakes her head no before closing her arms around me to kiss me again.

"I like it here." She says softly.

"I will see you in less than an hour okay." She shakes her head and I slip out of her door and take the elevator this time instead of the stairwell.

I called a cab to pick me up and take me to set. As soon as I got in and we pulled away, I looked back and noticed a certain messy haired friend of ours just pulling in.

"Fucking close." I sighed as I slumped back in my seat and closed my eyes for the drive to set.

As soon as I arrived I was greeted by Selinis, Emma, Julie, and Lea outside. We all said our hellos and gave hugs before we walked in together. When I opened the door, I caught eye of Taylor on my right talking to Samira and Danielle, however, she did not see me. When I turned back I was met with a mouth full of Tash's hair and a bear hug.

"Hey Pre, missed your fucking face." I hugged her back.

"I missed you too." I tell her as I am now being pulled out of everyone's earshot.

"Fuck, back to red huh? Pretty bitchin. Looks good on you." She says playing with my hair.

"It should, it's natural." I laugh.

"So who's Schilling dating?" My eyes go wide.

"Wha…what are you talking about…I don't know, I haven't so much as seen her since I went to LA."

"Shit, I was hoping you could give me the skinny on the owner of that hickey on her neck." I try real hard to hide the blush that I know is creeping up on my face.

"Fuck, really a hickey?" I try to sound as surprised as I can.

"I know right, our sweet little Taylor has been marked. I tried to get it out of her but you know Taylor, you can't get much about her personal shit out of her. She is kind of like you." I give T a small smile, but it quickly widens when Taylor spots me and starts to walk over.

"Well speak of the devil." Tasha teasingly says, stepping aside to allow room for Taylor and I to hug each other. We keep it brief, but I did manage to blow a little bit of cool air in her ear and nip it slightly to make her shiver.

"Hey, I missed you." She says shyly.

"I missed you too."

"How was LA?" She asks with a smile.

"It was quite eventful and full of surprises, that's for sure. How was your time off?" I ask back.

"It was good, spent most of my time in bed, watching old movies and curling up to a good book."

"That's right, Schilling here is a book worm. Have you read the new James Patterson? I just picked it up yesterday." Tash gracefully pipes in.

"Just finished it, it's great." I watch as T and Taylor hold a conversation for a bit before I speak up again.

"So T tells me you have this hickey. Care to share?" I watch as Taylor's eyes go wide and it is her that is starting to blush a deep red this time. It quickly settles when she throws me a playful glare.

"I only show, I never tell." With that she winks at me and walks away.

Tash and I turn to look at each other and raise our brows in unison as we caught eye of Taylor as she moved her hair out of the way so she could flaunt the deep purple mark.

"That's a proud girl right there. Whoever did that little number should be gushing right now. I would seriously cut a dick if someone did that to me, those are not my thing. Well, I can't say that. That one that her mystery person gave her made that son of a bitch look like a butterfly. Pretty talented lips if you ask me. Fucking brilliant." I am trying extremely hard not to bust up laughing right now at Tash's rant but it is proving tough as she continues to ramble on about Taylor's hickey.

"Look at her Pre, she is wearing that fucker like a trophy. I bet she nabbed herself a hunky football player or a fucking A-lister?"

"Or maybe a Cheerleader?" I pipe in. Tash looks over at me with a curled lip and a smirk.

"That's fucking hot as hell Prepon. You have yourself one of those dirty imaginations. I knew I liked you for some reason." I shake my head as she grabs my hand to pull me towards everyone else.

"We best get out of the corner or people might start talking about the gorgeous as hell red head and the hot mess of a bitch getting it on in the corner." I raise a brow at Tash at what she just said.

"Are you hitting on me T?"

"Hey, I'm just saying I know Grade A when I see it." She looks me up and down and starts to laugh.

"I know I should be offended that you just compared me to a piece of fucking meat, but instead I thank you for the compliment." I push her playfully and turn towards the front door when Jenji comes in.

I catch a glimpse of Taylor who is standing with Danielle and Uzo. She looks over at me and I sneak a wink at her to which she smiles brightly.

I will certainly never get tired of that.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Things are going to start getting interesting. **_

_**Hope you are going to continue to read. **_

_**Thank you all. **_

_**Season 1 premiere party next and Laura and Taylor's first interview together. **_

_**Please REVIEW**_

_**Got any suggestions, or anything you would like to read in this story. Feel free to let me know. **_


	11. Chapter 11 Girl's Night

It is cray how quiet the set gets when Jenji walks up to the front of the room and begins to speak.

"It's going to be a busy rest of the year. I just got out of an interview with the Netflix team, and we have already been renewed for a second season." Tash and I look at each other in amazement as all of our other cast mates cheer.

"We haven't even premiered the first episode yet." Yael screams out in excitement.

"The Netflix team has reviewed the materiel and they want it in their lineup. Which reminds me…Laura I need to speak with you." Taylor looks back at me with a bit of concern as I make my way to the front and into Jenji's on set office.

I already know what this is about, we talked briefly on the phone earlier after I had received a call from my agent in the cab this morning. As soon as I walked in she sat down in her swivel chair and smiled.

"So how do you want to play this out kid?" I shake my head, because I don't even know what to say.

"You know I want you back. We will work around your schedule and we will see what we can do. We will just have to cram all of Alex's scenes into a few episodes. You take that other project in LA and we will hold down the fort around here." She stands up and gives me a big hug before pulling away to look at me.

"Have you told Taylor yet?" She is a lot like a mom in the way that she looks at me.

"No, I haven't had a chance." I suddenly start to feel the nerves start to wash over me as I remember that I have to tell Tay what is going on,

"You give me the nod of approval when you have, and we will let everyone else know...okay? I shake my head.

"Now, let's get back out there. I have big news." She pats me on the back and the two of us walk out together.

When I get back out where the rest of my cast mates are they are smiling but they know something is going on, especially Taylor, who has now taken up residence next to Tasha and Yael.

As soon as I get beside them she discreetly puts her hand on my lower back and rubs it for a moment before dropping it back down to her side.

"What was that about?" She quietly asks.

"We will talk about it later." I flash her a small smile and the two of us face back to the front as Jenji continues on.

"There will be an Orange Is The New Black screening at 41 Oceans tomorrow in Santa Monica, California at 7:00pm. Anyone that can and wants to attend, there will be a flight leaving promptly at 9:00am. Also on June 25th, which is next Tuesday, we will be holding the premiere party at The New York Botanical Gardens at 8:00pm."

She talks a little more about some potential interviews that are coming up, and then turns back to me with a smirk.

"Hey Laura, as much as I love that red. You're going to be going back to black soon honey." I give nod and a wink and we all crack up.

We listened for a while longer before Jenji called for anyone who wanted to attend the Santa Monica, screening to meet her up at the front. Taylor, Natasha, Taryn, Uzo, Danielle, Biggs, and myself made our way up to let her know that we would be honored to hit up that first screening. As soon as she marked up down she turned back to everyone else for a moment before letting us break.

"Interviews will start coming in as soon as the critics get wind of the screening tomorrow. So be ready to get those calls" With that she left us to grab her some coffee.

I mingled with Selins, Julie and Taryn for a moment before I stepped outside for some fresh air. A few minutes later I heard the metal door squeak open and then close. I didn't look back to see who it was. When her hand squeezed my shoulder though, I knew.

"Hey baby." She whispered just in case others were listening.

"Hey." I locked eyes with her for a moment before turning my gaze back to the trees in front of us.

"I know something is up. You can't hide it that well. Talk to me Laura." I turn my body towards hers.

"I got a call from my agent this morning about a project starting up in LA." Her eyes light up.

"Laura that's great." I give her a small smile.

"It is great, I am really excited about it but it means I won't be around as much for Season 2." Her looks softens when she figures out just what I am saying.

"Netflix contracts as you know work differently and I had no idea that we would be getting signed so soon so I took the job. It's a big opportunity for me, but so is this." She moves her hand over to cover mine.

"Does Jenji know?" She quietly says.

"Yeah, I called her from the cab this morning. She said we could put all of my scenes into about four episodes and everything would be fine." I look down at the ground.

I feel her fingers lift my chin and bring my eyes back up to hers.

"Then it's going to be fine Laura. We can visit with each other on our downtime and when you are filming here we will see each other. We are not the first couple to ever manage long distance. We are actresses, we are going to be faced with instances where we are not always going to be able to be together. But we will find our way." I smile wide and lean in to kiss her when the door opens and I quickly square up.

"Jenji says she needs everyone's attention for a moment longer." Uzo comes out to let us know and we help each other up and walk inside.

Jenji looks over at me before she begins to discuss more business that she had forgotten. I give her a nod and she ends our meeting letting everyone know that I would only be on set for a short time when we start to film season 2 in December. After Jenji finished up, I was bombarded with questions about my new project, but I was not at liberty to discuss anything with that much extent yet.

It was another hour before we all started to walk out and head off set.

"Hey Pre, what you going to do tonight?" Tash runs up to me with Taylor, Taryn and Danielle.

"Probably just kick back before packing for tomorrow."

"Sounds boring. How about we all go to dinner tonight and have a big slumber party at your big girl's hotel." I sneakily look over at Taylor who nods a yes. I give her a small smile and agree to Tash's request.

"Biggs has a wife so he will probably bail, but I will let Uzo know. So we will see you in a few hours." Tash goes to grab Taylor's hand but she shakes her head.

"I'm going to catch a cab with Laura and head home for a little while and take a nap. I didn't sleep well last night."

"That's right. I make it my personal mission to get you drunk as fuck tonight. I will get the owner of the hickey's name out of you." Taylor's eyes go wide and so do mine, because we both know the blonde cannot hold her liquor…not one bit.

Our three cast mates walk away laughing as Taylor and I wait for our ride.

"Fuck, you are screwed." I tease.

"I'm screwed, what do you mean I'm screwed? You did it." Her voice turns high pitched and then we both bust up laughing, because the truth of the matter is, we are both going to be found out, probably sooner than we want to be.

The cab pulls up about 30 minutes later and we both get inside.

"So what are your real plans for the day?" I slide my hand over to graze her fingers.

"Anything involving you." She sweetly says.

"Well I was thinking I should probably grab some of my things from your place and bring them to my hotel so that I have something to pack for tomorrow."

"Yeah it might look kind of strange to everyone if you have to run to my place in the morning to grab your things." We both smile, because yeah that would cause some talk.

As soon as the cab pulled up to Taylor's place she grazed my hand and got out. She had agreed to just bring my clothes with her when she came so that no one would see me in broad daylight removing things from her apartment. It is amazing the lengths that the paparazzi will go in order to grab a picture or to print "their" version of an amazing story.

It was less than a 10 minute drive to my hotel room. I checked in quickly at the front desk and let them know that I would be entertaining some guests tonight and I gave him a list of their names. A few minutes later I was led up to my suite on the top floor.

This hotel is one of my favorites. I stayed here once before when I was filming a movie years ago. It is actually one of the most beautiful places in New York. It features separate rooms, a gorgeous en suite with an open shower, a kitchen, a dining room and even a TV. room. It is like a little home away from home.

As soon as I take off my shoes and settle on the couch in the sitting area my phone goes off. I smile immediately at the person that is texting me.

_**Anything special you need me to bring you (Tay)**_

_**Just a certain blonde, and I guess maybe some clothes. (L)**_

_**Shit I forgot about those, I didn't think you would need them with me there. (Tay)**_

_**If it was JUST you here I wouldn't **__** (L)**_

_**Going to lay down for a bit okay (Tay)**_

_**Me too (L)**_

I smile to myself and shake my head when I toss my phone at the opposite end of the couch and lay down. The materiel is actually quite comfy.

I am not sure how long I was asleep when I heard my phone chime again.

_**Sorry I slept so long, just about to head over your way, bringing the surprise for you too. **__**(Tay)**_

_**Can't wait. I miss u already **__**(L)**_

**_Miss you too (Tay)_**

I must have nodded off again when I laid back down because the next thing I know Taylor is being escorted into my room by one of the guys from the front desk. I rub my eyes and quickly get up so that I can help her grab the things that are taking up both of her hands.

"Ms. Prepon, will you be needing anything?" I look around and sneak a wink at Taylor before looking back at the nice guy.

"No Sir, I believe that I have everything that I need right here."

"You left a guest list at the front desk, would you like us to show them up as I did with Ms. Schilling or would you like to receive a call to meet them downstairs." I think for a second before answering.

"A call would be great, thank you." He shakes my hand before walking out.

Before Taylor can get everything fully out of her hands, my arms are around her and bringing her closer to me.

"God I have missed you." I tell her.

Even though we have seen each other most of the day, we haven't really had any alone time together.

She giggles when I slide to the side to kiss her neck softly. I untangle one of my arms from her to let her drop the bag that is in her hand. She throws her arms around my neck and puts her lips on mine for the first time this morning. Her lips were soft and sweet. Her flavored gloss smeared across my lips and when she pulled away I couldn't help but lick off the the amazing flavor from my mouth.

"Coconut huh?" She smiled and took my hand and led me to the couch that was in view when she first walked in.

"You look tired." She tells me when she sits down and motions for me to lay my head in her lap.

"I'm okay. Judging by the time I got a good 2 and a half hours in." She continues to stroke my hair as she looks down at me with her amazing blue eyes.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot again. I have something for you." She carefully lifts my head and then not so carefully lets it drop to the couch as she gets up and runs over to her bag. I sit up on the arm of the couch and watch as she adorably skips happily back to me.

"So I know this is kind of strange but my mom said to give you this. It is an invitation to my parent's annual end of the year summer bash. She said that she promises if you go she won't tell anyone about us." I smile at the thought of getting to meet my beautiful girlfriend's parents.

"Oh and this. I told my dad that your favorite thing in the world is raw almond butter so he picked this up for you. He said it is absolutely the best." I grab the little jar playfully from her hands and open it up to put a swipe of the contents on my finger and into my mouth.

"He is right. The best I have ever tasted." I screw the lid back on, set the jar on the table in front of me and turn my attention back to her.

"So I take it everything went well with them?" I ask as she moves my legs together so that she can straddle my hips to face me.

"Yeah, it went great actually. They said they kind of figured I would become a lesbian because I never was very interested too much in any of my boyfriends. And because of my over the top giddiness and my fascination with The L Word."

"I guess it didn't help when you took the role as Piper either huh?" I chime in and she nudges me on the arm. I put my hands up to surrender and she laughs.

"So how did it go with your mom?" The look in her eyes tells me that she is a little afraid to hear the answer. I have told her of my families religious views, which yes I do share a portion of them. I just also believe that a person should not be limited to what's in that particular spectrum of things.

"She took it hard at first. She said that she saw me with a nice Russian Jew or someone within the church and I would get married and she would have a few grandbabies in the next year or so but when I explained to her that is not what would have made me happy. So then she asked me what would. And I told her." Taylor looks me in the eye.

"What did you tell her?" She quietly asks.

I bring my hands up her sides slowly and then inch them up to cup her cheeks.

"I told her that the only person that has ever made me as happy as I have ever been comes in this funny, beautiful, amazing blonde package. Then she was okay with it. Well and the fact that I explained to her that even lesbians can give her grandkids." Taylor's eyes went wide at the fact that I had to explain to my mother how two lesbians reproduce.

"You didn't." She gasps.

"I did baby, and it was the most awkward conversation that I have ever had with my mother. It was worse than when my mom and dad sat me down and gave me the sex talk a couple of years before he passed away." She leans in and lays her head on my chest.

"I also told her not to tell my siblings yet. I could just imagine the fun they would have with you." Her head shoots up and she has a terrified look on her face. I close my arms around her and move in closer. I nip at her bottom lip and tug on it with my teeth, making her squeal out in surprise.

When I let go she scoots her front more into mine and grabs the back of the couch with her hands

"I love you."

"I love you too Tay."

Moments later she closes the gap between our lips again, this time seizing the opportunity to slip her tongue inside when I part my lips slightly to gasp. My hands reach for the edge of the lace shirt that she is wearing and I begin the task of pulling it up and over her head. When I get it above her breasts I feel her lips turn up into a smile against mine and she removes her hands from the back of the couch to raise them in the air. Our lips continue in a hungry dance as my fingers move to the edge of her tank top now and mimic the motions of just moments before. When I go for her purple lace bra she pulls her lips off of mine in a loud moan and removes it herself, tossing it childishly over my head.

I can't help the complete sign of love mixed with desire that washes over me when she looks at me the way that she is right at this moment.

She has the deepest most beautiful eyes that tend to shade darker when she is turned on. She has these gorgeous lips that tend to swell after one of our hot make out sessions and the skin around her perfect cheeks tend to flush red. It is quite amazing, the little things that I have learned about her body since we have been together. These are things I never paid attention to with anyone else that I have ever been with.

My hands drift down to cup her breasts, causing her to rock her hips gently. Her nipples are hardened peaks against my palms and I can tell she is already so sensitive. I kneed and squeeze them for a few minutes before letting them go completely. Causing her to sigh in frustration. I smirk slightly at her before moving my hands down to her ass and pushing it up, signaling for her to sit up high on her knees. When she gets situated, her gorgeous mounds are now within reach of my mouth.

I don't waste any time closing my lips over one of her hardened nubs. Her hands drop from the back of the couch and start to trace up and down my sides as I run my tongue on and around her. Her skin smells of strawberry vanilla body wash, and it is tantalizing to my senses.

"Laura." She breathlessly calls out my name.

"Hmm" I hum against her sensitive peak, causing her to arch forward, in an effort to gain more friction.

"Fuck me." It's barely a whisper, but I easily understood.

I smile against her before releasing her with a loud POP.

I gather her in my arms to which she wraps her legs and arms around me and we walk to the bedroom. As soon as we get inside and I carefully deposit her on the bed, my hotel phone rings. I groan in frustration and give Taylor a small smile before I turn to pick it up.

"Ms. Prepon, your guests have arrived, they are being shown up to your room now." I look over at Taylor wide eyed before quickly putting the phone down.

"Fuck, baby they are here." I regretfully but quickly hold out my arms to help Taylor stand. I grab her bra as she shakily hurries around the room to grab the rest of her discarded clothing and runs into the en suite to redress.

Not even a minute later there was a knock at my hotel room door. I look around the room to make sure that nothing is out of place and I open it up.

"Hey Pre, the party has arrived." I hug it up with Tash, Danielle, Taryn and Uzo as they walk in.

"Pretty dope hotel you got going on Snaps." Natasha and Taryn are already making themselves at home by going through all of the cabinets.

"Wow, this place is really something Laura." Uzo and Danielle say in unison.

"Hey, I tried to reach Schilling but she didn't answer." Taryn shouts out as she walks around.

"Oh. She is in the bathroom. She just got here too." I say as calm as I can.

Just then I hear the door in the other room open up and Taylor comes out. She manages to somehow look like she was not just left hanging. Thank God.

She sneaks a sly wink my way before walking past me to greet the rest of the girls.

"So what do you all say to room service and a horror flick?" Tasha bellows out.

"I'm not really into horrors." Taylor quickly says as she shakes her head fiercely.

"It's okay Schilling, you can sit in my lap. I will keep you safe." Tash happily smirks. I look over at Taylor and have to bite my lip to keep myself from cracking up at the face she was making.

"Taylor, you can sit with me. I won't let T near you." I say playfully as everyone is still reeling in their laughter from Taylor's face moments before.

"Well I am going to get comfortable." Uzo chimes and I show her to the spare room off the kitchen side. Danielle n, Taryn and Tash follow close behind and I leave them to get comfortable while I make my way back to Taylor.

I scoop her in my arms as soon as I see that everyone is in back and the door is closed.

"Baby I am so sorry. I swear I will make that up to you." She looks at me happily and leans in to kiss me gently.

I return her kiss, loving the way our lips feel up against each other's. We pull away quickly though when we hear the girls coming down the hallway.

"Get your nighties on girls. We have a party to get started. "Danielle says as she dances out.

"We better not hold this party up Tay, find us a good movie Tash and Taryn. Dani, Uzo you two find us some grub." Taylor and I grab our things and bring them into my bedroom so that we can get changed.

She turns the lock on my bedroom door before stripping down sexily and walking over to me. When she is down to just her panties she grabs a pair of pj bottoms and a tank and tosses them on the bed. She turns back to me and throws me a sexy look before she starts to undress me as well. When she has finished her task at hand she encases my body with her arms and pulls me to her, crashing our chests together.

"You are so beautiful." She quietly says as she kisses me.

I smile against the kiss and then groan when she pulls away to dressed. I go through the bag that Taylor brought me. I grab a pair of sleep shorts and my AC/DC t-shirt and put them on before we unlock the door and head out to meet back up with our friends.

When we get out there everyone has pretty much picked their spots. Tash and Taryn have taken up residence on the oversized loveseat, while Uzo and Danielle are comfortable laid out on the couch. I leave Taylor for a moment to run back in to the bedroom to grab a couple of pillows and the huge comforter that is on the bed. The girls had obviously paged room service for pillows and blankets, seeming as they were already propped up and comfortable.

"Uzo, your feet are fucking soft, like a baby's butt." Danielle laughs out when their feet touch.

"So Snaps, it's either The Exorcist or The Shining, or one of my all-time favorites, the original Halloween." Taylor decides not to have a say in this one.

"Fucking Halloween bitches." Taryn screams out and the girls agree.

I start to make a comfortable bed for Taylor and me to lay out on when there is a knock on the door.

"Must be the grub." T jumps off the chair and opens it up for the guy bringing our dinner in.

I watched as she tipped him generously and then laid the food on the table. We all piled around and grabbed a plate. We ate rather quickly since neither of us had too much in our stomach in the first place and made ourselves comfortable. I asked that another of their heavy comforters be brought up and within a couple of minutes it was in my hands.

Taylor sat down first and propped her back against the couch. I grabbed the comforter with my hands and swung it over the both of us as I sat propped up as well. Tash got up to hit the lights before hitting "buy now" on the hotel movie menu displayed on the large living room television. I looked up to see Danielle and Uzo cuddled into each other, Danielle obviously gearing up for a scary ass movie. T was in the corner chair wide eyed with her body slung over one of the arms while Taryn was in the same position going to the opposite way.

As soon as the movie began and the opening song started to play, Taylor sunk down lower, bring the blanket up near her nose. I looked at her adoringly and got a pretty devious idea in my mind that I knew would probably get me in trouble later. But honestly it would be so worth it right now.

I look around to make sure that no one is paying attention to the two of us. The only light in the room is coming from only the TV so even if they were, it would be very hard for them to see anything. I lean over towards Taylor so that I can whisper in her ear.

"You need to be quiet." She looks at me shocked.

"I haven't said anything." I then move my hand slowly to her inner thigh.

The light illuminates her eyes enough for me to see them slightly roll when I move up further and start to rub circles on and around her clit through her clothing. I hear the little moan she lets out, but she quickly silences it by biting down on the blanket.

"You scared yet Schilling." Natasha teases and Taylor squeaks out a "no" making the four of them laugh. Of course I did not make a sound, because I know exactly why that squeak came out.

I continue to massage her through her clothes, listening closely as she gasps and moans at my touch. When I move my hand, a quiet whine escapes. I put her at ease quickly though when I slide in closer to her and slip my fingers down her pants and through her already slick folds.

"You are so wet Tay." I whisper in her ear, making her visibly shiver.

My fingers glide easily through her wet lips as I collect and smear the liquid from her tight channel to her protruding clit. I tease around her opening and then slide up again to rub circles around her sensitive and hard nub.

When the music rises on the television I seize this opportunity to plunge two fingers into her wet pussy, knuckle deep.

"Fuck." She screams out then quickly brings her hand up to bite down on it.

I stop my fingers and look around, thankful that it happened to be a loud part in the movie, so no one heard her.

"Baby, you need to be quiet." I lovingly whisper to her as I start to pump my fingers in and out of her slowly.

I can hear her breathless pants as my finger pick up their pace now. I watch as she bites down harder every time that my palm hits her sensitive clit. My fingers are soaked as they thrust in and out of her, curling to bump into her g-spot on every third or so thrust.

"Baby I…" She pants out as quietly as she can.

I feel one of her hands under the covers frantically searching for something to grip. I offer up my free hand and she immediately laces our fingers together tightly. I continue to pump in and out without abandon and curl my long thin digits within her walls.

A few moments later I feel her pussy start to flutter around me, signaling her impending orgasm. I slide up as close to her as I can and slide one of my legs over top of her body to brace her.

"Fuck…Laura." She is trying her best to stay quiet.

When she moves to bite down hard on the comforter, I smile, because I know what is coming next.

As soon as my palm hits against her clit again, she contracts roughly around my fingers. I hold her down with my leg when her body tries to arch up as her now pulsing pussy gushes her cum all over my fingers.

"Fuck Schilling, you're a tough bitch for not liking horrors. I almost pissed my pants just now." I hear Tash say from her spot on the chair.

"She can't hear you, her head is buried under the comforter." T laughs as well as the other three. I sigh in relief at the fact that Taylor wasn't questioned any further.

Her breath comes in hard pants as I try to slowly bring her down from her orgasm. My fingers continue to work inside of her. Slowing with every thrust until her walls stop their contractions. I pull out carefully when it is safe and splay my hand across her stomach. Seconds pass and we sink down into the bed so that we are now both lying down. I sneak a kiss against her bare shoulder when her breathing returns to normal. I can tell that she is exhausted after that one. So I place another kiss on her shoulder and move her hair out of the way of her ear.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." I whisper and I listen to her breathing slow.

She continues to grip my hand as she turns her body so that she is now facing me. She releases my palm and brings a finger up to trace a couple of words on it. After a couple of guesses in my mind I finally figured out what she was tracing. I leaned down slowly and quietly said that words back to her.

"I love you too Taylor."

She fell asleep pretty quickly after that. Tash said that she was surely going to tease the shit out of her in the morning, about her being pretty much too scared to watch it. A couple of hours later, Uzo and Taryn bit the dust. T, Danielle and I still were not ready to sleep so we decided to watch Biggs go at it with an apple pie, just so we could give him hell tomorrow. We didn't make it too far into that movie though before we all finally called it a night, knowing that we had a pretty early flight tomorrow.

I said my goodnights and heard them back before I turned off the TV. I found the highest point of the ceiling before I closed my eyes and snuggled in close to Taylor as much as I could with others around before I finally succumbed to sleep myself.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Sorry this chapter is so long. I just had so much to cram into it. **_

_**Laura's first OITNB interview with The Daily is next, as well as the screening in Santa Monica. **_

_**Hope you are all still enjoying. **_

_**Lots of great things coming up.**_

_**Please continue to follow…thanks for all your support with this story **_

_**Please REVIEW…it's the best part of my day. **_


	12. Chapter 12 Not So Fun Flight

My eyes are heavy as I try to open them up. I feel like it was just mere hours ago that I finally got to sleep. I blindly search for my phone and find it next to my side. I press a button to illuminate the screen. Fuck…it's already 5:00a.m, and our flight leaves at 9. I lift my head slightly and scan the room. Taryn and Nicky are still fast asleep, snoring on the oversized loveseat together. I lift my head up and look behind me, it is much the same story with Danielle and Uzo. I look down to the lump that is completely shielded by the huge comforter. Taylor, to is still asleep. I decide to slip my hand under my pillow and lay my head back down for a moment. I know that the alarm will be going off in less than an hour now and it will be chaotic then with everyone running around.

I grab the edge of the blanket and pull it over my head so that I can join the warm beauty beside me, under her makeshift tent. The room is already completely dark, but I have found that Taylor sleeps best when her entire body is shielded. She said that when she was younger it always kept the monsters away.

I can't see a thing under here, but her warmth radiates all around me, blanketing me in a safety net. I slide in closer and use my fingers to trace out the outline of her body. I slide in closer to her, as close as I can and press my front into her back. I listen as her breathing slightly speeds, but then settles back down again.

I move one of my arms and wrap it around her waist, and let it rest on the exposed skin that is between her bunched up tank and her pj bottoms. Her skin is warm and soft. I move my head in closer so that I can press my lips against her shoulder blade. I inhale her scent and let it linger upon me. Every part of her is intoxicating to me in the best possible way. It's strange really, how the two of us went so quickly from friends with benefits to this absolute and complete love that we have for each other right now. I honestly can't imagine myself ever being with anyone else. It is almost as if every heart break and bad relationship in the past were just stepping stones, paving my way to her.

I watch her as she sleeps and my heart aches at the fact that in a few short months I will have to leave her. The duration of my new project is 11 months. It's on and off, so I will have some downtime, but it will not be nearly as much time with her as I would like. I sigh deeply and rest my head on her skin.

"I can feel you thinking." I smile against her skin as she yawns and then turns towards me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper so that the sleeping gang among us does not hear anything.

"What are you doing up so early? I usually have to wake you up." I can't see the look on her face or even if her eyes are open, but I do feel the warmth of her fingers that are now stroking my cheek.

"I was attempting to watch you sleep but it's kind of dark under here." I feel her hot breath and her lips as they softly settle on to my own.

"Creeper." She whispers against my lips and then smiles before deepening the kiss.

We were rudely pulled away from it though when the sound of 6 alarms went off simultaneously with their various tones. Taylor and I quickly pulled the blanket away from our heads and moved over a safe distance from each other so that no one, especially Tasha, would suspect anything.

"Hey Prepon, where is the fucking light in this mini mansion of yours?" Taryn sleepily grunts out.

"I got it." I throw the warmth of the blanket off of me and meet the cold of the morning fiercely as I get up and flip the light switch on the wall.

I look around the room and can't help but laugh at the sight in front of me. Tash and Taryn looked like a bus just hit them with their wild as fuck hair and their sunken in morning faces. I look over at Danielle and Uzo who are doing their best to keep their eyes open as they fight whether or not they want to rid themselves of the comfortable blanket that room service brought to them last night. I look down and to my right and can't help but stare. I swear Taylor is the only person that I have ever met that can just wake up and still look flawless. She says the same about me but I don't see what she is talking about.

It was another 20 minutes before the other's actually got up and started to get ready. I was already in the shower trying to bring some heat back to my body, after leaving Taylor's. I close my eyes and let the hot water cascade over my face and then down the entirety of my body. Once I am sure that my hair is saturated enough I grab a dab of my shampoo and lather it in my hands before applying it to my hair. I faintly hear my bedroom door open and close. I peek around the glass of the shower door, but I don't see anyone. I just hear the rustling of a suitcase and figure Taylor must be changing. It was at least 15 minutes before I finally stepped out of the shower. I thought I had placed a towel on the counter, but quickly found out that I didn't.

I step out dripping and turn to go to the closet that has the others inside.

"Looking for this?" Taylor dangles the towel in front of me as she rakes her eyes over my wet and naked form.

"What are you doing?" I smirk as I walk up closer to her and she hands over the soft material.

"Getting a sneak peek." She quietly say as she steps closer to me and encases my neck with her arms, pulling me in towards her.

"So what do you think?" I ask playfully as I circle my arms around her waist and hold her tightly.

"I think that you are absolutely the most beautiful person I have ever seen." She doesn't give me time to protest.

Her lips are on mine, and her tongue is seizing the opportunity to plunge inside. The kiss is deep and passionate within seconds. I can't breathe, but there is no way I am going to be the first to pull away. When she gasps, I hold her so that she can't escape. When her lips part slightly my tongue meets with hers as they dance a familiar tango.

"Fuck." She moans out when she has to pull away to catch her breath.

I chuckle at the fact that I have the same effect on her that she definitely has on me.

I pull her in and peck her lips again. We pull away moments later when we hear the sound of the girl's going down the hallway.

"I love you." She says before walking towards the door to meet up with everyone else.

"I love you too." I whisper back before she steps out, leaving me to get ready.

Three hours later found the six of us accompanied by Biggs, Piper Kerman and Jenji headed to LA.

I had the luxury of sitting in between Tash and Taryn, while Taylor was whisked away to sit with Piper and Biggs, in front of us. Jenji, Danielle and Uzo were sitting directly across from us. I thankfully got the window seat. I find it easier and less stressful to fly when I have something to concentrate on, and being that I can't see Taylor, I guess the clouds are going to have to work.

Halfway through the flight I started to get nauseated and I had to race to the bathroom. I was in there for not even 5 minutes when I heard a low knock on the metal door.

"Laura, let me in." I turn the lock on the door to allow Taylor to walk inside.

"Baby, are you okay?" She coos as she walks over to stand behind me.

"I am okay. I think the turbulence is just too rough this time." I turn around and sit trying to will my stomach from emptying itself…which thankfully it has not done yet.

Taylor walks over when I pat my thigh and she plops herself down on the little space there. One of her arms immediately circles my neck while the other softly caresses my stomach through my shirt.

"I know that you are just behind me, but I miss you." She says.

I smile and kiss the tiny piece of exposed skin on her neck.

"I miss you too Tay."

We sat there for a few moments longer before we decided we better get back to our designated seats. Taylor left first and then a few minutes later I staggered out.

"You okay Pre?" Taryn asks me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, just too much turbulence, I think?"

"There for a minute, I thought I was going to be retching with you kid." Tash throws in.

Jenji walks over along with Piper to make sure that I was going to be okay the rest of the flight. I nodded that I would and they took back their seats. I decided to try to relax and nap the rest of the flight. I take out my iPod, put in my headphones, lean my head against the window and close my eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up." I awake suddenly to Tash's voice.

I rub my eyes and look out the window to see that we have finally landed at LAX. We were quickly off of the flight, finished with baggage claim and on a private bus within an hour of getting here.

"Hey Snaps, don't you have a house close by here?" Tasha asks.

"Yeah she does it's a little under an hour away from where we will be tonight." Taylor blurts out.

Jenji looks at her knowingly, but it seemed to fly over everyone else head at the fact that she knew exactly where it was.

I watch as Tay's eyes go wide and her cheeks tinge red when Piper and Jenji playfully and discreetly make fun of her. She looks over at me, but I don't say anything, I just raise my brow and throw her a smirk.

"Well at least Prepon here won't have to pay for a hotel like the rest of us bitches." Danielle says and everyone laughs.

"You all are welcome to stay there if you would like?" I say looking at Taylor.

"I was thinking of trying that new place in Santa Monica actually. Anyone care to join me?" Uzo states.

"I think I will take the cheap route and stay at Laura's." Taylor says not meeting my eyes.

"Jenji and I will be at the Hilton, so if anyone wants to pile in there, feel free." Piper says with a smile.

"I hate to miss the party but I will be on the first flight out tonight, to be with my wife."

"Oh Biggs, you are such a good man." Uzo says mussing up his hair.

It took a bit for everyone to decide but ultimately, Taylor and I would be the only ones staying at my house. Honestly, I am very happy about that. It will be nice to have her in my arms all night and not have to worry about anyone walking in on us.

It was 5pm before we got to Jenji and Piper's hotel to get our itinerary for the night. Basically we were on our own until we were to walk the red carpet together at about 8:30 before we all went inside to the screening.

After getting the run down we went to do a little shopping to find something to wear for tonight. I settled for casual, while the Taryn, Danielle, Uzo, Tash and Taylor decided to go more formal. After hitting the strip we decided to grab a bite to eat before the rest of the girl's went to check in at their hotels. Pretty soon it was just Taylor and I.

As much as the two of us wanted to hail a cab and go to my house to spend some quality time together, we knew that we would not make it in time. Instead Tay suggested that we go ahead and book a hotel for tonight and then head to my house tomorrow. We are going to be here for a few days so we are also going to try to catch up with Beck sometime in the next couple of days as well.

It was another fifteen minutes before the cab dropped us off at the guarded entrance of the Casa Del Mar. Taylor decided that it had a catchy name so we just had to stay here. Once we gave our names and booked the two bedroom Oceanic View Suite (just to keep up face) we got our key cards and were escorted up. We got a little held up when a few people recognized me. I stopped and signed a couple autographs while Taylor stood in front of me smiling. As soon as everyone moved aside Taylor and I were finally in the elevator, headed up.

The escort carried our things all of the way up, to which we had tried to let him know that we could do it ourselves, but he said it was an honor to assist me. Once we were at our door I tipped the nice man and nodded that we could handle things from here.

I smiled at Taylor and she raises her brows at me once he is out of sight.

"You do realize once this door is opened and locked again you are mine?" Taylor says with a little bit of possessiveness.

I could not help the pool of arousal that suddenly hit me once we got inside and she slammed me up against the door.

"FUCK!" I gasped out as my senses overloaded with everything that her hands were doing to me right now.

"I have been wanting to touch you all day." Taylor says as her hands grasp mine and pin them over my head.

Taylor is not usually one to want to rush things or be aggressive so this is all new to me. I am not complaining though, because the things that she is doing right now with her lips and her tongue are making me ache for her in all of the right ways.

"Tay…baby." I moan out.

I want…no I need to touch her and she is not allowing me to which is building me up even quicker than I anticipated.

"You are so fucking beautiful Laura." Is all she says as she finds the hem of my shirt and rids me of it as quick as she can.

My black lace bra follows quickly behind that, and I buck my hips forwards when the cold air comes in contact with my already hardened nipples.

"Oh my god Tay, I am…fuck." I can't form any clear sentences right now as one of her hands slide down to unbutton my jeans and then slip inside.

When she cups my mound, I buck my hips and throw my head back, hitting it hard against the door. Taylor looks at me apologetically but I quickly get rid of that look when I surge forward and take her bottom lip in between my teeth. I tongue softly making her moan out.

My hands find her waist and I crash her body to mine, pinning her hand that is inside of my jeans in between us. She moves it down slightly, allowing two of her long thin fingers to slip through my extremely wet folds.

"You are soaked." She moans out right before I slip my tongue into her mouth.

Her fingers start to gather and smear my wetness as I try to gain some kind of an upper hand in an effort to feel Taylor's skin on mine. I am having a hard time concentrating on anything though as her fingers find my clit and she effortlessly brings it out of hiding.

"Baby, I want…to feel you." I pant out and she smiles against my lips.

She pulls her hand away from my aching pussy and I thought for sure I was going to fall to the floor right there. It allowed me to gain my breath though, which was a good thing because now Taylor is slowly removing all of her clothes in front of me right now.

I bite the corner of my lip and shake my head slowly as she teases and taunts me with her sexy show. When she is finished and is completely bare and on full display in front of me, she drops to her knees and finishes what she started with my jeans. She unzips the zipper and pulls them off of me, taking my panties down with them. When my clothing is bunch at my ankles she helps me out of them and then throws them to the side.

She turns back my way and looks up at me with her beautiful piercing blue eyes. She smiles brightly before kissing a line of open mouth kisses from my ankle all the way up to my hip. Strategically avoiding the very spot I want her mouth to be right now.

She stands up moments later and holds out a hand for me to grab onto.

"I'm hungry." She quietly says once we reach the bed.

I was pretty sure I was going to cum right then and there when she scooted to the top of the bed and leaned slightly on the headboard, summoning me to come to her. I shook my head playfully and moaned loudly, because honestly I could not be more turned on right now.

I crawl to the top of the bed and hover over her. Our lips are just inches apart. I can feel her hot breath on my face and smell the scent of our joint arousal.

"I want to taste you." She says as she scoots down so that my center is now hovering over her mouth.

She grabs a hold of my thighs and I wrap my hands around the bars of the headboard before she slowly drops me down to her waiting tongue.

"Taylor sweetheart, please no…no teasing." I almost plead as she swipes her tongue from the bottom of my opening up to my already sensitive clit.

I am sure that she understands just what I mean when she tightens her grips on my thighs and bring me down all of the way, impaling her tongue into my hot and extremely soaked core.

"Fuck…YES…" I scream out as her tongue bumps into my walls and curls inside of me.

I can feel myself producing more wetness as she thrusts in and out of me without abandon. I rock my hips into her, trying to gain more friction as she is working me up to my impending release. My knuckles are white as I grip fiercely to the headboard, in an effort to steady myself.

"Tay…Ba…Ahhh…I…" I am a panting gasping mess as she glides her tongue through my sopping folds licking up my wetness and then plunging back inside to draw out more.

"I…am…" Coherent is not a word to describe me right now as she loosens her grip on my thighs and starts to rake her finger nail down my soft skin.

"God you taste amazing." She moans out as she takes a quick breath before returning her attention back to my pussy.

I can feel the coil in my stomach start to intensify and then the mild fluttering of my pussy starts in. I speed up my thrusts, as I know it is just a matter of minutes now. I was mistaken…it was rather seconds. My body jerks the second her tongue pulls out of me and her teeth close around my clit.

"Fuck….Tayyyylorrr." I scream out, as my extremely powerful orgasm rips through my body.

She let go of my clit and stationed her tongue at my entrance, lapping up my cum as it gushes out of me. My breathing is rough and my heartbeat is incredibly fast as my body does it's best to try to return back to normal.

One of my hands flies off of the headboard and I search frantically for hers. When she figures this out she laces our fingers together and squeezes. My body continues to rock and spasm. She is holding me up with her free hand as my knees threaten to give out. My head falls to the wood of the headboard and exhaustion takes over moments later as I finally start to come down from me high. Taylor licks up the last of my cum and then slides out from under me. Her arms find my waist and circle around them. She pulls me down to her and I collapse against the soft mattress.

My head finds her chest as I lay against her listening to her heartbeat. Her fingers are in my hair stroking the length of it against my back as her other hand holds me tightly against her. I look up when I hear her sigh. She is smiling and her eyes are closed. I lift up slightly and place my lips on hers.

We lay there is silence for a while, just enjoying the fact that we are alone. There is going to be a lot of things coming up real soon, which is not going to allow for Tay and I to have a lot of time like this. However, I have no doubts that we will do our best to make time for each other. There was a few more moments of silence before Taylor spoke again.

"Piper isn't as lucky as I am you know?" Her words are soft.

I look up at her a little confused.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" She adjusts her body so that she can face me more.

"I just mean her amazingly hot drug smuggling girlfriend has nothing on you." She smirks playfully and then winks before moving in to kiss me softly.

"Your right." I say as I smile smuggly.

"About what?"

"The part about Alex being amazing and hot. She reminds me a lot of myself." We both chuckle and then settle back into each other.

Soon after Taylor took a deep sigh before looking up and staring at me.

"I like not having to share this with everyone, but it is hard to hide what we have too. I spent a lot of time the last couple of days just wanting to grab a hold of your hand and lace our fingers together while we walked. Or even just press my lips against yours just to feel them against mine, but there was always someone around us."

"I know what you mean Tay. I feel the same way. So i was thinking, maybe we can tell our cast mates. Then we wouldn't have to sneak around as much." Her eyes light up and her lips are back on mine. Her body slides to hover over me and she deepens the kiss.

It comes quickly to a halt though when both of our phones go off. We groan against each other's lips before moving to check our messages.

_**I am sure the two of you are having some pretty wild and amazing sex right now but hurry up and get it over with. Meet us at 8:15pm we will be walking the carpet as a cast. **__** I love the fact that you two are doing character research. ;) (Jenji)**_

Taylor and I both look up wide eyed and red after reading Jenji's text. After a moment though we were both cracking up, because we both swear she is a fucking psychic. We drop our phones to the bed and pull each other in for a while longer before we break to get dressed.

I settled for a pair of skinny jeans and a maroon and black sheer sweater, which gave little way to my black bra. I decided to borrow Taylor's long black boots to finish off my outfit, because they are my favorite. I was going to put my hair up but Tay asked that I keep it down for her…so of course I did.

"You look beautiful Tay."

My gorgeous girlfriend opted for a sleeveless long white dress with a slit up the front and one down her chest. My mouth was truly watering at the fact that I know she opted to go braless because of the cuts in the dress.

As soon as were finished getting ready, we hugged each other and kissed briefly before calling a cab and going down to meet it.

The cab was already waiting when we made our way out of the hotel. Once we were inside and on our way, I shot a quick text to Jenji and then turned my attention back on Taylor.

"That outfit is a tease you know." She looks at me with a playful shocked look.

"What do you mean?" I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"Because I am going to be impatiently awaiting for the screening to be over all night so that I can get my hands in the slits of that dress." I smile as her breath hitches and her eyes immediately turn darker.

I discreetly slide my hand over and run it down her thigh before moving it away to brush lightly across her fingers.

I turn away and look out the window and smile. This is surely going to be an interesting night.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I know I said this would be the screening and interview but I had an idea for this chapter and decided to stick with it…definitely will have the screening in the next chapter…**_

_**There is also an interview with Laura coming up in either the next chapter or the one after…I hope you are all still enjoying this story…as much as I am enjoying writing it for you. **_

_**Please REVIEW as always they make my day….Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Screening

"Bout time you two show up, we were starting to wonder if you both got kidnapped." I flash a smirk to Tash and then turn to look at Jenji.

She gives me a knowing look and I wink to confirm her dirty suspicions. She then turns to eye Taylor up and down, which of course makes my beautiful blonde girlfriend blush.

It is 8:10pm and Lauren just showed up. I was happy to hear that she would be on this show as well. We have been pretty good friends for a while now. We did a short lived television series together based on Chelsea Handler's story. Lauren was lucky enough to already be in Santa Monica, so she didn't have the pleasure of riding on the terror flight.

We talk for a moment before we were called to the carpet. There were paparazzi everywhere.

Taylor looked a bit terrified. I gave her a wink and a nod and told her that she would be okay.

It was only moments later when we were walking down the red carpet. We kept pausing briefly to take pictures before being led into the monstrous theatre.

As soon as we got inside we were shown to our seats. Taylor was led to sit next to Piper and Biggs while Jenji and I sat right behind them. Tash, Taryn, Danielle, Uzo and Lauren ended up just a few seats down from us.

Once the screening started I could hardly contain my excitement. The theatre was filled to the max. Right before the screening started I grabbed my phone and put it on silent, but not before seeing that I had a new text alert. It was from Taylor. She just sent it.

_**BTW...You look beautiful tonight baby **__** (Tay)**_

I smile to myself and put my phone back in my pocket. When I look back up, I feel a pair of eyes staring me.

"How is that character research going?" Jenji says trying to hold in her laughter.

"Great actually." I tell her with a smile.

"You two are going to make it kid. I can see the love that radiates off the two of you, even when you are in separate rooms." With that she turns back to the screen with a grin on her face.

They screened the Pilot (I Wasn't Ready) and honestly, I didn't realize how good it was. I mean I knew it was something special and absolutely something that I wanted to be a part of, but actually seeing it all pieced together really made me emotional.

"Look at Prepon. Just like a boss sitting on that bed waiting on Schilling to come to her. Fuck yeah."

Jenji and I look over at Tash and laugh. T has her eyes glued to the big screen as we have reached the part in the episode where Piper strips for Alex.

"That was one of my favorite scenes to watch. My spider and my fly. You two are fucking amazing on camera…and off I might add." Jenji is giddy as she keeps her vision on the screen taking in the fact that this is her baby that has now come to life.

The screening was sadly over before we all knew it. We were then dismissed for photo ops. Tash grabbed a hold of me and we took a few photos together next to our Official television poster. We also took some photos separately. I tried to look around for Taylor but it was impossible to see her with all of the people in here. T and I were stopped by several people asking about our characters and how we felt about playing prisoners. Tash pretty much hogged the spotlight, and did most of the talking, which was no big deal to me.

"Hey Pre, who you looking for?" I must have been too obvious.

"Taylor." I simply state.

She pokes her head up and starts to look for her as well. We walked around for a while and caught up with Danielle, and ultimately Taryn and Uzo, but still no Taylor.

It was going on almost 11:00pm now and, Taryn and Danielle were making talk about calling it a night. We hugged them goodnight and agreed to meet tomorrow for lunch or dinner. Uzo, Tash and I decided to weed through the crowd to try to find the rest of our cast. It took us about a half an hour, but we did finally catch up with Biggs and Jenji.

I took a few pictures with the two of them and then turn to Jenji.

"Have you seen Taylor?" She points just a few feet away and smiles.

"She's been looking for you all night." She leans in to whisper to me so that no one else can hear.

Jenji, Biggs, Tash, Uzo and I walk towards where Piper and Taylor are standing and immediately photographers started to snap photos.

I slid in next to Taylor and put my arm around her waist as everyone else filed in. We all smiled so that they could get some good shots of all of us. Soon after, Biggs left to catch his flight back home to his wife.

It was almost two hours later before all of the screening festivities ended and we all headed our separate ways…well except for Tay and I. We obviously left together.

"I know it's late…or rather early but would you be opposed to going home tonight?" I ask and she looks at me highly confused.

"My house baby, how about we skip the hotel and go to my house." I chuckle as I change my wording and she finally understands what I am saying.

"That's sounds perfect." She says with a smile.

We hail a cab and settle in for the almost hour drive to Los Feliz. About hallway into the drive, Taylor laid her head down in my lap. I stroked my fingers through her blonde locks and felt her breathing slow, signaling to me that she had fallen asleep. I felt my own exhaustion start to take over as well, but decided to stay awake until I was able to collapse into the comfort of my own bed.

Due to the traffic, even at this hour in LA, it took us a little over an hour to pull up to my driveway. I grabbed my purse and tipped our driver before running my fingers over Taylor's cheek to stir her awake. Normally I would kiss her or do something somewhat sexy to wake her up, but I decide against that when I feel myself being watched through the rear view mirror.

"Taylor, we're home. Wake up." It takes a couple tries, and a few light shakes before she finally wakes up and we make our way out of the cab and into my house.

The two of us head straight to the bedroom. Taylor immediately plops down on the bed, while I grab us each a t-shirt to throw on. I run into the bathroom to wash my face of all of the makeup that I was wearing and stripped down to pull on my shirt. When I made it back into my bedroom I looked at my bed to find that Taylor had already fallen back to sleep.

As much as I don't want to wake her, I know that she will not sleep well in her current choice of wardrobe.

I kiss her softly on the lips making her smile against me.

"Sorry, I am just so tired." She sleepily says.

"Don't be sorry Tay, I am tired to. Help me get your dress off, I have a t-shirt for you to put on." She opens her sleepy eyes and pulls herself up.

I unzip her side and watch as the dress falls and pools on my bedroom floor. When I go to hand her the t-shirt that I grabbed for her, she shakes her head and instead hooks her fingers around the waistband of her panties and lets them fall down her legs. She kicks them to the side and then looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"No clothes…just skin…please." She walks up to me and we locks eyes as she inches my shirt up my stomach and then pulls it off all together.

My panties were next. Once they were completely off, I kicked them towards hers. I set my gaze on her now naked form as she threw back the comforter on my bed and slipped inside. Once she was comfortable, she patted the space next to her. I flipped the main light and then touched the bedside lamp to illuminate the room just a tad before I slid my body in next to hers.

Once I was settled, she tangled her legs in mine and snaked an arm around my waist. I slid in as close to her as I could and let my fingers trickle down her soft and beautifully exposed hips.

"I love being able to do this with you. It is my favorite thing." She whispers sleepily.

"Mine too." I tell her as I move to place my forehead on hers.

"Don't get me wrong, making love to you is amazing too…but this…" She trails off as she succumbs to sleep again.

I lay there for a moment, taking in the feeling of our bare skin against each other's. I move slowly so that I can kiss her good night. I smile against her lips before settling my head next to hers.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine." I whisper to her before falling asleep myself.

I felt like I had just nodded off when I heard my phone go off. I slowly moved my arm so that I could grab it off of the nightstand. I quickly checked the time. It was already 8:00PM. This missed call was from Jenji.

I quickly dialed her up and waited for her to answer. Before I could say anything she was on the line.

"I'm so sorry to call you this early, especially when you are entertaining a certain someone but I got a call from the Live Journal this morning and they interviewed me and they now want to interview you…what do you say?"

It was hard to contain my excitement but I didn't want to wake Taylor up, so I did my best to stay calm and quiet. I have always loved interviews, besides the fans it is one of the best things about my job.

"Sure. Where and what time?"

"I will text over the number. You can do it all over the phone. Ask for Jon Dekel. He heard from the critics and he wants to do this huge spread for the show and when he heard you were part of it he said he had to interview you. Apparently he is a huge fan."

I thank Jenji for calling me to give me the information and set my phone back on my nightstand. I turn my attention back to the warm body next to me and place my arm back around her waist and pull her towards me.

"That was Jenji wasn't it?" I hear Taylor groggily say against my chest.

"Yeah." I chuckle, because Jenji is not a quiet talker. Even on the phone you can hear her across the room.

"She asked me if our sex in real life is as hot as it is on camera." Taylor smiles against my collarbone.

"No she didn't." She says surprised.

"No…no she didn't, but I am sure she wanted to." Taylor nods her head in agreement, because honestly that is exactly the type of question that Jenji would ask us.

"Actually she did an interview with the Live Journal this morning about _Orange is the New Black_ and she was just calling to let me know that the guy wanted to interview me as well sometime today."

"Laura that's great…you have to call him…now." She scoots up and then leans over me.

Her gorgeous breasts are now pressed against mine as she reaches across me to grab my phone.

"Taylor, I am not going to do an interview naked."

"Yeah, because he can really see you through the phone via telepathy." I smirk and then grab my phone from her hand.

"Smart Ass." I say. She chuckles and then scoots back down.

When her fingers start to draw patterns on my skin I feel the goose bumps start to rise up.

"No funny business while I am on the phone this time…got it." She gives me a thumbs up and then starts to kiss along my chest.

I raise my brow at her and she stops her movements, then lays her head on my chest.

"Hi this is Laura Prepon. I am trying to reach Jon Dekel."

Once he got on the phone, he started talking about my earlier work and how he has been a fan of mine for many year. It was humbling and very flattering to have this opportunity on the phone with him right now.

"Ms. Prepon." I stop him.

"Please call me Laura." He chuckles and then starts to talk about _Orange is the New Black. _I quickly turn my phone on speaker so that Taylor can listen in as well.

"**_Alex is a very different from Donna Pinciotti, your character on_****_That '70s Show. How did you end up getting the part?" _**I thought for a moment before answering his question.

"_This pilot came across my desk and it was unbelievable. It was so different from anything I'd read in so long. I needed to be part of this show._

_I originally auditioned for the role of Piper, which I knew I wasn't right for but I didn't care. I just wanted to be part of it. After I auditioned I went parasailing around a German castle. When I got back they told me that Taylor had gotten the part but asked if I'd be willing to read with her for the role of Alex. I was like, 'Wait, the manipulative, drug smuggling lesbian? OK.' So I nailed it and 48 hours later I had to move my whole life to New York for a year."_

"**_When I spoke with Jenji she told me you set the bar during the Piper auditions." _**I look down at Taylor and she is smiling so big.

"_I didn't want to boast but, yeah, she told me that too. She said the reason I didn't get the role of Piper was she didn't believe that I wouldn't be able to defend myself in prison, but she couldn't get me out of her mind for Alex. And it worked out because Alex is the role for me."_

"**_How do you get into the mindset of a manipulative, drug smuggling lesbian?" _**I think hard before supplying my answer to this question.

"_I was worried about that. The real Alex is M.I.A. so what I tried to do was basically relate to her as a woman. Humanize her and find out what it is about her that made her do what she does. Basically, based on my own experiences I tried to relate to different sides of her."_

"**_What did you discover about Alex during this process?" _**

"_She's basically power hungry. She runs this drug smuggling ring because it gives her a position of control over these girls who are her drug mules"._

"**_That power struggle also comes into play in her relationship with Piper." _**Taylor continues to look up at me and smile as I got through this interview.

"_Alex sees herself as the spider and Piper as the fly. She initially manipulates Piper with sex, but what's funny is Alex ends up falling in love with this girl. Piper is the love of Alex's life."_

"**_As you mentioned, their physical relationship is key to Alex and Piper's dynamic. Were you comfortable with the nudity the role demanded?"_** I feel Taylor start to draw patterns on my bare stomach and I momentarily forget what I am about to say. Thankfully it only took me a bit to bounce back.

"_I had a lot of discussions with Jenji about that. The nudity was a problem for me. It's one of the reasons I was originally unsure about taking the role. I'd done it once before but it was for a very specific reason and for this I didn't know if I wanted to do it. So we talked about it and Jenji made the point that in the prison it's basically like a women's locker room. You walk around naked and it's like 'Whatever, we all have the same equipment.' So we talked and she assured me it would never be gratuitous and whenever we'd do nudity we'd talk about it and make sure it's done in a way that I'll be super comfortable. And it always has been."_

"**_You also had to create a forced intimacy with Taylor Schilling." _**Taylor looks up and playfully mouths the word "forced" and then goes back to lightly nipping and kissing along my stomach.

"_Taylor and I are super comfortable with each other. The first scene we shot together is when we get naked in the shower."_

"**_That's an awkward introduction." _**I can't help but laugh at this statement. Upon looking at Taylor, she is having a hard time keeping it in as well.

"_Yeah, it was like, 'Hey, nice to see you again,' because I just met her once during the reading, and then we jumped into the shower. And it was amazing, we had such good chemistry._

_People ask me what it's like to play a lesbian and be in love with a woman and it's really interesting because the one thing I learned is if there's chemistry there's chemistry — whether it's with a man or a woman. Taylor and I have really great chemistry so when we had to do love scenes it was comfortable because the chemistry was there and it comes across on screen. I've done scenes with guys were there's no chemistry and it's awful, but with her it's there." _I feel her paint my stomach with light kisses at the words I just spoke about her.

"**_Do you think there's still a stigma to playing a lesbian on television?"_**

"_I don't know. I'm a supporter of the gay and lesbian community. I have friends who are lesbian, I have friends who are gay. It's all about the character. Yes there are a lot of lesbians on this show. Besides the L Word there aren't lesbians portrayed like this on television. For me, I've never played a lesbian before and I think it's awesome. As a learning experience playing this love for someone on camera and having it be a women was very interesting because I've only done it with men on camera._

_There is a big gay and lesbian community out there and it's good to have more relationships on television that they can relate to and I'm glad we could be a part of that." _As much as I enjoyed doing this interview I am happy that it is over. My concentration level is flying out of the window as Taylor continues to lightly assault my skin with her lips.

"Well Laura. It was a pleasure talking with you today. I look forward to more interviews with you when the show hits mainstream. I wish you the best of luck." I thank him for taking the time to talk to me and then throw my phone to the end of the bed.

I arch up when Taylor's kisses become rougher now that I am not on the phone. Her lips are working fiercely around my navel and along my hips. She swirls her tongue around my belly button and then kisses a path back up. Her lips are hovering over mine now.

"What got in to you?" I ask with a wide grin.

"You just make me happy." She drops down and connects our lips in a wanting and passionate dance.

Moments later we are both pulling away at the same time trying to gain air from such a breathtaking reunion.

"What do you say we call up the girl's and take a trip to the beach today?" Taylor looks at me gleaming, because I know that is one of her most favorite places to go.

She quickly shook her head before grabbing her phone to send out a mass text to everyone.

"Do you mind if I ask Beck if she wants to come?"

"Of course not." She smiles and continues to ask about who wants to go.

It was a half an hour later before we got our responses, but ultimately, Tash, Danielle, Taryn, Uzo, and Jenji decided to join us. Piper had an interview in New York and apparently had to fly back this afternoon so she regretfully had to decline our fun day.

We all agreed to meet up in a couple of hours at Jenji's hotel and then from there we would head out together. I opted to drive Taylor and me in my car, because honestly I miss driving. After confirming plans with everyone, Tay and I hustled to get ready.

"Laura, where is my swimsuit that you bought me when I was here?"

"Bottom drawer of your dresser babe."

I hear her shuffling around and then she walks back in with her cute little white bikini in her hands.

Author Notes.

**Soooo….next couple of chapters might be interesting. **

**Maybe things get a little too hot at the beach…**

**Maybe Laura and Taylor can't keep their hands off of each other…**

**Maybe someone they know…that doesn't know about them walks in on them…**

**What do you think?**

**Hope you are all still enjoying…**

**Thanks for all of the follow and amazing revie all. **

**Please REVIEW**

**(next chapter will be posted tomorrow.)**


	14. Chapter 14 Long Beach

As soon as Laura mentioned the beach, I was already on cloud nine. That is one of my favorite places to go in the whole world.

I don't know if that fact made me happy, or the fact that I will finally see Laura in a bikini (other than in the Maxim spread she did that I have to admit I have a copy of at my house at the top of my closet).

When I walked back into Laura's bedroom I was completely speechless at the sight that was in front of me. In the little time that I was gone she had already changed into a gorgeous blue and black bikini with little rhinestones on the left of her bottoms. I raked my eyes up and down her stunning form, taking in the beauty that makes up the gorgeous red head that I get to call my girlfriend.

"Hey, stop gawking at me and get over here." I do my best to stop my leering and walk over to her.

Her warm arms surround me and I fall in to them. When I lift up my head to try to kiss her she smirks and pulls away. But not before slapping me on the ass.

"As much as I would love to let you seduce me into submission right now, we have to go now so that we can pick up Beck, or we will be late." I raise my brow.

"Let me seduce you." I question playfully.

"Yep." She says as she bites the corner of her lip and smiles.

I smile back and untangle my arms from her to walk towards the bathroom so that I can get ready. It only took me a couple of minutes before we locked up and walked out of the house.

We hit the road in Laura's Mercedes and raced to pick up Rebecca before we headed off to the beach to meet everyone else.

It was only about an hour's drive before we met up with everyone at the Utopia Restaurant in Long Beach.

"Hey Schilling, you should see the view from here."

As soon as Natasha saw me, she dragged me out to the deck, where there was a beautiful spread of the beach right where you dine. I scanned my eyes over the view before turning behind me to catch a glimpse of Laura. She was introducing Rebecca to all of our friends.

"What you staring at kid?" I quickly turn my gaze elsewhere.

"Yeah, he is a looker huh, you should totally go get his number." Crisis averted.

"Hey, we got a table" Taryn and Danielle walk out and escort us towards the back of the dining room.

"Where's Jenji?" I lean over and ask Uzo.

"She got a call for an interview and had to stay back in Santa Monica."

"So Pre, this is you territory. Where is our tour guide leading us today?" Taryn asks running her finger over the rim of her water glass.

"Well I am thinking we should hit the beach here soon because I am aching to jump some waves." She looks over at me and winks.

We ordered and ate quickly before we all headed off to the beach. Laura led the way as the others followed behind us in the nice rental that Danielle had picked up a few hours before.

"So how are the two of your doing?" Rebecca asks, looking over at Laura.

Laura looks in the rear view mirror back at me and smiles before answer Beck.

"Amazing."

The rest of the drive over to the beach was pretty quiet. Rebecca and I were too busy taking in the scenery around us while Laura tried her best not to get too angry at the number of inexperienced drivers that happened to be inhabiting the area today.

We thankfully pulled into the parking area about 5 minutes later. As soon as we parked and the ignition was turned off, Laura was out of the car and breathing in the air.

"I love it here." She said with closed eyes. 

"So does anyone know about the two of you yet?" Rebecca asked as she slid up beside me to help unpack the car.

I shook my head and she smiled.

"Hey Pre, where are we going to unpack our shit?" Tash yells out from a couple parking spots down.

"Just grab your stuff and follow me." Laura laughs out.

Once everyone was in a group Laura walked us down this short trail to the sandy beach. We found an area that did not have a lot of people in the around and laid out a couple of blankets. Today is supposed to be close to 100 degrees so I am pretty happy that I remembered my sunblock.

"Bloody fucking hell Prepon. Who knew that hot as fuck body was under those khaki jumpsuits?" I turn around to see that Laura had already relieved herself of her long black summer dress.

"You're not so bad yourself Tash…look at that ass." She playfully said as Natasha spun around in her basic black bikini.

"You thin girls ain't got nothing on us." Danielle says with her arms around Rebecca and Uzo. The three of them then smile at each other and head off towards the waves dressed in their shorts and tanks.

"Hey T, there is a guy over there making eyes at you." Taryn says to Natasha. They give each other a funny look before running off in that direction.

I was in the middle of pulling my dress over my head when my hair snagged on the tie.

"Want some help gorgeous?" Laura quietly asks.

I nod my head and sigh deeply when I feel Laura's soft fingers run up my sides. When she reaches my hair she untangles it and then helps me pull my dress up the rest of the way.

"Will you?" I grab the bottle of sunblock next to our bag and hand it over to her when she nods to me.

I look over my shoulder and watch as she squeezes a little bit of the coconut scented lotion on her palm. She then puts her hands together, rubs them a couple of times and then places her hands on my shoulders.

I feel my breath hitch when she starts to massage the sunblock into my skin. When her hands dip lower and down the small of my back, I slightly step back into her hands to feel more of her on me. My back is pressed in to her front and her hands slip down to discreetly squeeze my ass. I can't help the moan that slips out of my mouth.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me right now?" I gasp out when I feel her hands come back up to my shoulders and skim my neck.

"I bet if I slipped my hand inside your bottoms, I could find out." I feel her kiss me softly on the back of my neck, before coming around to the front of me.

"You ready." She holds her hand out for me and we walk towards the beach together.

Once my feet hit the water, I felt like I was in a dream. I always loved the beach. I would live on one if I could. I look out at the waves, and watch as they crash into each other. They are beautiful. I scan around some more and stop when I catch eye of Laura out a little further. She is jumping waves with Rebecca and Taryn. She is laughing and just looks so free.

She is absolutely beautiful. I can't help but stare at the way the sun is illuminating her skin, and causing her long red hair to shine.

"Hey Schilling, are you gawking at the ladies?" I jump when I feel Natasha's arm comes around my neck.

"N…n…no, I was just admiring the waves." I stutter through rather embarrassing.

"Pre really knows her tourist sites. This place is amazing." I hear Uzo from in front of us.

"Come on Schilling, let's go jump some of those monsters."

I grab a hold of Natasha's hand and we swim out into the surf.

I stayed out in the water for a while before I swam back to the sand and decided to lay out on the blanket. I was lying on my stomach with my eyes closed, when I felt the blanket move. When I opened up I caught eye of Laura grabbing her sunglasses before laying down on her back.

"Hey." I say looking over at her.

"Hey baby." She says back with a big grin.

"You looked like you were having fun out there."

"This place is just beautiful." I smile over at her and then scoot over closer.

I pull my head up and look around to see if anyone is looking over our way. Our group of friends are pretty far out into the waves and everyone else seems to be pretty focused on their own lives to notice what I am about to do to her.

I slide my hand over to find hers. I bring it up close to my lips and kiss along her knuckles before putting it back down. I keep our hands together and then lean over to kiss her sweetly on her lips. I thought for sure that she might pull away since we were in public and had a high chance of getting caught but she didn't. She moved her body so that she was now on her side and leaned in to me more. Her fingers tightened around my own as she stuck her tongue out to lick along my bottom lip. I parted my mouth slightly to gasp. She seized this opportunity and slid her tongue into my mouth.

"Fuck." I moan out loudly when I had to pull away for air.

"Follow me." Laura winks my way as she pulls herself off of the blanket and into a standing position.

She holds her hands out and I grab a hold of them to allow her to pull me up. As soon as we are up she grabs a hold of my hand and leads me away from the beach to a private hut in an area off to the side.

As soon as we were out of everyone's sight, her hands were all over me. Running down my sides, over my shoulders, and cupping my breasts. My arousal quickly soared when she started to play with my nipples through bikini top.

"Fuck, Laura." I gasp out when one of her hands trails down to cup my mound.

I arched my body when her lips started to suck and nip along my neck.

"I will never get tired of this." I hear her pant out.

I grin at the effect that I am having on her…and the fact that I am pretty sure that I could never get tired of this either.

"Baby…please." I pant out when her fingers start to play around my waistband.

She looks up at me with her dark hooded eyes and slips her hand inside. I open my mouth and moan out her name when two of her fingers slide through my folds into my waiting wetness.

"Jesus Taylor." She gasps out when she feels just how soaked I am because of her.

"No teasing." I plead.

She leans in to capture my lips while two of her fingers skillfully slip into my waiting core.

"Oh God Laura!" I scream out when she thrust in deeply and then curls her fingers inside of me.

I arch my hips into her and curl one of my legs around her waist when she steps in closer to me to get a better angle. Her speed is relentless now as I search for something to hold on too. Her free hand finds mine as she squeezes tightly and does her best to keep me steady.

My breathing is ragged and my heartbeat is fast. My body is melting into her touch, and I know that it is just a matter of time before I will collapse before her.

"Taylor, cum for me." She squeezes my hand tighter and runs her palm roughly over my clit.

"Aahhhh." I gasp as my pussy starts to flutter.

"I've got you sweetheart." She leans her body against mine as she curls her fingers roughly against my g-spot.

"I'm….cumming." My mouth opens and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I scream out her name and fall against her as my orgasm rips through my body. Her hand lets go of mine and she wraps it around me to hold me up. Her fingers are still thrusting in and out, but now her pace has slowed. My head lulls back as my body continues to jerk.

After a few minutes, my breathing started to steady and I finally started to come down from my pretty intense high. When Laura pulled her fingers out of me, I winced at the loss of them. I quickly got over it though when Laura's gorgeous soft lips captured mine in a wanting but extremely loving kiss.

My hands moved to the small of her back and splayed across there as she bacedk me up until I hit a barrier. She is the first to pull away this time…not panting, but instead grinning from ear to ear. I was about to question her, when I watched her drop to her knees in front of me. I had no time to react before she was placing one of my legs over her shoulder and using two of her fingers to move my bikini away from my center.

She looked up and locked eyes with me before flattening her tongue and lapping up the wetness that she had caused just moments before. She licked from my center all the way up to my clit, not leaving anything behind. When she was satisfied with her work, she kissed my clit and then started on a trail back up to my lips.

We explored the taste of each other's lips for a moment before pulling away just slightly just still touching skin.

"I love you Tay." She hums against my lips.

"I love you too Laura." I whisper back.

"Holy fuck that was hot…I had no idea in hell that Prepon was a vagitarian…lucky you Schilling."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I just have to say that all of you that are following and reviewing this story…thank you so much.**_

_**I can't believe I have over 100 followers and almost 200 reviews…**_

_**I had no idea that so many people would enjoy this…because I wasn't so sure that I would enjoy writing it. **_

_**I am not really into the whole writing real people stories but for some reason I felt compelled to write this one…I absolutely adore Laura and Taylor…maybe it's because I could actually someday see them together…and honestly I think it would be HOT AS FUCK!**_

_**I enjoy reading all of your ideas and REVIEWs…so please keep them coming. **_

_**Lots of things to come…I will try hard to post the next chapter tomorrow. This story has become my priority…I have so many ideas for this one…**_

_**I have regretfully neglected my GLEE stories because of it, so to those followers I am sorry. I promise to update on those soon…and my other two Vauseman's as well. **_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	15. Chapter 15 Secrets Out Maybe

"Fuck." I mutter it quietly against Taylor's lips, as I pull away slowly.

Taylor looks at me wide eyed as her face starts to turn red. Her hands are clutching my sides tightly as she tries her best to calm her rapid heartbeat. For a second I forget that we are being watched as I lean in to press my lips against Taylor's cheek. I quickly remember, although I remain focused on Taylor.

I know who is standing there, I don't even have to look. My eyes stay locked in on the beautiful blonde in front of me. She looks worried. I don't know why she would be though, maybe for her, for me, maybe even for us. All I know is I don't like this look on her face. I always want to see her smile and right now that is not what she is doing at all.

I tone out the intruders muttering that is coming from the corner and bring my hands up to cup Taylor's cheeks. She leans against one of them, sighs deeply and drops her head momentarily before raising it back up so that she can lock eyes with me once again. I lean in to her.

"It's going to be okay." I assure her and she quickly returns the smile that I am giving to her right now.

I close the gap between our lips and give her a peck before turning my gaze, mixed with a smirk over to the person to my right. As soon as I open my mouth to say something, I am cut off.

"Wow, so I was just trying to find the two of you because we were all thinking of walking down the strip. But fuck, you both can just do that again and I think the entertainment part of my day will be covered." I can't help the chuckle that comes out of my mouth.

I have never been one to ever be easily embarrassed. I grew up having only guys primarily as friends, so honestly this is no big deal to me. I am however, a bit worried about my girlfriend, who is sporting a candy apple red face at this moment. I take her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed the show, but I would appreciate if you would let Tay and I tell everyone else when we are ready." The messy haired friend of ours nods towards me before starting to walk away. I stop her before she gets out of my line of sight.

"Hey Tash?" I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah Snaps." She says with a beaming smile.

"Fuck you." I laugh out.

"I would gladly let you after seeing that." She points towards Taylor, chuckling as she walks away.

I turn my eyes back towards Taylor.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I take both of her hands and lace our fingers together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that." I let go of her hands and circle my arms around her waist.

She settles her head on my chest as I hold her close to me.

"Do you think she will tell?" I shake my head against hers.

"Part of me hopes that she goes and blabs to everyone." Taylor continues on and we both look at each other and grin.

"I mean look at you. Who would want to hide the fact that they are with someone as beautiful and as perfect as you. Natasha is right Laura. I am lucky as hell." I cut her off by raising her lips to mine and then smiling against them.

"I think that it is me that is the lucky one my love." She moves in just inches from my lips but pulls away.

"Yeah…I think you right." She says with a smirk as she switches our positions and pushes me against the barrier.

When she holds her body flush against mine I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth. My body is aching for her to touch me. I was already pretty turned on when I was going down on Taylor, and the fact that she is touching me now is just intensifying all of it.

"Do you know how much I want to take you right here…right now?" She whispers near my earlobe before scraping her teeth down my neck.

I want to say something but I can't find the words. I lose all thought, and my breath for that matter when she moves my legs apart and her knee slides in between my thighs. She slowly and teasingly start to inch up towards my core, making my breath hitch and a strangled moan leave the confines of my mouth. When she makes contact I cry out her name loudly. One of her hands quickly slides over my mouth to muffle the sound, to keep anyone from hearing us.

Her knee rubs against me and all I want to do right now is bare down and ride it out until I am racked with a mind blowing orgasm. My thoughts are quickly put to rest though, when Taylor stops all movements abruptly.

Just when she is about to apply a little more pressure to my now soaked center, we hear Taryn and Danielle's voices calling for us. I let out a frustrated groan, because it seriously would not have taken me long at all to tumble over the edge. Taylor meets my gaze and looks at me apologetically before dropping her knee. I slump against the back of the barrier and sigh deeply trying to gain a steady breath. I feel one of her hands find mine as she locks our fingers together and pulls me towards her.

"Come on beautiful. I don't mind sharing the fact that we are together with our friends, but there is no way in hell that I am going to share what is under your bikini with them." I squeeze her hand and laugh as she pulls me out of the hideaway in search of everyone else.

As soon as Tash makes eye contact with us, her simple smile turns into a shit eating grin. I look over at Taylor and I can't help but smile wide when I see my lovely girl discreetly flip T off and then send her a wink. Tash winks back and nods her head.

"So what about a walk on the strip Pre, or were you planning on getting wet again?" I shoot T a playful glare on her choice of words.

"I could actually go for a fucking nap." Taryn says sounding exhausted.

"Yeah, all of this man chasing is starting to wear on me." Danielle shoots back.

Beck and Uzo were also feeling pretty exhausted. We all decided against the walk and instead made ourselves comfortable on the blankets that we had laid out. We rest for a while before we decided to head out into the water again.

Another couple of hours enjoying the surf mixed with some walking around the hot sand, we all agreed to call it a day and head back to the girl's hotel. It was going on almost 6pm now. It has been such a fun and exhausting day…obviously mixed it with the surprise of Tasha finding out about Taylor and me.

After making it to Danielle and Uzo's hotel room, we all made ourselves comfortable. /…./

"Hey Laura, you should host one of your wild parties that Beck has been telling us about, before we head back to New York?" I look over at my best friend who is smiling wide.

"I don't know about wild." I say shrugging my shoulders.

Rebecca looks over at me with a smirk. She knows better than anyone that although they never get out of hand, my parties can get pretty wild.

"Well, I guess since we don't go back for a couple more days, I could probably put something together for tomorrow." I look over at Taylor and she happily shakes her head.

"Fuck yeah." Tash and Taryn say in Unison.

"Danielle and I will actually have to head back tomorrow. Agents called and we have a couple of interviews lined up." I give them my best impression of a sad face but then smile, because I am very happy for them.

We all ended up chatting it up for a few hours and had some dinner before we decided to call it a night. We hugged them all and got in my car to head back to Los Feliz. We dropped a very sleepy Beck off at her place before I drove the rest of the way to my house.

As soon as I pulled in the driveway, my sensor light kicked on illuminating the inside of my car. I look over at Taylor. She has her head leaning against the window. I can tell right away that she is fast asleep. I hate to wake her up, but there is no way that I am going to leave her out here. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"Baby, wake up. We are home." She stretches her body out and blinks her eyes open and close.

"Hmmm." She hums while yawning.

"Let's go to bed Tay." She nods.

I turn off my car and get out. I walk over to the opposite side and open up the door for her. I hold out my hand, which she quickly takes and we make our way into the house. Neither one of us bothered changing clothes. We just discarded our summer dresses, kicked off our flip flops, and collapsed on the bed together still clad in our bikinis.

We situated the comforter and slipped underneath. I felt the warmth of her skin on mine as she moved in closer to me and tangled her legs in mine. She then leaned up to kiss me on the lips before settling her head against my chest.

I look over at the clock, it is nearing midnight now, and I apparently have a big party to plan in the morning. It is in my best interest to get some sleep.

As soon as I feel Taylor's breathing even out I know that she has already drifted off. I situate myself so that I can get closer to her and settle my head against hers as I drift off to sleep as well.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**This will be the shortest Chapter. **_

_**Laura's (wild) party coming up next as well as the Premiere in New York.**_

_**Lots of things coming up in such a short amount of time. **_

_**Sorry it took me a few days to update. I was sick. **_

_**Hope you continue to enjoy and follow. **_

_**Feel free to submit ideas for this story. **_

_**Thank you all. **_

_**Please Review. **_


	16. Chapter 16 Early Morning Mischief

I can't sleep.

All I can think about is the beautiful red head next me. I just checked the clock. It is only 3am. I feel really bad about the fact that all I want to do is to wake her up just so that I can hear the sound of her voice. All she has to say is hi to me and I swear I turn into a puddle of arousal at her feet. I love the way she sounds. The deep raspy way that she says my name, is definitely my favorite thing to hear.

It's strange. This relationship that we have. It is and has always been so much more than us just being in bed together. Although, I have to say Laura is by far the best I have ever had. There is also so much love and respect between the two of us. I have never been with someone that I admire and trust as much as I do Laura. In the few months that we have been together, she already completely holds my heart.

I love to watch her sleep.

The way her chest goes up when she inhales a long bout of air, and the way her full lips slightly part when she exhales. At some point in the night, during the small window that I was asleep, Laura decided to ditch her clothing. I can see one of her erect nipples peeking out from the comforter that is draped over the rest of her body. I can't help the arousal that starts to pool in between my legs as I think about the fact that Laura is on full display to me…and all I have to do is lift up the blanket to enjoy all of the beauty of her form.

I can't resist the urge any longer. All I want to do right now is hear my gorgeous girlfriend scream out my name while I go down on her. I know that she has a big day ahead of her, but I seriously just want to be greedy right now. There is just something about Laura that makes it impossible for me to think of anyone or anything else, except for making her as happy as she makes me.

I lean in closer and breathe in her scent. Coconut and a little hint of her favorite Dolce and Gabbana Intense perfume. I often find myself spritzing my own body with the oriental like floral smell. It is quite intoxicating to my senses, but not at the same level that Laura is.

I carefully and slowly unhook my body from hers. She stirs a little but thankfully does not wake up. She settles with one hand above her head and the other thrown at her side. I slide off of the bed and shake my head at the fact that I get to call such a stunning human being mine. I walk to the edge of the bed and grab the end of the comforter. I slowly edge it up so that I can slip underneath the warm and soft material. It is quite dark under here, so I decide to remove the comforter from her hips down to give me a better view.

There is little light in the room, mostly caused by the lit air fresheners that she keeps plugged in, and the sensor light that triggers when Laura's dog attempts to chase a cat that walks by.

There is just enough light for me to continue with my task at hand…

I crawl up towards her. Her legs are parted slightly, but not enough for me to slip in between. I take my hands and slowly separate them enough for me to fit my body inside of the space there. It is times like this that I am extremely happy that she is not that light of a sleeper.

As soon as I get myself situated, I smile. Head to toe, Laura is the most beautiful person I have ever been in the presence of.

I move my arms on the outer part of her thighs and move one of my hands up. I lightly stroke the skin on her inner thighs, causing instant goose bumps to raise on her skin. I lean down and place a kiss in the same spot that my fingers touched. I move in closer to the junction of her right thigh and stick my tongue out to lick a line up from there. Her hips arch up automatically and I hear a breathy moan escape from her parted lips.

I look up. Laura's eyes are still closed, but her brows are furrowed just barely. I am convinced it is one of the cutest facial expressions that I have ever seen her make. I try to gain back my focus. I place a soft kiss on her smooth mound before proceeding on. I take two of my fingers to carefully part her folds and expose her opening to me. I run the same two fingers down her already moist lips from her entrance up to her clit.

I hear her moan loudly and feel her legs start to tighten around me. I look up and see that Laura has thrown her head back and her mouth is more open than before. I take my free hand and use my fingernails to scrape down her taut stomach, making her gasp out in pleasure.

I can't wait any longer. I want…no I need to taste her. I take one more look at her. Her eyes are still shut, but I know it will just be a matter of time before they will be staring back at me. I flatten my tongue and use my fingers to open her up wider. I start at her opening and lick all of the way up to her clit. She squirms and instinctively tries to close her legs. I don't let her. I move quickly to place one of her long limbs over my shoulder and use my free hand to hold the other one to the side.

I repeat my motions again…and again. Gathering up her wetness that has begun to pool. The taste makes my eyes roll in the back of my head. The tangy, sweet taste that I can only describe as purely Laura.

"Taylor." The sleepy but very turned on voice of the love of my life is finally heard as my tongue turns circles around her now exposed bundle of nerves.

I look up. Her head is still completely arched against her pillow and her mouth is all of the way open. She is absolutely stunning, especially like this.

"Hmmm." I hum against her clit as my lips close around it.

"Ahhh fuck." She arches up hard, when my sound vibrates over her sensitive nub.

I don't stop. I nip and tug at her clit as her hands frantically search for something to hold on to. I smile against her pussy when I watch the fingers of one of her hands close tightly around her wooden headboard. When I close my teeth around her clit and bite down and then let go. She thrusts her hips up.

"Fuck Taylor, please baby. I…I'm so close."

I take two of my fingers and position them at her opening. I tease the skin there, smearing her wetness all over the sensitive area. She is moaning and gasping loudly at my motions.

"Ahhh." She cries out when my teeth scrape along her clit.

"Tell me what you want Laura." I know that she is right near the edge already, and it will take nothing for me to push her over.

"Fuck…ahhh."My tongue circles her clit roughly, causing her to buck and squirm.

"Tell me what you want baby." I ask her softly.

"You…inside…please Tay…" She begs me as I run my fingers along her opening avoiding slipping inside of her just yet.

"You are so wet Laura." I whisper against her.

"Because of…you." She pants out as she lulls her head back once again.

When I am sure that I have teased her for as long as she can stand it, I close my lips around her clit and start to suck as I plunge two of my fingers deep inside of her pussy. She is soaked. My two long thin fingers glide easily through her tight channel.

She lifts off of the bed when my thrusts pick up a steady pace. Her hand that was fisting the sheets is now splayed across the back of my head gently holding me where she needs me most. I continue to suck hard on her bundle of nerves while my fingers thrust and curl inside of her.

"Fuck…Ta…Taylor…right there." Her breathing is harsh and fast. She is having a hard time making any kind of coherent statement aside from her loud moans and timely gasps.

I loudly release her clit with a pop and look up at her. The sight I see is absolutely stunning. The way her red hair is curtaining her face, her long arm extended towards her headboard with her long fingers gripping around one of the bars as tightly as she can. The light in the room illuminates her face just enough for me to see her gorgeous hooded eyes staring back at me, her full swollen lips parted and remnants of sweat on her forehead.

"You are so beautiful." I whisper to her before lapping up the copious wetness that I am drawing out of her.

"Ahhh. Fuck…I…I'm." She can't finish.

I curl my fingers roughly against her g-spot a couple of times before she finally let's go screaming my name. Her body bows off of the bed, but I am quick to place my arm around her hips to bring her back down. Her inner walls are clamping hard and almost painfully on my fingers as her body is rocked with a powerful orgasm.

I continue to move my fingers inside of her, slowing my pace as her pussy still flutters around me. I station my tongue at her opening and lap up every bit of her that still threatens to escape. I love the taste of her. The tangy, sweet mix that makes up my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Ahhh…Tay." I hear her almost squeal when I bump her all too sensitive clit with my nose.

Her hands both fly to my shoulders trying to pull me up towards her. I pull my fingers out of her and slip them in my mouth to clean them off. When I am sure that nothing else resides there, I place a soft kiss on her mound and snake my body back up to hers. On my way up, I leave kisses along her exposed skin. When I reach the valley of her breasts, I make sure that I don't leave an inch of the skin there untouched.

When I finally make it up to her lips she is smiling.

"Hey." I tell her with a smile to rival hers.

"Hey yourself." She says exhausted.

Her hands are running up and down the small of my back now, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." I innocently tell her.

"No need to be sorry. That surely was an amazing way to wake up." She moves in to close the gap between our lips as her hands stray down to cup my ass.

I can't help the breathless moan that escapes my mouth when she squeezes and then pushes up, causing us to become tightly pressed together. Another moan threatens to escape my mouth but she quickly swallows that down and kisses me harder.

I can't breathe. I need air, but I don't want her to stop doing what she is doing so perfectly to me. My senses are on complete overdrive right now and I am pretty sure if I needed to say something right now, I would not be able to form any type of coherent words.

"Lau…" I tried, but only another moan seeps out as she releases my lips and moves down my neck.

"Hmmm." She hums against her kisses.

I can feel her smiling against my skin, which is only turning me on more. I can feel my stomach start to coil and the familiar wetness starting to pool between my legs. I swear Laura can just give me the most innocent of looks and I am seriously ready to just drag her out of the room and put my hands on her…or in her for that matter.

"Taylor." She pulls away to look at me.

"Hmm." Is all I can get out as my breathing has taken on a fast pace.

"It's my turn." With that she playfully flips us over and hovers over the top of me.

I move my body to get comfortable, and spread my legs so that she can fit in between them. She settles in quickly, fitting her hips atop mine and bracing her top half with her forearms. She is looking down at me with the most beautiful smile that spreads across her whole face. I can't help but fall in love with the way that she looks at me. She makes me feel as if I am the most important person in her world.

I surge up and take her lips in mine. I can't wait any longer. I don't know what gets in to me when she is around, but I always want…no need more. I can never get enough. Whether it is just a kiss, a cuddle or us being intimate…I just crave it.

She is everything that I need and more. I never really knew love until Laura came into my life. She is absolutely, hands down, the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"I can feel you thinking." She says as she kisses along my collarbone.

That seems to be our little saying. We know each other so well.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." She looks up at me.

"I love you too."

She returns to my collarbone, this time placing tiny nips along it which makes me gasp. She is quite excellent at the whole teasing me thing…and she is very aware of it. I know this because of the way that she slowly and calculatingly nips and sucks at my skin.

"Laura." It comes out as a whine.

She stops her movements and looks at me with a smirk, but then continues on. Her lips find my neck and she places open mouth kisses on both sides before moving up to one of my lobes. I shiver when I feel her blow even the tiniest bit of hot air in there.

"Tell me what you need my love." She talks softly to me…so gently…so loving.

I honestly don't care what she does to me, as long as we are together. However, I am completely soaked through my bikini bottoms right now and I know there is no way that she will leave me that way.

Her hand moves down. She scrapes her nails down my skin until she meets the waistband of my bottoms. She slips a finger inside and just runs it along the skin that is just above my mound.

"Any…" My words halt when she finds my pulse point and bites down hard.

"Fuck Laura." I breathlessly pant out when she starts to suck on the now stinging area.

After she is satisfied with what she has accomplished, she moves to lock eyes with me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I surge up to stop her words.

There is no reason for her to apologize. Yes the initial bite is always painful…but it is more of a pleasurable one. It is very rare that she leaves a mark, but I have to admit that I enjoy those times that she does.

"I need you." My voice finally begins to work when I pull away to look at her.

She smiles and then finally lets two of her fingers slip into my wet folds. It is her that moans this time, due to feel of my warmth that is beneath her.

"Please…inside." I love how perfectly she teases me and works me up, but I am not too sure that I will physically be able to take anymore.

She nods her head and drops her two fingers down to my opening. She is looking at me. Her fingers slowly enter me. My mouth falls open and my head lulls back at the feeling of her being inside of me. Her pace is agonizingly slow, but perfect all in the same.

Her head drops and soon I feel her kiss down my collarbone and across my chest. I arch up and gasp when her warm mouth meets one of my painfully erect nipples and closes around it. She sucks it lightly then scrapes her teeth against it, causing me to embarrassingly whine out her name. She continues her light assault then releases nipple with a loud pop. She repeats her ministrations with my other one, which elicits the same response.

Her fingers work me over slowly. In and out knuckle deep. She scissors them within me and then curls them against my g-spot. Even at this pace she can make my body do wonderful things. When she almost pulls completely out of me, a frustrated huff falls from my mouth, causing her to chuckle a little. I send her a glare because seriously I could probably kick her ass right now. The glare turns playful quickly though when she sends me that gorgeous smirk that she has perfected so well, followed by the replacement of her fingers inside of my pussy.

Her movements speed up this time. I almost didn't have any time to react. Her free hand finds mine and she laces our fingers together above my head. My other hand is in her hair pulling and stroking as she meticulously works me over.

I moan out loudly in pleasure when her hips start to thrust against me, causing her palm to come in contact with my clit with each of her movements. I can feel myself already starting to get close. It is almost embarrassing how Laura can bring me from nothing to climax in such a short amount of time.

My eyes start to roll to the back of my head when her fingers start to fuck me without abandon. She is not rough…not at all, but she is relentless as she drives her digits deep within me and then curls them at the exact right moment. It only takes a few more thrusts and a hard slam from her palm against my clit to get me to scream out her name. My body rocks against hers, in a series of violent spasms. She slows her fingers but continues her thrusts in an effort to bring me down from my hard orgasm.

She's kissing my skin and holding my hand tightly as my chest heaves and my pussy contracts around her. My body continues to rock even after my breathing finally starts to even out. Every touch from her near the proximity of my sensitive clit makes me arch against her.

"La…ura?" I say as I finally catch my breath.

She looks up at me. She untangles our fingers and moves her hand over to clear my view of the sweat filled hair that is sticking to my face. Her fingers are still inside of me, carefully moving within my walls, waiting for the right time to pull out of me.

I don't have to say anything else. She already knows exactly what I am asking for. She smiles and then she obliges my request. Her lips move with mine in a loving embrace. Our tongues find each other quickly and they dance a familiar tango within the confines of each other's mouth. She uses this time to pull out of me. I moan against her lips at the loss of contact, but that is quickly rectified when her lips press against me harder.

We stayed like this for a few moments, before we both pulled away breathless. As soon as we caught a steady stream of air, she kisses me again lightly.

She carefully removes her body from atop mine and instead places it to the side of mine. She then puts an arm above my pillow and the other around my waist. When she moves to lay her head on my chest, my whole face lights up. I circle my arms around her and hold her tightly against me. Usually it is the other way around and it is her that is holding me. I have to admit that I thoroughly enjoy these times when she lets me hold her.

As soon as I know that she is settled I let my fingers run through her long soft hair. I feel her breath even out and she sighs.

"Laura?"

She hums against my skin and places a kiss on it before looking up at me.

"Yes baby." She is so exhausted, but still looks so flawless.

"I heart you." She shakes her head and laughs at my words before she smiles and returns her head back to the space that it had just left.

I continue to stroke her hair and feel her body relax more and more against me.

"Tay?" Her voice was soft. I can tell that she is really close to falling asleep.

"Yes sweetheart." I softly say back.

It was silent a moment longer before she spoke again.

"I heart you too." I smile and move to kiss the top of her head.

She tells me all of the time how much she loves me, but I swear every time she says it, it sends my heart soaring for her that much more.

When I hear her small sigh against my chest, I know that she has fallen back to sleep. I reach over to the bedside table and grab my phone to check the time. It is now a little before 5am. We had set our alarm for 7am so that we could have a jump on getting Laura's party planned out but I figure a couple more hours of sleep with not hurt us. I reset the alarm and sink down into her embrace, before letting sleep overtake me as well.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Thought I would give you all a fun chapter since I have been neglecting all of you…not by choice…just have been really sick.**_

_**My updates will continues as they were before. YAY**_

_**I hope that you enjoy this chapter and continue to read on…I have decided this is my favorite story to write. **_

_**Thanks for all of the follows…it is very humbling.**_

_**There is SOOOOO much more to come…I honestly don't see an end in sight for this story…there are so many different things that I can do for it. **_

_**Thank you all for the suggestions and the AMAZING reviews…you all make me smile…even on my worst days. **_

_**Please continue to submit suggestions if you have any. **_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	17. Chapter 17 Never Have I Ever

So it is going on only 9:00pm and _The Epic Prepon Party Extravaganza_ (as Tash dubbed it) has been in full swing for a couple hours already now. It is amazing to me how many of my friends showed up with such short notice, but then again they knew there would be free booze and there is not too many people that I know that would turn that away. I am actually not drinking, at least not yet. I just decided that I would take in the scenery for a while without the help of liquid courage. I just checked in with Taylor a few minutes ago and she had yet to have one as well.

The beautiful blonde is currently being entertained my Topher and Wilmer, a couple of my closest friends from _That 70's Show_. I am really happy that they were able to come. I haven't had a chance to hang out with them in such a long time. Our schedules are just so conflicting and we have not seen each other in a while. This is one of the things that I miss so much about being here in LA, hanging out with all of my awesome friends.

So I a currently sitting at my dining room table. Tasha thought that it would be fun to take on Danny, a friend of his and me in a game of Poker. I was pretty certain that she was drunk when she asked me to play but quickly found out that she was very coherent.

"You do know that I played in the 2006 World Series of Poker, and some other Championships right?"

"Yeah, whatever, that was your kind of poker. Now you are going to play my kind of poker." She sends me this devious shit eating grin.

"Hey Schilling, Manning get your asses over here. Pre and I want you two to play some poker." Taylor smiles her beautiful innocent smile and walks over hand in hand with Taryn.

Soon after, they both take a chair.

"So…what is your kind of poker T?" I ask her with a raised brow.

"Well Pre, you see when you lose a hand, you lose your clothes. It is pretty simple." Tash and Taryn are smiling from ear to ear.

I look over at Taylor whose face is completely red. I look at Tash wide eyed but then soften it a bit, because honestly there is nothing that I won't do at least once.

"You in Schilling?" Taylor looks over at me and I wink. Her face gets even redder (if that is even possible) but she nods her head to play.

"Okay Pre, three rounds, two articles of clothing per lost hand. This is called speed strip poker. Cuz honestly I am not going to wait all night to see what you are hiding under that little black dress." I smirk at Natasha and then my eyes shoot to Taylor who is also looking over at her as well. Although I am pretty sure that is Taylor's pissed off look.

I discreetly slip my hand under the table and put it on Taylor's thigh and squeeze it gently. Her look softens and she drops her glare. I can't help the little smile that plays on my lips at the sight of Taylor's little display of jealousy.

I look over at Danny as he deals out the cards. I am so glad that the two of us were able to remain such good friends even after his brother Chris and I ended our 7 year relationship. We have always been so close...even after all of that drama.

After everyone is dealt I look around. Taylor and Taryn look confused as they try to put their cards in order, while the rest of us are ready to play.

"Hey Pre, I bet you wish you were had picked out something with a few more articles of clothing like Schilling over there huh? You are about to be embarrassed when I lay down this hand."

Taylor decided on a pair of denim skinny jeans, a white shirt, a vest and a pair of boots to wear tonight, while I chose to wear my little black dress with a pair of my black strapped heels.

"Actually I am pretty confident with what I've got underneath this, no embarrassment at all coming from me." I say as a matter of fact, causing Taylor to chuckle lightly.

Everyone makes a quick look over to her and she quiets her sound.

"Okay Taryn, Taylor, drunk dude sitting next to Pre's friend, show us what you got."

The three of them lay down their hands. Taylor has a pair of three's, Taryn a three of a kind with Kings and Mattie has a pair of fives.

"Okay T, what you got." Tash lays down her hand to show a straight.

I look at my hand and shoot her a worried look, which in turns make her very happy. Danny lays down his hand. Two pairs, Kings and fours. I look over at Taylor and wink.

"Flush bitches." I lay it down, spreading my hand for all of them to see.

Taylor flashes me a big smile and then turns back to the cards.

"Well looks like blondie there needs to lose a couple articles there."

I look over at T who is sucking air through her teeth. I then look to my side at Taylor. She glares at Tash and then kicks off hers shoes and then removes her vest.

"Round two, drunk dude's deal."

After all of the cards were dealt we all laid down our hands.

"Shit Schilling, looks like you and Taryn there tied for the loss."

Taryn opted to take off her blouse and her shoes, leaving her in a tight tank and pants.

"Come on Taylor, show us what you got."

Taylor pulls a fast one and removes her belt and her knee highs, leaving her body still unexposed.

"Fuck." Tash mutters a little too loudly and we all laugh.

"Last round, Pre's deal."

I shuffle the cards thoroughly and then deal them out to everyone.

"Hands down." Tash yells out once everyone has their cards situated.

I look over at Taylor who is smiling big.

"Wow, Schilling a straight…how fitting for you to have a hand like that." Taylor discreetly flips her off. I couldn't help the grin that splayed across my face at that.

"Fuck." I say after looking at everyone's cards and noticing that I actually lost a hand.

"Finally. Start stripping Prepon." I stand up and start to remove the straps of my dress. I honestly don't have much that I can take off.

Taylor abruptly stands up, and I stop.

"Spin the bottle, come on let's play a new game now." Tash looks over at me and then back at Taylor with a smirk.

I am pretty sure that she is going to have something smart ass to say later…hopefully when we are in private.

"Okay, new game." Taryn moves to put her top back on and we grab a bunch more people to play.

"Okay, new rules. We are going to make this interesting." Tasha smirks.

"Girls can only play with girls and guys can only play with guys." There was some hoots and hollers, but ultimately the guys decided to just sit out and drink.

"Hey Wilmer, grab me a beer please?" I yell out at my friend who pops one quickly and brings it over to me.

Tash finds an empty wine glass and puts it in between all of us.

"Who's in?" T asks.

Most of my friends are guys, always have been and the few of my friends that are girl's weren't really brave enough to play. Ultimately, that left Taylor, Taryn, Natasha, Beck, and my favorite lesbian friend Angie.

"No pecks, there has to be tongue." Tash says and I catch Taylor cursing under her breath.

"Pre, it's your party so you are first." I spin the bottle and plead that it lands on anyone other than Tash.

"Nice luck, Taryn."

"Hey, it's an acting opportunity. Just think you will be ready if Alex and Tucky ever want to join a revolution together." Taryn playfully slaps Tash.

I look over at Taryn and bite my lip, trying to look innocent, she just laughs and we meet in the middle.

We kissed quickly, with a little bit of tongue.

"Nice lips Laura." Taryn says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you too." I crack up.

I look over at Taylor who is sitting with a little smile on her face. I am convinced that smile is because my spin didn't land on Tash.

A couple of rounds went by with no real action. I landed on Angie and then on Beck, which were just playful and fun. Taylor got Beck and Taryn and was a trooper through that as well.

"Fuck yeah." I look up just in time to see T heading my way.

"You fucking cheat." I hear Taylor yell out. She does her best to hide the fact that she is getting angry and makes it sound playful. I know her all too well though.

"Pucker up Pre, this may just be a game changer for you."

"Hey, I'll be back. I am going to run to the restroom." I hear Taylor say, and she quickly leaves the circle.

When Tash gets within earshot of me I whisper to her.

"Nice one jackass." She smiles deviously and then pulls me in for a kiss.

She opted not to slip her tongue in my mouth, which was a good move on her part, because honestly I think Taylor would have probably killed her if she had.

We played the next couple of rounds without Tay and then let Taryn pick the next game. I left for a moment to go and check on Taylor since I have not seen her for at least the last 20 minutes or so, while Taryn set up.

"Tay." I knock on the door of my first floor bathroom.

She opens the door immediately, pulling me in and pushing me back against the hard wooden surface. If I wanted to protest, there would be no way that I could. Her lips are on mine kissing me hard. She's nipping and tugging at my bottom lip. I gasp loudly and throw my arms around her waist crashing our bodies together. I moan against her lips when her tongue slowly enters my mouth. Our kiss quickly goes from heated to loving in just a matter of seconds. We pull away moments later. I can't help that huge smile that has spread across my face.

"What's that smile for?" Taylor asks me as she moves to lay her head on my chest.

"Oh nothing. I just think I am really enjoying the jealous Taylor show." She whips her head up and looks at me wide eyed.

"I am not jealous." She looks up at the ceiling and then sighs.

"Okay…jealous no…protective yes. I'm sorry Laura…I just…" I cut her off by pulling her in for another kiss.

When we pull away she is smiling this time.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I definitely was about to pull the plug on the whole strip poker thing if you had lost again." We both start to laugh and then head out of the bathroom.

When we meet up with everyone else Tash is sending us her signature nosy look as everyone else is sitting around a bunch of red solo cup and shot glasses.

"Okay this one is called _Never Have I Ever." _

"Oh I love this game." Taylor giddily says.

We both move to find a spot to sit as Taryn calls out the rules of the game and Beck fills all of the glasses with Patron.

"Never have I ever laughed so hard I peed." Beck yells out as a few people take a shot, including Taylor.

"Never have I ever committed a felony." Taylor shouts out and I watch as Taryn, Natasha and a few more of my friends take a drink.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Mattie says.

I indeed had to take a drink to that one, because on many occasions I have done that. Taylor however, did not take a drink but she sure gave me a pretty seductive look.

"Okay Pre, what you got for us?" Natasha asks, looking over at me.

"Hmmm, never have I ever ended up naked and can't remember why." Taylor, Beck and I laugh when half the room ends up drinking, including Taryn and Tash.

"Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room." I flash Tash a glare for that one as Taylor and I take a shot, thankfully along with a couple other people.

"Never have I ever slept with someone I thought was ugly." Danny says.

I look over at Taylor who takes another drink along with Beck, Taryn and Tash. I for one have never so I didn't have to drink to that one.

"Never have I ever used a sex toy on someone." I move to take a shot and feel Taylor's eyes on me.

I look over and catch the most adorable look I think I have ever seen on her face. She didn't drink to that one, which made my mind work wonders. I am pretty sure that I am going to have to introduce her to a couple of my "friends". I chuckle at the thought.

"Never have I ever slept with a coworker." Taylor and I both flip Tash off before taking a shot.

Everyone was of course laughing at the two of us…although they didn't know the story behind it all.

"Never have I ever had sex on the beach." I watch as Taryn takes a drink along with a few of the guys.

I look over at Tash who is raising her eyebrow towards Taylor and I. Technically we didn't have sex ON the beach…we had sex AT the beach.

"Pre…you're up again." T says with a huge grin.

"Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at a time." I laugh when Wilmer moves to take a shot.

"Never have I ever hooked up with a member of the same sex." I hear Taylor almost choke as Tash finishes her statement.

I then look over at Beck who is mouthing "does she know" to me and I nod my head.

Of course Taylor and I had to raise our shot glass. We quickly drank it down like champs. I could feel eyes on me but I didn't care. This game is about the truth and I am not a liar, nor have I ever been.

"Never have I…." I am cut off by Taylor.

"How about some truth or dare?" I look at my girlfriend, surprised as hell that she would pick this game.

We played a few rounds of truth or dare with nothing too bad happening. Beck dared Tash to do a lap dance for Taryn which of course was some really funny shit. I could not stop laughing at that one. Wilmer dared Danny to streak outside, which of course he did. He is like me. He never turns down a dare.

"Well Schilling you are up." Tash says motioning her hands towards Taylor.

Taylor looks around the room and then clears her throat.

"Laura." I lock eyes with her and she looks at me seriously.

"Truth or Dare." Her tone kind of has me worried.

"Truth." I say with a smile.

"What is the one thing that you regret the most?" I look at her and then around the room.

There is really only one thing that I regret. I step up to her and place my arms around her waist. I can hear talking behind me but I tone it out. Because honestly…this is exactly how I want it all to play out.

"The one thing that I regret the most. Is hiding the fact that I am completely and madly in love with you, from all of my closest friends." I say it loud enough for everyone to hear.

I hear the gasps, and some claps, and even a few whistles and cat calls. I don't turn around though. I don't particularly care what the reactions are right now. There is only one thing that I am interested in at this moment. I lock eyes with Taylor. She smiles big and I swear that there is a tear threatening to make its way down her cheek.

"I love you Tay, with all of my heart. I don't want to hide in front of our friends anymore." Her arms slip around my neck and her lips press to mine, kissing me softly.

I smile against her lips and she does the same. It felt as though a sort of weight had been lifted. Of course, we are not ready to go all out and let the media find out. We still want some sort of secrecy, but not when it comes to people that we both care about other than each other.

I breathe in deeply and I inhale the sweet scent of the alcohol on her breath. I pull her closer, melding her front into mine. I almost forget that we are standing in the middle of a room full of people, when I dip her down and take her in for another kiss.

"Does that mean we can watch you two fuck sometime?"

Taylor and I both turn around sporting the same glares.

"NO TASHA!"

_**Author Notes.**_

_**There you go…secret is finally out…thank God they don't have to hide so much anymore. **_

_**Heading back to New York in the next chapter…there is another premiere to attend. **_

_**Thank you all for your awesome suggestions, I tried to incorporate all of them in here. **_

_**Hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. I know everyone likes the smut but I don't want that to be all they do.\**_

_**Plenty of that to come though.**_

_**So I like this Jealous Taylor thing...maybe a little Jealous Laura making an appearance soon...What do you think?**_

_**Laura will be leaving soon…. (Sad)**_

_**Please continue to read and send suggestions if you have any. **_

_**Please Review….**_


	18. Chapter 18 Back To The Big Apple

We just boarded the flight back to New York. Of course Natasha tried to steal a seat next to Taylor or me, hoping that she was going to get the dish on our relationship, but thankfully the jet we were flying on featured two seat sections in first class. So much to her nosy dismay, she was seated with Taryn.

There isn't a lot of people flying on this particular plane this morning. I guess there was not a really high demand for those that wanted to get up and catch 2am flight. Taylor and I have not even been to bed yet. We got a little carried away when the lights went down. In fact, I was on my third time coming when the alarm went off and interrupted our fun. I smile to myself just thinking about our sexy times together.

"So Pre, have you and Schilling there joined the mile high club yet?" Taylor looks over at me wide eyed as Natasha sucks air through the gap in her teeth.

"Not yet Lyonne, we are waiting for a flight that you are not on with us." Taylor and Taryn chuckle as Tasha's face falls.

"So how long?" Taryn motions between Taylor and I.

"Months." Taylor simply says and Tash chokes on the water that she was just given.

"You two have been going at it for that long and nobody even knew." Tash says with her brow raised.

"Jenji and Piper knew." I say as Taryn and Tash try to contemplate amongst each other how they didn't figure us out.

We went back and forth for a while longer. Natasha of course was just trying to get our sexy details. Which honestly, there is no way in hell I am going to be divulging much about our intimate encounters.

"Is she a freak in the sheets Schilling? Because honestly, when I think about it, I could imagine Pre being this fucking tigress." Tasha says as we all laugh, well except for Taylor.

I reach my hand over to squeeze Tay's hand. I have noticed that when it comes to Tash, she gets a little edgy. Especially when Lyonne over there mentions anything sexually about me. I have to say though, I would get a little put off too if someone was constantly asking me about what Taylor is hiding underneath her clothes.

"So Pre, is Taylor all gentle or is she like some…" I cut her off.

"Okay Lyonne, I will tell you this and that's it. We make crazy, freaky, wonderful, amazing love together. I am absolutely, madly in love with Taylor, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is absolutely stunning with or without clothes on. And just to answer your question, because I know that you will ask, I love the way she makes me feel. I love how I am when I am with her. I love her for bringing out the best parts of me. So does that about sum it up for you." I wasn't meaning to sound snappy or jealous or even rude. I just wanted to get my point across that when it comes to Taylor and I and our relationship, the intimate details are completely off limits.

"Got it." Tash says with a devious smirk before turning back to read her People magazine.

I turn towards Taylor and she has a big grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" I ask her with one of my brows raised.

"Nothing's funny, you just make me happy." Her eyes are tired, but she is trying her best to stay awake.

I move my arm to circle around her shoulders and pull her over to me. She sighs deeply and then lays her head against my upper body. I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers through her hair as her breathing starts to slow.

"I'm happy for you two." Tash says looking over at us.

"Yeah me too." Taryn says.

I smile at both of them and then lean my head against the seat.

"You know the press is going to have a fucking hay day with you two. Especially once they are introduced to your characters. You two will probably cause a fucking fandom storm. I wonder what they would call you." Tash starts to chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"I vote for Schilleon or Prelling."

"Damn Manning, those sound like fucking meds or STD's or some bad ass shit like that. I'm thinking more along the lines of Taylaur, or some cool shit like that." Taryn and I can't help but crack up over Natasha's seriousness with this subject.

"Laugh now. Just wait until the fanfics start coming out, I guarantee you won't be laughing when someone writes you as having a dick."

Okay so that shut me up really quick, although I have to admit that would probably be an interesting read.

"So after this premiere party and our show starts streaming. Do you think people will take to it?" Taryn asks, looking up from her book.

I shuffle forward a little bit careful not move too much as I have noticed that Taylor has fallen asleep on me.

"I think that the time is now in terms of introducing a show like Orange is the New Black. I think that people would agree that there is nothing like it out there and because of that I think people will flock to that." Taryn nods in agreement with me.

"What do you think T?" Taryn asks.

"I think that everyone is going to sit in front of their televisions drooling over the hot as fuck drug smuggling lesbian."

"I heard that." Taylor groggily says.

I tighten my arms around Taylor as the rest of us laugh quietly.

The remainder of the flight was pretty much silent, due to the fact that shortly after Tash and Taryn began to read, I ended up passing out along with Taylor. I woke up when I felt the jerk of the plane and figured out quickly that we were landing. I look over to my right to see that Taylor looked wide eyed now.

"Hey sleepy head." She said smiling.

"Hey yourself." I said back as I leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Awwww that is so cute." I smile against Taylor's lips upon hearing Taryn and Natasha speak in unison.

We exited the plane pretty quickly. Baggage claim was sort of a nightmare because one of the conveyor belts was acting up, but once that was fixed we were in a taxi headed towards our destinations.

"I for one cannot wait to get home and pass out on my bed." Taryn says from the front seat of the taxi cab.

"I second that. I am pretty sure that it will take me next to nothing to fall asleep." I said with a yawn.

"Well that is unless Schilling there has other plans for you." T says.

I bite my lip but I am unable to hold in my laughter when Taylor whips around and playfully smacks Natasha on the arm.

"If I did have other plans for her, you would never know." She says with a smirk and then turns back to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Feisty…I bet that comes in handy." Taylor chose to ignore that one but my laughter didn't cease.

The cab ride seemed to last forever. The traffic was pretty horrendous even though we were still in the early hours of the morning. It was a half an hour before Taryn was even dropped off, and she lives pretty close to the airport. Another 20 minutes later Tasha was exiting the cab, sarcasm and all.

"So if I want to pay you a visit, I am assuming since the secret is out that you will be bunking at Schilling's place?" I was just about to answer, but Taylor beat me to the punch.

"Damn straight." She said with a wide grin.

Once Tash was out of sight, Taylor leaned back in towards me. I looked down and met her gaze when I felt her eyes on me.

"No more hotels. There is no need. I have a place and I want you in it. We can even get your dog from Beck and move him in too. I can tell how much you miss him. I know it's small, but when you come back after finishing your project, we can get something bigger. I don't care what people will say or speculate. I am not going to hide the fact that I am in love with you. I just don't have to divulge the amazing details." I smile and lean down to place a kiss on her lips, to calm her rambling.

"It would make me very happy to stay with you and not have to sneak into your bed every night. And I am sure that Lambert would love that very much. He loves hot blondes with stunning blue eyes as much as I do." She chuckles against me.

It took us almost an hour to make it to my hotel. We had decided that we would both go there since I need to get my things anyway. We were going to just have the driver wait as we quickly grabbed my stuff but at last moment I decided against that. I really just want to lay down and get some sleep. Taylor agreed as well and we tipped him generously and sent him on his way.

As soon as I used my key card to get inside, my phone was vibrating in my pocket. I tossed my key card on the ledge and quickly took my phone out so that I could see who was calling me.

"It's one of my agents." I looked over at Taylor, who smiled softly and then headed off towards another area.

After getting some information from my agent, I pressed the end button and dialed Jenji's number to let her know what was going on. After talking with her for a little bit, I looked around for Taylor.

"Tay." I called out to make my search easier.

"Bedroom baby." I smiled at her nickname for me and walked towards the hotel master bedroom.

Once I got in the doorway I leaned against the frame to take in the beautiful site in front of me. Taylor was clad in just her panties and one of my old band t-shirts. I smile adoringly at her, but it quickly falters when I realize I have to tell her something.

"Hey come here. What's wrong?" I push myself off the doorframe and make my way over to her.

"My project has been moved up, so I will be heading back to LA sooner than expected." Taylor's face drops.

"How soon?" She asks as one of her hands moves to cover mine.

"I fly back the day after your birthday."

"So we are talking like next month? I thought you weren't leaving until December." I can see her starting to get emotional and it is really breaking my heart.

"I know babe. I guess funding went through earlier than expected. I already called Jenji. She said that my new schedule doesn't hinder anything filming wise." I can feel myself starting to get worked up because I really don't want to go months without seeing Taylor. This new schedule really threw me and her both for that matter.

"Hey, let's both just calm down okay." She cups my cheeks with her soft hands.

"We knew this was coming. It just happened a little sooner than expected."

"A lot sooner than expected." I change her words.

She leans in to kiss me softly before continuing on.

"As soon as we get more details on your project, we will figure out how to see each other okay? This doesn't change anything Laura. If anything, the time apart will only make us stronger." I obviously knew that already, but to hear her say that made my heart flutter.

"Okay." I say leaning into her.

"I love you Laura. Everything is going to work out…we will be okay."

"I love you too Tay. More than I could ever show you."

"Well I happen to think that you show me how much you love me in pretty amazing ways." I smile against her skin and sigh.

"What do you say we get in this big bed together and get our cuddle on for a few hours before we take my stuff back to your place?"

"I think that sounds perfect." I lift my head up to look at her and then slip off of the bed.

I walk over to one of my suitcases and grab a t-shirt and strip down to Taylor's dress code of choice. By the time I am finished, Taylor is already in the bed with the covers pulled back. She pats the empty space next to her for me to slide in beside her. I bite my bottom lip innocently to play around, which in turns makes her laugh,

I slip into the bed next to her and she immediately turns her body towards mine, She tangles our legs together and puts an arm around my waist. I mimic her motions and pull her as close to me as I can. She lays her head against my chest and I place mine on top of hers. We both sigh deeply as we take in the warmth that each of us radiate towards each other.

I can feel myself starting to slip away into a dream, when I hear her speak.

"Our house." She says softly.

"What sweetheart?" I say a bit confused.

She lifts her head up to lock eyes with me.

"You said bring your stuff to my house…it's our house baby." With that she inches her lips towards mine and connects them in a loving, and passionate tango.

We both pulled away moments later searching for air, but not before smiling against each other's skin.

"Remember that okay." She lays her head back down and takes a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"I will my love."

It was only a couple of minutes before I drifted off myself. A smile spread across the whole of my face.

Things with her are definitely going to work out.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed. **_

_**New York Premiere Party at the Botanical Gardens is the Next Chapter…**_

_**Fun times there…maybe a little Jealous Laura in that one. **_

_**Thanks for all of the follows and AMAZING reviews and suggestions.…you all are the best. **_

_**Please Continue to REVIEW **_


	19. Chapter 19 Tay's Toys

The premiere of _Orange is the New Black_ is being held at the Botanical Gardens in New York tomorrow and as a surprise my mother has decided that she, my brother Brad and my sister Jocelyn will be flying in from Los Angeles to be there by my side. They are so proud of me and really want to be there to support such a special project for me. They will be arriving in the morning. But that's not all. I got a text message from my sister Stephanie and her husband, and they will be driving from New Jersey tomorrow morning so that they can walk the carpet with me as well.

"Babe, what time is everyone coming in?" I hear Taylor call out from her (our) bedroom. I scroll through my various messages.

"My sister and her husband are going to swing by the airport to pick the rest of my family up at 10:00am. From there I am not sure what the plans are." I put my phone down and walk back to the bedroom.

Taylor and I have been scurrying, trying to figure out where everyone would stay. Thankfully though my sister's NJ home is under two hours away and she had offered for everyone to stay with her since she thinks that I live out of a hotel. My mother is still the only one of my family members that knows about Taylor and I. I want to properly introduce them tomorrow, at which time I will let them know that she is the beauty that has stolen their baby sister's heart.

"You going to stay in there all day?" It is 11am and Taylor has yet to leave comforts of her four poster king sized bed.

"I'm thinking that is a pretty good plan. It would be even better though if someone else were in here with me." I grab a hold of her phone that is sitting on the nightstand.

"Let me call up Tash for you." She hurries out of the bed and takes her phone away from me.

"Not funny." I slip my arms around her waist and pull her towards me.

"It was a little bit funny." I say trying to hold in my laughter.

My trying fails though when Taylor herself starts to crack up.

"So what do you say?" She says with an innocent look.

"To what?" I am a little confused.

She smiles shyly at me and then turns around to walk towards her closet. She gets on her tip toes grab a bag off of the top shelf.

"What you got in there?" I nosily ask.

"You'll see." She says with a cute giggle.

She brings the bag over and sets it on the bed. She keeps it closed though and then turns back to me.

"So yesterday when you, Yael and Natasha went dress shopping, Taryn, Danielle and I went and did a little shopping of our own." I raise my brow at her.

"Oh, you did huh?" I move closer to try to peek into the bag, but she quickly moves it further away from my hands.

"I did, and I think that we should stay home today and try out these new things that I bought for us." My interest is really starting to get peaked now.

I keep my brows raised and watch her closely as she slowly moves back towards me. She runs her fingers down my arms, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. Her fingers stop once they reach the hem of my t-shirt.

"So is there a specific reason why you bought these obviously…secret items?" I ask and she nods.

My breath hitches when she moves her fingers under my shirt and runs them up my bare skin. She uses her fingernails to scrape up and down my stomach causing me to breathlessly moan out her name.

"You won't be needing this." She moves her fingers out from under my shirt and grips the edge again, this time pulling it over my head and tossing it to the floor.

Being that it is still morning and I haven't bothered to get dressed yet, I am standing in front of her in only a pair of black boy shorts.

"Gorgeous." She quietly says when her hands move up to cup my breasts.

I throw my head back at the feeling of her hands kneading and massaging my sensitive mounds. My nipples are already fully erect, and they are painfully straining against her palms.

"Tay…lor." It embarrassingly comes out in a gasp.

"I haven't even done anything yet." She chuckles lightly, shaking her head.

"You're touching me." I say back.

"Do you want me to stop?" She starts to take her hands off of me and steps back.

I grab a hold of her wrist and pull her back towards me so that I can crash our lips together. Her lips are soft and they taste of Pina Colada. The flavor of her new lip gloss. I mentally make a note to tell her to continue to buy that one. It is one of my favorites by far.

Her lips move smoothly with mine. Melding and dancing against each other. The kiss is short but hungry, causing us to have to break for air. As soon as she gains back her breath, her hands move to my boy shorts. I stop her though when I move to tug on her shirt. It takes me no time at all to get her down to the same amount of clothing that I am wearing.

I run my fingers over her newly exposed skin, listening to the sound of her breath go ragged. When I drop to my knees in front of her, she lets out a cute little squeak. I keep my eyes locked on her when I lean in to place a kiss right above the band of her red lace bikinis. Her hands slowly move to my hair and she runs her fingers through my still un-brushed red stands. I kiss her skin again, this time raking my teeth across the thin waistband tugging on it playfully.

I run my hands up her leg, massaging her soft skin. When I get to her hips, I rub circles around the bone and watch as her lips part and her head slowly tilts. I lean in to kiss her skin again, this time inhaling deeply, smelling her arousal that is starting to build up for me. I can't wait any longer. I hook my fingers on the waistband of her panties and bring them down her long toned legs. When I get them down to her feet, she lifts them one by one so that I can toss them aside.

Before I am able to resume my position, Taylor hooks her hands under my arms to pull me back up to standing. I have to hand it to her, the girl has some strength.

"I was having fun." I tell her with a little pout.

"It's my turn." She says walking towards the bed.

She sits down on the end of the mattress and then beckons me over with one of her fingers.

"Wait." She says when I am only a few inches from her.

"Those need to go." She points towards my boy shorts.

I playfully smirk and then quickly remove them before standing in front of her. Once I am close enough, she lays down on the mattress and then guides me to straddle her hips.

"Close your eyes Laura." I smirk again, but do as I am told.

I hear Taylor going through the bag that she tossed on the bed earlier, but I dare not look at what she is grabbing from the inside of it.

"No peaking." She snaps out when I look up at the ceiling.

"I'm not." I tell her. It almost comes out as a whine, which in turn makes her laugh.

It took a couple of minutes, but as soon as I heard the low sound I knew exactly what she had pulled out of that bag of hers. I was still forbidden to keeping my eyes closed, so I was not able to bring truth to my suspicions. At least not until my eyes instinctively shot open at the feeling of a vibration against my clit.

"Fuck." I gasp out when I look down to see Taylor holding a little pink vibrator against my sensitive bundle of nerves.

The vibration is slow, but it is doing all of the right things. I was soaked when she started touching me in the first place, but I am sure now I am completely beyond that.

I do my best to not jerk my hips too much, but it is becoming almost impossible as my clit is rattled perfectly. She keeps it in the same place. At the base of my clit, causing my arousal to become more and more. She is watching me. Her beautiful blues are darkened as she teases me with her new store find.

When she pulls it away, she does it with a smile. I almost collapse on top of her, but I am quickly able to brace myself. I move my hips to sit flush on hers and try to gain some type of a steady breath. She looks away from me, searching through her bag again. This time my eyes go wide with what she brings out next.

"I hope you don't think that I bought this because I miss it, because I don't. I just thought that…" I lean down to kiss her lips. When she parts suddenly to gasp, I slip my tongue inside. Tasting and licking everything that I can within the confines of her mouth. When I pull away, her lips are swollen and her eyes a beautiful dark.

"It's fine sweetheart. I don't have a problem with it. Just be gentle. It's been a long time since I had something that size inside of me." I look at the purple strap-on that Taylor is shyly holding in her hands.

It looks to be about 8 inches or so with a deep ribbed design. I am pretty convinced this is something that Danielle probably picked for her. Not only because her favorite color is purple, but because Danielle is always the one talking about her "toys" to all of us.

"Does that mean I…can try it on you?" I smile.

"I trust you." She smiles back and then grabs the directions on how to put it on.

I chuckle loudly and then hold my hand out for the object. I move off of her. When she goes to protest I hold my hands out for her to pull her into a standing position. As soon as she is in place I tap her foot for her to lift it and repeat my motions with her other foot so that I can slip the harness up her legs.

"When you are ready baby, there is a piece that you slip inside of you." She nods her head and then takes a new position on the bed.

She is absolutely adorable. Which may sound awkward since she is harnessing an 8 inch dildo between her legs. But really, she is. She fixes the pillows behind her and sits up against the headboard. When she is sure she is done fidgeting, she beckons for me to come to her again. I get on my knees and shuffle up towards her. My pussy is so wet, that I can feel the wetness against my inner thighs. I am convinced that it is actually building even more just at the way she is looking at me. I am aching for what I know is to come next.

When I get to her, I straddle her knees and watch as she slips the insert inside of her. She moans as the silicon enters her wet sex and then turns her eyes back to me. I crawl further up her body, stopping just short of the long, thick purple shaft. She moves a hand down to rub my clit, then slips down further towards my opening to gather some of my wetness. When she is satisfied that she has enough, she brings her hands to the shaft of the dildo and smears my juices all over it.

I feel myself getting wetter, just watching her completely fucking sexy act in front of me. I can't help the moan that escapes when her hands move down to hook around my thighs bringing me closer.

"I promise I will be gentle Laura." I smile and lift myself up.

She grasps the shaft of the dildo with her long thin fingers and runs the silicon up and down my sticky wet folds a couple of times before positioning it at my entrance. My mouths falls open and my head lulls completely back as she slips the bulbous mushroom head inside of me. It is thicker than it looked and I can feel the stretch.

As she slowly slips it in further I wince. Not really in pain, it has just been a while and I need to adjust.

"Taylor wait." I say and I adjust my body.

"Are you okay…do you want me to stop." I shake my head.

I takes me a few seconds to prepare myself, but then I tell her to keep going.

Inch by inch she impales my pussy with the thickness and length of the purple silicon. I can feel its veiny shaft against my walls as it slides of further and ultimately bottoms out. It is really deep and I swear it is sitting up against my cervix.

"Taylor….ahhh fuck…let me have your hands." I pant out when she slowly starts to move her hips, thrusting it up further inside of me.

She let's go of my waist and locks her fingers with mine. I lean down, dragging my teeth across her lips as I start to move my hips to meet her thrusts. I pin her hands above her head with mine and hold them there.

I can feel myself already starting to get close, as her pace gets faster and the dildo starts to roughly hit against my g-spot. I am panting and moaning as she pounds deep inside of me without abandon.

"Fuck, Taylor, I am already going to cum." She quickly untangles one of our hands and moves her hand down between us to rub tight circles around my clit.

Her pace is relentless now. I meet her movements, riding the appendage, searching for release. I know it is coming quickly when my pussy starts to flutter. When she pinches my clit particularly hard with her thumb and forefinger, I scream out, as my orgasm rips through my body.

"Tayyyloooorrr."

My body jerks violently, as she continues to move inside of me. Her pace stays quick and somewhat rough and she draws another orgasm to the surface. I can't breathe. My body is shaking roughly as I try to gain some type of steadiness. I can't hold myself up. Taylor's arms quickly wrap around mine and with one swift move, she flips us over.

She continues to thrust inside of me. Her movements are slower now as my pussy spills out a vast amount of copious wetness for her. My body is still jerking, however it has calmed a bit since the start.

"God I love you so much Laura." Taylor coos, as she moves down to kiss all over my face and then settles on my lips.

"I…lo...love you too." I pant out, still trying to come down from not just one…but two very powerful orgasms.

It takes a few minutes for all of my spasms to cease and for her to slowly pull out of me. I couldn't hide the painfulness of that part from Taylor. My gasp was a little too loudly.

"Fuck, Laura I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hur…." I cut her off.

I cup her cheeks and pull her down so that I can kiss her softly.

"I'm fine Tay. In fact, I am more than fine. That was pretty amazing." I smile wide.

She moves down to kiss my lips again, this time smiling against them.

"Why are you smiling blondie?" I muffle between her skin.

"I made you cum pretty quickly." Her smile grows into a playful smirk.

"Yes, yes you did. I bet you are pretty proud of yourself."

"I am." She says playfully.

"Well I guess there is only one thing that I can do after that." She looks at me a bit confused.

"What's that?"

I don't give her time to protest. I quickly flip our positions and straddle the space under her knees.

"Slip that purple thing on and see how many times, and how fast I can make you come."

"Fuck." It falls from her lips at a barely audible tone.

I smile to myself. This is definitely a challenge that I am sure to win.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.  
>Figured I would slip this in before Laura's family comes to town and before the big premiere. <strong>_

_**Hope that was okay. **_

_**I am currently working on a few Chapters at once, so you just may get two chapters tomorrow. **_

_**I am also working on the one where Laura leaves…having a hard time with that one. But hopefully it will come together and you all will like what I have done with it. **_

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and those of you new and existing that continue to follow this story. It means so much. **_

_**Please Review. **_


	20. Chapter 20 Laura's Toys Too

My eyes lock onto my gorgeous girlfriend.

I can't help the grin that forms on my lips as I slip the harness up my legs and then get it situated on my hips. This is definitely something new for me. A good new though. The look on Taylor's face is one of wonder and sex appeal as I slowly crawl back up the bed. She is laying on her back and arching up as I hold on to the base of the purple silicon and run it up her skin. Her heart is beating fast, if her wavering breath is anything to go by.

"Laura, no teasing." I arch my brow and give her a look.

"Seriously, after what you just did to me, you want me to show you some mercy." She smiles wide, because she knows damn well that I will give in to her.

I always do.

I slip in beside her, laying on my side. I position an arm under her head and slap the head of the dildo teasingly against her upper thigh. She moans loudly and of course I will give in soon because it is me that cannot handle not touching her…especially in this state where she is practically begging me too.

"I want you inside of me." She says softly as she repositions herself so that her back is turned towards my front.

"Fuck." I sigh out when she starts to slowly grind her perfectly tone ass into the thick toy.

I give in every time...no will power...none at all when it comes to the stunning blonde.

I use my hands to run a line up her body and then let it slip between us and then ultimately between my legs. I find the insert located towards the back of the harness and slip it inside my newly wet opening. My breath hitches due to the intrusion into my still very sensitive center. I adjust my body, moving closer to her, letting the dildo bare into the space between her gorgeous inner thighs.

She lifts one of her legs, then lets it rest on mine. The flat of her foot is on the side of my knee as she turns towards me a little more in an effort to open herself up wider. I snake an arm around her front and move it down towards her mound.

"Please." She is whining.

I kiss the exposed skin on her shoulder and smile into it, as my hand flows down more, finally coming in contact with her already very sensitive bundle of nerves. I use two of my fingers to massage her, causing her to crane her neck up and moan near my ear. That sound alone is enough to send a new pool of arousal coursing through my body.

I slip down further near her opening and find a copious amount of wetness waiting for me. She is soaked, there is absolutely no dry area left in between her folds. I smile to myself, because yes I am very proud of the fact that I can get her to this particular state so quickly.

I can tell that she is getting impatient when she thrusts back in to me causing the insert inside of me to plunge further up. I gasp loudly but quickly regain my composure. This is so not about me right now…I have a challenge to win. A beautiful, wonderful, amazing challenge that is.

I use the arm that I slipped under her head and move it down further, allowing me to cup her gorgeous breasts. I paw and squeeze as my free hand slips between us again, this time grasping the thick base of the silicon penis and running it up and down her wet folds. I deviously make sure that I hit her clit, just because I know that with the amount of wetness she has already produced, she is only mere moments away from screaming my name…the first time that is.

I don't tease her for long. She doesn't allow me to. Instead she slips her hand in between her legs and grabs the toy out of my hands and positions it right at her the opening of her sopping wet pussy.

"Is my baby a little impatient?" I say softly in her ear making her visibly shiver.

"Not impatient, just so clll…ose." She stutters out.

Her head lulls back against the pillows as I thrust up, letting the thick mushroom head of the dildo impale her tight channel.

"Ahh fuck…Laura." She screams out as inch by inch I enter her. Stretching her to the max and filling her up.

When I am sure that the appendage is completely inside of her I stop, giving her time to adjust to the massive intrusion that is stretching her so fully.

"Baby, you can move now." She softly says once she gets comfortable.

I am not going to lie, as wonderful as it is to be like this with her. I have never really been one for toys. Somehow with Taylor though, I could see this being a once in a while fun additive to our already fucking amazing sex life.

My pace starts slow as I thrust in and out of her. She is already panting and trying to catch a steady breath. My free hand stations itself at her protruding clit. Flicking and pinching it, making her quickly start to lose control.

"Ahhh, shit Laura, right there." She moans out when I thrust up deeply, pressing my body roughly into hers.

I find a steady pace and stick with it. One of her hands roughly removes my hand from her breasts and tightly tangles our fingers together. She is gripping hard, signaling that she is almost there. I quickly remove my fingers from her clit and search behind me for the little pink vibrator. I turn it on medium and set the wonderful little contraption on top of her little nub.

"Fuck…LLLaaauuuraaaaaa." She screams out as soon as the toy pulses on her clit a couple of times.

Her orgasm is rough, causing her whole body to jerk, but I don't stop. I continue to pound into her. Hitting her g-spot and beyond with each timely thrust. Her hand is frantically trying to push my hand away. I put the vibrator down momentarily to grab a hold of her wrist. I bring it up over her head. I maneuver my free hand so that I can pin both of her wrists up with my one.

"Oh God." She loudly moans when she realizes that I have no intentions of stopping…at least not yet.

I grab the pink toy again and set it a top her highly sensitive bundle of nerves. She is squirming and gasping, still trying to ride out the waves of her first orgasm, when out of nowhere another wave hits her even harder. Her body bows as her cum starts to rush onto the bed.

I slowly remove the dildo out of her still contracting entrance and quickly move my body to hover over her. I slip the penis back inside and place her legs around my waist. I thrust fully, impaling the thick member all of the way inside her again. Her hands flail and then move to grip the sheets tightly.

"Ahhh Laura…I…" Her head is thrown back and her eyes are closed as I pump in and out of her.

"One more time…I know you can." I coo near her lips.

She drops her head down and opens her beautiful blues so that she can make eye contact with me. Her lips are pursed and slightly open. I lean down and connect them with mine, kissing her with all of the love that I have for her.

Her hands let go of the sheets and her arms move to wrap around me. I can tell she is close as she rakes her fingernails down my back.

Taylor and I are not ones for rough sex, but there have been some times where things have gotten pretty heated and we have left marks on each other. Which reminds me, I better not wear the backless dress that I bought for tomorrow night. I am pretty sure the red marks that she is leaving on my skin right now are not going to go away that quickly.

God help us both if my mother was to catch sight of those.

"Baby I need you to come now." She shakes her head no and returns her gaze back to me.

I look at her with a smirk and a raised brow as I thrust even deeper and with more momentum.

"No…you say." I tease playfully.

"Ahhh…no…to…ge….ther..." She pants out as she moves one of her hands from around my waist and snakes it between our tight bodies.

"Fuck." I loudly moan when two of her fingers somehow find enough space between the tight harness to come in contact with my sensitive nub.

A couple of circles around my clit with her long thin fingers and a powerful deep thrust inside of her was all it took. Moments later we were both strewn out and completely overtook by our third orgasms of the morning. She recovered first, pulling herself slowly off of the now dripping appendage. My chest was still heaving and I was yet to say a word as Taylor moved in closer to me. She wraps her warm arms around my body and pulls me closer to her.

"Laura are you okay?" I look up to her and smile a toothy grin.

"Yep." I look down and can't hold in the laughter upon seeing the swaying purple dildo still attached to my hip and swaying.

Taylor laughs too then disconnects her arms from me and moves down my body to undo the harness and bring it down my legs.

"I'm sorry." She says after throwing the enormous toy off of the bed and resuming her position next to me. I look at her with a frown.

"Why are you sorry?" I move one of my hands up to stroke her cheek.

"Well I just know how much you like to win at certain things and in this case we tied…looks like three is our number." A smile spreads across her face as she gloats at the fact that I did not make good on my threat…yet.

I quickly gain my breath and grab her to pull her on top of me. The giggle she lets out makes me smile wide. As soon as she is hovered above me I surge up to kiss her deeply and then let go.

"Sweetheart, I distinctively remember you saying that you didn't want to leave this bed today and if memory serves me right, it is still only morning." Her smiles falls and is replaced by this gorgeous wide eyed look.

I playfully push her off of me laughing as I pull my aching but pleasurably sore body out of the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to march my happy ass into the kitchen and grab a drink. I need something to wash down the tasty snack I am going to have when I come back." With that I flash her a wink and turn to walk towards the kitchen. Vaguely catching the simply erotic look on her stunning "just thoroughly fucked" face.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**There you go…Part 2. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one as well.**_

_**Next chapter is back to business…sort of …**_

_**Another chapter or two and Laura will be leaving for a while…poor girls. (I have been doing a lot of edits on that particular goodbye.) Actually makes me cry…geez this story is taking over my life.**_

_**Thanks for the over 300 REVIEWS…I really cannot believe it. **_

_**You all Rock…and because of you I continue to write this…**_

_**May have the next chapter up in a couple of hours. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	21. Chapter 21 Prepon Family Reunion

First and Foremost I would like to take a moment to thank the reader that wrote out this particular review.

"**I really liked this before because there was actually storyline, but no offense there's too much focus on sex now. Like the story is almost all smut for the last few chapters, and I personally hope it goes back to having ther content too.. I'm not really interested in just reading continuous sex over and over, like some is fine, and even necessary, but it needs more than that.. In my opinion."**

There are many times when I read a fanfiction myself and it starts out to be this really good piece of work and then it tends to waver on the most important aspects when certain factors are introduced in to the story. If any of you feel that I have done that I apologize. I am still working kinks out on this story and I am doing my very best to deliver something that is different from all of the rest. Please accept my sincere apologies for anyone that feels that I have strayed from delivering a great story and know that I will try to do my best to bring the importance back.

I write this because of you…I never set out to disappoint, just to entertain to the best of my ability. With that said thank you…I value and appreciate each and every one of your opinions. I hope that I have brought the story that you liked so much in this chapter. Please be advised that there will be instances of smut but it is not the most important aspect of this particular story. Without further ado…here is the second chapter of today.

P.S. I cannot believe this story has hit over 300 reviews already…you all are totally awesome.

HAPPY READING…I HOPE.

After the events that took place most of the day yesterday, I quickly had to call in for a new dress. I did not have time to go shopping again since I had my "glam squad" meeting me down the street at the hotel that my sister had booked for the night. My family all decided that driving back to New Jersey at an ungodly hour probably wasn't in their best interest.

Taylor has her own set of plans for the day and we will actually not be seeing each other again until tonight when we all walk the red carpet at the premiere. She is spending the day with Danielle and Uzo getting "beautified" as they called it.

My family and I just left the little diner a couple of blocks away. I was starving since I haven't really eaten anything of substance in the last couple of days. As soon as I walked out on to the side walked I was spotted by some fans who were trying to get my attention. I stopped and chatted with them for a little bit and signed some autographs before getting into my sister's rental SUV and driving to the hotel.

I have not yet seen the dress that my PA picked up for me. She just said that she found the perfect dress from one of her favorite typically unknown designers. She said that I would absolutely love it simply because it is my favorite color…black.

I try to pick dresses from lesser known designer so that I can in some way showcase their work. It is very rare that I will go with an Oscar de la Renta, a Michael Kors or a Versace, although I believe they have designed some of the most beautiful pieces that I have ever seen.

My family and I make some small talk as we make our way to the hotel. My mother keeps making eyes at me and I know why. She is fully aware of the fact that I have yet to tell my siblings about my relationship with Taylor.

I look over at her and send her a playful glare which she silently laughs off.

"What's so funny Mom?" My sister Jocelyn asks when she catches the look on our mother's face.

"She's fine. She is just people watching." I playfully shove my mom who is thankfully sitting right next to me.

It only took a few minutes before we were exiting the SUV and hurrying up to the room. By the time I got into the elevator, my glam team fronted by Jonathan and Tanya were already at the door waiting to be let in.

I introduced them quickly before jumping into the shower to get cleaned up. 30 minutes later I wrapped a warm towel around me and made my way out to get my glam on. I have worked with Jonathan and Tanya since right after finishing up That 70's Show. They have created and come up with some of my best looks so far.

"Laura we are just going to go simple with the makeup, because we don't want to distract the attention away from the dress." I nod my head slightly and try to keep still as Tanya puts a light shading of foundation on my face.

When she is satisfied with the canvas that she has created she grabs the black liquid eyeliner and puts a dark line on the tip of my lids. The mascara came next, which she had to redo after I blinked and laughed after Jonathan cracked a pretty ridiculous joke. He really enjoys doing that sort of thing when I am supposed to be still. He gets so bad sometimes that Tanya will actually kick him out of the room until my makeup has dried.

As soon as my makeup is applied I sit for a moment waiting as it settles. I catch eye of my family pulling out their ensembles for the night and starting to get ready as well. As soon as my makeup dries, Jonathan moves in to start the work on my hair.

"I think we are going to stay with the simple look. You know leave it down and add some waves. Nothing too fancy." I smile and nod my head, because he knows exactly the image that he wants to create, and I hands down trust him completely.

I have to say though, he has done some things to my hair that have made me question his sanity, but it is usually at those times that I end up on Joan Rivers Fashion Police in the WOW section. Which I find is a pretty rare occurrence, but hey, I embrace my totally out there and different sense of style. I wouldn't consider myself a Hollywood starlet or even sexy for all that goes so I don't always dress as so.

A couple hours in the glam chair for my hair and a little bit more of a touch up on my face and I was ready to slip into my dress.

"Where is the rest of it?" My mom says eyeing the tight black lace mini dress that is hugging my tall figure in all of the right places.

"This is it mommy. Remember I am an adult." I tend to have to remind her that yes even though I am still her baby girl, I do get to dress up in things that she may not deem as appropriate.

"Laura, that dress is beautiful, who is the designer?" I look over at Tanya because honestly I am not too sure who the designer is.

"I believe that the designer goes under the label LBD." I nod my head towards my sister Stephanie.

"So is the Prepon family ready to get our red carpet on?" I laugh at my brother Brad as he starts to strut around in the hotel room in a very dapper suit I might add.

It was about 15 minutes later before we were exiting the hotel room and making our way towards the vehicle. I was stopped momentarily by more fans whom I quickly signed autographs for but sadly didn't have a lot of time to talk with them. I always try so hard to take time out for them but I just know that Jenji will probably fine my ass if I am late for one of the most important events for our new show. We all quickly pile in to the SUV and make our way to the Botanical Gardens.

"A drug smuggling lesbian huh sis?" I look at Jocelyn and then at the look on my mother's face.

"Yeah and the critics think I look pretty hot too." I can't help but gloat a little bit, because honestly I am not sure what people see in me.

"Well I am sure you have nothing to worry about. I just hope it isn't too painful working with the girl that plays you're on screen girlfriend." I look over at my mother who is doing her best to keep her mouth shut.

"She is pretty easy to work with. Her name is Taylor Schilling, and in fact, you will all meet her tonight." I say happily.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" My brother Brad asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

My mother's laughter echoed throughout the whole car. She was so good at holding it all in until my brother made that comment.

"No Brad, she doesn't but I can guarantee that she wouldn't be interested in you." I playfully and cockily tell him.

He throws me a mocking face and then moves around to open my door and help me out when we pull up to the curb of the Botanical Gardens.

I take his hand and take a deep breath. There are so many people and the cameras are already flashing. I can hear my name being called left and right. I am scanning the people looking for the beautiful blonde but the only person I can exchange glances with at this time is Jenji, who is calling me over.

I wait on the entirety of my family to exit the SUV and we lock arms and begin to walk together. The various shouts of "Ms. Prepon" and "Laura" can be heard more and more as we make our way towards the wonderful creator of this show.

"Laura, you look…mmmm so Alex like tonight. Except for the red hair kid…a few more weeks." She is always teasing me about my hair. She says the red makes me look sultry but the black hair brings out a whole new line of sex appeal in me. I always laugh when she makes comments like that to me, because again I don't see it.

"Have you seen Taylor?" I ask as I lean over towards Jenji.

"She was with Biggs and his wife, rubbing her very pregnant belly. That baby is definitely coming soon. Oh wait, last place I saw her was by our promo sign with Maria. I believe she was rubbing her pregnant belly too. Better watch that kid Prepon, I'm thinking babies are on her mind." My eyes go wide when Jenji makes that comment.

"I was just thinking we might need to write a pregnancy into the show…you know." She looks over at my family quickly trying to tip toe around her words.

I sigh deeply but then smile when my family totally doesn't take Jenji's words and run with them.

"Laura." My eyes light up when I hear a beautifully familiar voice calling my name.

I turn around and lock eyes with my girlfriend who is wearing this stunning long white dress with a slit up the middle. It is sleeveless with a large black collar that folds down to conceal her breasts.

She quickly takes me in her arms to hug me.

"You look stunning baby." She whispers into my ear.

"You too my love." I whisper back.

We let our hug linger for a bit, but not too long. We haven't announced anything to the public yet. However, when it comes to showing simple affections towards each other Taylor and I have decided that we are not going to conceal how much we admire each other. I grasp her hand in mine, something that has been so natural for us since the day that Taylor and I met and turn her towards my family.

I am a bit nervous to do this here, but I am not going to hide this amazing part of my life from the rest of my family any longer.

"Mom this is the infamous Taylor Schilling. Taylor this is my mom Marjorie." My mom looks at Taylor for a moment with no expression, but then a big grin spreads across the entirety of her face.

"Come here." She tells Taylor and she takes her in her arms.

"You are just as stunning as my baby girl has said." I hear her say.

"Thank you." Taylor tells her and then steps back towards me.

"Taylor, this is my sister Jocelyn, my brother Brad, my sister Stephanie and her crazy husband…we simply just call him "dork"." Everyone laughs as Taylor moves in to shake their hands.

"Everyone, this is my very gorgeous and utterly amazing on screen and off screen girlfriend Taylor." Taylor's eyes go wide mid hug with my sister Jocelyn.

"Shit…seriously sis." Brad says with his mouth open wide.

"Seriously big brother…that is exactly why she would not be interested in you." The talking ceases for a moment as my siblings try to take in the news that I have just told them.

I look over at Taylor, her smile returns and she puts her arm around my waist.

"I am so happy for you my girl." My mom says taking us both into an embrace this time.

"Fuck…sis. You did good." Brad says stepping up to join my mother.

"So this is the person that you talked about on the phone. The one that stole your heart huh." My sister Stephanie says.

I was starting to get a little nervous and I could tell that Taylor was as well. It was all soon relieved when the rest of my family joined my brother and mother and took us into a huge Prepon family hug.

"I am the nosy one, so you know you are going to have to spill the details on our baby sister right?" Taylor is fully aware of Stephanie's nosy status.

"I will divulge anything that you wish." I playfully push Taylor after saying that…because honestly my sister is one that will hold her to that.

"Hey Pre." I turn around upon hearing my name and come face to face with my girl's Tash, Yael, Uzo and Taryn.

"This is some crazy shit huh. Look at all of these people." Before Tash's mouth gets too much more expletives I introduce her to my family.

"You look hot as fuck Pre." She whispers when she takes me into a hug.

"You two Schilling. I have this distinct image in my head of how you're little after party is going to go." I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Taylor.

As we were talking, there was an announcement over the speaker. We all took that as our cue to get in place.

We made our way to the edge of the red carpet that was laid out for us and waited for Jenji to lead down the line. Taylor was called out ahead of me with Piper, Biggs, and Selenis, while I was making my way up through the crowds of photographers that were not so patiently waiting to get my picture. I was called out to stand near our backdrop, people calling out for me to turn right, then left, to the side, over my shoulder. It was all stuff that I was accustomed too. The interviewers came next as I walked the carpet further down, planked by my wonderful and supportive family.

"Laura…Laura come talk to us." I walk up to do my first interview of the night.

"Hi, how are you tonight?" I say happily.

"Good. How is it working with so many people on the same set?"

"It is awesome. I mean I have never worked with this big of a cast before and it's great. It's predominantly women which is really cool."

"So who do you play on this show Orange is the New Black?" I chuckle lightly.

"I play Alex Vause, the drug smuggling ex-girlfriend of Piper Chapman, played by the amazing Taylor Schilling."

"Drug smuggling lesbian…sounds interesting." The interviewer says with raised brows.

"It is, I mean I have never played a role like this before, so it was…you know it was challenging but also so rewarding." I laugh along with the interviewer.

"Now we got some preliminary reviews back from some of the critics and they are saying that this is kind of the new wave of television. Meaning it features everything from nudity, to back stories, to current prison drama."

"Yeah, I mean Jenji is great. She took this book written by the amazing Piper Kerman and turned it into this new type of made for television dramedy, featuring a bunch of women of different backgrounds, shapes, sizes. It really is such a great project for me to be associated with."

"So when it comes to the nudity, does that intimidate you at all? Is it something that is new to you?"

"The nudity aspect of the show is completely new to me, I mean I had done a quick nude scene in a movie once but it wasn't really as in depth as the ones that Taylor and I had to film together."

"Some actors say that filming the nude scenes are really horrendous because they have to force the chemistry between the two characters. Do you feel that way, and how do you see everyone reacting to the scenes as it pertains to being believable?

"Wow you did your research?" I laugh out before I continue and answer the question.

"You know I have worked in instances where I didn't have any chemistry at all with my costar that is supposed to be my love interests and I will tell you, it is the hardest thing to try to fake on camera. When it comes to Taylor, we have this chemistry and we have actually had it since the first time that we read for Piper and Alex. When we filmed for the first time it happened to be this 20 second scene in a shower and we had to remove our tops. So it was like "hi I met you one time, let's take our clothes off." But besides that, I mean look at her…she's gorgeous." I end the interview there and turn back towards my family as we make our way down the rest of the red carpet and into the area of the Botanical Gardens where all of the festivities are being held.

It's been several hours of interviews and photos, drinks and the viewing of the Pilot episode of our show. This night has been pretty perfect. The greatest part of it is the fact that my family is here by my side taking pride in one of the most amazing projects that I have ever been a part of. And not to mention the fact that they now ALL know about Taylor and me.

"Hey Laura, can we borrow you for a picture." Jenji calls me over for a cast photo.

The whole cast including the creators, writers, and producers pulled in close to take a few photos to be featured in a press magazine that would be on the newsstands in the next couple of days.

"Taylor, Laura, a photo please." Taylor happily turns towards the photographer pulling me with her.

"To the side please ladies." Taylor turns in towards me and looks at me as I keep my eyes on the photographer.

"Forward please Taylor, over here ladies." Another photographer calls out and we both obey the commands.

We stood there for a few minutes, taking orders from the many paps doing their best to snap that perfect photo of Taylor and me. After at least a fifty photo roll I turned to her. She was already staring my way with her perfect smile. The cameras keeps flashing, but I don't care.

This has been such a great night. A fantastic premiere, followed by an equally amazing and fun after party with the whole team. It was also nice to mingle with some other pretty notable celebrities such as Ricky Gervais, Montel Williams, Chloe Sevigney, as well as tons of others. It was humbling to me to have so many people in the business come out and show their support for such a special project.

I lean over to take a peek at my mom's watch as people start to filter out and head home. It is almost 2am. Most of the cast has already made their way out of the gardens and into their limos or other transportation of choice. Taylor left about 15 minutes ago, discreetly whispering in my ear that she would keep my side of the bed warm.

I round up my family after saying my goodbyes to my cast members that were still remaining and hopped into the SUV. Twenty minutes later they were dropping me off at mine and Taylor's apartment with promises of us getting together sometime in the later hours. I kiss them all goodbye and head into the coded building. I take the elevator up and open the door with the key that Tay had made for me when I officially moved in.

I close the door quietly and kick my heels into the closet. I remove my black nylons as I walk and start to strip off my lace mini. When I make it into the bedroom I quietly search for a t-shirt after hearing the faint snoring coming from the bed. I smile to myself and pull my Alice in Chains shirt over my head. I walk in the bathroom to remove my makeup and brush my teeth before slipping into the space that she has left for me on the bed.

I lean over to kiss her forehead and slip my arm around her waist.

"I love you Tay." She moves closer to me. Laying her head on my chest.

"I love you too Laura." She says groggily before returning to a state of sleep.

I laid awake for a few moments just smiling, before I finally succumbed to sleep myself.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Thank you all for the continued support and Reviews as I tell this story. **_

_**Like I have said many times, it is by far my favorite to write. **_

_**Please continue to follow.**_

_**And Please Review…They mean a lot. **_


	22. Chapter 22 Jersey Baby

"Taylor come on sweetheart, we are going to be late."

"I can't find anything to wear."

"You have two closets full of clothes. But honestly babe, my family wouldn't care if you showed up in a towel, as long as you weren't late."

I have literally tried on at least 10 outfits, trying to find the right one to wear for a day with Laura's family.

"Taylor, seriously." Laura walks in with her hand on her hip. She is looking at the many piles of clothes that I have thrown on the bed.

I am so jealous. Even as dressed down as she is in her black skinny jeans, her black tank and a flannel shirt she is completely flawless. Her hair is thrown up into a messy bun and her face is free of makeup.

"How do you do that?" She looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Do what?" She is talking to me with her mouth full of crackers.

"Manage to always look so beautiful."

"Taylor, I know you had a lot to drink last night, are you sure it has all worn off?" I laugh at her words but then flash her a look.

She honestly does not know how stunning she actually is.

"Wear this." She pulls out a pair of my denim skinny jeans, a white tank and a gray cardigan.

"And these." She then tosses me her favorite pair of black boots.

"See how easy that was." She says with a grin.

"I'm sorry Laura." I tell her as I put on the clothes that she so quickly and perfectly picked out for me.

"Why are you sorry?" She asks me as she walks up and puts her arms around my waist.

"I…I guess I am just really nervous about spending the day with your family…I mean, what if they don't like me." I lay my head against her chest as she holds me tightly against her front.

"That is impossible." She kisses the top of my head.

She uses her two fingers to lift my chin up so that my eyes are now locked on hers.

"It is impossible that they wouldn't like you because they already love you. They are not the type of people to smile in front of your face and then talk behind your back. My sister Jocelyn told Christopher the first time that I introduced him that he was a douchebag and he was not good enough for me. So the way I see it…you are in." I smile, but cringe a little at the fact that her sister was that honest with a complete stranger.

She leans down an inch to connect our lips together. She smiles into the kiss and then pulls away.

"I'm going to go and call them to see where we are supposed to meet."

"Okay." I tell her.

I watch her start to walk away.

"Oh and Tay." She stops just before walking out of the bedroom.

"Hmmm."

"Don't tell my brother anything about our sex life. Or my sisters for that matter. No matter what they try to do to you to get you to talk." With that she leaves me wide eyed and turns away laughing.

I stand in place stunned for a moment, just wondering what the hell her siblings would really try to do to me to get that type of information from me…and just exactly why they would want information like that about their sister of all people.

It was about 20 minutes later before I was completely ready and we could head out.

"Where are we going?"

"Jersey baby." She says in her best New Jersey accent.

We got into my new car that I bought a couple weeks ago. Laura driving of course. Not only do I not know where we are going, but she says that my driving kind of freaks her out. Apparently, I tend to get a little sidetracked when I see really shiny or really beautiful things. She says that is not a bad thing, as long as it is not when I am the one behind the wheel. It's all okay though, she on the other hand is a great driver.

"Do we have a plan for the day?" I ask her and she smiles big.

"Well, let's just say you will probably be introduced to an epic Prepon family tradition today." I smile and then reach my hand over to set it on her thigh.

She looks down at my hand then turns back to the road with a grin playing on her lips.

The drive to Jersey took us a little under two hours. I use to hate car rides with a passion, but something about being on a long drive with Laura just changed things for me. I love how she rolls all of the windows down and lets her gorgeous long hair blow all over the place. And how she can practically belt out every single song that comes on the radio. I love how when this one particular song comes on she turns it up and grabs a hold of my hand and laces our fingers together. She says it's our song. I have never been with anyone that chose a song for "us". I thank the higher power that is watching over me every day for the love that I have found in her.

"I can feel you thinking." I chuckle and turn to her.

She is already out of the car and is holding my door open. I was obviously too lost in thought to realize that we have made it to her families house. I take Laura's extended hand and let her help me out. As soon as we are standing face to face she reaches her hand back to close my door and then pulls me in for a kiss.

"You two seriously couldn't wait until you got into the house so I could watch." Laura smiles into the kiss, and then looks towards the door.

"Seriously Brad, there is something really fucking wrong with you." She shakes her head and chuckles through the entirety of her statement.

She grabs a hold of my hand and leads the way up the stairs and onto the porch. Her brother Brad is standing there along with "dork" as they call him. I make a mental note to get his real name by the day's end.

As soon as we walk into the beautiful two story house, we are met at the entrance by Jocelyn, Stephanie, her other sibling Danielle and Laura's beautiful mother Marjorie. I was taken into another one of the famous Prepon family hugs and then immediately separated from Laura by her sister's and given the grand tour. About a half an hour later when I returned I could not help the smile that appeared on my face as I caught eye of my stunning girlfriend in the kitchen cooking with her mother.

"Hey Taylor come join us." Marjorie called me over upon seeing me hovering in the doorway.

Laura looked over at me with a raised brow and a smirk, because I am so not the cook in our relationship. Being that Laura is absolutely the most perfect girlfriend, she doesn't point that fact out and instead she throws me an apron and beckons me towards her.

"Did those girl give you any trouble Taylor?"

"No Mrs. Prepon, they were just fine."

"Marjorie, or mom dear. Mrs. Prepon is too formal for family. And from the way my baby girl looks at you, you are definitely family...or will be in the near future." I look at Laura who is smiling immensely at me.

"So what are we making?" Laura hooks her arms around my waist and lays her chin on my shoulder after handing me a spoon.

"You my love are going to boil the water. Do you think you can handle that?" I playfully push her back.

Laura's mom is laughing so hard that she has to hold the edge of the kitchen island to keep her balance.

"You are not funny." I tell her.

She then returns her chin to my shoulder and turns inward to place a small kiss on my neck.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She whispers in my ear.

I crane my neck up to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." I say against her soft skin.

"That was pretty hot. Now when are we going to do the Prepon family tradition?" I look up at Laura a little confused.

She kisses the tip of my nose and turns the stove down. She then grabs my hand along with her moms and takes me into the family room. Jocelyn, Danielle, Stephanie and her husband Mike (he finally confessed) are all sitting on the couch going through a cd collection.

"Taylor, since you are new to the family, you obviously don't have a part yet, so feel free to jump in if you feel comfortable enough." Danielle tells me.

I start to crack up when the 7 of them get into this line dance like stance. I move to the side to sit on the couch and watch. When the music starts I remember exactly what is about to happen and I know for sure that I will not be able to keep a straight face.

Laura had told me once that every time that her family gets together they have this tradition of doing a rendition of Meatloaf's song "Paradise By The Dashboard Lights", all put together with lip syncing and dance moves.

I was able to keep a somewhat straight face as they all started in with the singing and the dancing.

I lost it completely though when Laura played the air guitar and got down on her knees in front of me and started singing.

_Stop right there  
>I gotta know right now<br>_

_Before we go any further  
>Do you love me<br>Will you love me forever  
>Do you need me<br>Will you never leave me  
>Will you make me so happy<br>For the rest of my life  
>Will you take me away<br>And will you make me your wife_

When she finishes her lines she grabs my hand to kiss it and then hurries back in line to finish out the song and the rest of the dance routine. As soon as the whole thing was over they all collapsed on the various couches laughing. Laura came over and laid down, with her head in my lap. My hands immediately tang;ed in her long red hair to play with the soft strands.

Laura's mom retreated to the kitchen area to start the ovens back up and then made her way upstairs.

"So how is it?" Jocelyn scoots closer to the edge of the couch she is sitting on and looks at me with a smirk.

"How is what?" I ask her with a mystified look.

"The sex…with Laura?" Stephanie chimes in.

"Okay, before this goes any further, we are not answering…" Laura tries to say, but I cut her off.

"Amazing." It falls out of my mouth before I realize who I am talking to.

I don't retort my words though, and for some reason I have no embarrassment at all written on my face at what I have just told her siblings. Thank God Laura doesn't either. She just looks up at me with her very sexy wink and smiles.

"That is all I will say about that subject." I say in a playfully stern voice and I get a nod from all five of them.

A few minutes later Laura's mom made her way back downstairs holding a shoe box.

"Mom please…seriously no naked baby pictures." Laura says quickly getting up to a standing position, trying to snatch the box out of her mom's hands.

I stand up as fast as I can and playfully lock my arms around her so that she cannot attempt to take the box from her mom again.

"Hey blondie. Whose side are you on?" She pouts and then gives up, letting me pull her back down on the couch, but this time on my lap.

We spend the next hour or so looking through old photographs of Laura and her family. There was an especially nice photo that Laura grabbed out of the box. She kissed it and then wiped her eyes before she handed it off to me. It was a picture of her when she was about 6 years old and her dad is holding her, kissing her cheek. She talks to me about her dad a lot when we are alone and lying in bed. He passed when she was just 13 years old, during heart surgery.

"You used to be a cheerleader?" I hold up a picture of her with her squad.

"Yep." She says with a huge grin.

We spent another few minutes going through a new stack of Laura's old pictures before Marjorie and Laura and I made our way back into the kitchen.

Laura jumped up on the kitchen island to sit down and then grabbed a hold of my waist to pull my back flush into her front. She held me tight as we had a nice conversation while her mom prepared a batch of her world famous stew…or so I hear.

We spent a few more hours with Laura's family, eating her mom's gourmet dinner and chatting it up. It was really nice to get to know them better. They are all so down to Earth.

"Mom I don't know when I will be back to see you. I am leaving for LA next month for a new project for a while." She says hugging her mother.

"What the hell kind of projects are in Louisiana?" Her mom yells out.

"Not that LA mom…Los Angeles." Everyone laughs as her mom throws her hands up in the air with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Well then maybe before you go we can all come to New York and take the two of you to dinner or something. You know I can't go too long without seeing my baby girl." I smile at the conversation that they have going amongst themselves.

"I know mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Laura." Her mom says taking her into another embrace, before holding out one of her arms for me to join in.

A few moments later, after hugging everyone goodbye, Laura and I were back in my car making the almost two hour drive back to our apartment.

"They are all so nice." I say looking out over the highway.

It is getting dark outside and the stars are starting to become visible, along with the full moon.

"Yeah, I am very lucky. I have been blessed with some pretty amazing people in my life." She slides her hand over to mine and squeezes it gently before lacing our fingers together.

"You are pretty amazing yourself baby." I lovingly say before returning my gaze to the beautiful night's sky.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Another Chapter down….**_

_**So many great things to come…(I am even getting excited)**_

_**A HUGE surprise coming a couple of chapters from now…can you guess?**_

_**Thank you all for all of the REVIEWS…Good OR Bad…I value each and every one of your opinions. **_

_**Please continue to read…**_

_**I'm thinking maybe another double chapter tomorrow. HMMMM…**_

_**Please REVIEW **_


	23. Chapter 23 Meet The Schillings

"Taylor are you absolutely sure that your parents are going to like these?"

"Yes Laura, for the tenth time. They love matching shirts. They especially love the Hawaiian ones." I chuckle to myself, because all I could think about was a time on set of _That 70s Show_ where Debra Jo and Kurtwood showed up in matching flower power shirts.

I miss that group of amazing people. Hopefully when I get back to Los Angeles I will have a chance to catch up with some of them.

I grab the matching red shirts and put them each in a nice box. I set them on the couch so that Taylor and I will not forget to take them when we leave. Speaking of Taylor, that girl of mine has been primping for the better part of an hour. Every time we have plans to go somewhere that beauty of mine has to spend a minimum of an hour or two just getting ready. It's crazy really. She is already flawless.

Judging by the clock she has about 5 minutes of primping left to do. A few minutes later, just like clockwork my blonde beauty shows herself to me. My breath catches when she walks out wearing a short baby pink halter dress with white strapped heels.

"How long have you been ready babe?" She says tossing her hair with her hand.

"Ummm let's see, about an hour and a half ago." I look at my watch then back up at her.

"Seriously?" I smile and nod as she walks closer to me.

As soon as she only a couple of inches away from me, she puts her arms around my waist and brings me in closer.

"How is it that it takes you no time at all to look as gorgeous as you do every day?" I can feel myself starting to turn red, because honestly the kid must be downright blind.

I am wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts, a white tank top and one of my favorite UFC hoodies. I am pretty sure that I can't look that good.

"Have you been drinking?" I ask her wide eyed.

"I'm serious Laura. You are absolutely stunning." I lean in to kiss her soft lips.

"Thank you sweetheart but I know that you must be talking about yourself." She smiles wide and then leans in for another kiss. She pulls away moments later searching for air.

"You're really serious about the Hawaiian shirts?" I ask one more time and she rolls her eyes and grabs her car keys.

"So are you driving?" I ask her with a playful worried tone.

"Laura I promise not to pay attention to all of the shiny stuff, and to keep my eyes on the road at all times." She laughs allowed and then steps out of the front door. I grab my purse and lock up, before joining her downstairs.

As soon as we got in the car, Taylor quickly called her parents to let them know that we were on our way. They are hosting their annual Schilling family BBQ today. Apparently it is some big event that they have put on ever since Tay was a baby. They are pretty well known people, with a lot of friends. Tay's mom Patricia is an administrator at MIT, while her dad Robert is a former prosecutor. I find it pretty cool that they continue these BBQ's, because her parents have actually been divorced since Tay was in her teens. They remained really good friends though.

"You get to meet my brother today too." I look over at her and she has this glowing excitement on her face.

Taylor and her brother Sam are really close. They talk practically every day on the phone. I have talked to him a few times when she put him on speaker, but nothing in depth. I am a little nervous to meet everyone. I am excited as well, and I hear that they are in anticipation of meeting the "lovely young woman that stole their little Taylor bugs heart." (Tay's dad's words)

Taylor's parents live just outside of New York City, so it took us practically no time at all to get to their house. It was a mere 20 minute drive, if that. As soon as we pulled up the long driveway leading up to the Taylor's mother's home I felt my nerves starting to take over. I am not usually one to get this way, but these people are really important and special in Taylor's life and I just hope that I am not a disappointed in any way to them.

As soon as I open my door I look up at the front porch and see both of Tay's parents and who I am guessing is her brother Sam. They are all smiling so big at the fact that their baby girl is home. I could tell Taylor wanted to run up to them. I did not expect her to wait on me to get out of the car…but she did. As soon as I got out and into a standing position she hooked her arm in mine and walked us towards her family.

As soon as they were within reach, Taylor jumped into her father's arms. I couldn't help but get a little bit emotional. I remember those amazing hugs I used to have with my own dad.

She makes her rounds, giving hugs and kisses and then steps back to hook her arm back with mine.

"Mom, Daddy, Sam…this is Laura."

"I know who she is." Her dad says as I hold out my hand. Her shakes his head and holds out his arms to take me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Schilling." He shakes his head again at the name that I called him.

"Call me Bob. I loved your show." I thank him and then step over towards Taylor's mom.

"You were right baby, she is beautiful one." I could not help the embarrassment that started to seep up on my face for the second time already today.

"Thank you Mrs. Schilling." I say with a smile.

"Tish, will do just fine honey." She then holds out her hands to give me a hug.

"How is it that little Taylor lands a girl that is better looking than all of my former girlfriends put together?" I hear her brother Sam say.

I am pretty sure that my face is as red as my hair now as I walk over to shake his hand. I thank him for his kind words.

"Why don't we head to the backyard where everyone else is?" Taylor and I nod towards her family members.

As soon as her parents and her brother turn away from us to lead the way, Taylor slips her hand down to my ass to give it a little squeeze. I jump in surprise and let out a little squeak causing her mom to turn around a little bit confused.

"Sorry mom, I have the hiccups." She smiles towards her daughter and then continues to lead us all out to the BBQ.

It was overwhelming, the number of people that were there. If I had to guess a number, I would have to say at least a couple hundred people. It was nice though, getting to meet and talk with the people that have known Taylor pretty much her whole life.

"So you and my sister huh?" Taylor is mingling with a few of her old friends, while Sam and I are hanging out with our feet in the pool.

"Yep, me and your sister." I say with a little laugh.

"Well, I am all for it. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy before. And that is counting when they made that first ever full length Care Bears movie." I seriously had to laugh about that one, because I could totally imagine the look that may have been on her face when that was announced.

"Well thank you Sam. I can honestly say that I have never been this happy before in my life as well." He smiles and then takes a swig of his beer.

"I have your show on DVD, and a few of your movies too. I had the biggest crush on you. Crazy shit huh." He laughs out loud and takes another drink of his beer.

I smile towards him. My grin gets bigger though when Taylor comes up and takes up the space in between her brother and me.

"Is he bothering you Laura?" She says after giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Nope, he just told me he used to have a crush on me." She looks at her brother with wide eyes and a playful glare.

"She's mine buster." She grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me closer to her.

"Oh yeah, Taylor said you collect old flasks. I found one online from the 1800s and bought it for you." I say remembering the gift that I picked up for Sam.

"Yes, it's a relatively new collection that I have started a couple of years ago. But, I have found some of my interesting pieces in the last year." I quickly get up to grab it off of the table.

As soon as he opened it up he was grinning from ear to ear.

"This is definitely the nicest piece in my collection by far."

"Well I am glad you like it."

Taylor, Sam and I sat there for a few more minutes with our feet wading in the water until we were called to start dishing up the amazing food that her father had prepared for us. I am pretty sure that a Schilling Thanksgiving could possibly rival that of the Prepon Thanksgiving. There is so much food here.

"Laura, there is some Raw Almond Butter on the condiment table for you." I mouth a thank you over to her dad, because honestly, besides Taylor that is my favorite thing in the whole wide world.

As soon as we were done piling on the goods, Taylor and I sat down next to a couple of her cousins, Alexandra and John and her Aunt Jane.

"So how did you and Taylor meet Laura?" Her cousins Alexandra asks me.

"We actually met while reading for our characters on our current project." I say happily.

"Taylor tells me it is getting released next month and the critics are already raving about it." Her cousin John states.

"Yeah, we are all pretty proud of it. They already have us slated for a season two." I try to sound happy even though Taylor can sense my sadness, due to the fact that I won't be on set for a lot of next season.

She slips her hand on top of my thigh and squeezes it lightly, then smiles a loving smile at me.

"So what are your characters like?" Her Aunt Jane asks.

Taylor chuckles a little bit at the question as she takes a bite of her burger, sneakily leaving it up to me to explain.

"Well, Taylor plays Piper Chapman, a former lesbian who carried drug money and then ended up in prison for 15 months because of it." Her Aunt winks over at her.

"And you my dear?" Taylor is giggling as she takes another bite.

"I play Alex Vause, who is a former heroin importer in an international drug cartel. She also happens to be the former love of Piper Chapman."

"Well, your relationship has to make for some easy love scenes." We all laugh.

We sat there eating and talking for at least another half an hour or so before Taylor pulled her parents away so that we could give them their gifts.

"So I told Laura how much you two love this sort of thing so much, so she picked these up for you." Taylor hands over a box to each of them.

I had to hold in a laugh at how happy they were when they opened them up. I have never seen two people so happy about getting matching shirts…and two divorced people for that matter. My cease in laughter ended pretty quickly though when they decided to put them on right away over there very tailored outfits.

"These are lovely Laura, where did you find them?" I smile because I actually have a little secret as to where these shirts came from.

"I have a friend whose parents worked with Elvis when he filmed his movie Blue Hawaii, and those were a couple of the shirts that they had for him on set." I watched as their mouths dropped, even Taylor's.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Taylor says mystified.

"I don't know if Taylor told you but Bob and I are huge Elvis fans." Tish explains to me as she runs her fingers up and down the material of her new shirt.

"No she didn't." Taylor is grinning from ear to ear as she slips in beside of me to and puts her arm around me.

As soon as the shock of their new gifts wore off, Taylor parents proudly wore them back outside. My beautiful blonde and I laughed every time we caught them gloating about their new matching shirts.

"Baby, I am exhausted."

Taylor and I have been lying out by the pool for a couple of hours with a few of Taylor's old friends when she reached over to let me know in not so many words that she was ready to call it a day.

I nod towards her, signaling that she is not the only one that is pretty exhausted. I move to get up into a standing position. Once I am balanced out, I hold my arms out for Taylor and pull her up to me.

"You two are absolutely adorable." I hear a couple of Taylor's childhood friends say. We both just smile and make our way towards Taylor's parents.

"Hey mom, dad, we are going to head out. I am just so beyond tired right now." Taylor's mom and dad turn to embrace the two of us. I almost laugh out loud at Taylor's dramatics.

"Okay sweetheart."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Laura. Please don't be a stranger." I smile and nod towards them.

"Thank you both for everything. I had a great time." I tell them as Taylor grabs a hold of my hand to pull me away.

Once we get outside, she opens my door and signals for me to get in.

"Tay, do you need me to drive?"

"No babe, I'm good. I'm not tired." She says with her most chipper voice after sliding into the driver's seat.

"So my love, are you telling me that my sweet, honest girlfriend just lied to her parents?" She gives me a wink and then a sexy smirk.

"What is that look for?" I ask cautiously.

"Okay, so maybe I kind of lied because I just didn't want to share you anymore." I raise a brow at her.

"Hmmm." I hum as I slide a hand to lay it on the inside of her thigh.

I catch her smile as she watches the road in front of her. We sit in silence for a few moments before she begins to speak up.

"So I think I may have lost a friend tonight."

"Oh really, how is that?" I question.

"Well my old best friend Madison kept talking about this "extremely hot piece of ass" at my parent's party." I look at her in shock.

"Alright."

"I was really nice at first Laura. I acted all interested and asked her to show me who she was talking about." I keep my attention on Taylor as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Okay?" I say in an effort to get her to continue.

"But when she pointed you out…I kind of lost it." I watch as she shrugs her shoulders.

"What the fuck did you do Taylor?" I ask giggling the whole way through my question.

"I simply told her that if she ever referred to my "extremely hot" girlfriend as a "piece of ass" again, I would punch her in her teeth and shave her long brunette hair when she fell asleep." Okay so jealous Taylor is quite possibly the cutest thing ever.

"Damn, Tay. That is brutal." I can't stop my snickering, when she reveals to me what she did.

She absolutely hates with a passion when people of any gender make a pass at me. It is not something that I usually catch on to. I just figure people are just being nice to me, because I am just that fucking awesome. Taylor tends to set that straight though…in her own cute little way.

"So is that why you wanted to leave so quickly?" I nudge her playfully in the arm.

"No…maybe…okay yes." She gets this childish pout on her face.

"I am sorry that I am so irresistible Taylor." She takes her eyes off the road quick enough to glare towards me.

It quickly turns to a smile though because she is fully aware that I do not think of myself as anything even remotely close to that.

"You really are though Laura…to me anyway." She drops her hand on top of the one that is on her lap and squeezes.

"So what does the rest of this beautiful night hold for us?" I ask looking out my window.

The sun has just gone down, but the sky is still so bright. It really is a gorgeous night.

"I was thinking we could take a couple of sleeping bags to the roof and fall asleep under the stars." I actually felt my heart flutter at the mention of doing something like that.

"That sounds beautiful Taylor." I have never been asked to do something quite so romantic before.

"That is after though…" I look over at her with a confused look.

"After what baby." Her devious smirk continues.

"After I get a piece of that extremely hot ass."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Well they have finally met each other's family.**_

_**So I tried so hard to get this to be a double chapter day, but I just can't get the next one to flow right so I am going to spend an extra day on it...I am so sorry. I will try hard for a double tomorrow. **_

_**Orange Is the New Black is released on Netflix in the next Chapter…**_

_**Also Laura's got a special party to plan. **_

_**FYI she is NOT proposing but it is still something sweet like that. **_

_**Thanks for you continued support when it comes to this story…It is totally overwhelming.**_

_**Warning (sexy times in the next chapter)**_

_**Any Birthday Suggestions?**_

_**Please Review.**_


	24. Chapter 24 And The Critics Rave

It has been a full 48 hours since _Orange Is the New Black_ finally released on Netflix. Jenji called us all in today for a cast meeting to give us the preliminary results as it pertains to the critic ratings and such. We have been sitting in the meeting room, which doubles as the visitation room for Litchfield, waiting on Jenji to grace us with her presence.

Everyone is here…well everyone except for my Laura. She had to fly to Los Angeles a couple of days ago to sign some paperwork for her new project. She is due back tonight. I know it has only been a handful of days but I miss her so much. I don't know what the hell I am going to do when she leaves in a couple of weeks and she is gone for months at a time. I can't even bring myself to think about that right now without getting teary eyed.

Before I start to wallow any further, Jenji walks in with an enormous grin on her face.

"We are a huge hit." She yells out and everything goes pretty much wild.

"Are any of you interested in some of the reviews?" Various screams, and shouts can be either seen or heard.

After we all start to quiet down Jenji pulls out her paper and sits down in her humongous comfortable chair.

"Okay, here we go."

_Orange Is the New Black is a sharp mix of black humor and dramatic heft, with interesting characters and an intriguing flashback structure._

_With stellar acting, strong execution and borderline-brilliant writing, the first season of Orange Is the New Black is criminally good, addictive television._

_Although there were some comedic aspects throughout the season, the suspense of the show brought it to the next level. I just wanted to know more._

_Orange Is the New Black will be making people cancel their weekend plans so they can find out what happens to these fascinating and desperate women._

"Do you all want me to keep going?" There was no protesting from anyone in the room. We all wanted her to keep going. We are all so passionate about this show that is it so great and a bit overwhelming that there is so much good coming out of it.

"Where's Laura, she is definitely going to need to hear this one?" I look sadly at Jenji.

"She is still in LA. She will be back tonight." I let her know and she smiles and continues to read on. Uzo puts her arm around me and pulls me towards her. She knows how much I hate being away from Laura.

_Alex Vause, aka the gorgeous and amazingly talented Laura Prepon is a former heroin importer in an international drug cartel. Ms. Prepon brings all of the cards and leaves us all wide eyed with her line deliverance, her superior acting and who can miss that sultry sexy voice._

"As soon as Jenji finished reading the review on Laura, a group led by Natasha of course were hooting and hollering for my "gorgeous and amazingly talented" girlfriend." Jenji went on to read a few more of the reviews to us.

_Schilling, Prepon and Mulgrew are uniformly terrific throughout, whether in prison garb or flashback civilian clothes. But other characters are equally compelling, giving this series innumerable stories to tell for hopefully many seasons to come. Based on the first six of 13 episodes, Orange is the New Black has passed virtually every test with flying colors._

_"The Wire's" Snoop would definitely not fit in. But this is the most impressive group of female characters ever assembled in a series, and it's not just window-dressing; each woman has a story and that story will be told._

As soon as Jenji finished up with the reviews that she had picked to share with us, she decided to turn us loose for the day.

"Hey Schilling, want to join a few of us for lunch?" Yael asks me.

She was standing with Natasha, Madeline, Julie, Selenis, Kate, Uzo and Danielle. They were planning a big outing to the Empire Steakhouse Restaurant. I figured since I would not be picking Laura up from the airport for a few hours, at least, this would help me pass the time.

I decided to drive myself…well along with Taryn, Emma, and Vicky. They had decided as we were leaving "Litchfield" that they would come as well. As soon as we got to the restaurant, my texting tone went off. I turned the car off and then pulled it out of my pocket. I had three missed alerts.

_Just letting you know I am getting ready to board my flight. _

_Lambert is also en route…he was so not happy to be crated up. _

_I love you Tay. 3_

_Can't wait to see you. _

I smile big as I stare down at my phone, reading my messages.

"Hmmm, must be Pre." I look at Natasha, my grin still wide on my face.

"How do you know?" I question.

"Your eyes are even smiling." With that she loops her arm in mine and we head off into the restaurant.

As soon as I order my drink I send Laura a couple of messages. Hoping she gets them before she actually loses service.

_I love you too Laura._

_Can't wait until you are back in my arms…bed has been cold? _

"So what time are you picking up our girl tonight?" Danielle says with a wink.

"Her flight comes in at 9pm." I can't help the happiness that settles over me as I think about having her back in my arms.

As our waiter comes up to the table I hear my phone go off again. I make sure to order first so that I am not being rude and then I take it out.

_You won't be cold tonight _

I smile to myself and put my phone away.

"So what is this top secret project that Prepon's been working on? You got any scoop Schilling?" Vicky asks me.

"Not too sure actually." That's the truth. Laura hasn't been at liberty to discuss her new project with anyone, because of the clauses in her contract. She is very professional when it comes to things like that.

The subject is dropped right away and we start to talk about the up and coming season that we will start filming in a couple of months.

"I wonder what is in store for us in season 2." Julie asks.

The scripts for Season 2 episode 1 have pretty much been under lock and key. The only thing that Jenji told me was that it would need to be filmed during a time when Laura was on set. I was excited, knowing that Laura would be in the first episode. Jenji and Laura have had a lot of talks lately about how they are going to film around Laura's schedule. They are both hell bent on making it work. Jenji explained to Laura how vital she is to the show and if that means they shoot scenes out of order until she makes it to set, then that is exactly what she is going to do.

It really calmed Laura's nerves a lot after Jenji's talk with her. At one point Laura had been afraid that Jenji might end up replacing her and bringing someone else in to reprise her role. As soon as Jenji found out about that (through me of course) Jenji called her right away to put that to rest. The role was made for her and honestly I don't believe that anyone could bring to Alex Vause, what Laura has brought to her.

We sat at the restaurant mingling for pretty close to three hours before everyone decided to head off on their separate ways. A few of them asked me if I wanted some company tonight when I drive to get Laura, but I declined because honestly I just want some alone time with her.

By the time I got back to the apartment, it was already nearing 8pm. Only another hour or so, provided that her flight is not late and she will be home. I decided to do a little cleaning to pass another half an hour. I quickly grab my keys that I had thrown to the couch not too long ago, lock up and head out.

Because the traffic just happened to be horrendous, I didn't reach the airport until about 10 minutes after 9. I mean hell it's Friday night, why the fuck did I think that it would be smooth sailing anyway?" I pull out my phone as soon as I park and notice that Laura has yet to text me. I run inside the airport to check the plane schedule. Of course…delayed. I walk up to one of the airport staff and she informed me that they actually just landed. I make myself comfy in one of the seats, knowing that it will be at least another 20 minutes before she is off of the plane and getting her luggage from baggage claim.

It was at least 10 minutes before my phone went off.

_Meet me at 2b _

I grab my purse and walk swiftly towards the entrance that Laura said that she would be at. As soon as I got to the right gate I caught eye of a stunning red head with a black leather jacket, a pair of dark glasses and a blue Dodger's baseball cap. As soon as I caught her eye, she started to run towards me. Her smile took over her whole face. When she was just inches away, my arms were stretched out waiting to engulf her into an embrace. As soon as she was pressed against me I sighed deeply. The smell of her perfume, the feel of her hot breath against my skin, and the discreet way that she is kissing my neck in public.

"I love you." She whispers in between one of her kisses.

"I love you too." I tell her when she pulls away.

"Your disguise is pretty hot." She looks like a biker chick that just got home from one of those serenity rides.

"Thanks, I thought so too." She says with a quirky look on her face.

I playfully push her and then hook my arm around her waist, not caring if anyone spotted us being affectionate towards each other in public.

"Lambert will arrive first class tomorrow night on the pet jet." She tells me with a laugh.

"He is probably giving them all hell." Laura's dog is the sweetest dog I have ever met…but he is also beyond spoiled.

"I know he is. You should have seen his face when I put him in the crate. You would have died laughing." She chuckles lightly thinking about her four legged friend.

We stood there talking to each other for a few minutes before Laura's luggage finally came down the conveyor belt. We each grabbed one of her suitcases and made our way out to my car.

"Wow babe, it is still in one piece."

"Hahaha." I chide as I put her bags into my massive trunk.

"For your information, there is not even a scratch on this car." She smiles and holds her hands out for my keys. I of course throw them towards her, because I would much rather stare at her the whole way back home.

As soon as we both get into the car, her hands are cupping my cheeks pulling me towards her. As soon as our lips collided for the first time in three days, I sighed. This is one of the things that I have missed most about her being gone.

"I missed you Tay." She says pulling away slowly.

"I missed you too." I smile against her lips.

Her lips returned to mine for a quick peck before she started the car and began to drive us home. One of her hands slid to my thigh, as I mimicked the same motion on hers. The drive seemed to take forever…especially since all I wanted to do was to crawl in bed and hold my girlfriend. I take a look at my phone when we do finally pull into the gated complex, it is nearing 10:30pm.

"We can get my bags in the morning, I won't be needing any of it." She said when I went to pop the trunk.

I nodded towards her and I held my hand out. She laced our fingers immediately as we made our way up to our apartment. As soon as the door was unlocked and we were inside, Laura pinned me up against the wall. Her hands moved quickly to pin my wrists above my head, in an effort to keep me still. Her lips were on me within seconds, kissing my mouth, my neck, and the space between my ears. I gasp loudly when her teeth latch on to my pulse point. The pleasurable pain is quickly soothed though when she licks over the once stinging area with her warm tongue.

As soon as she pulls away she is smiling. She is absolutely beautiful in every way, but especially when her lips turn up the way that they are now.

"Do you know what sounds heavenly right now?" She releases my wrists and tangles our fingers together.

"What's that?" I say leaning towards her to press my lips against hers again.

"A nice hot bubble bath, with the love of my life."

"That sounds perfect. I will go start the water." She moves the weight of her body off of me so that I can go into the bathroom to get everything situated.

I grab the candles that are on our bedside tables and the lighter. I take them into the bathroom and scatter them before putting the flame to the wicks. I then start to draw our bath and add the coconut vanilla bubbles that Laura always says are her favorite. As soon as I have everything ready, I make my way into our bedroom.

I stop in my tracks as soon as I catch eye of my Laura undressing. I watch as she removes her black and white top, and then moves down to unbutton her jeans. I shake my head in amazement when she gets them to her ankles and kicks them off with one swift move. She is now dressed in a matching black lace bra and a pair of cheekies. I have to swallow my moan, because seriously it is taking everything I have right now not to jump her.

When she moves her arms up to undo her bra, she turns slightly and catches me watching her. Once her bra is unhooked she lets it fall off of her arms, and into her hands. She balls it up and playfully throws it towards me.

"Creeper." She laughs out as she walks towards me.

"Hmmm, only when it comes to you." I tell her as a couple of my fingers move to play with the waist band of her panties. When I see no signs of protest, I slowly inch them down her legs so that she can kick them to the side.

I grab a hold of her hand and lead her to the bathroom. I turn off the water and let her slip inside first. As soon as she is submersed I start the task of removing my own clothing, under an equally watchful eye. I catch her smirk once I am finally naked and ready to join her.

"Move up baby, I want to hold you." Her smile widens as she scoots up towards the front of the bathtub.

As soon as I sit inside of the scolding hot water I relax against the back of the porcelain finish and lock my arms around her chest to bring her back flush against my front. As soon as our skin melds together in the heat I could feel my arousal starting to make itself known.

"I love our times like this." Laura says reaching both of her arms above her head to hook around my neck.

"Me too." I agree as my hands to start caress her chest.

Her breath hitches when my palms move over the soft skin of her breasts and ultimately against the stiffness of her perfect nipples. She cranes her neck and moans against me when I use my thumb and forefinger to pull and pinch at her sensitive peaks.

"Feels so good." She gasps out when I lower my head to pepper kisses along her shoulder.

I continue my motions on her breasts with one hand as I let my other snake down her beautiful body. I explore her sides, her taut stomach, and her navel. I go lower, letting my palm rest gently against her smoothly waxed mound.

"Taylor." She moans out my name.

I don't need her to beg or to plead to me. I know what she wants, what she is craving, what she has been missing. It is the same for me. That contact, the emotions, the love that we share in these intimates times that we spend together. There are no words needed. There never has been.

I slip my hand down letting two of my fingers glide easily through her silky folds. I can tell right away that her wetness is not just due to the water. I grin against her shoulder, knowing that I can make her happy in this way. My fingers glide easily, starting from the little bundle of nerves at the top, down to the tight opening of her pussy.

Her head is lulled back, pressing roughly against my chest. She is so turned on and her moans and gasps are practically begging me to help with her release. I don't tease her, I am too close to coming myself to make her wait.

"I want to be inside of you." I whisper in her ear.

Her hips thrust up as soon as my fingers swirl around her opening. One of her hands moves to grip the side of the tub as the other reaches to grip my left thigh for leverage. As soon as my two fingers enter her knuckle deep, she arches up against them.

"Oh god Tay." She pants out.

I know that it will not take her long at all to lose control. I can already feel the fluttering within her tight walls. I keep my thrust deep and at an even pace. Not too fast, but not too slow either. I want to draw this out as long as she can handle. She always comes harder for me when I dont go too fast with her. I move my fingers in and out, curling them on every other thrust. She is already starting to tighten around me. It is the most amazing feeling.

"Baby, ahhh, right there." She can barely speak as my pace picks up, my fingers impaling deep within her tight channel.

"Cum for me Laura." I whisper against her exposed skin.

"Oh fuck." I can feel her muscle as they start to contract around my fingers.

"Let it go baby, I've got you." I softly coo into her ear as her body starts to ready for her impending orgasm.

A few more thrust inside and a couple instances of my palm hitting her highly sensitive clit was all it took for Laura to scream out my name. I continued to carefully move my fingers in and out of her, helping her come down from her high. Her muscle contracted roughly, almost painfully against my long slender digits. Her breathing continued to waver as she rode out the waves of her powerful orgasm. Her head continued to lull back against my shoulder as her eyes close and she tries to focus on calming down.

It was a few minutes later before my fingers fully removed from her still mildly pulsing insides, and another couple of minutes before her breathing returned to normal.

"Fuck." She panted out once her body stopped convulsing.

"You okay sweetheart?" I ask before placing a gentle kiss on her skin.

"I'm more than okay Tay." She says with a light laugh.

We laid in the still remotely hot bubble bath for several minutes in silence, just touching and caressing the exposed skin of each other's bodies.

"I love you." She said with an exhausted voice, as her body pressed more into mine.

I could feel her breath starting to slow and I figured quickly that she was pretty close to falling asleep.

I convinced her that we probably should not fall asleep in a tub full of water, which she hesitantly agreed. I slid out first, grabbing us a couple of towels. We dried off quickly and then slipped into bed.

"Come be my little spoon." She playfully recited the lines of her character to which I of course obliged.

As soon as my back was pressed firmly against her front, she tangled our legs together and quickly succumbed to her exhaustion. I held her hand, embracing the feeling of our bare skin against each other. Enjoying the mere fact that my girlfriend is back in my arms…or rather I am back in hers. I watched the clock for another hour before falling asleep in the warm arms of the love of my life.

_**Author Notes…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter…For some reason I had a really rough time getting it to come together. I hope that I did finally get it right. **_

_**A lot of speculation about Laura's big surprise…It is NOT going to be a proposal…**_

_**I figure I will save something that huge for chapter 300 or something epic like that. **_

_**What Laura has in store is pretty sweet in my opinion but I honestly want to keep the dynamic that they have going right now and not introduce a marriage into their lives too soon. I hope you all understand that. **_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews…it is nearing 400 already. **_

_**Taylor's BDay party is next. I have a big surprise planned. Will do my best to get that up tomorrow. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. They totally make my day brighter. …**_


	25. Chapter 25 Happy Birthday Tay

I have been up since the butt fuck of dawn trying to make all of the final preparations for Taylor's birthday party tonight. She is turning 29 and I want the end of her 20s to be special. So far, everyone that has been invited has RSVP'd that they would be there. I cannot believe that everyone is going to be able to make it. All is good though, I am more than prepared for that number of people to grace us with their presence tonight.

I called Beck last week to see if she would help me make sure that everything goes smoothly. She is thankfully in town because of a project she is filming just outside of New Jersey. She of course had to mess around with me and ask why I couldn't just hire a party planner like every other A-list star out there. First of all I don't consider myself A-list, I am just a girl who happens to be an actress. And second of all, I would much rather not have a stranger plan out my gorgeous girlfriend's birthday party.

So of course that blonde of mine knows that something is going on because she is a total spy. She is downright brutal too. I so did not want to tell her that I was planning this lavish surprise party. But she used her overpowering good looks and her charming wit to outsmart me on some of the details. Okay and maybe she had me up against the bedroom door with her teeth latched down on my pulse point. Totally not my fault. I was completely at her mercy by that point.

So we are throwing Tay's now not so surprise party at one of New York City's most exclusive night clubs…1OAK. I was fortunate enough to pull some strings with the owners…by way of cash of course and made it an invitation only club tonight. By the way, she does not know that we are going out to this particular place.

Speaking of my sneaky girlfriend, she has been out with Natasha, Julie and Yael for a couple of hours now, while I run some errands. I have a special gift that I want to give to Taylor tonight. One that I have actually been holding onto for a while. I have just been waiting on the right time to actually give it to her.

Taylor's birthday marks our 6 month anniversary, so I feel it is time to take that next step in our relationship. I actually took her present into the shop last week to have it modified and I just got the call that it was ready. I also have to pick up Taylor's birthday cake. Tash, Beck and I found the perfect cake at City Cakes which is located right in the heart of Chelsea.

So, my Taylor has this beautiful fascination with the beach, which I totally adore. It is one of her most favorite places to go in the whole world. She just loves to sit out there and watch the wave's crash in to each other. Knowing this, I called up the bakery last week and made an appointment to meet with them. They actually designed this fascinating three tier cake that is predominantly white, but it has the allusion of waves crashing up all around it. It is almost 3-d looking. It is pretty fucking trippy in my opinion.

The drive to get the cake is over an hour so I had to make sure that the girls could keep her busy for a while. After I finish running my errands I will be heading home to get dressed in my new dress and matching heels and then heading straight to the club to get set up. The girls' are going to bring Taylor home and then they will all change there. They are not supposed to get her to the club until about 8:30pm.

I feel like I have been on the road since I got up this morning…okay technically it was midafternoon when Taylor and I untangled ourselves from each other, but who is taking notes. It is already going on 6pm. I now have her gorgeous cake in tow and I still have one more stop to make. I get to my last destination within a half an hour and pick of Taylor's gift. I inspect it to make sure that everything that I wanted added to it was…after about 15 minutes there, I hurried home.

By the time I got in the door it was already after 7pm. This day has really flown by. I am so excited to celebrate Tay's birthday, but I am not excited about what the events of tomorrow will bring. I got my schedule for my new project, and I will be gone for at least a three month stint before I get a break. I am hoping that Taylor's schedule will not be as tedious and I can fly her down to see me. I am really going to miss her. I have never been one of those overly attached girlfriend types but when it comes to Taylor, I just always want to be with her.

It is almost like my life began again the day that she walked into my life. I know that sounds sappy as fuck, but it is the truth. I never knew love could be so perfect and so desirable until the day the amazingly talented Taylor Schilling walked in to do that reading with me.

It is surreal really. Six months have passed already. There are so many people that have these miraculous events happen to them and they say that they don't remember life before that event. That is the only way that I can describe my life with Taylor. Everything in my life before I met her is a blur.

As I am getting ready, my texting tone goes off. I run over to the bed and grab my phone to check the message. I smile as soon as I see who it is from.

_Really missing u _

_Natasha is driving me fucking nuts I love her but I think she has issues_

_She even squeezed my ass babe_

I have to laugh at that one, because honestly Tash is also trying to get a rise out of Taylor. If she gets even a fraction of a reaction from my beautiful girlfriend, she either keep doing what she is doing to get to her even more, or she ups the ante to something highly appropriate, as I read that she just did.

_Yes babe, she is totally bat shit crazy_

_Hey I thought that ass was mine. I don't share well sweetheart. I think you need to make a choice. _

I chuckle the whole time that I am sending out that text. I am pretty sure the reply that I am about to get back will be well worth it.

_LAURA! SERIOUSLY THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY SHE TOOK MY LEFT FUCKING ASS CHEEK IN HER HAND AND FELT ME UP. _

Okay so I am rolling right now. She can be so dramatic at times. I love those over the top dramatics though. It is one of the things that I love most about her.

_Sorry baby, I was just trying to joke around._

_I love you._

_C u soon my gorgeous birthday girl_

As soon as I stop laughing I finally begin to finish getting dressed. So, I do have this urge every once in a while to splurge on the more world renowned clothing designer's out there. It is not too often, but Beck, Uzo, Selenis and I were doing some dress shopping last week and we decided to hit up the Versace shop on the East side. As soon as I walked in, I fell in love with this one particular dress…so I bought it.

It is a black Donatella Versace Macramé Cocktail dress. It is very cleavage bearing. Thanks in part to the shoestring type lace that ties up the chest area of the dress. I really think that Taylor is going to love it. I am pretty sure that she will probably steal it one day and wear it herself.

I also found these beautiful stiletto heels that have these lace ties as well to go with the dress. I decide to leave my hair down and just add a few curls. I think Taylor may probably flip out from that part alone, because I went to the salon today and appeased Jenji by dyeing it black. I sent our creator a pic and her response almost made me choke.

_Sexy as fuck Laura. I think I will go have an orgasm now. Thanks for the mental._

The woman is funny as hell and I love her to death, but the shit that comes out of her mouth sometimes make me question her sanity.

After lacing up my heels, I make my way into the bathroom to check my makeup and straighten out my dress. I never think of myself as being sexy or of any way that some of the magazines describe me as, but I totally feel confident in this dress right now.

I take a look at the time on my phone. Fuck, I only have an hour before Taylor shows up at that club and I am pretty sure that they are probably pretty close to home by now. I grab my things and quickly run out. Taylor thankfully left me her car today, since I have not purchased one yet. I plan on driving back in my Benz when I finish up my project in Los Angeles.

As soon as I make it to the club, there are people there. Friends of Taylor's that I know that she would want to be here. Most of our amazing cast mates, including Biggs and Jenji of course had to come to get her drink on for a while. She of course throws me a wink, once she gets a good look of my hair and then continues on with what she was doing previous.

It is already 8:15pm and I still have a couple of things to set up. I call Beck, Taryn and Danielle over to help me out and within a few minutes we were ready for the guest of honor to show. At 8:30pm on the dot the spot lights went dark and illuminated just the red carpet entrance of the club. A few minutes later and the gorgeous love of my life walked in being flanked by a couple of our friends.

I am pretty sure that my heart just stopped as soon as I caught eye of the dress that is hugging her body perfectly. She is wearing a tight shimmering red mini dress with a pair of matching high heels. Her hair is down and has ringlets throughout. As soon as she spots me her smile fills up her face and quickly makes her way over to me. Within seconds she is in my arms and her lips are on mine. She kisses me passionately in front of at least a 100 of our friends and then giggles upon hearing the catcalls and whistles.

"Sorry baby. I have been waiting all day to do that." She whispers against my lips.

"No complaints here." I say against her soft skin.

She giggles tickling me slightly and then locks her eyes on mine.

"You hair looks gorgeous." She tells me as she runs her fingers through the new shade. I smile and then lean in to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Happy Birthday my love." I tell her with a huge grin.

I can faintly hear the sounds of the many camera flashes taking our pictures. I take a mental note to remind everyone to get me copies of the pics from tonight.

I release Taylor so that she can go and talk to her many guests but she grabs my hand to lace our fingers together and takes me along with her as she makes her rounds.

We are two hours into the night already. The music is thumping and everyone seems to be having a really great time. Taylor is already a couple of drinks in, which should make for an interesting night. Tash is pretty much wasted, along with a few of the others. I look around and smile at just how nice everything has turned out so far.

My nerves are starting to get the best of me though, as the time for opening gifts is inching near. Speaking of gifts. I am pretty sure some of them already have Taylor sized finger holes in them. She is like a little kid at Christmas when it comes to gifts. She just can't stand the suspense. Good thing mine was small enough to slip into my jacket pocket.

After catching my giddy half wasted girlfriend over by the stack of gifts again, I decide to put her suspense to rest.

"Taylor, would you like to know what is inside of those instead of desecrating all of the package in such an intricate and sneaky manner." I try to sound all professional which she finds pretty fucking hilarious.

"Why yes Ms. Prepon, I would." I crack up at her response.

I call everyone over towards Taylor so that she can start digging in to the pile of new things. I laugh as she not so gracefully starts to rip them all open. With the amount of presents there, I am so surprised that it took her less than half an hour to go through them all.

She received a ton of nice things. I am pretty sure some of those sweaters are going to discreetly make their way over into my closet sooner or later.

As soon as the mess is somewhat cleaned up and put to the side, Beck and Tash come up to me and let me know that the DJ is set for the next part.

Five minutes later our song was playing and Taylor's adoring and beautiful blues were focused only on me. I hold out my hand, as everyone moves away from the dance floor, leaving us to ourselves. She takes my hand and brings her body flush against mine. I realize that we are in a club, but I just thought that playing this song would be a great lead into what I am about to do next.

"It's our song." She whisper against my chest when she lays her head against it.

My arms circle around her waist and hold her tightly against me. I lay my chin on her shoulder and just let this incredible moment play out.

As soon as the lyrics begin I whisper them to her. My singing literally sucks, but at this moment I really don't care. I just want her to know that every word in this song mimics what my heart feels for her.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy<br>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<em>

_I will be strong, I will be faithful  
>'Cause I'm counting on<br>A new beginning'  
>A reason for livin'<br>A deeper meanin', yea_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
>I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven<br>Then make you want to cry  
>The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty<br>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
>The highest powers in lonely hours<br>(Lonely hours)  
>The tears devour you<em>

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'Cause it's standin' right before you  
>All that you need will surely come<br>Uhh hu yea_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy<br>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<br>(I love you)  
>Huh huh<em>

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>Well I want to live like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

As soon as the song ends, I move my arms up to cup her cheeks and bring her lips to mine. I faintly hear the cheers in the background but my attention stays solely on her.

"I have something that I want to give you." Her eyes light up immediately as I lead her to a chair and then ask her to sit down.

I make my way over to my jacket and grab the little black box from the deep pocket and hold it tightly around my fingers.

"You okay honey." Beck asks me as I am sure my emotions are already in complete overdrive.

When I make it back over to Taylor, I pull up another chair to sit right in front of her. Our legs weave in and out of each other's and she is staring intently into my eyes. I take a deep breath before I begin to say what I have been wanting to say to her, for a while now.

"Taylor, six months ago to the day we started this incredible journey together. It has been trying at times due to the fact that we wanted to keep it a secret. We were just so enthralled with staying within the perfect bubble that we had created within each other. We eventually surfaced so to speak and let all of these wonderful friends of ours in on this amazing love that we have found and we have enjoyed every minute of it. My life has changed for the better since you stole my heart and I can only imagine in the years to come, what is in store for us. Sure we will eventually face the cruelties and the imaginations of the media once they get word that we are together, but that is just okay, because no matter what we have to face…we will do it the best way that we know how…together. So with that said. I want to give you this."

Taylor's eyes are watering and her mouth falls agape when I hand over the velvet box that had been tightly enclosed in my hand. I can feel everyone hovering around us and then the ooohhh and aaawweesss that follow when Taylor opens up the box.

Her tears are flowing rapidly as she looks between the double heart diamond ring and me.

"I am not always good at words so I wrote something down for you, a poem of sorts that I would like to read." She nods her head as her tears pick up their pace.

"Taylor my love, I am giving you this ring as a promise to you  
>That no matter what, I will always be here and I will always be true<p>

I promise that I will lie with you and hold you at night  
>When things throughout your day just don't seem to be going right<p>

For you, I would walk a thousand miles and more  
>Just to see your beautiful smile that I absolutely adore<p>

I promise that I will make you smile when you feel like crying  
>I promise that I will comfort you if you feel like dying<p>

I promise to steal away your every sorrow and fear  
>I promise to wipe away your every tear<p>

I promise to cherish every minute I spend with you  
>Until the daylight sky is no longer the color of blue<p>

Without your love, I do not know what I would do  
>I will not have a future unless it involves you<p>

You've changed me for the better and I have never been so happy  
>Now, with you in my life, I can't picture a world without you and me<p>

Fate decided it was time for us to be together  
>And though our time here on Earth is short, I promise I want you always and forever<p>

I promise that no matter what may happen we will make it through  
>Please take this ring as a symbol of the love I will always have for you."<p>

I barely finish the last few lines as my tears take over. I watch with pride as she removes the ring out of the velvet box. She then reads the inscription that is on the inside quietly to the both of us..

_Today, Tomorrow, & Always…T&L. _

As soon as she finishes, she hands it over to me. When she extends her finger for me to put it on her, there are cheers and claps in the background. Our eyes stay locked as I shakily slide the delicate white gold on her long slender finger. Once the promise ring is in place, her arms are thrown around me tightly.

"I love you so much Laura." She says through her tears.

"I love you too baby." I reply through my own.

The flash of the cameras go off again in a blinding rage, but it wasn't enough to deter this incredible and amazing moment.

We stayed close to each other the rest of the night. We enjoyed the delicious cake, some more drinks and shook our tail feather well into the early morning, until we are decided to call it a night.

As soon as we got home, Taylor and I quickly undressed and collapsed on the bed, holding each other. Taylor couldn't take her eyes off of her ring, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

We knew this would be the last morning that we would wake up in each other arms for a while, so we wanted to saver it…and just be. Exhaustion won out in the end though…that was until my phone's texting tone started to go off.

I was certain that I had just fallen asleep, but found out quick enough that I was actually a good six hours in.

I looked at the sender, shaking my head.

"Fucking Tash, waking me up." I whisper to myself as I open the message.

I smile wide as soon as I open up her text. She sent me over a picture of Taylor and me from when we were on the beach last month. In this particular photo were both laying on our towels and my face was tucked in close to her shoulder. When I scrolled down her picture further though, my mouth went wide and I almost dropped my phone. The picture was not a nice gesture that Tash just happened to be sending to me…it was actually a pic of the front page of a gossip magazine, bearing the headline.

_Kissing Costars _

"Shit."

_**Author Notes.  
><strong>_

_**I hope this chapter was good enough. I had a really rough time with this one as well. There was so much that I wanted to write down and I swear my thoughts were on some proverbial crack and…I don't know LOL I hope I worked it out alright. **_

_**Laura's Leaving next… :(**_

_**Filming for season 2 starts up soon. **_

_**Thanks for everything everyone…I appreciate all of you.**_

_**Please REVIEW.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Missing Her

"Taylor, sweetheart, wake up." I stir awake when I feel soft lips on my cheek.

I smile and try to open my eyes. The light in the room makes that task a bit challenging but after a couple of minutes I was able to, at least appear fully awake.

"What's going on?" I look at Laura's face and know immediately that something is up.

She's not upset or anything, but it is a change from the usual glow that she inhibits in the morning.

"You need to read this." She hands over her phone.

My eyes go wide as I start to look over the article that she has pulled up for me to scan over. I start to read it out loud.

_Kissing Costars_

_Former That 70s beauty Laura Prepon, seems to have mended that broken heart pretty quickly. This time finding love with her new blonde costar Taylor Schilling. Prepon and the equally as beautiful Schilling seem to have hit it off quite nicely, as they cozy up together at a private area of Long Beach in California. Could our eyes be deceiving us or could the on screen loves become a reality?_

After reading it over I lock eyes with Laura, who is smiling. I can't help but return it back. We both knew that our relationship would get out sooner or later. I just thought more along the lines of later rather than the sooner.

"Are you okay with this?" Laura asks me as she moves her hand over so that our fingers can tangle together.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be…I mean I didn't think it would all happen this soon. But I am not ashamed of the fact that I am with you." Her smiles grows wider upon hearing me say that.

"I have to admit it kind of freaked me out at first. I just wasn't prepared you know." I nod my head at Laura's words and lean over so that I can kiss her softly.

"Well, you know there is nothing saying that we have to actually confirm the "rumors" to the press. But I don't necessarily want to hide the fact that I am with you either." I say and then bring my hand up to stare at my new ring.

"I meant all of it you know, everything that I told you, all of the promises." Laura says leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know." I lean my head over to sit on top of hers.

"It's perfect." I whisper before letting out a deep sigh.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I say as I feel a rush of sadness start to take over.

"I don't want to go."

I dropped Laura off at the airport later that day. We both cried in each other's arms among the flashes and calls of the photographers and paparazzi that recognized us. We didn't kiss in public though, which we both decided that would be a detail that we keep to ourselves until we are ready for people to full on know that we are in fact together. We did hold hands from the time that we got to the airport, until the time that she had to board her flight. I have never seen Laura cry before, it literally broke my fucking heart that I couldn't just jump on that plane and go with her.

But I couldn't.

Laura's been in Los Angeles for a week now. I miss her so much. I spent most of the first couple of days in one of Laura's dirty t-shirts just so I could have her scent on me. Lambert has pretty much taken up Laura's side of the bed, which is comforting, considering he is her dog. She was going to take him with her but I really wanted him to stay with me. I know how bad this sounds, but I didn't want to lose them both.

For months, I woke up with her right beside me, legs tangled with mine and warm arms holding me tight. Now for the past week, I wake up to Lamberts nose on my arm or his tongue licking up the entire side of my face. It's quite funny how attached I have gotten to Laura's dog. I mean I have always wanted one but I just never lived in the same place for long enough. I absolutely adore Lambert though. He is a great companion and already very protective of me. I have noticed when I take him out on walks, he stays very close to my side. Kind of like Laura, but I am in no way saying that she is a dog.

Speaking of my love, Laura has been bombarded with work since she left. She is directing and producing a small indie film in Los Angeles. She was really passionate about the project and just couldn't pass up the chance, so she jumped at it. She did tell me that if she would have known that we were going to be picked up for a second season that she would have worked the schedule around our new show and not the other way around. We are set to start filming again next month, which is a little bit ahead of schedule. Jenji really wants to get the new installment out to the fans in the beginning of June of next year instead of July. I am all for it. I really need something to keep me busy.

_I miss you (Tay)_

I send her a text just to let her know that I am thinking about her. I went to the store a couple of hours ago and I forgot my phone at home. I was in tears when I got back and had a missed call from Laura. I tried to return it but she didn't answer. She texts or calls me every chance that she gets. I am so lucky to have someone that cares about me as much as I care about her. I love her so much.

_I miss you too baby. I'll call you back as soon as I can (L)_

It was a couple hours before the screen of my phone lit up with her gorgeous face.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." I answer back.

"How is my favorite girlfriend?" She says with a laugh.

"What do you mean favorite, I better be your only girlfriend." She continues to laugh as I join in as well at her teasing.

"I miss you." I say softly after our fits of laughter have begun to cease.

"I miss you too Tay." I sense the sadness in her voice.

I decide to change the subject from the fact that Laura is not with me to something more upbeat.

"How is your project going?" I try to sound chipper.

"It's going great babe. We got the first three scenes filmed already. I don't want to jinx it, but maybe this project won't last as long as expected." I can't help the hopefulness that spreads across my face at her mention of that.

"How do you like the directing aspect?"

"It's cool. I mean, I have done it before. It's challenging but it's a good challenge. I am enjoying calling all of the shots and being on the other side of the camera."

"Enough to not come back." It slipped out before I could catch myself.

"Never…" I hear her sigh as she pauses for a moment and then continues.

"As much as this project is pretty awesome and a very rewarding experience, it is not enough to keep me away from the best thing that has ever happened to me." I feel this childish grin tug at my lips.

"And what or rather who is that?"

"Playing a drug smuggling lesbian." She starts to laugh really loud in the phone as I start to pout.

"I know you are pouting Taylor, I am pretty sure I can feel it from all the way over here, and I was just kidding. The best thing that has ever happened to me is Lambert." She cracks up again, as my pout has yet to leave my lips.

"Seriously, I lose to the dog." I playfully try to sound unimpressed.

"Taylor." She still can't contain her laughter but she does manage to finish her sentence.

"It's hands down you." I take in the sounds of her voice before I remember that I have some good news to share with her.

"I have three interviews lined up for this week."

"Yeah…Taylor that is great." She says upbeat.

"I am excited." I say giddily.

"You should be. You deserve it." We stay silent for a moment.

"I love you Laura." I tell her, my voice cracking, and starting to lose momentum.

"I love you too Tay." She says with a long sigh.

I can hear her crew calling to her in the background that they are ready. We kiss each other through the phone, repeat the I love yous and then promise to speak again when we can. As soon as I set my phone on my bed, the tears started to trickle down. I mean I knew being away from Laura was going to be hard but I guess I didn't actually realize how hard it was going to be.

Two more days have gone by since our last call. She texts me every chance she gets though. This project of hers is really taking up a lot of her time. As much as I miss her though, I am so proud of her for jumping at the chance to direct again. I know that is something that she is really passionate about.

In her last text she was excited to report that she is being interviewed by Esquire magazine in the morning. She says she is pretty sure that the questions will probably more than likely be centered on getting the juice on our relationship.

There was a couple more articles that came out this week with the same photo of us on the beach together. I thought that I would freak out when the "story" broke, but I found that I am actually more than okay with everything being out in the open…well as much as Laura and I want it to be anyway.

I have an interviewer that is supposed to be calling me at any moment now. I really don't know much about who the interviewer is except for the fact that his name is J. Halterman and he works for Ellen Degeneres.

Moments later my phone went off, but it was not Mr. Halterman.

_Wishing you the best of luck on your interview. I love you Tay __ (L)_

I smile at the text and attempt to type one back to the love of my life. I jumped though when my phone started to ring and an unfamiliar number came across the lit screen. I pushed talk quickly, knowing it was the call I had been waiting for.

"Hello."

"Hi, my name is J. Halterman. Is this Ms. Schilling."

"This is. Please call me Taylor."

After the initial introductions and the little time it spent for us to get comfortable talking to each other, he went right into the interview.

_**AfterEllen: Piper and Alex are the core of the show in a lot of ways. What do we see throughout the season? Is there a chance they can be close again, if not romantically, just friends?**_

**_TS:_**_I think that the evolution of that relationship is an important plot point throughout the season and it's important to Piper as she becomes more of who she is and discovering who she is and deciding who she wants to be in the world._

_**AE: When you first read the script, what had you connect with Piper?**_

**_TS:_**_I think there's always some detective work with this kind of work. The writing was so great I did not have to do very much._

_**AE: Outside of Alex, who does Piper connect with? I'm guessing it's not Crazy Eyes.**_

**_TS:_**_I think developing relationships especially with a community of women in a prison setting is survival. It's really what you have to do in order to survive and Piper does that._

_**AE: A lot of the dialogue is that Piper is no longer interested in women and Jenji has created this world where sexuality isn't a clear thing. Does Piper's sexuality change as the season progresses?**_

**_TS:_**_Just like every other part of who she is in undergoing shifts and everything comes into question when all the externals of her life are taken away._

_**AE: Healy tells her in the pilot for Piper to stay away from the lesbians. What did you think of that attitude in the prison and even in our world?**_

**_TS:_**_Not every aspect of our culture is catching up, you know? There are people lagging behind and I see that in the world today and I think this show speaks to that. It speaks to the people and places I don't think have really caught up to where we are._

_**AE: What was it like working with**__**Laura Prepon? Does Piper still love Alex somewhere deep in her heart?**_

**_TS:_**_Laura is amazing. I can't imagine having done this with anyone else. She's such a talented woman and just a wonderful human being. But definitely I think Piper was deeply in love with Alex and I don't know if that ever really goes away when you fall for somebody._

_**AE: Lastly, I am sure you knew this one was coming. Is there any truth to the recent rumors that have surfaced about you and Ms. Prepon?**_

_TS: Sure there is some truth to it. We went to a private part of the beach with some fellow cast members and friends. We held hands, we talked. We had an amazing time. _

_**AE: So just a very close friendship.**_

_TS: I never kiss and tell. _

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**I have almost completed the chapter…YAY**_

_**I am thinking Taylor and Lambert need to pay a surprise visit to Laura…should she take Natasha too…LOL**_

_**Thanks for all of the great feedback on this story.**_

_**Over 400 Reviews…never would have imagined. **_

_**Please keep them coming…I love them **_


	27. Chapter 27 Missing Home

I am so exhausted. My body was so not prepared for the 18 hour days that I have been pulling in the last week. I am convinced that if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted this project to end quicker than expected, I would totally not be doing this to myself.

I really fucking miss Taylor. Like REALLY miss her. It has been over a month since I have held my beautiful girlfriend in my arms and I am pretty sure that it is literally killing me. I miss waking up to her in the morning and going to bed with her at night. Beck was teasing me the other day and saying that I miss the amazing and mind-blowing sex that we have…which sure I miss that but it is the little things that I am craving the most right now. The way she smiles, the way she lays her head on my shoulder when we are both reading on the couch, or even just the way she whispers I love you to me right before she is about to fall asleep.

I love this job, I really do, but I have to admit that I have thought about the prospect of abandoning it more than once and running back home to Taylor.

Home...I used to refer to my home as Los Angeles, but as I lay in my own bed in my house that I purchased…it's hollow…so unlike the welcoming walls that it used to be. When I think about home I don't think about a place anymore, I think about the beautiful blonde that is back in New York.

She is home to me.

I haven't had a chance to call her in almost three days. It's painful not being able to hear her voice. I text her, but that is so not a substitution to listening to her stunning sound over the phone. I go to sleep teary eyed every night, I miss her arms around me. I am not much of a crier, nor have I ever been, but since leaving Taylor behind, I have wept more than I ever have in my whole life thus far. I cannot let that slip to all of my guy friends though, they would totally have fun with that fact.

Rebecca has been staying with me lately. She just sold her house because she is going to be moving to a new one in about a week. She got a guest starring stint on Grey's Anatomy so she wants to be a little bit closer to the set. She literally was only about an hour away in the first place, but now she will only be about 15 minutes from the studio that they will be filming at.

It has been nice having a friend here. Although obviously I am literally only here to sleep. I like the fact of having someone to talk to when I can't get my eyes to close…which has been pretty much every day since I left New York.

"You okay girl?"

Today has been really rough. One of our crew members was hurt in an accident and we have to delay shooting for the particular scene that we are working on for a couple of weeks.

"I miss her." I say sadly, leaning my head against the shoulder of my best friend.

We have been up for the past couple of hours making fun of Biggs and Tash in the first couple American Pie movies. Rebecca was in their franchise of movies too, but I would never make fun of her…well unless it was warranted of course.

"Why don't you go and see her then? Don't you have time off?"

"I was supposed to have the next couple of weeks off, but they want to just go ahead and film the next sequence." Her arms close around me and hold me close.

"Did you let Taylor know?"

"Yeah, and of course she understands but…" I trail off as the tears start to show themselves.

Her arms aren't like Taylor's, but they are still comforting.

"I'm sorry L." There is not really anything that she can say to make me feel better. So she doesn't really try. She just keeps a hold on me until I finally fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning still on the couch, with a warm blanket tossed across my body. I scan the room for a moment, only to find a note on my coffee table, but no Beck around. According to the post it she was called in to do some character readings and she didn't know when she would be returning. I threw the note back on the table and took out my phone and dialed my girlfriend's number, hoping that she picks up.

"Hey baby." I instantly feel the tears starting to trail down my face when I hear her sweet voice come on the line.

"Hey my love." I say trying not to crack my voice.

"I was just about to call you." She says excited.

"You were huh." I say with curiosity in my voice.

"Yep, I just read your interview in Esquire Magazine today. I loved it." I smile at how proud of me she sounds.

"Well your After Ellen interview was pure genius." I laugh.

"You think so?"

"I do, especially that last line." I hear her start to giggle into the phone.

The line then goes silent for a moment as we try to gather our thoughts and decide what we deem is important to talk about.

"We miss you, me and Lambert." I hear her say quietly.

"I miss you both too, more than you know." I can't help the drop in my tone of voice.

"You okay Laura?" Taylor asks with visible worry in her soft voice.

"I miss home. I mean, I thought I missed it here, but Tay this isn't home anymore, because the fact of the matter is you are not here. I am only home when I am around you." I have never been one to be the sappy, clingy, overly emotional girlfriend. But when it comes to Taylor, those walls, barriers or lines of some sorts just don't exist anymore.

I can hear her sniffling through the phone. I was not meaning to make her cry.

"Taylor, I'm sorry baby, don't cry.'

"I miss you too Laura. This place feels so empty without you."

I have only been gone for a little over a fucking month and this whole being away from Taylor is complete torture.

We talked on the phone for a couple of hours. Finally we had a chance to really spend some quality time with each other, even if it was due to a cellular company. Taylor had to get off of the phone, or else we probably would have talked for longer. She had somewhere that she needed to be.

When I got off of the phone with Taylor, I was a little more upbeat. Obviously not as much as I would be if Taylor suddenly was to appear at the front door, but I felt better.

The second exec on my indie film called me about a half an hour ago and said that everyone wanted to meet to try to get a couple more scenes shot today. I got ready quick and then headed out a little early. I decided to discreetly drop by the newsstand so that I could grab a copy of my interview in Esquire. I skim through the table of contents and sit down once I locate it.

_ESQ_**_: _**_In__Orange Is the New Black__, you play a lesbian ex-drug dealer. What's more of her identity: her sexuality or her criminal past?_

**_LP:_**_Definitely her sexuality. Especially because Piper is the love of this girl's life. Piper really did break her heart. I think if anything, the main thing is just that the love for this woman... I don't think she likes to be completely identified by one particular thing. Even though she comes off as this hardass, we do get to see her vulnerable sides, her insecurities, and that's the cool thing about being in a prison. These women are put in this building with four walls: There's no escape and it's pretty raw. There's no hiding from anything, including yourself. _

**_ESQ:_**_Is this the first lesbian you've played? _

**_LP:_**_Yes._

**_ESQ:_**_Is thinking about a character who's attracted to women different than thinking about a character who's attracted to a guy?_

**_LP:_**_It's weird. When I first decided to play this role, I was like, "Wow, I've never played a lesbian before. What's it going to be like?" When I met Taylor — Taylor's amazing. The two of us really have great chemistry. What I realized was if it's with a man or a woman, it's all about the chemistry. And when we're together, you see this amazing affinity that these two women have for each other. The main thing I learned doing love scenes with a woman was, if it's there, its there, and when it comes to Taylor and I and doing these scenes…it's there, and I think that it shows on screen._

**_ESQ:_**_In the pilot, you two have some pretty intense eye-staring going on._

**_LP:_**_That's good, that's good. I get a little uncomfortable watching it, because I get a little uncomfortable watching stuff I do in general. But this show really does push the envelope. We all do things in it we've never done before. I'm a little nervous about it._

**_ESQ:_**_Did you ever know anyone who went to prison?_

**_LP:_**_[Pauses.]__Yeah._

**_ESQ:_**_What's the scariest part of that experience do you think? _

**_LP:_**_People in general have a preconceived idea of what prison is, from seeing documentaries or whatever. There are also different levels of prison. This isn't maximum security. This is... I don't know if you'd call it minimum security. Possibly. But what's interesting is, you have these women here who are not good people and they should be there. There are other women there because they made a really bad mistake. And there are other women there because they actually got out and they can't deal with society so they do something ridiculous to be put back in there — they're more comfortable in prison. So, the interesting thing I learned working on the show is that you have these women working in this environment and they are stripped barebones and they have to be very inventive and ingenious. There's a particular hierarchy in the prison — class distinctions, high-school cliques. You have to learn how to navigate._

**_ESQ:_**_What's worse: Having these psychological games you're playing with other prisoners or the disgust that comes along with prison?_

**_LP:_**_It's something that these women get used to. That's one thing about the nudity. When I found out there was nudity for my character — when an actress is faced with that, it's a big decision. The reason why I was ultimately okay with that is that it's not gratuitous. It's part of these women's lives. They go to the bathroom without doors on the stall. They shower without curtains. If you're the one hiding behind a towel, you're actually the one who's out of place._

**_ESQ:_**_Did these nude scenes make you nervous at all?_

**_LP:_**_Yeah, of course. Whenever there's a nude scene, it's always uneasy. You're not in the comfort of your own home with your significant other. You're in front of 40 crew members, you know? It's a very unnatural thing, but then you have to look natural on camera. At the end of the day, when you have an amazing co-star like I had with Taylor, then it's that much easier. You guys are just there for each other._

**_ESQ:_**_In the beginning, there's a scene where a warden-type is sympathizing with Piper in the sense that her sentence wasn't fair. Is this show making any statements about the penal system?_

**_LP:_**_It's an interesting question. We do shed light on different types of corruption in the penal system. The character of Porn Stash, the more you watch the show, the more you'll see he's pretty corrupt and does some messed-up things. It's always good to shed light on these things. It can never hurt to bring awareness to this type of stuff._

**_ESQ:_**_Jenji Kohan created__Weeds,__which people loved. You've been on a lot of shows yourself. What does she do that's different than other show runners?_

**_LP:_**_Nothing Jenji does is taboo. She's not afraid to go there and I really respect that. She's fearless in that way. It's rare that you get to play these strong, different types of women. It's all about the material and you're searching for things that are going to push you as an actress and make you go outside your comfort zone._

**_ESQ:_**_Is this your favorite show you've done since__That '70s Show__?_

**_LP:_**_It's hard to say. From '__70s__to__October Road__to the show I did last year, the Chelsea show [__Are You There, Chelsea?__] — they're all different and they're all special to me in their own ways. It's hard to say that this is my favorite thing. It's like comparing apples to oranges. It's like asking which of your children you love more._

**_ESQ:_**_It does seem like one of the more layered and dark characters you've done._

**_LP:_**_Yeah, Alex is definitely the darkest. I guess you could say she's the most complex person I've played. I've never played a manipulative, drug-smuggling lesbian before. For me, it's pushing me in an area that's great. There are days when I'd read the script and I'd be like, "Oh, God, I can't believe I have to do that." _

**_ESQ:_**_Is it possible to look good in prison garb?_

**_LP:_**_We try. Jenji wanted to be very authentic, very real. Which is awesome — there's days when they barely put any make-up on you and the only thing I have is eyeliner. My character is rockabilly and there's a part of the story... There's a whole barter system that goes on between the women and she barters to get her black eyeliner. What's cool is we all wear the same kind of canvas, federal-issued jumpsuit. But we all put or own little twist on it._

_**ESQ**__: Okay Laura, Let's go back to the chemistry between you and Ms. Schilling. Is the chemistry or physical attachment that we see on screen radiating into your real lives as well?_

_**LP**__: I knew this question was coming. You've been reading those pesky tabloids haven't you buddy?_

_**ESQ**__: Maybe a little. _

_**LP**__: You know, yeah. I think that chemistry that we have onscreen has radiated tremendously into this amazing friendship that we have built off of the cameras. Taylor is amazing as I have said in the past, she is one of my best friends now. We do practically everything together. I sleep at her house, she sleeps at mine. I mean, it is everything that a healthy off screen relationship would be. We have a great time together. _

_**ESQ**__: So no truth to the rumors that you two are romantically involved?_

_**LP**__: I am just saying that maybe they are called gossip magazines for a reason. Maybe some of the things that are printed are true but then again maybe some of them are false. I guess everyone just needs to wait on that next revealing snapshot or the next big story to hit the newsstands to find out. _

So I have to laugh to myself on how I handled that last couple lines of questioning, because I totally wanted to be all inappropriate and drop some of mine and Taylor's amazing bedroom secrets on him. He was a generally nice guy, but something about him just screamed the word sleezeball to me. I just figure if Taylor and I are going to come out to the media it's going to be with someone that we feel comfortable sharing our love story with, and ultimately we are going to be sitting together when we do it.

After skimming through a few more articles, I made my way to the set where I would be filming and directing for the day. Once I arrived everyone was asking me for feedback on costume choices and where to stand, what facial expressions to have and so on. It is really a challenge being the one person that everyone is looking towards for guidance, but I am also finding this whole experience to be really quite rewarding.

It was 12 hours, 36 minutes and 12 seconds later before I jumped back in my black Mercedes and made the drive back to the house.

As soon as I walked through the door I could hear my bed calling my name. I am pretty sure once my head hits my stack of pillows I will most definitely be out for the night. The lights upstairs were on thankfully, because I hate walking this maze in the dark. But I always just feel so bad illuminating the house at different hours, knowing that Beck is probably asleep.

As soon as I reach my bedroom and swing open my door, my mouth drops and my tears start to flow,

The happy kind.

"Hi baby."

**Author Notes. **

**There you go, your second chapter of the night. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Warning (Smut) in the next chapter…maybe the next two.**

**I am already working on the next hoping to have a couple more up tomorrow. **

**I am really humbled and completely loving the reviews. Thank you so much **

**Please keep them coming. **


	28. Chapter 28 Back In Your Arms

"OH MY GOD…TAYLOR!" I am practically screaming in excitement as I run over to the bed.

As soon as I am close enough she raises to her knees and extends her hands to pull me down on the bed with her. As soon as I felt her arms back around me again, I melted into them, sobbing happy tears and letting my body lean against hers partly due to all of my exhaustion.

"I've got you baby, I've got you." She coos in my ear as I throw my arms around her and cling tightly to her dress. I am afraid that if I let go she will disappear and I will quickly find out that she really isn't here right now.

I raise my head to make sure. My eyes search hers, her tears are falling as well. I move my hands up to cup her cheeks and then use the pad of my thumbs to wipe the trickling waterworks. She is smiling...it's huge. It takes up the entirety of her face and it is the most beautiful thing that I have seen since the day I left New York.

We've been apart for too long. I have missed those lips against mine, and I will be damned if I am going to miss them any longer.

Well just a bit longer…

I disconnect myself from her equally as strong grip and lift my tired body off of the bed. I keep my gaze on her as I put my fingers to the buttons on my blouse and move to unfasten them.

"Laura wait." Taylor jumps off of the bed hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her a little confused.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart, just hold on a minute." I watch as Taylor goes to the door of the bedroom and looks down the hallway.

"Release the hounds." She yells out laughing. I stand there with an amused look on my face.

"Hounds, as in plural." I whisper to myself.

It took only seconds but as soon as Lambert burst through the threshold on all fours followed by Natasha, who also happened to be on all fours playfully mimicking a dog I couldn't help but lose myself in laughter. I was pretty much knocked back on the bed when Lambert saw me. He is a big dog and pretty strong. It was amazing I was able to stay in a standing position.

"Hey Pre. How the fuck are yeah? Schilling here and I have missed your fine ass." I walk over and give her a big hug which she also returns with a swift slap on my ass.

"Seriously Taylor. Out of everyone you could have brought with you…you chose T." Taylor flashes Tash a glare for her intimate actions but then holds her hands up in surrender.

"I brought her to play with Rebecca." Taylor laughs out as Beck comes into the bedroom cracking up.

"Wait! Beck did you know about this?" I start to gesture between her and Taylor.

"She told me about a week ago that she would be coming."

"And you didn't tell me." I glare playfully between Beck and Taylor.

"I swore her to secrecy." Taylor says as she steps behind me and circles her arms around my waist.

"Geez T, you too? You are supposed to be my home girl." I try to act her and flash her my signature pout.

"Schilling promised me Rodeo Drive." T chuckles out and shrugs her shoulders, making us all laugh.

"Hey Field, what do you say you and me go catch one of those late night zombie flicks?" Beck totally loves that kind of stuff. I do to a point but I am extremely happy that Tasha is here to satisfy that hobby that she has.

"Sounds like a plan." Beck agrees and then flashes me a wink.

"See you two lovebirds later." They both turn to walk out but T stops just before I go over to shut the door.

"You two make sure you change those sheets when you are finished." I smirk and then glare a nice one at ole Tasho while Taylor huffs in the background.

I shut the door after letting Lambert follow them. I then turn the lock, because honestly I wouldn't put it past Tash or Beck to walk in on us or play some type of elaborate prank just to get a sneak peek. Taylor and I honestly have some pretty messed up people that we call our friends. I shake my head just thinking about it. I snap my attention back quickly when I hear Taylor clear her throat.

I walk slowly back to the gorgeous blonde that is now standing in the middle of the bedroom. As soon as we are close enough we reach out and bring our bodies back together.

"I still can't believe you are here…I am so beyond happy right now." I am beaming just at the thought of her standing right in front of me.

"Believe it sweetheart. I just missed you so much and when you said that you weren't going to be able to make it home. I just…" I cut her off. I can't wait any longer.

I quickly and passionately close the distance between her gorgeous lips and mine. Every bit of the exhaustion that I previously had has somehow just melted away. I feel as if I have this renewed sense of energy, or it's the nonstop arousal that has been pouring through my veins since I saw her face again.

"Laura." She pants out my name as she let's go of my lips searching for air.

"Mmmm." I growl against her skin tugging at her bottom lip with my teeth before she fully pulls away from me.

"God I have missed that." Taylor says still trying to catch her breath.

She leans her head against my heaving chest and holds me tight for a moment. I lay my cheek against the top of her head and just take in the feeling of holding my girl close to me again. I smile against her blonde head when I feel her hands slowly move up and her fingers start to work slowly around the buttons on my green blouse. I don't move though. I let her slowly move her slender digits down intricately removing each of my buttons one by one, without any kind of protest from me.

"So beautiful." She whispers as she moves my shirt out of the way and ultimately off of my shoulders, letting it pool to the carpet below.

Her fingers move to the now exposed skin on my stomach. She rakes her fingers up and down lightly, careful not to scratch. I want nothing more than to relieve her of the constricting clothing that is keeping me from her gorgeous body, but I can tell that she is trying to slowly work me up and I really don't want to mess up what I know her magic fingers can do to me.

Before I can fathom what is happening to me, her hands are cupping my breasts and I am moaning her name. My hard nipples ache through the scratchy lace of my black bra. It's painful and perfect all at the same time.

"Taylor." I moan out again when the thumb and forefinger of both of her soft hands close around my erect nipples.

I arch my body towards hers trying to feel more. When it comes to Taylor, I can never have enough. My heartbeat is soaring right now as she slowly works me up with her light touches and timely pinches. A few moments later my arousal starts to reach new heights as she changes up the previous trail of her hands. She leans forward, placing two light kisses in the valley of my breasts, while her hands move down. She moves lightly down my torso, down my stomach, and then…

"Fuck Taylor." I gasp out when she cups me through my tight jeans.

She locks eyes with me as she moves her fingers, roughly pressing into my jean clad clit. I am pretty sure that if she doesn't start to pick up her pace soon I am going to embarrass myself by coming before the rest of my clothes come off.

"Please." I beg her when she pushes up hard again.

Her face changes from the one that stares at me when she is trying to tease me, to the loving, sweet Taylor that wants to satisfy my every need.

Her hands move back up and undo the side zipper and the hook on my jeans. She pulls them down quickly along with my panties. She trails back up unclasping my bra and throwing it to my growing pile of clothes around the bedroom. She is wasting no more time now. I am completely soaked and so close already, and by the look on Taylor's face, she knows it.

She step back from me and removes the t-shirt that I am pretty sure she took out of my dresser when as soon as she got here and the pair of sleep shorts that she was wearing underneath. I take in the sight of her soft skin and shake my head slightly just thanking again whoever brought us together. I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world.

I bring myself back into the now as I watch her next movements. She backs her body up letting the back of her knees hit the mattress before she sits down.

"Come here." She says beckoning me over with two of her fingers.

I am pretty sure a whole new wave of wetness washed over me with that cute little gesture.

I do as I am asked and walk over to her. I am standing in front of her, looking down, as she sits. She hooks a hand around my right thigh and brings is up on the bed, causing me to open up for her. If she is about to do what I think she is going to do…I am not so sure I will be standing for long.

She looks up at me and smiles that beautiful smile that made me fall in love with her. She keeps her eyes on me as she moves her head forward and kisses me on each hip and then right below my navel. My knees are going weak already. She pays close attention to my body and decides to change up her position. She slowly places my foot back on the ground and moves up towards the headboard and sits on her knees. When she is situated she beams.

It's my turn.

I crawl up the bed on all fours to meet her. I get up on my knees and place my hands on her hips.

"I have missed you so much Taylor." I tell her as I lean my lips in to kiss her neck.

She moves her head to the side to give me a bigger canvas to work with. I smirk against her skin as she begins to lightly gasp at the tiny nips that I am placing on her sensitive skin.

"I've…miss…missed you to Laura." She stutters through causing me to giggle in between a nip I was about to leave on her pulse point.

Her hands are running up and down my sides as I lightly assault her neck. My hands stay firm on her hips for a moment longer until I allow one of them to trail down and slide in between her legs. She spread her toned thighs, giving me more room to explore. Her inner thighs are coated with remnants of her sticky wetness.

"All for you Laura." She pants out when two of my fingers finally glide easily through her silky wet folds.

I continue to let my teeth and my lips roam her pulse point as my two long slender fingers trail through her beautiful pussy. Her body slowly starts to arch towards me when I circle around her opening. When I don't go inside and instead move to her clit, her breathing picks up.

"Fuck." I gasp out when I feel a couple of her own fingers slip between my folds and find my own clit.

"I'm not coming without you." She moans out with a big grin on her face.

I nod my head, then move my lips back to hers. Our lips mold perfectly against each other as our fingers mimic each other's movements.

I am the first to become winded when she sneakily thrusts her tongue inside of my mouth at the same time her fingers bury themselves completely inside of me. I tried to scream out, but my breath was taken away. She continued to kiss me with fervor. Swallowing my moans, and my gasps.

"Oh God Laura!" She pulls her lips off of mine and throws her head back when my fingers find her tight opening and thrust inside.

This is not quite the ideal positioning that we have going on here, but honestly with both of us at the brink of coming any second now, it is really not that big of a deal.

My free hand finds her neck to bring her eyes and her lips back to mine. Her free hand finds the small of my back and she holds me tightly against her naked form.

"La…Laura…I'm…" She pulls away from my lips again.

"I know baby….me…too." She leans her forehead against mine, starring into me as we work to bring each other the relief we have missed out on for over a month now.

Doing the whole Skype and the phone sex thing has definitely helped us out, but it has nothing on the feelings that are going through us right at this moment.

It takes less than another 10 seconds for us to scream out each other's names and for our fingers to be flooded with each other's copious silk.

We stayed put for several minutes, feeling each other contract around the other. Pulsing and clinging as our orgasms rip through our bodies. Chests heaving, mouth's open to the sounds of our panting, heartbeats racing, and love growing.

When it was all over…it really wasn't.

We collapsed to the mattress clinging to each other, legs tangled together, fingers laced tightly, holding on for dear life as if this is the last time we will hold each other…knowing that it wouldn't, but still basking in the moment.

"I love you Laura." She whispers against my chest.

"I love you too Tay." I whisper, kissing the top of her forehead.

That is the amazing thing about the relationship that Taylor and I have though. We take nothing for granted. We love as much as we can and we give each other every part of ourselves.

These weeks that we have been apart have been torture, but it was healthy for our relationship. We learned that we can survive without each other…but we also learned something else even more important about it…

That we don't want to.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. **_

_**I have been getting some hate emails for not updating my other stories because of this one…**_

_**HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAPPY! LOL **_

_**Nah, its fine I am totally in love with this story and just find that I can't stop writing it. **_

_**If any of you are following my other stories I will be updating them all this week so stay tuned…if any of you have a particular one that you would like updated please let me know I will get to that one first. **_

_**Love all of the suggestions for this story…thank you all.**_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	29. Chapter 29 Beautiful Exhaustion

We have been walking Rodeo Drive for the past 2 hours now. I promised Natasha when we flew in to Los Angeles last week, that Laura and I would take her for a stroll down the famous strip so that she could do some shopping. This has been Laura's first real day off so we decided to head out and make today a fun one.

It really surprised the hell out of me that for as long as Natasha has been an actress, she has never spent any length of time here. I guess I just thought that all actors and actresses found this place intriguing. The strip really isn't that long which I found surprising the first time I ventured out her. However, as short as it is, we haven't been able to get past some of the crowds that have gathered around every time we walk out of the shops.

Laura has so many fans that completely adore her. It is so amazing to watch her as she interacts with people that stop her left and right. She is the type of person that tries to take the time to talk to everyone and sign everything that is asked of her. It is great to see her with people and to see how not only her fans light up, but also how my gorgeous girlfriend does as well.

Natasha and I signed a few autographs as well, once people figured out that we were "those two people from that cool new show". It was pretty funny. Natasha and I cracked up with how some of the fans recognized us, but others were like "well they are with Laura Prepon, they must be famous too." As I sign my last couple of autographs, I glance over at Laura who honestly looks like she is going to fall over from exhaustion.

The wonderful love of my life has been completely run ragged pretty much the whole time since I have been here. If it weren't for the fact that I have been going to set with her, I probably would not have seen her as much as I have.

Her directing project keeps her busy for a good 12 to 18 hours a day at least. She barely takes a break at all while she is running around calling all of the shots. I am glad that I have been here to make sure that she eats good and is staying hydrated because I can really see how grueling of a schedule she has to keep to get this film of hers completed on time.

After really getting a chance to see some more of her talent, I am totally in awe of her which probably seems a little bit of a strange statement, but it is true. She is an amazing director. I have never thought of being the one behind the camera, but after spending the time on Laura's set and watching the work that she is doing with this film, it makes me want to maybe try and dabble in it one day.

"Fuck no! Seriously! They have bats in this store!"

So everyone that knows Natasha knows that she has this odd obsession with Snoop Dogg and bats. She has since she was a child. If the two were somehow one that would most likely make her even happier. Laura and I just watch her as she goes through the many items in the little corner store at the end of the street. Out of all of the fancy and name brand shops, the one with the bats is the one that caught her eye.

After a long while inside of the "badass bat shop" as Natasha deemed it, Laura and I decided to head back to the house. Natasha decided that she was going to take one of those Los Angeles bus tours and then would be catching up with Rebecca later on that night.

"Do you think I have to worry about Tasho taking my friend away?" I can't help but laugh at the fake pout that Laura has on her face right now.

She is sitting in the passenger seat leaned back and looking so relaxed. She decided to hand the keys over to me so that I could us drive home. I know it is just because she is tired, because I am pretty sure that she is scared to death of my driving.

"I'm so sorry Tay." I look over at her when I come to the stop light.

"Why are you sorry?" I slide my hand over to hers and squeeze.

"I've just been so tired." She says with a big yawn.

"Get some sleep." I say in a joking tone, making her smile.

"Not only that babe, you've been here a week already and I feel like I haven't spent any time at all with you." Her voice is getting quieter as she now stares out the window.

"Sweetheart, I knew when I came to visit you that you were going to have work to do…its fine." I look over quickly to see that her head is slumped against the passenger door. I hear the cute, faint sounds of Laura snoring and I can't help the grin that comes across my face. I slide my hand up and keep it secured on her upper thigh as I drive us the rest of the way home.

It was just under ten minutes later when I drove up the steep hill and then down the long driveway to the house. Once I pulled into the garage, I actually contemplated whether or not to just go and grab a blanket and have a slumber party out here. I want Laura to get a good night's sleep and I don't think being slumped against a window is going to achieve that for her.

After sitting in the car with the music down low for a half an hour more, I decide that I should probably wake her. Although I have to admit that watching her sleep a little longer looks tempting as hell. She is beautiful all of the time but there is something about the way that she looks when she is sleeping that just does something to me. I go ahead and let her sleep a few minutes longer before I finally lean forward to try to wake her.

Her shoulder is exposed due to the loose tank top that she chose to wear today. I lean over and press my lips against her soft skin. I hear her breathe deeply and then exhale, but her eyes stay closed. I slide over her middle console slightly to get closer to her. I lay my head on her shoulder and slide my hand over the one that is laying limp in her lap. I run a thumb to caress the top of it. She stirs awake this time with my movements.

"Hey my sleepy head." I smile at my half-awake girlfriend and use one of my hands to move the gorgeous long black hair away from her eyes.

"Hey my love." She groggily says.

"How about we go in the house now and lay down together" I say as I watch her stretch her long arms against the roof of her car and then let out a yawn.

"I think that I would like that much better than trying to get comfortable out here." She laughs quietly as she leans over to capture my lips.

I return her kiss, softly moving my skin against hers. It only took a few moments for us to both pull away searching for a steady breath. Once we catch air again, we both move to open our doors. Once we make our way out of the car, we meet at the front and clasp our hands together and walk inside.

"Laura, why don't you head up, I will be up there soon." She gives me a small smile and then starts to head upstairs.

I walk to the kitchen to grab a quick glass of water and then send Natasha a quick text to keep it down when she comes in the house. She has a tendency to make sure that everyone can hear her and I am pretty sure that Laura will not be awake for much longer tonight.

_Sure thing Tayloface __ (Tasho)_

I smile at the nickname that she gave me at some point last year and shut off all of the lights. I make my way over to the closet in the upstairs hallway to my jacket and pull a special gift out of my pocket. Prior to coming to LA I had ordered something really nice for Laura and I finally got to pick it up yesterday. I am really excited to finally give it to her.

After closing up the closet, I quietly make my way upstairs just in case she is already asleep. When I open the door and look around I don't immediately see her. A smile comes across my face though when I hear the shower running, and the muffled sounds of her IPod playing our song.

I quickly turn to shut the bedroom door and then lock it. I set the little box on the dresser and then move to strip off my clothes. I then grab the box and open it up. I stare at the contents inside for a moment before slipping the little gift inside of my palm. I close my fingers around it and smile. I start to make my way into the en suite, stopping just short though, to grab a towel out of the linen closet.

As soon as I walk through the bathroom door, I am halted as my eyes catch on the gorgeous form standing in front of me. My breath hitches at the sight of the hot water cascading down my flawless girlfriend's soft milky skin and her perfectly toned ass.

When I close the door a little bit too hard, it startles her enough to make her turn towards me. Her pert nipples press slightly against the glass of the shower as she leans in to push the door open for me. She puts her hand out immediately for me to grab onto and she pulls me inside. Once I am standing with her, she doesn't say anything, she just circles her arms around my chest and brings my back flush against her front. I can feel her full breasts as they press against my back and her erect nipples as they strain against my skin.

When it comes to showers and baths, I am so much like my character Piper. It is my safe place. However, I didn't feel that way until the first time that Laura and I did it together. She makes this relationship that we have between us so easy, and so worth every moment. Our shower times are the most intimate of our exchanges. We spend the entirety of it just holding each other. Letting the stress of the day empty down the drain with the remnants of soap that has left our skin.

She loves to hold me. She says that is by far, her favorite part of being with me. It is the same for me too. It actually hurts me to know that in less than two more weeks I am going to have to leave the safety and warmth of her arms again. I am really trying to be so strong and supportive for her. She deserves this, it is one of her dreams…to direct. I want her to do things that make her happy, but the selfish part of me never wants to leave her arms.

"I love you Tay." She whispers against my neck before peppering kisses near my pulse point.

"I love you too Laura." I say in return, as I switch my position so that I am now facing her.

I slide the hand that is holding the special contents down to my side.

"You are so beautiful." I tell her as I keep my eyes locked on hers.

"Not as beautiful as you my love." She leans in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

She never lets me win these little challenges that we have with each other.

I stare at her for a few moments longer. After a bit I realize that the water cascading down my face is not just from the water coming from the shower head.

"Why are you crying Taylor? Are you okay baby?" I don't know when I started to shed my tears.

"I'm perfectly fine Laura." She looks at me a little confused as I smile widely at her.

"I've just never been this happy before, and I know I have said this before but I…" She cuts me off by closing the distance between our lips again.

I pull away, remembering the tiny present that is causing a little bit of an indentation in my palm.

"I have something for you." I tell her as she flashes me that adorable signature smirk of hers.

"You do huh?" She says playfully.

I shake my head, raise up my hand, and open my palm so that she can see what I have. Her eyes go wide, and I see her tears start to fall.

"Laura, before I met you I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason, which is something that I catch myself doing quite often when you are in the room." She chuckles as she brings one of her hands up to wipe some of her tears.

"When I first met you, I had no idea that you would end up being so important to me, and now here we are heading towards a year later, and I can't fathom a life without you in it. You are all I think about when I wake up in the morning, in the middle of the day, in the hours that we are together, and in those dreaded days that we are apart. It is almost scary sometimes how much I love you." She brings her hands up to cup my face.

"Don't ever be scared when it comes to me Taylor." She caresses my cheeks with her thumbs.

"I'm not afraid of you silly. What I meant by that is, it is scary how much I love you because I know for a fact that my heart could never take it if I lost you." She takes me in her arms and holds me tight as the now lukewarm water starts to beat down on us.

"I'm not going anywhere, except for out of this cold water here in a minute." I smile.

"Me neither, now gimme your hand so I can promise ring you up." I say with a laugh.

"Is that like the step before you wife me up?" She asks with a playful smile.

We both crack up while I slip the heart shaped white gold promise ring on her finger.

As soon as the ring is secured around her long slender digit we kiss quickly before making our way out of the water. We dry off just as fast and then run towards the bed to tangle ourselves up in each other and get warm.

We laid there in silence for a little while just taking in the feeling of our bare skin touching one another's. A few minutes later, I feel Laura start to shift. My little spoon turns around in my arms so that she is now facing me. She has this serious yet soft expression written on her flawless skin. She takes a deep breath and then locks eyes with me, before she begins to speak.

"When I was younger my dad sat me down on his lap and said, _baby girl one day someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else_. I used to think he was full of shit, you know I was only like seven years old. But now when I think about you, I realize that he was right."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Sorry for the couple day delay.**_

_**Been extremely busy. I know…NO EXCUSE**_

_**Anyway thanks for your patience, I will try not to let it happen again.**_

_**Filming for season 2 in the next chapter…maybe a surprise visit for Taylor. **_

_**Please REVIEW…they make my day. **_


	30. Chapter 30 A Sunset To Remember

"Tay get over here?" I turn to look at my stunning girlfriend with a nervous smile.

Laura is dressed head to toe in black leather. Her gorgeous long black hair is blowing in the wind. I have to be honest, I want nothing more than to peel all of that tight leather off of her flawless body right now and drag her upstairs, but in this moment she has other plans.

She woke me up extra early this morning. Today is our last full day together before I fly back to New York in the morning. She said that she had something really special that she wanted to do with me today and then she threw me a pair of leather pants, leather boots and a leather jacket that matched the outfit that she had chosen for herself for the day. I am pretty sure that I am not pulling off the look nearly as good as she is though.

I walk up to her and she hands me over a shimmering red helmet.

"Put this on." I look at her wide eyed.

Now I have known since I met Laura that she was a "biker chic" so to speak. I found that part of her really intriguing and pretty alluring. However, I have never expressed any interest in ever wanting to partake in that hobby of hers. Something about being on a motorcycle just seems beyond scary to me.

"You're serious." I say with a small grin.

She is still holding the helmet out for me to put it on. I reluctantly take it out of her hands and watch as her lips turn up into a wide smile.

"Don't be scared. I promise I won't let anything happen to your pretty little face." She brings her hands up to cup my cheeks as she jokes around with me.

"Just my face." I say a little more dramatically than I meant for it to come out.

Okay so here is the thing. I am so not one of those risk taker type of people. I am one of those girl's that likes to play it safe. I have never been on a motorcycle before, nor had I ever thought that I would. I guess I just always considered them to be unsafe…

"Hop on my love." My thoughts are interrupted by Laura patting the space behind her.

Her helmet is on her head and her hair is splayed perfectly around it. I put the protective gear over my own head and hoist my body up behind hers. I secure my arms around her waist and hold on for dear life.

"Honey, you need to loosen your grip a little bit. I can't breathe." She chuckles through her statement and she puts one of her hands down to loosen my arms a little.

"Sorry. I…" She turns her upper body so that she can look at me.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I've got you." I catch her wink at me before she turns back around and starts up her black and yellow motorcycle.

I return my tight grip around her waist as we start off down the driveway, and ultimately down the steep hill that her beautiful house in Los Feliz sits on.

The morning air that is hitting us as we ride feels really good. The sky above is a perfect blend of pinks and blues. It is still somewhat dark outside though. The sun has yet to come up and it is quite a breezy morning. Once we hit the busy Los Angeles freeway, I started to get a little bit more nervous than I had been before. I laid my head against Laura's back and closed my eyes just trying to relax against her. Ever since our relationship began she has always felt safe to me. Even now, in this situation of apprehension and mixed anxieties, I still know that I am completely out of harm's way...at least when it comes to things that she can control.

After what I deem is about a half an hour, I finally start to settle in and start to let my anxieties melt away. I release one of my arms from her waist and move it to sit on her thigh. I look around, it is starting to get lighter out. I look over to my left, Long Beach is coming into view. The light shimmer on the water is so amazing to me. There is a little bit of a misty fog coming off of the waves but it is still mostly clear. I scan to the other side and take in the beauty of the houses and the scenery that is all around me. This is such a beautiful place. I absolutely love New York, but I could see myself falling in love with this place just as much.

We rode around for about another 20 minutes before she turned the motorcycle to the right and slowly pulled onto the sandy beach. As soon as we stopped I could not contain the huge smile that came across my face. Laura is by far my favorite person in the whole world, but another of my favorites is definitely the beach, and the beauty in front of me knows that.

We continue to slowly ride along the sand until we come up closer to the water. When it is about 15 to 20 feet in front of us, she stops and turns her bike off. She takes her helmet off and slips the strap on one of the handles. I mimic her motions and she takes my helmet and slips it on the other handle. She turns slightly and leans back puckering her lips. I lean in to kiss her but miss terribly when I lean too much and fall off of the bike.

"Oh my god Taylor..." She is trying to sound concerned, but it is totally not working out for her as she is staring at me and laughing her head off.

"I have never had a girl fall for me before." She chuckles as she swings her leg over and then lifts herself off of the bike.

Once she is in a standing position, she leans down and extends her arms out for me to grab on to. I grasp her hands but instead of her pulling me up, I pull her down with me.

"Now my love you have fallen for me." We both fall side by side in a fit of laughter before Laura turns to on her right hip and finally pulls me into that kiss that she had tried for just moments before.

"Mmmm nothing like a salty sandy kiss." She smiles brightly and then picks herself up into a standing position, this time bringing me up with her.

Once we are both up again, she lets go of my hands so that she can take off her boots and roll her pant legs up as far as she can. I take her lead and do the same. Once she is finished, she grabs the blanket that she had put in the console of her bike and held her hand out for me to take again. I extend mine out as well and we lace our fingers together and walk towards the waves.

We stroll down slowly for a little bit taking in the beach and the feel of the sand between our feet before she suddenly stops and then lays out the blanket. That task proved to be a daunting one as the wind started to work against her. When we finally get it situated, I sit down.

"Can I hold you?" I ask looking up at her.

She smiles an adorable shy smile, before taking up the spot that I have made for her between my legs. Once she is settled, she leans back against my chest. I lay my head on her shoulder with my lips pressing against her neck. I kiss her a few times and then hum against her skin.

"I love you so much Laura." She cranes her neck to the side so that she can lock eyes with me.

"I love you too." She says before closing the small gap between our lips.

Her lips meld so perfectly against my own. I am convinced that we have always been made for each other because honestly when we are together I feel like I have never been more complete in my whole life. I have never felt anything even close to the way that I feel when I am with her.

When she is the first to pull away, it is not because she needs air. She moves to stare off into the distance.

"Baby look over there, it is almost time." I look at her confused but then let my eyes trail to where she is pointing.

She leans back against me, letting my body hold her up. She lays her head near my shoulder and sighs deeply. I fasten my arms around her chest and take in the sight in front of me.

"I always loved watching the sunset on the beach. I don't know why. I guess there is just something about it that is just so peaceful and relaxing." I hear her quietly say against me.

"I have only seen the sunset a handful of times, but never like this." I confess.

I look down to see her smile, which in turn makes me do the same.

We sit there in silence, admiring the beautiful scene unfolding right in front of us. The wind is starting to simmer down and the clouds are starting to move away, making room for the sun to be seen. I take my eyes off of the sky for a moment and take in the enormity and stunning view of all of the waves crashing in front of us. The sense of serenity taking over my entire being.

"I wish you were coming with me on that plane tomorrow." I immediately regretted saying that after it came out.

I have tried really hard to remain positive throughout this whole trip and not talk too much about us being apart, but I just can't help the sadness that pours over me when I think about us not being together like this for another lengthy amount of time.

"Me too sweetheart." She says sadly as she clings to the arms that I have stationed around her chest.

She continues to look up, watching the sun as it starts to set up in the morning sky. My gaze returns as well. We watch together as one of the most beautiful things that our eyes can witness begins to unfold right before us.

It is over quite quickly, almost as quick as it started, but we still remain locked amongst each other tightly. I look around and notice that we are back in that same private area that we were in before. There is absolutely no one around us.

I can't help the grin that comes across my face.

"Laura." I say quietly before kissing the top of her head.

She turns her body slightly so that she can look up at me.

"Yeah sweetheart." She says with a sweet smile.

I look at her stunning beauty for a moment, and the way that her face is being illuminated.

"You okay Tay?" She asks when I have yet to say anything else.

"Yeah." I kiss the tip of her nose and then push her forward slightly so that I can scoot out from behind her and stand up.

"Where are you going?" I don't answer, I just smile.

When I move to take off my jacket, she watches me intently. It is cold as fuck out this morning, but honestly I don't care. Pretty soon, I know that I will get warmed up. I toss the jacket onto the blanket and move my hands down to my leather pants.

"What are you doing?" She asks me with a smirk.

I still don't answer. I unbutton my pants and unzip the zipper. I work to pull the tightly clinging material down my legs. When I get them to my ankles, I kick them off and to the side. I am left in only my shirt and my underclothes.

I hold my hand out for her to grab on to, which she does. When I pull her body up to mine, my fingers work quickly to get her jacket off. She doesn't do anything to try to stop me. I am smiling the whole time as my hands move down to rid her of her leather pants, much in the same way that I excused mine from my own body moments before.

As soon as they are off, I don't stop there. I trace my fingers along the hem of her shirt and move to pull it over her head. As soon as it is off, her long black hair moves to curtain her face, dropping just below the full breasts covered by her purple laced bra.

I step back and remove my own shirt, while her eyes stay locked on mine. When it is thrown to the side I step back up and take one of her hands in mine. I lace our fingers together and start to walk us towards the crashing waves.

"You know that water is going to be freezing." Laura chuckles out.

"I have you to keep me warm."

"You think so huh?" Her gorgeous smirk makes my breath catch.

"I know so." I say confidently.

We start to walk out further. When my feet finally hit the water, I start to wonder what the hell I was thinking. There is a bit of a misconception when it comes to California waters. Whereas, they are some of the most beautiful beaches I have ever seen, they can be quite cold, no matter what time of year it is.

I take a deep breath and continue on. I look over at Laura, who just has this huge grin on her face as she walks through the water. She is not one that gets cold too often so I am sure that this is probably the perfect temperature for her.

Once the water hits the top of my ankles I stop and then drop myself down so that I am now sitting in the water. I take a deep breath and quickly get used to the cold temperature. Laura moves to sit down as well and then she turns her upper body so that she is now facing me.

"Laura?" I whisper to her quietly as I stare into her beautiful eyes.

She doesn't say anything, she knows exactly what I am asking for, exactly what I need. I watch as she gets up on her knees and puts her hands around her back to unclasp her bra. The straps bunch up around her shoulders and she lets the lacy material fall to the water. She picks it up and throws it to the drier sand a few feet above us. She pauses for a moment, allowing me to take in her perfect full breasts, before she moves her fingers down to the waistband of her black boy shorts. She pulls them slowly down her legs and ultimately completely off of her body. She throws the material much in the same place as the last before turning her attention back to me.

"Your turn." She whispers my way and I get down to the same dress code as she.

Once we are both fully unclothed she moves her body directly in front of me. She lays one of her hands against my skin to cradle my back as she motions for me to lay down against the flowing water and sand. I do as asked and watch lovingly as she moves to hover above me. I spread my legs, allowing her to position the bottom half of her body in between the space that is there.

She leans down, wasting no time in capturing my lips again. I feel her moan inside of my mouth and it shoots a rush of arousal all of the way down to my core. She is kissing me with everything she has right now…want, need and especially love. I can feel her hands as they trail down my body. They are all over me, on my breasts, my hips, and…

"Ahhh…Laura." I pull away, trying hard to catch my breath, as her fingers move down to cup my mound.

She continues to use her lips, kissing me all over my face, near my ear and then trailing to my pulse point. She bites down hard and then latches on forcefully with her lips. I arch up, sending my lower half into hers making her gasp out loudly.

"Taylor."

That voice. One of the many things about my love that can send me from slightly wet to a drenching hot mess in just a matter of seconds. It's amazing actually, the many talents that Laura has under her belt…including the one that she is trying on me right now.

"Ahhh. Shit." I call out as she slips two of her long slender fingers to trace down my wet folds. She then rolls her hips into me, causing her palm to come in contact with my already sensitive clit.

It is a heavenly feeling, but she has almost embarrassingly made me squirt for her many times doing exactly what she is doing right now. I have thankfully so far been able to reel myself in before that has happened.

The feeling of the waves coming in around us mix with the weight of Laura on top of me is an exhilarating feeling. I have never done anything like this before, you know the whole making love in public thing. I have always thought that belonged in the bedroom, but when Laura and I got together I found that I could venture out a bit so I did…to the kitchen, the shower, the couch, and maybe once or twice on the rooftop of my apartment, but never have I ever been brave enough to expose myself like this.

I momentarily lose my train of thought when her fingers start to circle around my opening. I lose myself altogether when she plunges her fingers inside of me without any warning at all. I try to scream out her name but it comes out more like a squeak, causing a small laugh to exit her mouth.

My hands are losing their grip in the wet sand, they are sinking quickly. I pull them out and bring them up to cup her cheeks. I catch her eyes with mine, they are dark and hooded, full of desire and love. Her fingers go deeper as her hips pick up their pace. I bring her face down closer so that I can kiss her, this time finally getting the chance to slip my tongue inside of her mouth. It is Laura that loses her breath this time, causing her to falter enough in her movements for me to release one of her cheeks and slip it down in between us. As soon as I find her clit with two of my fingers, her head arches back and her body shivers above me.

"Oh God Taylor." Hers eyes are closed and her lips are pressed against each other.

She brings her head down and presses against my shoulder as she tries to gain some of her composure back after I pretty much just took it all away. I smile widely, knowing that I have that effect on her. It takes her a few moments but she finally picks up her pace from before. She keeps her face buried in my shoulder scraping her teeth lightly against my skin.

"I'm so close." I pant out when she takes her two long fingers and curls them inside of me.

As she works me up towards my impending orgasm, I do my best to bring her up as well. She is beautiful all of the time, but there is something about the beauty that radiates off of her flawless body when I have her like this…in the most intimate of ways.

She continues to thrust her fingers in and out of me, causing a buildup of what I can only describe as pure desire. I am so close and I know at any moment, this beautiful water that surrounds us will be polluted with my own wetness.

"Laura…I." She presses her lips against mine and swallows down my loud moan when she adds a third finger into my tight opening.

She kisses me hard, but softly as well. She somehow manages to swallow down ever moan and gasp that is trying to escape my mouth. She is drawing out every fantastic emotion that I could possibly be feeling at this point.

I am closer than I thought…right on the brink. I can feel my body starting to get ready. She continues to kiss me as her fingers push in as deeply as they can. At my angle I cannot push up as deep inside of her as I want, but I can tell that the curling I am doing against her g-spot is doing wonderful things to her…if the fluttering that I can feel within her walls has anything to say about it.

I bring my thumb up to rub tight circles around her clit, causing her to pull her lips away from mine. Her mouth is slightly open and I swear that her eyes are watering. She drops her head, replacing it on my shoulder and she turns her lips towards my earlobe.

"I love you so…so much." She pants out as she starts to lose control.

Seconds later she contracts around my fingers, sending a rush of her silky wetness in my already damp palm. Her screams are muffled by my shoulder as she presses down against me. She is clamping down hard on my digits, all the while keeping her fingers buried inside of me.

"Laura…I…" She presses her thumb down hard on my clit and then twirls it around sensitive bundle of nerves roughly. She causes me to spill over, literally in the palm of her hand.

Our bodies pulse against each other as we ride out the waves of our orgasms. When I feel her body start to calm I carefully pull out my fingers. Surprisingly to me though, she continues to move hers inside of me, keeping the same pace that she had set before.

"Laura." I can feel myself starting to build up again, this time at a faster pace.

My urge to cum is stronger, I can feel the pressure as it builds just beyond the three of her fingers that are deep inside of me.

"Oh my god…" I scream out just before my head lulls harshly against the watery sand and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

My body spasm roughly as my cum squirts out of me in a steady stream towards her.

"Fuck." Laura says as she quickly adjusts her body to move to the side of me.

She continues to move her fingers in and out, this time slowing their pace with every thrust. My body continues to rock and bow from the force of my second orgasm. She is bringing me to this whole new level that I have never felt before. My heart is pounding, and my breath is ragged. I try to focus on her movements, and her slowing pace.

It takes a few minutes until I am able to breathe regularly enough for her to pull her fingers out of me. I gasp at the loss, especially when the water starts to flow against my sensitive clit.

When my orgasm ceases I look over at Laura who has moved to the side of my body. She is propping herself up with her elbow and is looking at me with a shit eating grin.

"What is that look?" I say shyly, because I am pretty sure that I know exactly what that look is for.

"I made you…" I cut her off and surge up to catch her lips before she can finish her statement.

She pulls away bearing a huge smile as I can feel the heat start to hit my face.

"Don't be embarrassed baby." I am pretty sure that my face is turning red.

"I can't believe…" She brings two fingers down to cover my lips.

"I can't believe I am that good!"

_**Author Notes**_

_**Hahaha I can't believe I ended it like that…but I thought it was funny as hell.**_

_**I am sorry I wasn't able to make this a 2 chapter day but hopefully you all enjoy this longer chapter. **_

_**Okay so they will start filming season 2 in the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for all of the suggestions and feedback that you all give on this story.**_

_**Do you have any more?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	31. Chapter 31 Surprise

Taylor and the crew have been filming the new season of Orange is the New Black for two months now. I was supposed to be on set three weeks ago, but with this grueling schedule I have been trying to keep up, it just hasn't worked out yet. I have been staying in pretty close contact with Jenji though, so that she knows that I am doing my best to get back there and film my scenes.

Speaking of the wonderful creator, she sent me my script for the season 2 opener. I read through it and I was so amazed at how she put it all together. The woman really is a genius. She gave me a few sneak peeks about how she is going to keep Alex's storyline alive, even during the time that I am away. I am so grateful. I love this show and I would be devastated if it was to come to end so soon for me.

There has been a lot of speculation in the media lately about whether or not I would be returning. I have skimmed many different types of article and web pages that have printed so many different reasons for my sudden departure, except for the truth.

Taylor did an interview last week, and I was thankfully able to catch it on YouTube. The guy that was interviewing her kept asking her for information about what had happened to me and she was pretty professional about her answer. That is one thing about my Taylor, when she doesn't feel like it is someone else's business to know something, she always finds a nice way around answering the question, or she will just simply say "I don't know," or "I guess we will have to see." It made me laugh, because even though she knew exactly why I wouldn't be on set much for season 2, she still used both of her classic lines.

I miss Taylor, terribly actually. We text a lot during the day, and call each other every morning, and every night. But, it has been a long two months. I am so ready to go back home to New York and crawl in bed and hold my gorgeous girlfriend. I am also so beyond excited to get back on set and start filming with my girl's. I have to embarrassingly admit, I have been harboring all of these jealous feelings lately, because I realize that my friend's/cast mates are getting to spend more time with Tay then I am able to.

Taylor says that being on set without me there is not the same. She misses my on-set antics. I have to say that things can get pretty cray when all of us are in the same room together. Especially Uzo and Tay. When they are together, there is a special kind of crazy that is blended there. That whole chocolate and vanilla swirl thing, that shit is real when the two of them are doing their crazy stuff together.

Natasha, Taryn and I are big jokesters too. We like to go after Dash, Julie and Selenis. Those three are probably the easiest people to prank…actually I have to add Taylor on to that list too. There are many times where the three of us have done something real simple like placing a toy spider in the oatmeal or something like that and the four of them run out screaming. It really is the best group of people that I have ever had the privilege of pranking or pranking with.

_Chapman needs her Vause, when you flying out. (JK)_

I called Jenji this morning to let her know that I would be catching a flight at some point either today or tomorrow, depending on what was available. Thankfully I was able to get one for tonight.

_5:00pm don't tell Tay (LP)_

_How long do I get your fine ass for (JK)_

_Hahaha a month…longer if needed (LP)_

_Only longer if you fuck up your lines __ (JK)_

_Might fuck em up just so I can stare at your face some more __ (LP)_

So Jenji is not one of those typical bosses. I swear she is one of the absolute coolest people that I have ever met. The woman is pure gold. She can really get me going sometimes. I remember when I was filming some scenes in season 1, Jenji would yell out the most obscene shit, just to get me to start laughing and I would totally fuck up the scene and have to reshoot. Jenji loves the days when the crew shoots the more intimate scenes. She thinks it's funny as hell to mess us up right as the scene is going perfectly. She says that she does that to keep us on set longer, because she doesn't want to go home and have to clean her house, or whatever shitty thing she says comes after filming.

_LOL Who's picking you up (JK)_

_? (LP)_

_Hahahah j/k I will be there (JK)_

_Fuck don't do that (LP)_

I have actually been packed for a few days now, hoping that I would be able to get a flight out sooner, but that just was not happening. The weather in the East has not been of ideal flying conditions. I already have anxieties to a point about flying, especially alone, that I thought it might be a better idea to wait it out for a few days.

Taylor has no idea that I will be home tonight, and I have no plans of telling her. In fact, I am not even going to even see her tonight. I made plans to crash at Jenji's house for the night and then I will surprise Taylor on set tomorrow when I film my first scene of season 2 with her. The cast and crew has been doing a lot of scene skipping with me not being there, so it will be nice to be able to ease some of the pressure off of them. I realize that they are really putting themselves in a bind with me not being there to film as it is written, in the order of the script.

My first scene is behind bars in "Chicago". We are doing this whole trial scene and in the mix of it Taylor and I get to get down in our bikinis and hang out in a huge pool for an Alex and Piper flashback scene. I have found that the flashbacks that Jenji wrote in on our characters are my favorite things to film. They just seem so authentic and true to character. They are so raw and real and I don't know…it is just the best part of my day when I get to go back and time and really see what things happened in Alex's early life to shape the person that she is today.

_Taking a break from shooting I think Jenji has a new boyfriend she has been texting all day (Tay)_

I can't help but laugh at Taylor's text, because Jenji has actually been texting me all day, but of course I cannot tell her that because she will get suspicious and I will have to tell her why. Taylor is very sneaky about getting secrets out of me. She knows the right buttons to press and she knows exactly how to word things in order to make me crack.

_Did you ask her (L)_

_Yeah she said if she gave me any details I would want to take her new lover away I am pretty sure she is high today __ (Tay)_

_She's high everyday (L)_

_True. You know what (Tay)_

_? (L)_

_I love you. (Tay)_

_I love you too babe (L)_

_I miss your arms around me __ (Tay)_

_They miss you too (L)_

_Jenji gave me some more of my scripts today looks like you and me need to practice for a pretty hot_ _scene that we have coming up_ _(Tay)_

_Hmmm, I think that I could handle that __ (L)_

I know exactly what scene that Taylor is talking about. Jenji actually called me the day that her and Lauren Morelli were writing that scene. She said that it is written as a flashback and I will spend some of my time between Taylor's legs under a sheet. She said that I have probably rehearsed that type of scene enough that I will have no problems when it comes to actually putting something like that on film. I could not stop laughing at the way she was talking. That woman truly loves her sex scenes.

I wrapped up the first part of filming on my independent Indie project yesterday. We are almost 5 months in and it looks like we are ahead of schedule. I predict at least another four months, maybe less and I will be able to send this out as completed and go home for good. I could not be happier about that either. Taylor and I have decided to go house hunting together, after my project finishes completely. I love her apartment, but she is insistent that we find something new that we can start out together in. She has been researching places in upper Manhattan and Queens so far, but she says that she really wants me to be with her so that we can make this big decision together.

I am only an hour away from heading to the airport. I have pretty much just laid around all day, taking in the fact that I finally had a day off. It has been pretty relaxing and very quiet. I was so used to the noise around for the past couple of months, that it was kind of strange feeling being home today with absolutely no sounds coming from the house. Beck moved out a couple of days ago. Her house was finally ready for her to move in. She had some things remodeled and rebuilt before she actually moved her stuff there. It is a beautiful house right in the heart of Los Angeles. I love it, but I don't particularly like the traffic that I will have to go through to visit her.

The hour came and went pretty quick and before I knew it, my cab driver was pounding on my door, ready to take me to the airport. I went through check in pretty quickly, especially for a Friday night. I thought that I was going to regret getting a flight out for tonight but so far it seems to actually be working out. I decided to disguise myself a little bit too, which probably helped with the speedy check in. I really don't like to do that, because I really do love to mingle with my fans, but there are just sometimes when I just want to get from point A to point B as quickly as I can…and tonight is one of those nights.

It was another 2 and 15 minutes before we were ready to board. I had to text Jenji to let her know that our flight was a bit delayed due to some technical issues with our plane. They actually had to put us on a different one. This made me a bit nervous, but I quickly calmed once I was in my seat and the plane was actually in the air. I made sure to bring my Ipod, because something about listening to music when I am flying solo, tends to help ease my nerves.

Almost 7 hours later on a flight that was supposed to be under 5 hours and I was finally back in New York.

"Fuck, I almost left your ass here. They had no idea when your plane was going to land." Jenji says as we are waiting in baggage claim.

"That flight was scary as fuck. I am thinking that I will get a sedative to fly back. I thought for sure that I was going to have a panic attack, or worse." I look over at Jenji who is smiling from ear to ear at my misfortune.

"Taylor's right." I look at her with a cocked brow and a smirk.

"About what?" I ask.

"You can be pretty dramatic at times." I give her a playful huff.

"This coming from the woman that invented the word." We both laugh.

The wait for my luggage ended about 20 minutes later when the two rather large pieces finally came through the opening and down the belt. After that we were finally in the car heading towards Jenji's house.

"You going to be ready for filming tomorrow kid, or do you need an extra day?" Jenji has been so supportive and so amazing throughout this whole ordeal that I have put us through that there is no way that I would even think about delaying any longer.

"You know, this might sound kind of strange but I miss Alex, and I can't wait to get back in her head tomorrow."

"Are you sure it's Alex that you miss, or it the blonde that Alex gets to play with that you miss?" I chuckle and then shrug my shoulders, because honestly, it's both.

The drive to Jenji's took us about 45 minutes due to the traffic. It was already after 3am when we got in and got settled down. We all need to be on set by 6:30 in the morning, leaving very little time for the two of us to rest. After talking for a short time, we both opted to relax for a while and take a nap. Jenji showed me to one of her spare rooms, while she of course headed towards her bedroom.

It took no time at all for me to fall asleep, and even less time for the alarm on my phone to start going off. I could hear the faint sounds of footsteps down the hall which kind of startled me at first, but I quickly woke up enough to realize that it was just Jenji getting ready. I quickly searched my bags to find something comfortable to wear to set.

Within a few moments time Jenji and I were making the drive to the Litchfield set. Half of the set will actually be doubling as the Chicago prison set as well, which I think is pretty cool. I swear we have the most amazing set designers to go along with everyone else.

"Did you call Taylor this morning?" Jenji asks when we pull in to the back parking lot.

"No, I figure I will just come up behind her or do some sneaky shit like that when she is trying to say her lines."

"Actually I have an idea, wait here."

Jenji went on to explain her idea to me, which I thought was pretty funny. She ran into set real quick to get Taylor situated in the space that she needed to be in the SHU and then ran out to get me. As soon as I walked in everyone was throwing their arms around me and quietly saying their hellos. It is great that they are all so very happy to see me. I could tell that Jenji had gotten to them to tell them all to keep it down when I walked in so a certain blonde would not know that I was back yet.

"Fuck Pre, I miss the hell out of you around here." Tash runs up and practically throws herself in my arms.

"I miss you too girl."

"Action." I hear our camera man yell out and I get into place.

I listen in as Taylor starts to recite her lines. I smile just at the fact that I am hearing her voice and it is not over the phone, she is actually only just a few feet away from me.

_I thought that Foley was on duty today. Is it breakfast already? (__**Piper)**_

_No, but if you're hungry, you can lick yesterday's off the wall…nasty__**. (Guard)**_

_No. This…this…this is art. This is a yellow warbler drinking off a daffodil. She just can't get enough. I'm calling her thirsty bird.__** (Piper)**_

I can't help the loud chuckle that escapes my mouth when I hear Taylor say that last couple of lines. I had to cover my mouth quickly to quiet myself, because it is not like I don't have a distinct type of voice anyway. I do not want to prematurely give myself away.

I hear shuffling coming from the room and it is almost time for me to step in. Jenji gives me the cue and I slip in front of the actor that is playing the guard and he hands me his set of cuffs. The scene actually calls for Taylor to be cuffed from the front but Jenji ran in and changed it quickly just so that I could surprise her. They are obviously going to have to reshoot the scene to take me out of it so they will just film it the right way the second time around.

As soon as her hands are behind her back, I fasten the cuffs. A few more lines are said and then Jenji strategically calls an end to the scene.

"Cut. Let's take that back from the top." Jenji yells out and Taylor turns around.

"LAURA!"

_**Author Notes.**_

_**I understand that some reviewers might believe that I may not be writing Laura and Taylor correctly. For that I am sorry. I really am doing my best to portray them in the best way that I know how. I don't personally know them so I don't really know how they would act or what they would say in certain situation so I portray them in the way that I would picture them. **_

_**With that said, I appreciate every single one of your reviews and I take them all to heart. I appreciate the bad just as much as the good, and just know that I am trying to write a story that appeals to all of you, but I am also trying to write something that I am proud of as well. Sure maybe my wording might be off in your opinion or a certain scene may not play out in the way that maybe you would have imagined it, but I do first and foremost write this for all of you. **_

_**I hope that did not come out rude or bitchy, because I am in no way trying to come off that way, I am just trying to explain. **___

_**Without all of you this story would not continue, so I thank all of you for wanting it to keep on, because I honestly really love writing it for you. **_

_**For those of you worried that it is coming to an end….NO FUCKING WAYLOL**_

_**I could write this forever…Besides I already said maybe there would be a real proposal around chapter 300 **___

_**I have so many ideas and I hope that you will all continue to submit yours as well.**_

_**If any of you are interested in writing a chapter or so for this story just let me know…I am open to sharing. **_

_**Lastly. You guys are the best. Thank you for being patient with me, loving this story and for taking the time to write out what you think about it. **_

_**Please REVIEW as always they make my day. **_


	32. Chapter 32 A Pint Of Jealousy

_Alex, Alex, Alex what are you doing here? Were you there? Did you see us? She's dead, I killed her didn't I…she's dead.__** (Piper)**_

_Wha…wha what are you talking about, killed who, what are you talking about?__** (Alex)**_

_Pennsatucky.__** (Piper)**_

_What, Pennsatucky's not dead. You fucked her up pretty good, but that piece of shit is very much alive.__** (Alex)**_

_You know that for sure__**? (Piper)**_

_I work in the laundry, everyday there's a fucking progress report on Tucky. Pipes you are many things, murderess is not one of them.__** (Alex)**_

_Oh my God, gee, I didn't kill her. I didn't' kill her.__** (Piper)**_

_Nope congratulations.__** (Alex)**_

"Cut? That's a wrap for the day. Laura get your ass home and get rid of that jetlag, I have a 12 hour shooting date with you in a couple of days." I smile over at Jenji as I wait for the set designers to come over and remove the bars so that I can finally be reunited with my girlfriend.

We have been shooting non-stop all day. Tay and I have barely had any time to talk since I surprised her on the set this morning. Aside from a few pecks on the lips and the occasional hug we have not really been able to hold each other at all. So as soon as I was free, my arms immediately circled around her waist to pull her close to me.

"I missed this." She says looking up at me.

"Me too." I lean down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Hey Schilling, you and Pre up for a couple of drinks?" Taylor looks over at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

Everyone has been asking me all day if I want to go out with them, but honestly the one thing that I would love to do right now is go home, climb in the bed with my girlfriend and just lay there holding her all night.

I look down at Taylor, who is still starring up at me. I know that she really wants to go. She has this look that she gets sometimes when she really wants me to say yes to something. I nod my head and give her a small smile that yes I will go out with all of them tonight. I really don't want to but I know if I don't go than Taylor won't. What's a few hours out with our friends anyway…right? There is no early morning role call or filming tomorrow. We are getting the day off so Jenji can go on some date with this person she met online.

Oh yeah…she told me all about it…not so sure I would like to relive that conversation. I cringe just thinking about it again.

"Are you sure, you want to go out tonight baby, we can go home and have a night to ourselves if you want?" Taylor asks as she comes up closer to me and puts her arms around my neck.

"Its fine Tay, going out with the girl's for a few hours won't hurt me. Besides, I missed them." I say, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"They all missed you too. Every day, they asked me how you are doing." I smile at how much everyone missed me on set.

"Well as much as I missed them, I definitely missed you more." I say tightening my arms around her waist.

"You did huh?" I say with a smirk.

"I did." She says lowering her voice.

"Just how much did you miss me?" She flashes me a shy smile and then leans her head in so that she can lay it against my chest.

"More than I can ever show you." Her voice has changed from playful to serious.

She tends to get this way when she is riding on an emotional roller coaster. Usually the culprit is the ole  
>"time of the month" fiasco, but for some reason I just think this is coming out because of something else. I decide not to question her on it right this minute, instead I just tighten my arms around her even more and hold her closer to me.<p>

"Me too." I whisper to her as I kiss the top of her head.

We stayed in that position for a few more moments, until we were interrupted by Laverne, Uzo, and Tash.

"Let's get this show on the road, I ain't getting any fucking younger." Tasha bellows as she walks up and sends a sizeable smack to Taylor's ass.

Okay so here's the thing, Taylor had told me that she did that to her one time and I thought that it was just Tash trying to be funny, so I went with it. But something in me right now is not finding it too hilarious, as least not as much as everyone else is. I mean obviously, we are a bunch of girl's and we all tend to play around but I don't know that I like someone else touching my girlfriend's ass…no matter who it is.

I decide to just keep this little pint of jealousy to myself for now, because I am pretty sure I am just overly exhausted from lack of sleep among other reasons.

"Pre, let's go." I give Tash a forced smile, because honestly I think I am a little pissed off at her.

I need to calm the fuck down. She's my friend, it's not like she is trying to put the moves on Taylor or anything.

Maybe a drink with my girl's won't be such a bad thing.

"Laura, you okay?"

Taylor and I are on our way back to the apartment so that we can change to go out for the night. I opted to wear comfy pajama clothes to set so I needed to come back home and put on something a little more club worthy.

"Yeah, just really tired." Okay so that was kind of a lie. I am still kind of put off by the whole Tash smacking Tay's ass thing.

I mean fuck, that shouldn't be a big deal. They are friends. What the hell is my problem?

"Laura, really, we don't have to go." I can tell she is being genuine.

"I want to go, at least for a little while. I think it will be fun." Again, not entirely true. My whole idea of taking Tay home and cuddling in bed sounds a hundred times better.

"Okay." Her smile returns as she drives us the rest of the way home.

We arrived home within a half an hour and I could not resist the urge to race through the big apartment and throw myself dramatically onto the king sized mattress waiting for me in the bedroom.

"Did you miss the bed?" Taylor chuckles as she walks into the room.

"Hmmm, lots." My answer is muffled by the extra soft down pillow that I have my face buried in.

I keep my position on the bed until I feel the mattress dip down. I raise my head off of the pillow and turn to my side to see Taylor lying down beside me just smiling..

"What?" I ask with a firm grin planted on my face.

"I'm just really happy that you are home."

She moves one of her hands up and starts to caress my cheek. Her soft fingers move up and down, tickling my skin and causing goose bumps and shivers to run down my spine. Even the most innocent of touches from the gorgeous blonde can do the most amazing things to me.

I adjust my body so that I can bring one of my hands up to draw little circles around her hips. I pull up her shirt just slightly and bring down the waistband of her grey sweats just enough so that I can have access to the skin there.

She loves when I touch her like this. Just lightly grazing her skin with my fingertips. She says for some reason it relaxes her. If she were to do the same exact thing to me that I am doing to her right now…I am sure that I would probably be a pile of arousal on the bed. It just really doesn't matter where my Tay touches me, it just always does something to get me going.

"I love you Taylor." My voice is soft, full of love and admiration for the girl that is pressed up against me now.

She scooted in closer, leaving no space between us. The smell of her coconut body wash is invading my senses, and all I want to do right now is tear our clothes off of us and tangle myself up in her. I don't want sex, as strange as that might sound, I want more than that. Our relationship is so much more than us making each other cum. I just want my skin up against hers, her heartbeat to beat against my chest, her legs intertwined with mine and our fingers laced together.

My moment of clarity is interrupted by Taylor's phone going off. She keeps one of her hands secured around my waist as she pulls the phone from her sweatshirt.

"It's Yael, she wants to know when we are going to head out. Tash is driving her nuts." I smile widely, trying to act excited. However, I really am just so exhausted.

"Tell her within the hour. I just want to shower really quickly. Maybe that will wake me up a little more." She nods her head and sends Yael a quick message.

As soon as I try to get up Taylor quickly moves her body so that she can straddle me. She then grabs my wrists to hold them over my head.

"What are you doing?" I say trying to free my hands from her strong grip.

She leans down and captures my lips. It is the first real kiss that we have had today. Actually it is the first real one that we have had for a couple of months now…but who's keeping track?

Her lips meld against mine as we dance a familiar tango that we have danced many times before. Although, there is something different this time…something a little more magical than I have felt in the past. It's electric, awakening all of my tired senses. I can feel the jolts running through my body as she moves her lips hard against mine, unyielding. She lets go of my wrists, and winds her fingers in my hair, pulling and tangling herself up in me.

After a few moments, her lips soften giving way to a gentle, more passionate exchange. My now free arms move to splay across the small of her back, bringing her body down more firmly to rest against mine. She moves her mouth slightly so that she can suck on my bottom lip. When she is satisfied with my responding gasp, she grazes her teeth along the middle and bites down softly. She holds on, tugging and sucking on my now sensitive bottom lip. I gasp, leaving my mouth agape for a few seconds, just long enough for her to slip her tongue inside. I quickly latch on to it with my teeth, not bearing any pressure, just stopping her movements for a few seconds so that I can savor this moment. I can feel the familiar coil in my stomach, but I push it down. It is not about that right now. This…this moment…this kiss…this is what I want.

"Taylor." I moan out when I have to break for air.

She smiles against my lips before pulling away to let me breathe.

"Wow." She says running her tongue across her bottom lip slowly.

I chuckle, because I know she felt the difference too. I don't know how to describe it, without making it sound pretty fucking corny. But, it is almost as if being apart from each other is bringing us to this whole new and exciting level of our already amazing relationship. It is something that I really didn't think could happen because we already feel as if we are on cloud 9…but fuck I think we just found a 10th one.

I chuckle to myself, causing Taylor's eyes to fall on mine.

"What's so funny?" She leans down to lay her lips on mine and then pulls them back.

"I was just thinking about how happy you make me." It's true.

I say this all of the time, especially when I am talking to my family. I have never been so happy in my entire life.

I was actually on the phone with my mom the other day and she talked a lot about Taylor. Mostly about the fact that I need to bring her to see her again soon, but then the conversation switched to our relationship. She said that she knows that Taylor is the one for me because of the way that we look at each other. She said it is the same way that she used to look at my dad, and vice versa. I couldn't help but cry when my mom mentioned my dad. Even though it has been almost 18 years, I still think about him all of the time, and I still miss him so much.

"Laura." I snap back in the now upon hearing Taylor call my name.

"Hmmm."

"Tash just text me saying that your ass better be at the bar is 20 or she is coming looking for you." We both chuckle.

Taylor removes herself from me and then swings her legs over the bed to stand up. She then holds her hands out for me to grab on to. I reach out for her as she latches on and then pulls me towards her. I place my arms around her as she does the same. We held our loving embrace for several moments before both of our phones simultaneously started to go off.

"Uggghh." I moan out when we pull away from each other.

"Tasho is three drinks in already…might be an epic night." We both read out Laverne's text with a laugh.

We decided that our friend's probably were not going to stop texting us, so we decided to go ahead and get ready. We headed out within 15 minutes, skipping the shower that I was so looking forward to, only with the promise of having company when I decide to jump under the jets tonight. I mean fuck, who can turn that invitation down.

We reached the bar pretty quickly, being that it is only 10 blocks from our apartment. As soon as we walked in I had a mouthful of Tash's hair and a stinging whiff of her whiskey invading my senses.

"Hey Pre." She slurred happily throwing her arms around me.

"How many do I need to drink to catch up?" I ask her with a little bit of a snort.

"Five." She says amazingly holding up the right amount of fingers.

"Better get started Laura, I want you good and wasted before we leave here tonight." Taylor says, holding on to her first drink.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" I lean over close to her to ask.

"Because I plan on taking full advantage of you when we get home."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Didn't really want to leave it there but I did that for a reason.**_

_**I am writing a jealous Laura scene and I am pretty stuck on how I want this to play out. So here are a few scenarios that I am playing around with. I think my ideas for this next chapter are shit…lol**_

_**Laura catches a bartender hitting on Taylor, prompting her to go into jealous mode and show the bartender who Taylor belongs too. **_

_**Taylor runs into an ex at the bar who is getting a little too handsy with a very intoxicated Taylor, prompting Laura to go into jealous mode and show Tay's ex who she belongs to. **_

_**Yeah see…I am so stuck…not sure I like that above scenarios either. I don't want this next chapter to sound unrealistic, and that is why it is so hard to write. I mean obviously any one of these things could and would happen…but how would Laura handle it?**_

_**Any ideas?**_

_**Please help…I want to get this next chapter posted tomorrow. **_

_**Please Review. **_


	33. Chapter 33 Not The Jealous Type

So I would like to think of myself as a pretty rational human being, at least for the most part anyway. I am not the type of person to go all psychopath or play the jealous girlfriend of the hottest girl in the club at any point in time. Especially in a club filled with people who might just know who we are. But, I am thinking that sooner rather than later, I just might turn in to the latter. Which, I have to admit, that really kind of pisses me off. It all started a little over an hour ago when Taylor introduced me to this Ken Doll wannabe, who just happens to be an ex of hers.

When Taylor and I started out, we talked about all of our past relationships and the things that went on between them. We have absolutely no secrets between us, so with that said, yes I am familiar with this one. He apparently was the one that she was head over heels in love with, but he was too afraid of commitment. What a dumbass to let someone as wonderful as her slip through his crusty fingers.

So anyway, he saw Taylor as soon as he strolled in here and just to make a long story short, he has yet to really leave her side. Scratch that, he left long enough to get a refill on his marguerite.

Pussy…try some Jack or Patron and maybe I would have a shred of likeness for you.

Fuck, this jackass is really rubbing me the wrong way. He really shouldn't be either, it's not like I have anything to worry about when it comes to what Taylor and I have. But he seems to have a beaming arrogance about him. Every time he happens to walk by me, he flashes this confident smile. Next time he does that, I am pretty sure that my fist is going to end up inside of his mouth.

Like what the fuck? Plus he is wearing the stupidest shirt I have ever seen.

His dopey ass smile and his fucked sense of style is the least of my attitude right now though. I have been pretty patient and very understanding of the bastard that has been talking Taylor up for going on almost two hours now. At first it started out as small talk, nothing too big. But then it seemed to progress. I still stood back though, Taylor is very capable of handling her shit and has done so gracefully thus far. I never want to step in and make her feel beneath me. That just would not be cool.

But then other things started to happen, like a brush to her cheek, to the little touches on her hand, and the ballsy un-gentlemanly like sleaze even tried the old arm around the waist move. Taylor did not stand for that one. She quickly slapped his advance away and stepped back, much to my liking I might add. My Taylor is pretty wasted at this point, but she is not oblivious to what is going on around her.

I am really trying to be nice here. I mean, I am not naïve enough to think that a girl as beautiful as Taylor would not get hit on…it is completely understandable, and being that no one on the "outside" world knows that she is in fact taken, it makes it a bit harder to stop the advances. However, I don't believe that this guy would stop even if he did know.

Honestly, it's not like Taylor has doing anything wrong in all of this either. She is just merely sitting there listening to this ex of hers ramble on. Every few minutes or so she glances up to send me that gorgeous smile that makes my heart pound faster before she continues on listening to the jerk and answering his questions. Which I would say are a bit prying in my opinion, but Taylor is a polite person and finds a way to answer or not answer them in a manner that is not rude.

I have been within an ears reach for a while now, just listening in.

"So how is life treating you beautiful?" I hear him say.

I literally crawl out of my skin at the pet names that I have heard pour from his mouth tonight.

"Life is the best it has ever been." She grins from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but smile myself after hearing her words.

"I was hoping that was not the case." What a fucking jerk. Who says shit like that?

"P...P...Pre." I snap out of my pissed off musings and turn to my left and catch eye of my completely inebriated friend.

"What the hell do you want Tash?" Okay that sounded a bit grittier than I wanted that to be.

"What's with the "I wanna fuck somebody's face up" look you got going on?" So I guess I am much easier to read tonight than I thought.

"You see that asshole over there with Taylor?" She nods, staring intently to the front of us.

"Well, I want to fuck his face up." I can't help but chuckle through my statement, because I didn't realize just how much I was put off by all of this.

"Whoa Pre, you got some balled up jealousies coming out right now." I think about it for a moment.

I would like to think that I have no reason to be jealous, I mean I am the one that she goes home to every night and wakes up to every morning. I am the one that gave her the promise ring that she wears on her finger. But, hmmm, I guess a part of me is harboring some jealous tendencies. I mean fuck, I guess I have the same insecurities that Tay may have if one of my exes were to come around.

"Pre, snap out of your shit. What's going on?" Tash says smacking me on the arm, extremely hard I might add...

"Ouch, you shithead." I say rubbing the now very sore area on my skin.

"Pre, stop the jealous girlfriend snarls. You're her person. Even blonde spray tan man over there can't change that."

Tash is drunk, I mean terribly wasted, but she says these things sometimes that put everything in perspective.

My attention turns from Tash back to Taylor and Mr. I can't remember his name.

"That is not a nice thing to say." I hear Taylor slur out in disgust.

"I was just thinking…you and me…" It is my eyes that bulge this time by his words.

I watch as Taylor glares and then she angrily stands up.

"Come on Tay." He stands as well.

"Don't come on Tay me, you had your chance remember?" She starts to turn on her feet to walk away.

"Tay, don't do this." He follows her and then brings his hand up to grab hers. I start to move towards them but Tash holds me back.

"She's a big girl Pre." I hear her say near my ear.

"Don't touch me. And by the way, my name is Taylor. There is only one person that is allowed to use the other." She shakes her hand out of his grasp and scans the space in front of her. When her eyes meet mine they soften and she comes towards me.

"What a fucking douche." I hear Tash say as Taylor finally is within an arm's reach of mine again.

"I've been waiting for you to rescue me." She practically falls into me when she gets close enough. I discreetly kiss the top of her head.

She looks up and smiles, then reaches out her hand for mine. I grab onto her and lace our fingers together.

"You looked like you were holding your own pretty good out there." I smile as she sends me a small frown.

"What's wrong babe?" I cup her cheeks with my hands, not caring about the many people in here that could be looking at us.

"I wanted to tell him that you were my girlfriend." I can see how upset she is.

We had both thought it best not to bring the public and the media into the mix, but I am starting to wonder if that is not what is for the best. We want to be happy to show each other off, to let people know that we are the reason behind each other's smiles.

Now as I stated before, I am not the type of girl that would cause a scene or to intentionally make Taylor uncomfortable in any way but there is something that really needs to be done about this fucker that keeps trying to get my Tay's attention.

"Taylor please, just fucking listen."

Fuck, this is where I step in. God help me if I cause a scene. I slide Taylor to the side of me and step in front of the ex.

"Listen up, I have been trying to be really nice here, but I just can't seem to muster up the patience to hold my tongue when it comes to you any longer. She has told you more than once to leave her alone so I suggest that you do so." He stares back at me with a shitty grin.

"And who do you think you are?" There it is, my chance to put my fist in his smug ass face.

I look back at Taylor who is just watching the exchange between the two of us. I am a very gentle person and not one to ever hurt anyone, so I will not allow myself to change over this guy.

"You know, as much as I want to, I am not going to yell at you or do anything to cause a scene. Number one because I don't want my face plastered all over the gossip magazines tomorrow spreading untrue and ludicrous things, and number two because frankly you are not worth it. So I am just going to leave you with this little bit of information before I take her home. If you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again, there will be hell to pay…and that is not a threat it's a promise. I just figured out that I am a very jealous girlfriend, and I am not sure that either one of us wants to figure out where that will lead." Hi brows raise and his eyes bulge out of his head…literally.

"Wait, what…Taylor, this is your gir…your girlfriend?" I look at Tay who is beaming from ear to ear.

I don't bother to answer his question, and neither does Taylor. I just turn to look at our now even more wasted friend.

"Tash, will you let everyone know that we are going to head home. And, please tell them that our phones will be off for the night and for most of the day tomorrow." I send Tash a wink, which she returns with a playful smirk.

I left Taylor with Tash long enough to call us a cab. Within 25 minutes Taylor and I were laughing and fumbling up the stairs to the floor of our apartment. When we reached the door, Taylor did her best to try to get the key in the lock but to no avail. She is feeling the full effects of all of the alcohol that she took in tonight. Now that I think about it, I am pretty sure she can't count the combined number of drinks she had even on two hands. It is amazing that she was able to carry on any type of coherent conversation with anyone tonight.

I playfully take the keys away from her. Unlike the stunning blonde that is plastered to my waist right now, I am still somewhat sober. I put the key in the door with no issues and open it up. I barely had any chance to kick my shoes off before Taylor had me pinned up against the door.

"You…ar…are the most…beau…tiful girl I ever know." Her words are slurred and her eyes are tired.

I chuckle as I move my hands up to cup her cheeks. I lean in and finally take those gorgeous lips in mine. Her lips are soft and taste of a mixture of her coconut lip gloss and the many different drinks that she took down. I inhale her scent as my lips dance with hers. Her perfume, that one that I love so much invades my senses, causing me to moan against her lips.

"Lau…Laura." She pulls away, panting my name.

"Hmmm." I hum against her as I kiss her cheeks, her jawline and ultimately down her neck.

"Take me to bed." Her voice is soft but sultry, laced with arousal.

I pick her up bridal style. She hooks her arms around my neck and lays her head on my chest. I walk us slowly down the hall and to our large bedroom. I deposit her softly into the middle of the bed and kiss her lips lightly.

"I'll be right back." I tell her with a smile.

I walk towards the en suite and turn back to see Taylor stripping off her clothing. I shake my head and smile before turning to go inside the bathroom. I take off my jewelry except for my ring. I quickly brush away the toxicities of all of the alcohol from my breath before stripping off my own clothing. I kick my pile to the side and make my way back to the bedroom. Once I am back inside, I stand at the side of the mattress, taking in the beautiful sight in front of me. My smile takes up my whole face as I listen in on the sound of Taylor snoring. She is only half undressed, giving up once her arm seemed to have gotten stuck in the sleeve of her dress. I grab my phone, because honestly, I want to capture this memory and show it to Tay in the morning. She will probably kick my ass, but this will be worth it.

Once I snap the perfect picture, I turn my phone off and set it to the side. I then quietly slip into bed and slowly and gently slip off the rest of her clothing. She stirs a bit, but not enough to wake her up. Once I slide her over and get her in a comfortable position facing me, I slip in next to her. I tangle my legs with hers and put my arms around her waist to pull her in closer.

After a moment, she stirs some more, resting her arm around my waist and her head against my chest.

"He's nothing compared to you." I hear her softly say.

My smile grows. She looks up, he sleepy eyes gazing at mine.

"He was nothing. You are everything to me." With that said she lifts up to kiss me softly before returning her head back to rest against my chest.

"I wish I wasn't so tired." She slurs.

"It's okay babe." I say kissing the top of her head.

"No it's not." I look down to see her brows furrowed.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Jea…lous you ma…made me wet…I really wan…t…you…" She barely finishes her sentence before her snoring starts up again and her breathing evens out.

I snuggle in closer to her, trying my best not to laugh out loud and wake her up.

"I really want you too Tay, more than you will ever know."

With that said I lay my head against hers and let the crazy events of the night fade away.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Not really what I originally envisioned, but I am still happy with it. I hope that you all are as well.**_

_**Hope this chapter didn't disappoint, but I honestly didn't believe that Laura would take Taylor up against a wall in public...they just might get caught on set though...**_

_**Warning…there will be smut in the next chapter**_

_**Over 200 follows and 500 reviews…I am speechless…thank you all. **_

_**Please Review…**_


	34. Chapter 34 Waking Sleeping Beauty

"Hey, has anyone seen Laura?"

I have been looking for my gorgeous girlfriend for the better part of an hour now, in between the filming of my own scenes. Jenji has really been working her pretty hard today. Laura is only in New York for a couple more weeks and because of that there is not a lot of filming time to waste. They are trying really hard to get most of her scenes wrapped up before that happens.

"I sent her to her trailer Taylor. The kid was pretty fucking exhausted. I worked her to the bone today." I smile at Jenji as she points me towards Laura's trailer.

This has been an incredibly long day, 11 hours so far to be exact. We had to be on set at 2am and Laura still has a few more hours of work tonight. She also has a busy day ahead of her tomorrow. Not only does she have to be on set at 6am, she is going to be filming a bit for Entertainment Tonight tomorrow night, and she also has an interview right after her taping. On top of all of that, she really hasn't been feeling all that well. She says she is just tired, which is probably right. She has had a total of two days off so far since being back in New York. I really feel for my gorgeous better half.

I walk briskly towards my Laura's trailer. I can't wait to be next to her again. I know it is strange, but I miss her so much, even though I have seen her most of the day today. When I make it to her door, I take out the key that fits her lock and quietly open it up. I open the door slowly, to keep it from squeaking, and step inside. I am actually surprised that she chose to sleep in her trailer, because it is quite often that I find her in mine taking up residence on my pillows.

Once I am fully inside I close the door and turn the lock, to stop any crazy peeping intruders. I stop my movements to listen for a moment. I can hear the faints sounds of her soft snoring coming from the bedroom area of her huge trailer. I kick off my shoes and walk slowly toward the sounds. I open up the door to where she is and look inside. Once my eyes fixate on the sight in front of me a smile spreads across the entirety of my face.

She is splayed across the entirety of her bed in just a tight tank and a pair of short shorts. She looks so comfortable. I contemplate for a moment whether or not I should just leave and let her be. My selfishness wins out in the end though when I slip off my Khaki top and bottoms, leaving me in just my white thermal and wonderful prison style white underwear.

I walk carefully to the right side of the bed. Upon surveying the scene in front of me, there seems to be enough room for me to slip in next to her there. I sit down on the mattress, trying hard not to disturb her sleep. I lay down, and move in as close to her as I can. I know just how much I am going to miss this when she has to leave again. I can't really bring myself to think about that right now though, I just want to get lost in this moment right here, that's presented itself in front of me.

I lay my head down on the very pillow that her head is on. Which happens to be one of mine by the way. She must have stolen it from my trailer before coming in here to sleep. I smile widely and then shake my head just thinking of her doing that. My thoughts quickly go back to the beauty in front of me.

I slide a hand up to move some of her hair out of the way so that I don't lay on it. The rest of her black locks are splayed across the rest of the white fluffy down. I take in the sight in front of me, the smell of the perfume that she barely touched her skin with this morning, the scent of the coconut chap stick on her lips, that she swears she doesn't steal from me every morning, and the look of peace on her face as she sleeps.

I want to touch her. I want to slide my fingers across her soft skin, I want to be closer to her. As I said before, I am selfish. I know this, but it's not all because of need, most of it is because I love her so much I just can't bear to not have my body tangled in hers.

She is laying on her stomach, a blanket laying just across her midsection, leaving every other part of her covered only by the little amount of clothing that she is wearing.

I splay my hand on her back, feeling the heat that is radiating off of her body. Her warmth has always been a comfort to me, especially on the cold nights in our apartment when it seemed like nothing else would ever do the trick.

I let my hand waiver from its current position, slowly moving up and down, from her shoulder blades down to the middle of her back. Her breath catches for a moment, and she moves just enough for me to slide in closer to her. I stop my movements for a brief time to make sure that I have not disturbed her sleep. She quickly settles back into her previous state of peace. I smile, she is an absolute stunning sight to see at every moment, but there is something about when she is strewn across the bed in all of her glory that just brings about a different kind of beauty in her.

I continue my movements, staying within the track that I had traced out previous. Her breath hitches again. I watch as her eyes flicker, but still stay closed. She brings one of her hands up to cover her face, a position that she sleeps in quite often. She told me that it is a move she used a lot in her younger years to avoid directly coming face to face with a stranger that may have happened to end up in her bed. The look on my face when she told me that was priceless, but I quickly found out that she was just joking around with me.

Actually Laura does that, because she has this thing with the dark. She absolutely hates it most times. Every night before she falls asleep she has to find the tallest part of the ceiling and stare at it for a moment before she is able to close her eyes. As long as she can find it she is fine, because obviously it is not total blackness if her eyes can search that out. She says it was just a thing that started to happen after her father passed away. He was always the one that would calm her when she was scared and when he wasn't there to do that anymore, she had to find an alternate way of getting through her fear.

"Stop thinking so loud." I hear a groggy voice next to me groan out.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." I lay my lips softly on her forehead and move to get out of the bed. My actions are quickly halted though when her arm reaches out and pulls me back into bed with her.

"No, stay. I miss you." She snuggles into my chest and throws one of her legs over my waist.

I start to chuckle at her childlike antics.

"I miss you too." She lifts her head to look at me. She is still so sleepy, but she manages this beautiful smile that makes my heart swoon for her all over again.

I lean down and softly kiss her lips. I move to pull away, but she leans up, pressing her lips firmer against mine. We don't move, we stay still, allowing ourselves to just be in this moment just like this. I feel her tongue moments later as it slowly slithers out of her mouth and runs along my bottom lip. She is begging for entrance, which I am not ready to grant yet. I smile against her lips as it nudges along, trying to get inside.

I still don't allow it.

She brings a hand up to my waist, drawing tiny patterns on the sensitive skin there, causing me to almost budge. She pulls at the hem up my shirt, bringing it up enough for a little bit of my skin to be exposed.

"Hey, not fair." I laugh out as she starts to tickle the skin on my right hip.

My laughter is quickly silenced though when her tongue finally takes the opportunity to slip into my now agape mouth. I chuckle lightly as her tongue tastes around the confines of my mouth, bumping into my teeth, caressing the walls within and dancing along with my own. I can tell that she is quickly awakening and that she is after the same thing that I was after all along.

We both enjoy our cuddles times, which has been what our nights lately have been full of. We have had long work days and when we go home at after them, all we want to do is crawl in bed together and just hold each other close. We really do crave those times together, but we have both missed the closeness that our intimate times with each other allow us as well.

It's been almost a week since Laura and I have made love to each other. A long week, but not one that hasn't been filled with the best cuddling that we have ever had. Often times, Laura and I feel that just being tangled up together is more intimate than making love to each other.

It is apparent though, that we both have missed this as well as we begin to let our hands roam. Hers down my sides and my thighs, mine down her back and the right cheek of her gorgeous tone ass. Things are starting to heat up quickly, I can feel it in the way that Laura is kissing me, and in the way that my body is reacting to her perfectly timed touches.

"Mmmm." I manage a moan when we finally break for air.

I look at Laura, who has now moved to sit on her knees. She is more alert now, her lips swollen, her hair a beautiful mess and her eyes a darker shade. They always tell a story. Right now they tell one filled with love and a tinge of something else that I plan on satisfying if she will let me.

I move my body into a sitting position against the wall of her bedroom. I move my hands towards her and tug on the hem of her tank top.

"Off." I simply tell her. She looks at me with a playful shocked look and then does as I ask.

When it is off my eyes land on her perfectly round uncovered breasts. Her nipples are dark and already fully erect. I reach out with both hands to cup them gently. She throws her head back, and arches her body towards me making her dusky peaks bump roughly against my palm.

"Ohhh." She moans out. Her breasts are always pretty sensitive, especially when she is really turned on.

I push off of the wall and wrap my arms around her waist to bring her in closer to me. My legs are spread out in front of me. She moves to straddle them as she gets closer and sits with her ass on my thighs. She then positions her long legs to wrap around my lower back.

I bring my hands up to cup her cheeks and smile at the most beautiful woman in the world that is staring back at me.

"What are you smiling at?" She asks in a playful tone.

"The fact that you are letting me top you." She looks at her position and then looks back into my eyes.

"It would appear to me that I am still topping you babe." I laugh, because technically that is correct, but she is doing everything that I tell her to do.

"You know what I mean." I playfully push her hand away when she moves it towards my left breast.

"And you know that at any point in time I could switch this position and have you begging me to make you cum." My eyes almost roll in the back of my head at just the mere mention of her making me fall over the edge. I feel a new surge of heat start to make its way between my legs.

"Y…yes I do know that." Fuck, I stuttered. This just fuels her fire and makes her laugh.

She moves her face in closer to mine and starts to paint soft kisses up my neck, stopping just short of my earlobe. I feel a breeze of cold air go through the tiny space there and then soft lips wrap around my lobe. I feel a shiver start at my spine and go up. She sucks softly and then nips gently on the sensitive skin.

"Am I making you wet?" Okay when she does shit like that, she knows that it is hard for me to continue to take the lead.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I gain a little composure and grab a hold of one of her hands to guide it down between my legs.

"Wait." I stop her just short of slipping through my waistband.

She looks at me a little confused, but that quickly changes when I take my hand off of hers and move it to splay just under her navel. I take my free hand and gently grip her neck to bring her lips closer to mine. I keep my eyes on the shimmering ones in front of me. Her lips are only a thin sheet of paper from my own now. I want them on mine but I have something to say first.

"Together." I say it almost breathlessly as I guide my hand down further, slip it through the waistband of her sinfully short bottoms and near her waiting heat.

I unintentionally throw my head back when her fingers trickle down my front and waste no time at all coming in contact with my protruding bundle of nerves.

"Fuck Laura." My head shoots back up and my eyes meet hers again.

She is smiling, she knows she has won this battle. Her touch is too toxic, too perfect for me to turn away. This is a battle that I will gladly lose any day, especially if it means that her hands are endlessly touching my bare skin.

"That feels so good." She pants out when I take two of my fingers and let them slowly glide from her own hardened nub down to her waiting opening.

She is soaked, and the feeling of her in such a state is enough to make even more liquid fall from my own opening.

"Laura, I want you inside of me." I whisper against her lips before finally closing the treacherous gap that has been keeping us apart.

I feel her moan against my lips when I position two fingers just outside of her tight channel. I mimic her previous noise when I feel her do the same. I feel her free hand glide down from my back to cup my ass firmly as she slowly pushes two of her long thin fingers inside of me.

"Oh God." I pull my lips away from hers and cry out. She quickly brings me back though by pressing our mouths firmly back together.

She slides up closer, giving me a better angle as I enter her in much the same way that she did me just moments before. Her hand stays planted firmly on my behind and mine on her neck as we thrust our fingers in and out of each other, drawing out every bit of pleasure that we can muster. My chest is heaving as I try to keep my fingers at a steady thrust inside of her, while still reveling in the feeling and emotion of her being inside of me.

I have to pull away. As much as I don't want our lips to disconnect, I need air and from the way her chest is moving up and down, she does too.

"You are so incredibly beautiful." Laura pants out as she starts to move her hips in time with her thrusts.

She is creating such beautiful friction with her movements. I know that it will not take long for her to reduce me to a convulsing mess in her hands.

"Tay…" She loses all train of thought when I curl my fingers inside of her and push my palm into her clit.

"Fuck." She breathlessly gasps out as she moves to lay her forehead against my shoulder.

"I love you Laura." I whisper in her ear, as I continue to bring her closer to her impending orgasm.

"I love you too Taylor."

"Oh my…" My own speech is halted when Laura curls her fingers inside of me and then pulls down, causing the perfect pressure to build up inside of me.

"Baby, I'm…" I try to speak again, and again I cannot finish what I am trying to say.

She moves her hand off of my ass and trails it up my body. She traces tiny patterns on my stomach, then moves up further swiping across my rib cage. Then up further, cupping and kneading each of my sensitive breasts.

"I want you to cum with me Taylor." She moves her head off of my shoulder to face me.

Her free hand trails up further, swiping slowly across my collar bone and then up further to trace along my chin. She pulls me in this time kissing me softly, lovingly, and romantically.

I can feel myself about to let go at the same time I feel Laura's walls start to flutter around my fingers. We stay locked at the lips, swallowing each other's moans, and pants. We even stay locked as we swallow down the cries that we both try to let out when we tumble together in our lover's embrace.

We stayed in that position for a while, save for pulling our fingers out to lick them clean. We didn't want to move. It seemed like forever ago that we felt as close as we do at this very moment.

"I love our cuddles, but I missed this too." I look up at Laura, who is sporting the most amazing sex hair I believe I have ever seen.

"Me too." I tell her as we both finally move down the bed to tangle ourselves up in each other.

"What time is it?" Laura quietly asks whilst running her soft fingers through my hair.

I reach over to grab her phone off of the bedside table.

"Almost 6." She sighs heavily, and then starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I lean up one of my elbows to get a closer look at her expression.

"Jenji will be knocking soon, she said that we have one more scene that she wants us to film tonight."

"Which one is that?"

"I'm not too sure." Laura says leaning over to give me a quick kiss on my nose.

Just as Laura and I were about to untangle our legs from each other there was a knock on the trailer door.

"Seeming as the two of you probably just practiced, get your asses on set so we can film that hot as fuck sex scene before we call it a wrap for the day." We both look at each other shocked as Jenji starts to crack up really hard and then leaves.

"Well, I think that answers both of our questions."

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Sorry it has been a couple days lapse in this story.**_

_**I will try not to let that happen again **_

_**Next Chapter will be that wonderful scene from Little Mustachioed Shit and will contain some on set antics from other cast mates (maybe a little steamy play with Laura and Taylor.)**_

_**These chapters just seem to be taking me longer. **_

_**Hope this one made up for the couple of days wait though.**_

_**You all are amazing, thanks for the follows and awesome advice.**_

_**FYI I fully intend on taking this story to chapter 300 and beyond as long as there is a following for it and you all dont find it boring. :)**_

_**Please Review…as always they make my day.**_


	35. Chapter 35 A Believable Scene

"Okay Schilling, show those perky tits."

I can't help but laugh at the way Jenji is directing Taylor. The look on my beautiful blonde girlfriend's face is pretty amusing at the moment. It is not one of being shy or uncomfortable anymore though. She has come a long way since that first scene we did in the shower. Hell, we both have. It is pretty much second nature for Taylor and I now when Jenji directs us to drop our clothes.

I watch in awe as Taylor does as she is told and then slips into the big comfy four poster bed that we will use for our next scene. I can't help the feelings of arousal that are surging through me right now. I mean fuck, who wouldn't. Especially watching as she is seductively eyeing me while she slowly crawls onto the super soft mattress.

She's wearing nothing except for the workout shorts that she came to set in. I absolutely love them because they show off her long gorgeous legs and her toned ass perfectly. When she is settled and in position for the scene, Jenji calls me over. She gets really close to me and leans in.

"I don't care how you do it kid, just make it believable, and make it hot." With that she flashes me a huge grin.

I am pretty sure that my face is a deep red, which I don't know why, nothing Jenji says should amaze me.

As soon as our crazy creator walks to the camera, I stand at the foot of the bed waiting for my cue. I am glad that we are filming this particular scene with just Jenji and our cameraman. I am not too sure that I want the whole cast and crew seeing Taylor's gorgeous breasts. Although, I guess it is too late. We have both already flashed our goods on the big screen.

"Okay Laura, slip under that sheet and make her scream." Okay so I try really hard to not go into a laughing fit especially when we are about to do a serious scene, but when Jenji says things like that I just can't help it.

I am not the only one either. I look over at Taylor and she is trying to contain her laughter as well. Which as I said before, it is really tough when Jenji is the one we are on set with.

"Laura get between her legs and make some magic happen." Jenji chuckles through her entire statement.

"Fuck Jenji, really?" I say as my laughter starts up again.

Upon looking around the cameramen are also doubled over trying to do what they can to reign themselves in from our wonderful creators jokes.

"Okay, okay let's be serious now. Just make her cum and we can call it a day."

After about 15 minutes of all of us trying to get back in to serious mode, we were finally almost ready to start filming.

"Laura if you want, you can take that skimpy black number you are wearing with you when you two go home tonight." With that she winks at me and nudges my arm.

"Damnit Jenji, I just got calmed down." I start to chuckle lightly, this time being able to hold in most of my laughter.

"Okay cameras ready. Sheet up, Laura underneath. Taylor…well just do what you normally do when Laura is between your legs" I am under the sheet so I cannot see the look on Taylor's face, but I am sure that it is a pretty priceless one right now.

When Taylor and I were first handed the script for this scene we had planned out right away how we would make this believable on camera. She would start to make her sinfully sweet noise as I started to kiss up her thigh and then go on into full on orgasm mode when I just tapped the top of her navel. It is the little cues that we decided to give each other in order to know exactly what needed to happen at what time.

I am thinking that I don't want to use those cues this time though. Maybe I could try something a little bit different than what we discussed, maybe make it that much more believable. We have about a 5 minute build up time before the cameras are going to roll on Taylor "coming". I decide to use this little bit of time to my advantage.

I am under a sheet, one with just a hint of lighting underneath, but I know every curve on the blonde's body, so working her up to deliver a mind blowing scene will be no work at all for me.

I put a hand on each of her toned thighs and smile at the way her body jumps. I lay my lips gently on her skin, kissing up along the junction and then curving down towards her inner thigh. She is wiggling a little beneath the sheets. I can only imagine what she must be thinking right now.

This is so not the way that we had rehearsed this.

Her body jumps again slightly when I use my hands to spread her thighs even more, giving me more room to work with. I have very little time to work my magic as Jenji calls it so I really have to act fast if I want Taylor to fall over as soon as Jenji calls for the scene to start.

I move in closer to her waiting sex, and use a couple of fingers to pull the fabric of her shorts away from her most sensitive area. I can already tell that I am getting a reaction from her. I can smell the sweet scent of her arousal radiating from between her legs.

"Okay kids, about two minutes before we start rolling on the beautiful bean footage. Get it?" I hear the crew start to cackle but I don't pay them any attention. There is only one thing that I am after at this very moment.

I lean in and blow a little bit of cold air onto her already protruding clit. I want so much to plunge my fingers into her already soaked center, but I know that will not be enough to bring her to orgasm that quickly…but I do know what will.

I move my hands up to grip her hips tightly to hold her down. A hear a little whimper come from the sheets above me. She knows exactly what I am going to do. It is something that I have done to her several times when we run off into one of the set closets or into one of the open bunks when we just need each other right then and there.

Knowing that time is still clicking towards the start of this scene I move in and wrap my lips around her clit. Her hand shoots down under the sheet, latching on to my forearm as my lips latch roughly around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

I start to suck vigorously and roughly, knowing that the time before Jenji calls out is quickly approaching. Her fingers are digging into my arm as she tries her best to stay still and not give me away. I would do anything right now to see the look on her face, but what I am doing to her at this moment, just seems like a better alternative.

My lips continue their suction around her clit as my tongue darts out to roughly poke and prod. Her hand continues to tighten around me in an almost painful way.

"Action."

As soon as Jenji calls for it, Taylor is finally able to put a voice to the amazing things that my mouth is doing to her right now. I hear her panting and moaning and gasping loudly. Fuck, I can feel my own arousal surge, just listening to the wonder that is above me.

I have 10 seconds to make this count…no pressure.

I reach up and grab her nipple, then let my hand roam from there. It is not scripted that way, but I am sure that Jenji will appreciate that little bit of reality. I let a couple of seconds go by and then roughly bite down on her clit, making her scream out…thankfully not my name…at least not this time. The rush of liquid flows out of her, but I have no time to stay down here and lick her clean.

I make my way up the sheet, kissing a trail up her skin. My hand stays firmly on her chest the whole way up. Taylor then lifts the sheet from over my head and brings her hand down to cover mine that is sitting in the valley of her breasts. I can't wipe the smile from my face when I make eye contact with her. She totally has the most amazing just fucked face I have ever seen. I nonchalantly wipe my wet lips on my forearm, forgetting that we are actually being filmed right now. I move up wanting nothing more than connect our lips.

Fuck I have lines to say…I momentarily lapse then quickly pick up where I need to.

_Horrible wasn't it.-Alex_

_The worst.-Piper_

I move up closer, finally connecting our lips, letting her taste the remnants of her juices off of mine. Her chest is still heaving, and she is trying her best to deliver her lines, though I am sure everything inside of her right now wants to kick my ass.

_You're really bad at that.-Piper_

Our lips touch again, a quick embrace but enough to surge a jolt through my turned on body.

_Can I do you? -Piper_

Fuck, who writes this shit…I am going too fucking cum myself before Jenji calls for the end of it.

Her hands move up to grip the side of my head as she kisses me again, this time with a little more force.

_You don't have to ask.-Alex_

Taylor and I are trying are best to stay in character right now. But I have to admit for me, it is proving to be very hard. I take a deep breath and watch as Tay does the same. We continue on from there.

_I've never…really.-Piper_

I move off of her and position myself to the side.

_Gone down on a woman before.-Alex_

_I mean…no.-Piper_

_What kind of a lesbian are you? - Alex_

_The boob touching kind. - Piper_

_Alright, well are you ready to take the plunge…so to speak? - Alex_

_Are you going to coach me through it? –Piper_

_Yeah- Alex_

"Cut. That was hot as fuck. That is a wrap. We will pick up where we left off tomorrow. Fucking brilliant you two." Jenji calls out with a flushed face.

I lay back against the bed, trying to catch my breath and at the same time try to get my arousal at bay.

"That was so not fair." I can't help the chuckle that leaves my lips when I turn to the side to come face to face with my Taylor.

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute professional decision." She is trying not to smile at me but it is not working.

"Alright girls, great job, I will see you two on set tomorrow at 9am." We both wave at Jenji and the crew as they walk off of set and leave us to ourselves to get dressed.

"Last minute professional decision? That is the argument that you are sticking with." Her voice is soft but laced with a little bit of gaiety at the fact that I just did that to her…and got away with it.

"That is exactly what I am sticking with." I lean over and pull her into my arms and press my lips to hers in an attempt to express to her just how much she means to me.

Moments later she pulls away for air.

"You know that it is only fair that I get you back right?" She seductively says against my lips.

"Babe, I don't know of any upcoming scenes that we have where that will come into play." I smile deviously at her.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't say anything about the fact that the two of us had to be in a scene together." With that she slips out of the bed leaving me wide eyed and with my mouth open.

What the actual fuck did I get myself into?

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Hope you liked it. **_

_**I am trying my best to get back to updating every night. **_

_**We will see how that works out. **_

_**I am trying to finish up some of my Pezberry stories here soon so I can focus more on my OITNB ones. **_

_**Thank you all for your patience. **_

_**As always thanks for all of the follows…old and new and for the wonderful things you all have to say about this story. **_

_**There has been a couple of emails that have come through wanting me to bring Laura's religion of Scientology into this story…I am sorry but I choose not to write about religions and things that I don't understand…I hope that will not piss anyone off.**_

_**Interviews, photo shoots and television appearances coming up in the next couple of chapters, then Laura regretfully has to go back to LA. **_

_**I am thinking another Schilling/Prepon family hangout is long overdue. (Mixed meeting, get them all together. What do you think?)**_

_**Please Review.**_


	36. Chapter 36 No More Wishing

"Hey Tay, are you almost ready? My interview starts in an hour."

"Yeah, I am almost done."

Tay has been in the bathroom for the past hour and a half doing her hair and putting on her makeup. I told her that I had to leave the house by 5:30pm to make it on time and it is now a little past that. Truth is though, I don't exactly have an interview tonight.

But, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Okay, I am ready." A few minutes later, my gorgeous girlfriend comes out of the bathroom, adjusting her earrings, and wearing a big smile on her face.

"Wow, you look beautiful." She tells me before I get the chance to open up my mouth.

She stands near the couch for a moment and looks me up and down. I am not wearing anything special, just my favorite long sleeved red dress and a pair of matching pumps. I chose to wear my hair down and just add a few curls. Just for the desired effect.

"I could say the same about you." She smiles and then shyly looks down at her outfit.

I walk up to her slowly, taking in the beauty that is in front of me. She is wearing a pair of skinny black pants, a pair of black stilettos, a white blouse and my favorite black cardigan. Her hair is pulled up into a beautifully messy style, with ringlets of hair dropping along her cheeks.

When I finally reach her, I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her close to me. She lays her head against my chest and takes a deep breath.

"I can't believe that we only have a couple more weeks of this before you have to leave again." I sigh myself, just thinking of the fact that Taylor and I are going to have to separate again.

"I know, but it won't be as long this next time. We have the holidays coming up and there is no way that I am not going to enjoy them with you." She brings her head up to look at me and then smiles widely.

"I don't even know what to get you for Christmas this year." She says with a questioning look.

"How about a new dog. I think Lambert over there likes you better." I look down and see my once loyal friend lying down at Tay's feet.

She laughs then begins to rub his belly with her foot.

"He still loves you, but blondes are more fun." She throws me a giddy grin.

"You know up until now I couldn't figure out why I loved you so much…thanks for making everything crystal clear for me." I say with a mocking tone as I lean in to capture her lips.

She moans into my kiss and then brings her fingers up to tangle in my hair. Our kiss is passionate and romantic, although short, due to the fact that we have really got to go, or we are going to be late. I peck her lips once more before reaching for her car keys that were splayed on the table. We then locked up, walked out and headed towards our destination.

It was about 30 minutes before we finally arrived where we needed to be.

"Your interview is being held here?"

I look over at my girlfriend sitting on the edge of her seat staring up at the shimmering Theatre in front of us.

"Actually, no babe. There really is no interview tonight." She looks at me a bit confused.

I reach my hand over to sit on top of hers before I continue.

"You and I haven't really had much time alone lately and we rarely just get to pick up and leave so I just really wanted to take you out on a date. I figured we could watch a show on Broadway, go to a nice restaurant, and then maybe take a walk in Central Park." She looks down and moves a finger to play with the promise ring on my hand, before locking eyes with me again.

"I am so in love with you Laura." Her eyes are shimmering from the wetness that is beginning to build up within them.

"I am so in love with you too Tay." She moves her fingers to tangle with mine for a moment before I let go and move to get out.

I quickly walk over to her car door and open it up for her. I then extend my hand to help her out. Once she is in a standing position, she looks around and then reluctantly let's my hand go. I look over at her and smile before holding my hand out for hers again. She gives me a shy look before grasping on again.

"I don't care what people see, or what they think Taylor. I love you and I won't hide that anymore. Let them write what they want to write." I watch as a tear falls down her face.

"I'm going to hold your hand in public, if you allow me too, I am going to whisper in your ear in front of strangers, even when I only have stupid things to tell you and I am going put my arms around your waist and walk with you, not because I know that will certainly land us more interviews, but for one reason, and one reason only…simply because I love you." Her tears are steady now as she moves in closer and throws her arms around me.

She holds me tightly as I do her. Behind us I hear the faint sounds of people calling out our names, trying to get our attention, but for a moment we don't listen. We stay in the wonderful moment that we just created for several minutes before Taylor gives me a small kiss on the cheek. I smile against her skin.

"Ms., Prepon, Ms. Schilling an autograph please, a picture." We pull away when the sounds get louder, but keep a hold of each other's hands.

Taylor and I stayed outside of the Ambassador Theatre for a few moments to talk with fans, took a few pics and signed a few autographs before making our way inside.

As soon as we walked up to will call and grabbed our tickets, I could tell that Taylor was already beyond excited.

"Seriously Laura, you are taking me to see Chicago?"

"I remember you mentioning a few times how much you would like to see it…so yeah. I got us tickets in the Front Mezzanine." I watch in amusement as her eyes go big and her mouth falls open slightly.

Taylor is seriously like the cutest person in the whole world when she is excited.

"Shall we, my love." I gesture after a few more moments of letting her gawk.

I take a look at our tickets and then lead Taylor and me up to the first row of the front mezzanine. Once we sat down, we both looked around at the beautiful scenery around us. The theatre is gorgeous, with its incredible high ceilings and the beautiful designs that are featured all around it. I could seriously stare at this place all night…it is that beautiful.

It was not long after we sat down that the curtains went up and the Broadway musical started to commence. I was mesmerized from the beginning. The few glances that I stole of Taylor, showed me that she was as well.

I have been to many plays and musicals and things of that sort in the past, but I have never enjoyed one on Broadway before. This is absolutely in a league of its own. It is fucking amazing.

We watched as the men and women, danced and sang all throughout telling their story. I could not take my eyes off of the stage.

"Laura sweetheart, it's over." She is happily looking over at me.

I was so lost in the amazement of just being here that I didn't even realize that the curtains actually went down a few minutes ago.

We applauded the amazing cast when they came out and then gave them a standing ovation. They definitely deserved It. That takes some incredible talent to do stuff of that nature, night after night.

When the cast leaves the stage, Taylor and I make our way out of the theatre among the hundreds of other guests. She holds tightly to my hand so that we don't become separated. Once we make it outside, the two of us jet to the car and make our way out of there.

"So, what did you think?" I manage a quick glance at her before pulling the car out onto the busy New York street.

"I loved it. It was sexy, and fun and…"

"Like me." I laugh as I playfully cut her off.

"You are so much more." Taylor says without missing a beat.

After a few minutes of driving, I feel Taylor's hand make its way over to sit on my thigh. I drop one of my hands from the steering wheel to lay it gently on top of hers.

We drove around for a bit longer before pulling up to a little Italian restaurant near Central Park. It was one of the few places that didn't seem to be much of a wait time. I am starving, so that is a good thing.

Once we got inside, we were quickly shown our seats and introduced to our waitress, who just so happened to be a huge fan of our show.

"Oh my god, Piper and Alex in the flesh. This Is so fucking amazing. Oh my…I am so sorry for my language." I watch as Tay tries to nicely calm her down.

"It's okay that is Laura's favorite word." Taylor says, making the three of us laugh.

We had a nice long chat with the wonderful waitress. She told us about how she binge watched our show in less than 2 days and about how she started writing fan fiction about our characters.

"You totally should go onto this site called fanfiction dot com some time. People write beautiful stories about you." I look at the waitress who finally introduced herself as Mandy with an amused look.

I sit there for a moment just contemplating the type of stories that people must be writing about a hot as fuck drug smuggling lesbian and her equally as hot WASPy ex-girlfriend. I guess I will have to find out tonight if I can't fall asleep, I am always looking for new and interesting reading material.

"I am so hungry, I think my stomach is eating itself." I lean over the table to tell my girlfriend once the waitress walks away to put in our order.

"I'm hungry too." Taylor gives me this devious smirk and then starts to run her foot up my bare legs.

Before she makes it up too far, she quickly retracts her it once the waitress makes her way back with not only our drinks but the kickass salads and pasta dishes that we ordered as well.

"I am still going to get you back for what you did to me yesterday." She tells me once we are alone again.

"I can't wait." I wink playfully and then start to inhale my dinner.

We sat there in the cozy booth in the back of the restaurant enjoying each other's company and talking about the littlest things. This is one of our more romantic dates so far.

Once we were finished, I paid the bill and generously tipped the waitress, before lacing my fingers with Taylors and walking towards Central Park.

"This place is so beautiful at night." I hear Taylor gasp.

I take in the stunning beauty that is my girlfriend, as we stroll along the water and then make our way up the beautiful white bridge to take in the city lights. She stands in front of me, leaning on the railing as I slide in behind her and put my arms around her torso to hold her tight. We watch the shimmering lights bounce off of the water below, then turn our attention to the beautiful night's sky.

"The stars are so bright tonight." She leans her head back on my chest and we both look up.

The moon is full and she is right, the stars are completely lighting up the sky. It seems much brighter than I have ever seen it before.

"Thank you." She quietly says as she continues to look up.

"For what?" I ask, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"For the best date I have ever had." I lay my head atop hers and squeeze and wrap my arms tighter to feel her body closer to mine.

"You made it mine too Tay." I see a smile fill up her face.

We both smile as we continue to enjoy the wonder around us.

"Look." We both say in unison as we catch sight of a falling star.

"Did you make a wish?" I ask Taylor.

"I don't need to." She simply says before turning around in my arms.

She leans up and kisses me softly on my lips.

'Hmmm, why is that?" Her face lights up and I can see her eyes smiling.

"It already came true."

I can't hide the love that I feel for her. It is showing in the huge smile that it spread the entirety of my face and in the waterworks that are starting to build up in my eyelids.

"When I was a little girl, I used to wish for the same thing every time I happened to see one fall. Now that it has comes true, I don't have to wish for it anymore."

"Why?" I ask, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Because everything that I have ever wished for is everything that you are."

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Hope is wasn't too cheesy. **_

_**Lots of fun things coming up, back to set, a night of fan fiction, plus a Schilling-Prepon family day and then the dreaded Chapter when Laura has to leave once again oh and the holidays.**_

_**I am thinking that Taylor needs to get Laura back before she takes off again. (I just can't figure out how yet…thoughts?) **_

_**Please Review. **_


	37. Chapter 37 A Night Of Fanfiction

"Laura." I walk through the door and yell out for my girlfriend.

"Laura." I call out for the second time and there is no response.

I close the door and turn the lock and then open up the side closet door to kick my shoes into there. Today has been an exhaustingly long day of filming. About 13 hours to be exact. Laura was only there for half of it and she left the set right after.

We are filming this season a lot differently than we filmed season 1. We were pretty straightforward and filmed in order in the first season, but with this season it is a lot different due to some of the actresses, mainly Laura, having other scheduling conflicts. We filmed a courtroom scene today that was pretty fun to do, and next week Laura and I will be stripping down and jumping in a pool to do the second part of that one. We were actually supposed to film that scene a couple of weeks ago but there was a timing issue with renting the aquatic style pool.

Laura and I also have another very interesting scene that we are going to filming soon, one that I intend on using to my advantage. I still fully intend on getting her back for the stunt she pulled on set during filming a couple of days ago.

"Laura." I call out again, still no answer.

I walk to the kitchen and grab an orange and a bottled water and then walk towards the most likely place that she is right now.

When I get to the bedroom door, I lean against the frame and take in the stunning sight that is in front of me. Laura is propped up against the headboard with her laptop sitting on her thighs and her favorite pair of headphones in her ears. She is staring intently down at the screen in front of her and singing the lyrics of whatever song is coming from the IPod at her side.

When I move my body off of the door frame and start to walk inside, her head perks up and a huge smile comes across her face.

"Hey babe." She tosses her laptop aside, throws off her headphones and jumps off of the bed to make her way over to me.

As soon as we are close, she cups my cheeks with her soft hands and kisses me softly on my lips.

"I missed you." I say with a smile against her skin.

"I missed you too my love." She moves her hands from my cheeks and runs them slowly down my sides.

"What did you do today?" I ask when she brings her arms around my waist and settles her head on my shoulder.

She looks back up and flashes me this shit eating grin.

"Reading."

"What kind of reading?" I ask her cautiously.

"Go get changed and meet me on the bed and I will show you." She says as her hand playfully connects with my ass.

I smile and watch as she runs back towards the bed and jumps on just like a little kid. I shake my head and go to the dresser to grab one of Laura's band t-shirts and a pair of shorts. I then make my way into the bathroom to get cleaned up a bit.

About 15 minutes later I reemerge and slip into the empty space next to Laura. She moves one of her arms to wrap around my shoulders and then kisses the side of my head. She adjusts her body and moves her laptop in between us and shows me the site that she has been reading from.

"It's that site the waitress Mandy told us to look in to. It is pretty fucking cool Tay. There are thousands of stories on here written by people." She boasts out excitedly.

"As opposed to being written by animals." I say with a smirk.

"Smart ass, you know what I mean." She playfully pushes my arm.

"Anyway, there are hundreds of stories in here about us or rather Piper and Alex. Some of them are interesting and hot as fuck Tay." Her eyes take on a darker shade as she talks for a few minutes about the many stories that she has read today.

I have to admit that hearing the things that are coming out of her mouth makes me want to read them as well…and then act them out on her when I am finished.

"So, you are telling my for the past six hours since you left set you have been cooped up in our bed, sexily I might add, reading fan fiction." I smile at the look that she gives me.

"That is exactly what I am saying." She giggles and then scrolls through the list of stories to find a new one.

"You have got to read this one, I think it is my favorite so far."

As soon as Laura finds the one she is looking for, she moves her computer over into my lap and motions for me to take a look at the current story that is on the screen.

"You have to start with this one Tay, it is called _Life After_ and it is was written by _addictedtoOITNB_. The story is fucking fantastic babe." I look over at Laura to see that she is hanging over my shoulder and smiling widely.

I start to read and find myself getting taken in by the wonderfully written words flowing in front of me. Right away I am amazed at the way I am transformed into this story that the writer has created. I love books, because it provides an adventure, a get away from the outside world.

I lean into Laura and lay against her chest as I read on. As I make it towards the middle of the first chapter, I find my stomach beginning to coil up and a familiar heat start to build up inside of me.

_She kisses Alex back, and then the kiss deepens. Alex holds on to Piper's waist, steadying her through the slow and deep kiss. Both feel a heat come over them, and Alex grabs Piper's shirt and lifts it over her head, and then quickly does the same to her. She grabs Piper firmly and is able to roll them both over so that Piper is now lying on the bed, and Alex is hovering over her, and Piper helps Alex slip hers off, too. _

I look up at Laura, and find that she is reading over my shoulder.

"Pretty good huh." I shake my head and continue on.

A couple of hours later, Laura and I are still lying in bed reading story after story, getting more and more drawn in to these various worlds that these wonderful authors have created.

I find it hard to put the computer aside and stop reading. Another hour goes by, I look over my shoulder I find that my girlfriend has already fallen fast asleep ahead of me. I decide that it is now time to close down the site for the night.

"Traitor." I quietly say as I carefully put the laptop at the end of the bed.

I reach up and kiss her lightly and then settle into her arms for the night.

_**Author notes.**_

_**Just a fun little chapter. Sorry not so long, but I didn't really want to do another chapter with smut in it quite this early. I want to make sure that there is still an equal amount of story still added as well. **_

_**Hope you all understand. **_

_**Coming up next.**_

_**A photo shoot**_

_**Interview**_

_**More fan fiction **_

_**Please Review**_


	38. Chapter 38 Promo Shots

I woke up early this morning, for some reason not being able to sleep for much more than a couple of hours at a time. Maybe because of the start of a cold or worse that is lingering in my body, or the fact that I only have two weeks left before I board another plane to head back to Los Angeles.

Taylor is still asleep, as well as my "loyal" dog, who has gotten very good at sneaking in bed and laying in between Taylor and I. There are many occasion when I have sleepily turned to give her a kiss and have been met with a mouth full of dog tongue. I love my dog, but that was pretty disgusting.

I have been sitting on the bench next to the big window in the kitchen, nursing my third cup of coffee, just admiring the morning New York traffic. I like the busyness here. I mean, of course LA, is busy as well but it is all different here. I used to think that I would never want to leave LA and build a home somewhere else, but now New York is all I can think about…oh and the stunning blonde that is down the hall snoring in our bed.

I have to wake her soon. We have a cast photo shoot today and then Tay and I will be headed to New Jersey to spend a few days with my family.

Which is not even the best part.

We were able to arrange it to where Taylor's family would be able to meet us out there as well. Tay and I found out that our parents have been calling each other pretty frequently to get updates about our relationship and to plan a big holiday soiree this year. We both think it is pretty great that they all get along. We are both so close to our families that I am sure that we would be totally lost if they did not have some sort of liking to each other.

We have yet to all be in the same room together yet, and knowing how my family is when they are all together and how Taylor's is as well, this is most definitely going to be one hilarious fucking few days. I shake my head and chuckle just thinking about the fun and mischief that we are all going to get into.

"What's so funny?" I hear my girlfriend groggily say from just behind me.

I turn around and catch a glimpse of the beauty in front of me rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. I smile and pat the empty space in front of me. She sits down immediately and lays her back against my front. I kiss the top of her head and bring my arms around her to hold her close.

"I was just thinking about the trouble that we are all going to get into when the Prepon/Schilling fams come together for a few days." She giggles into my chest and then looks up with a big smile.

"Oh my god, when my family sees the Prepon dance routine they are going to try to join in." I see Taylor's face start to turn red with embarrassment.

"That will be epic. I will be sure to get that on video, so that we can share that with the rest of our friends." She face palms and shakes her head.

We sit staring out of the window for a few more moments before we decide it is probably time for us to get up and get ready. We have a photo shoot near Manhattan here in a few hours, but Jenji warned all of us that we better arrive at least an hour or so early so that we can get into wardrobe and makeup.

"How are we on time Laura?" I take a look at the clock in our bedroom.

"We need to leave in about 45 minutes." She starts to contemplate something in her mind and then grins softly.

"If we shower together we can save on time." She nonchalantly chimes in as she makes her way into the bathroom stripping off her clothes on the way.

After less than a second of thinking about it, I decide that she is right and hurriedly strip down and make my way in to join her.

"No funny business blondie, we have to hurry."

Needless to say, she didn't listen to me and we ended up leaving the house almost an hour later than what I was looking for.

I am the type of person that likes to be early and prompt. My girlfriend on the other hand is happy getting somewhere right on time or fashionably late.

"Do you know exactly where we need to be?" Taylor asks me while she watches the cars go by.

"I believe Jenji said to meet up at Lot 4." I look around and finally find where there is a group of familiar people standing.

"You know that she is going to know?" I tell Taylor. She just hums and makes her way out of the car.

"Where the fuck have you been Pre? Figured you would have been here an hour ago. You never make it here before me." Tash runs up and practically jumps into my arms.

"I got a little held up, an issue with the shower." I try to sound convincing.

"Yeah, more like an issue with someone else in the shower." Jenji comes up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"I fucking told you Taylor." I whisper shout playfully at my completely crimson faced girlfriend.

"Jenji says we are shooting promos for season 2 today." I smile, remembering how much fun we had shooting the promotional pictures for season 1.

"Okay cast, I need to you all to vacate to the area that contains your name and get into wardrobe so that these nice gentlemen and women that are braving the cold with us today can get on with it." With that we make our way to our areas.

"So Pre, how is it going? Haven't seen too much of you lately. I miss you kid."

"Not much Tash. I will be on set more in the next couple of weeks to finish up my season 2 storyline and then it is back to LA for a few more months."

"How's that going to go down this time? Blondie over there was pretty fucked without you. You know, I have to admit girl, I missed the hell out of you too."

"I missed you too T and just so you know, I was pretty fucked without her too." She flashes me a sympathetic look and we both turn back to get finished up.

Almost an hour later, my hair was curled at the ends, my fake tattoos were in place, my hot secretary glasses were in hand and I was in my wonderful khaki get up.

"Hey there hot shot." I laugh out loud when I see Taylor and Taryn saunter up next to me, followed by T and Yael.

"Hey there yourself blondie." I put one of my arms around her back and we all walk over towards the wonderful Jenji.

"Okay team, the first few shots will consist of each of you by yourselves, and then as we finish those up, we will move into the group shot." Jenji looks over at me and sends me a playful smirk. I raise my eyebrow, just wondering what is turning in that creative mind of hers.

"Prepon you are up."

I walk up to the makeshift green screen that is set up for my promo shot and stand there waiting for my cue. After some adjustments with the camera I am given a black sharpie. I look at it curiously, waiting for my direction.

"Okay Laura, as soon as I say go, you are going to angle the sharpie up and make it look like you are winging out your eyeliner." I shake my head and start to laugh.

"Okay, I think I can do that." The camera man smiles and gets back into place.

While he is getting ready I set my glasses to the side and wait for my go ahead.

"Ready." As soon as he shouts out I do as I am told and bring the marker up in a swiping motion near my eye as he takes about 10 different photos.

"Done with that part. Let me look over the shots." He calls me over to look with him.

"Fucking brilliant." He yells out with a smile and gives me a high five.

"Okay we have one more promo segment to run. This will consist of a little 5 second video. You will do the exact same thing you just did, but after a couple of seconds I want you to put your glasses on and then put your hand on your hip."

"I got it." I smile and then get back in front of the green screen.

"Okay Laura…now."

As soon as I finished my little video, he called cut and then signaled me over for the second time to review the footage that he had just shot. After seeing it, I was pretty proud of the tiny scene. Especially the end where the editor slid in the lines _Ex Marks the Spot. _

I found that to be pretty fucking funny.

Once I was released, I made it over to where Taylor and Tash were shooting. I had to hold in a laugh as soon as I locked eyes with Taylor and I saw her hands. She was clad in duct tape gloves, waiting for T to finish up so that she could film.

"How's my little UFC fighter?" I slide up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I slide my chin on her shoulder and listen to her sigh. When she cranes her neck up to look at me, her face turns up into a huge grin.

"Hey there new glasses?" I smile at her quoting lines from season one of our show.

"Better to see you with my dear." I say back in character.

"Hey, you two stop eye fucking each other, Schilling you're up." T says with a little slap to my arm.

"Fuck you." I say, sending her a playful glare.

Taylor reluctantly leaves my embrace and makes her way over to film her piece. T and I stood there watching and laughing at Taylor as she had to put on this really serious and mean face. After Taylor cracked up the third time from our interruptions, we were asked to go and taunt someone else.

Tash and I walked around for a while poking fun. We stopped to eye Taryn, who was clad in her signature grey hoodie and holding a paper plate over her head.

"Is she supposed to be Christmas dinner or something?" Tash yells out.

"No, you ass, she is an angel. The plate in her halo." I tell her.

Taryn hears us talking and then laughs loudly holding onto her stomach. They had to reshoot her segment once she calmed down.

"Hey Yael, love the toilet paper wedding dress."

I watch as Yael flips Tash off and goes back to shooting her promo, without any hesitance.

After about four hours, all of the individual shoots were finished up. We then were called over to a bigger green screen where it was explained that we would shoot our group pictures. They had decided on a fun shot for the Season 2 spread, rather than a more serious one.

"Okay everyone, last year we used the tagline _Every Sentence Has a Story_, this year we are going with _Back with Conviction_." Jenji tells us and we all clap loudly from the reveal.

"So once we get you all onto your markers, stay in place, as we will take a few running shots." Everyone gets really excited at the fact that after hours of individual shots, we are getting a chance to do something altogether.

"Mendez, I want your arm around Chapman's neck. Black Cindy I want to hold back Healy as he tries to go after Nichols." We listen in for our cues, and laugh at the fact that she uses our character's names.

"Gloria, Morello, Tastee and Poussey, I want you all too somehow pose on the ground. Caputo, I want you to have your hands over your eyes. Pennsatucky, I want you right behind Crazy Eyes with your hand on her head. Hmmm, who am I forgetting? Oh, Daya, I want you between Healy and Mendez, Red on the outer side hands crossed and Vause…I want you front and center, hands out-stretched, looking like a boss." I shake my head and laugh at my directions.

After the camera flashed a few times, the cameraman raised his hands, and Jenji stepped up to talk to us.

"Okay everyone, that's a wrap. Great job, remember we all are taking a four day break and then we will get back to business."

Everyone cheers at the fact that we are getting a long weekend. After a few minutes we all walk around and mingle with one another before getting out of costume and back into regular clothes. Taylor and I stayed on the shoot set for another hour to hang out before we finally chose to hit the road.

"That was one of the more fun shoots that we have done." Taylor says looking out of the window, staring at the passing traffic.

"I think so too." I say in agreement.

Taylor and I made our way back home to get packed for the few days that we are going to be with our families. After packing a suitcase filled with our things, we whistled for Lambert to join us and locked up. We then loaded our stuff, including our canine and started on the drive to my mother's house.

"Taylor, I hope you brought warm clothes to wear to bed."

"Why, you always keep me warm." She says with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"My mom is old fashioned, we are not going to be able to sleep in the same bed." She looks at me wide eyed.

After a couple of minutes, I finally start to crack up.

"I'm just fucking with you." I watch as her face softens and she settles down.

I slide my hand over to sit on top of hers.

"That wasn't funny." She says with a chuckle.

"It was a little." I squeeze her hand and then turn my attention back to the road.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Just to put you all at ease, there is no way that I am ending this story. At least not anytime soon. **_

_**My emotions have just been all over the place lately and it is obviously affecting my writing. In my opinion.**_

_**Sorry for that. I am not usually one to openly spill my shit.**_

_**I am still enjoying this story. I just felt for a moment that I was losing the storyline, which I have seen through your kind reviews, that was actually not the case. **_

_**Thank you for all of that. **_

_**On that note…I hope you are all in for a fun next chapter with the Prepon Schilling clan…**_

_**Any other suggestions or ideas for this story…I'm open to them.**_

_**Thank you all again.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	39. Chapter 39 Mom's Antics

Just to clear up a couple of things, I am NOT ending this story. A few bad reviews is not going to make the decision on whether or not I continue on. When I feel like I don't have anything else to contribute to this particular story that is when I will choose to LET IT GO. Hahaha sorry, I just watched Frozen.

Just another point…I realize that I am not writing this story on pure fact. I have written this story based on how I wanted to portray it to be read and not based on what is actually true to a certain extent…but to the reviewer that gave me my fact lesson…thank you…I did not know a few of those things that you pointed out, and now I do.

I am not being a smart ass…I am really saying thank you.

With all of that said….Happy Reading…I hope.

"Laura, are we there yet?" I make a quick look over at the blonde sitting in the passenger side of the car.

"Am I still driving?" I chuckle lightly and send her a little smirk.

"Smart ass." She smiles and then smacks me on the thigh.

"You are the one that asked a dumb question." She smacks me again and then lays her hand on my lap.

"It just seems like it is taking such a long time to get there this time."

"That could be because someone has made me stop every 10 miles so that she can go pee." Taylor shrugs her shoulders and then squeezes my thigh.

"I think I'm just nervous about our families being all together." I move my hand to sit on top of hers and lace our fingers together.

"Everything will be fine. They already like each other. I don't think that we have anything to be worried about." I reassure her.

The last 35 minutes of our trip ended up actually taking us another hour due to the fact that someone thought it would be smart to drink another three bottles of water resulting in another few stops at the various restrooms along the way.

When we finally pulled into my mom's driveway I was so ready to be out of the car.

"Laura, Taylor!" As we were making our way out of the vehicle, we heard the various shouting of our names by not only my family but Tay's as well.

I walk around to Taylor's side of the car and take her hand. From there we walk up the front porch stairs together.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I hear Taylor say when she disconnects from me to give her parents a huge hug.

"Laura, it seems like it has been forever since I saw you last." My mom grabs me and pulls me into a huge embrace.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask after my mom finally lets me breathe again.

"They are going to be here in the morning. You know they all made the big move to Los Angeles last month and they couldn't get a flight out before then. They are such procrastinators, nothing like my baby girl here." She starts to pinch my cheeks, causing me to get embarrassed in front of not only Taylor's parents, but her brother Sam as well.

"So what took you so long?" Taylor's mom Tish asks her with a wink.

"Yeah Tay, why don't you tell them what took us so long." Taylor shoots me a look and I zip my lips playfully.

"Laura, I picked this up from the organic market for you." Tay's dad Robert hands me over a jar of that amazing raw almond butter that he had picked up for me before.

The stuff truly is amazing.

"Thanks Robert." I say, stepping up to give him a big hug.

As soon as I stepped away, I was then bombarded by Tish and Sam who actually fought over who would get their arms around me first.

After freezing our asses off outside for a few more moments Tay and I were finally able to get everyone to go inside. As soon as we made it through the door, I made a beeline for my mom's incredibly comfortable king sized recliner.

"What the hell do you think you are doing blondie? Go find your own seat, this one is all mine." I say as I try to playfully push Taylor off of my lap.

She dramatically throws her arms around my neck in an effort to keep from falling to the ground.

"She's small but she's a strong little shit." I hear Sam call out, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Don't I know that?" I say with a raised brow as I finally let her settle her body comfortably back into mine.

I recline the chair as far as I can and then place my arms around Taylor's waist to hold her to me.

"So what is the plan?" I ask after a silence settles over all of us.

"Well Tish and I were thinking that we could maybe just stay in for the night. I am sure the two of you must be exhausted after such a long day today. Maybe just a movie, some takeout and just call it a night from there. Tomorrow is going to be a big day with everyone together so we just figured a chilled night would do us all some good." I look over at Taylor and she nods softly and then smiles.

"A chilled night." I look over at my mom, with a confused and stunned look.

"I have been studying baby girl. Isn't that how you young people talk?" Taylor, Sam and I could not help but laugh at my mother's omission to studying how "young people" speak nowadays.

"Well that is settled then." Robert chuckles out while grabbing out his phone. The older generation then starts talking over what our dinner for the night will be.

After getting everyone's cravings in order, we decided on sushi for Sam and I, while everyone else decided to go with the greasy cheeseburger joint down the road. I have to admit, the burger was almost my choice, but being that I am mostly vegan and that I have some kind of health issue every time I do try to indulge, I felt it best just to go with something that I knew would not make me regret it later on. Besides, if I really feel the need I will just sneak a taste of Tay's while she is not looking.

"What movie are we watching?" Taylor leans up from my chest to eye the stack of DVD's on the coffee table.

Taylor and I rarely get a chance to take in a good movie, let alone even watch television, so this is really going to be a treat for us. Especially getting a chance to enjoy it with the people that we love most.

"I hear the movie Karla is pretty stellar. Great acting in it as well." I shoot a playful glare over to Tay's brother Sam.

"I don't think that Laura would appreciate us watching a movie where she shows off her unmentionables."

"Thank you Robert." I say with a little embarrassment at the fact that he probably watched the movie in order to know that I do in fact have a little bit of nudity in that movie.

Taylor settles back against me and does her best not to let me hear her giggling under her breath. I smile and kiss the top of her head and just let her have her fun.

After going back and forth for a little while on what to watch, Tish and my mom decided that they were going to be the ones to pick. We all found it quite funny that they actually shared a favorite.

"Pops, do we really have to sit through this again?" We all start to laugh at Sam practically begging Robert to release him from the holds of Gone With The Wind. I have to admit, I kind of wanted to protest with him on this one.

After going back and forth on what to do next, we decided to wait on dinner to arrive before we sat down to watch the movie. Tay and I decided to use our free time up until then to grab our things and bring them into the house. I decided that I was also ready to get out of my jeans and into my pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt.

"Hey Tay, did you happen to see my Alice in Chains shirt?" That is most definitely my favorite band shirt. It has holes all over it, but I don't give a fuck. It is comfortable as hell.

I continue to go through my suitcase, knowing that I packed it. My attention is pulled from doing that though, when my amazing girlfriend walks into the room.

"Nope." I look up and catch eye of a smirking Taylor, who is in fact wearing my favorite shirt.

"Hey, I was looking for that." I tell her as I throw my clothes back into my suitcase and move into a standing position.

I slowly start to walk over to her. Once I am close enough I put my arms around her waist and pull her body to mine.

"If you want it, you are going to have to have to take it off of me yourself." She softly says.

"Hmmm, I think that can be arranged." I move my hands down to the edge of her or rather my favorite shirt and play with the hem of it. I then slowly start to lift it up, exposing bits and pieces of the beautiful soft skin that lays underneath.

"Laura, Taylor, dinner is here." I jump slightly at the sudden loud knock on the door and the sound of Robert's voice.

"I have never seen you move so quick before." Taylor chuckles out before leaning up to kiss me.

She smiles against my lips and splays her hands across my lower back. I swallow down a gasp that is threatening to make itself known from the feeling of her soft hands on my skin. We pull away soon after when we hear our names being called out a second time.

"We best get ourselves out there." Taylor moans out as she pulls away from me.

I grab the edge of the t-shirt that she is wearing and pull her back into me.

"Don't think for a second that I am not going to get my shirt back tonight." I watch as she starts to get a little flush and her gorgeous blue eyes take on a darker shade.

I then kiss the tip of her nose and pull her out of the bedroom, and back to our waiting family members.

"Took you two long enough, someone have a crisis or something?" Sam says as he looks over at me and winks.

"She took my shirt, and I nicely tried to get it back." I say innocently.

"Yeah, I bet you did." A surprised shocked look painted over my face when I realized that those words came out of my mom's mouth.

The room lit up with laughter, as my shocked face finally melted away and turned into a playful glare towards my extremely loving and excepting mother.

"Oh I am sure that Taylor had her hand in it too." It was my turn to crack up and Tay's turn to be embarrassed this time, when her mother decided to pipe up.

About 15 minutes after all of the humility wore off, we finally settled down to eat and watch the mom's favorite movie. Sam still was doing everything he could to protest watching, which he won with a little help from Taylor and myself. We decided that a little relaxation in the hot tub after dinner would be better than the likings of Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh. Very talented actors, just not my favorite movie,

"So when are you to going to make it all official?" Sam asks after finishing off his second beer.

My mother is not a drinker herself, but she still felt it necessary enough to have alcohol to entertain the guests that frequently visit her house. She had a bar put outside of her home a few years back with a fridge that is fully stocked at all times.

"What do you mean, we are official?" Taylor says, looking over at me with a smile.

My beautiful girlfriend's eyes are a bit glossed over because she felt it necessary to mix her own version of a long island ice tea. I know for a fact was nowhere near what the original should have been. Taylor thought is best to forgo the cola and the ice part of the recipe and just add extra alcohol to fill the glass.

"No I mean, you know?" Sam says nudging a beer towards me.

"Babe, he wants to know when I plan on wifing you up." I snicker through my statement and lean down to kiss her cheek.

Taylor gets this serious look on her face for a few seconds and then gets this really big smile that stretches across her whole face.

"You okay Taylor?" Sam asks, looking over at his visibly inebriated sister.

"I can't feel my smile." Sam and I tried hard not to laugh at her antics, but it proved hard to do. Tay went from a serious look and then smiled again in an attempt to try to feel it.

After reigning in my laughter, I move my arm from around her neck and bring my hand up to settle on her cheek. I turn her face towards mine and kiss her sweetly. She smiles in the kiss.

"I can't feel your lips, do it harder." I chuckle again as I pull away to see Tay's puckered lips and her eyes closed.

I look over at Sam who seems to be enjoying the show. I lean in to Taylor and whisper in her ear.

"Later." Honestly, I am not about to get it on with my girlfriend in front of her brother. Even if all I want to do right now is have her all to myself.

When I pull away there is a visible pout on her face. I lean in to kiss it away.

"Still can't feel it." She says with a shrug of her shoulder.

I kiss the top of her head and return my arm around her shoulder to hold her close to me.

"So when are you going to introduce me to one of your hot girlfriend's Taylor?" Knowing exactly what Sam meant, I still decided to fuck with Taylor a little bit.

"You have more than one?" I raise my brows at her.

"No, I just have one." She looks over at Sam.

"Are you sure about that Taylor?" I ask with a serious tone.

"Yep, but you can't tell Natasha that I am having an affair with you okay." She laughs loudly along with Sam as she tries to pull me in closer to her.

"I thought she was drunk as fuck." Sam says practically spitting out his fourth…or maybe fifth beer.

"She is…but I guess she still had a little bit of coherent hilarity stuck in there." I say with a glare towards my still tittering girlfriend.

"I'm going to kick T's ass." I say with a seriousness, making Taylor's eyes go wide.

"Baby I was kidding." Her voice is starting to slur a bit. It my turn to laugh at the fact that she thinks I am seriously going to hurt T.

After a little convincing about the fact that I knew she was kidding we sat and enjoyed ourselves a while longer. We ended up staying in the hot tub a little bit longer than expected when our parents decided to join us after their epic movie watch. We began talking about things we wanted to do tomorrow when I couldn't stop yawning. I am beyond exhausted and upon looking at Taylor I can tell she is as well.

"I think that we are going to call it a night." I know tomorrow is going to be an early morning with all five of my siblings and their families flying in so I thought it best to try to get a little bit of extra sleep at least.

We both kissed and hugged everyone goodnight before walking our bikini clad selves back into the house.

"Hey Laura." I turn back to look at my mom when she calls for me.

"Yes, Mom." I smile back at her.

"I took the liberty of having your walls sound proofed." With that she winks at me and turns her attention back to the conversation that she was having.

"Oh my god." I hear Taylor say but I just couldn't look over at her yet. I just can't believe the things that are just falling out of my mom's mouth.

When I finally reel in my embarrassment and feel the heat of my face fall away I look over at Taylor.

"Oh my god what?" I am sure that she is just as shocked as I am at what my mother just said in front of her parents and her brother for that matter.

"That is so great, now we don't have to worry about you being quiet."

"Fuck." My stunned face returns as she starts to drag me towards the bedroom.

_**Author Notes.**_

_**Sorry for the delay….just have been thinking about where I want to take this story next, and took a little breather to figure things out. **_

_**I am going to linger on season 2 for a while and then add in some interviews and of course add in all of the award shows. I also want to add in their promo tours, more promo photos and all of that fun stuff. I am also going to add my own twists, turns and spins on some other chapters that I have planned that I hope you all like. **_

_**Anything that I am missing? Please let me know.**_

_**Big Prepon/Schilling family fun next.**_

_**I have two chapter 40's written…one with a nice love scene, and one without….which would you prefer?**_

_**This is YOUR story…I am just the writer **_

_**I will have the next chapter up tomorrow and will try to go back to nightly updates.**_

_**Please Review...they make my day...**_


	40. Chapter 40 Good Morning Love

Laura and I have been in New Jersey for less than a day, and I am already having the time of my life. Which may not sound like much when all I am doing right now is laying down in bed, tangled in the limbs of my stunning girlfriend.

I feel so bad. Laura and I were just in the middle of making love to each other last night when I had to make a beeline for the bathroom. Needless to say, my experimental drink that I mixed up on my own last night was not the smartest of concoctions. I ended up spilling the contents of my stomach three more times before the love of my life cleaned me up and carried me to bed for the night.

I have been up for about a half an hour now. Just staring at her. The way her black hair is splayed across her two pillows, the way her lips thin out when she is peacefully asleep, the way her chest rises and falls with each steady breath, and the way her brows furrow with the slightest of noises that threaten to pull her from her slumber. As I watch her in this state, I still can't believe that she is the one that I get to fall asleep with at night and wake up to in the morning.

I lay in silence for a few more moments just admiring her beauty before I turn over slightly to make a quick check of the time. Her siblings should be arriving in the next hour or so, which means if I want to accomplish what I wish to accomplish this morning…now is the time for me to react.

"Laura." I lean down near her right ear and call out her name. I smile when I don't even get the slightest reaction from her.

I pull the blankets back and settle one of my hands on her stomach. Inch by inch I slowly raise my hand, bringing up her shirt and exposing her soft skin in the process. Her stomach muscles tense a tiny bit, but she still does not awaken.

I continue on until I eventually expose her full beautiful breasts. Her nipples are stiff peaks staring up at me as I lean over and place a soft kiss in the space between her gorgeous mounds. I feel her inhale deeply, and then exhale when I start to kiss a slow opened mouth trail to her right nipple. I swirl my tongue around it once and then let my lips close around the stiff peak. I hear her moan softly, which makes me smile against her skin. Knowing that I am doing things that she is reacting to only spurs me on even more.

I slowly move my hand up her side and across her chest to palm her other breast. Her breathing is picking up and she is stirring more and more. I look up right as my teeth lightly nip down on her nipple to see her eyes flutter open.

"Tay." Her voice is deep and laced with arousal.

I let my thumb and forefinger linger around her opposite nipple as my tongue toys and flicks with the other. Her upper body arches into me as she continually calls out my name. Moments later, I leave her nipples with a soft kiss on each and move to straddle her hips. Her hands immediately move to the shirt that she failed to relieve me of last night. She slowly inches it up, eventually pulling it over my head. I reach down to her bunched up t-shirt, she lifts up so that I can take it off of her and throw it to the side.

Her hands are all over me. Scraping up and down my torso, with her long manicured fingernails. My skin aches for her touch, for the feeling of her against me. I lean down and inhale the remnants of the perfume that is left on her morning skin. I place an open mouthed kiss on her collar bone and make my way all of the way around, painting her skin with my lips.

I change my path, moving up her neck stopping to nip and suckle on her pulse point. When I am satisfied with the purplish mark that I have left on her skin, I lay my lips upon it softly and move towards her mouth. I kiss her deeply, slowly, with passion and want. Her hands find my lower back and she traces and draws patterns on me, causing goose bumps to raise on the entirety of my body. My stomach is already starting to coil and there is a familiar surge of energy making its way to my core.

"Taylor." She breathlessly calls out my name when she pulls away for air.

I peck her lips one more time before I start a new trail of open mouth kisses down her body. Slowly making my way down her chest, her stomach, then stopping at her navel to swirl my tongue inside. She arches up again and her hands grip the sheets in an effort to somehow steady herself.

I kiss down further, under her navel and trace the line of the waistband of her boy shorts. I look up and damn near lose my shit at the sight in front of me. One of Laura's hands has moved to white knuckle the headboard as her head is lulled back and her mouth is slightly agape.

When I slip my fingers into her waistband, she lifts up her hips allowing me the pleasure of slipping the skin tight fabric down her long gorgeously toned legs. I toss them behind my head and stare at her beautiful body.

My hands runs softly up and down her legs, eventually parting them so that I can slip in between them. I can smell the sweet scent of her arousal and that only spurs mine on even more. I look up again, this time finding her gorgeous darkened orbs staring back at me.

I smile back at her and then proceed to use my hands to spread her moist lower lips apart. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her already protruding clit, causing her hips to jerk up in response.

"Fuck." She cries out.

Her hand leaves the blanket and tangles in my hair. She applies little pressure against the back of my head, just letting me know where she wants me to concentrate. I won't tease her, not this time. There is only one thing that is on my mind right now.

Keeping my eyes fixated on the beauty below me, I flatten my tongue and lick from just below her entrance up to her extremely sensitive nub. Her hand tightens in my hair and one of her legs moves to curl around my midsection. I repeat my motions. Licking a straight line up, but this time stopping to swirl my tongue around her clit a couple of times.

"Oh God…" She gasps as I close my lips around her clit to suck on it softly.

I hum softly against the sensitive nerve causing her to violently arch her hips up into me, and flatten her foot against my back. I let go, knowing that if I continue on in that way she will be done for. I am not ready for her to release for me yet.

I move two of my fingers slowly near her entrance and just trace tiny patterns there as I continue to lick up the wetness that has started to collect inside of her folds.

"I love the way you taste." I watch as her eyes try their best to stay focused on mine as I work her up.

"Please." She begs me helplessly as I slide the tip of two of my fingers inside of her soaking wet center.

Without any further procrastinating, I finish my ministrations by plunging them knuckle deep inside of her tight entrance. Her hand grips the headboard even harder as I start a steady in and out pace, curling my fingers on every third thrust. She is squirming beneath me, and her breath is ragged as my fingers bump against her inner walls and my tongue licks tight circles around and against her hardened clit.

"Taylor, babe…" Her voice cuts off when I curl roughly inside of her and then start to pull forward.

"Oh fuck…Tay…" She is moaning and gasping as I begin to pull her orgasm towards the surface.

I make a humming noise against her, seconds later causing her to fall in to a state of bliss. Her body bows upwards and spasms, as her inner walls contract roughly against my long thin fingers. I leave her overly sensitive bundle of nerves and move towards her opening to clean up the sweet liquid that is pouring out of her body. I continue to move my fingers in and out, drawing out more and more of her sticky cum.

My pace slows as her convulsing stops. Moments later her breathing returns to normal and I retrieve my fingers from her opening. I place a soft kiss on her clit and then slowly snake my way back up to her waiting lips. Once I am close enough she grabs for my hand and places my wet fingers into her hot mouth to clean them off. She moans against the taste of her, licking up sexily and then swirling them inside. When she is finished she kisses both digits and pulls me in. When her lips find mine I melt against her now hot sweaty skin. When we pull away, the sight that is left is nothing short of amazing.

That amazing smile, and those gorgeous eyes looking back at me.

"Good morning baby." I tell her as I lay my head upon her chest.

"Good morning to you too." She says in a sated and satisfied voice.

We lay in the comfort of each other's arms until we are startled by the sound of my brother Sam calling out for us.

"Laura, Tay Tay, everyone is here." I look at Laura who has this surprised look on her face.

"I thought my mom said late morning." Laura says leaning over to look at her phone.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"11." I give her a shocked look after realizing that my little wakeup call had taken over an hour.

"Shower together?" I ask her innocently.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself?" After a little bit of convincing, I agreed that I would be good while we quickly jumped in and out of the steamy bliss to get cleaned up.

About a half an hour later, we were fully refreshed, and dressed.

"Do I smell like sex?" I couldn't help but crack up as Laura started to sniff at her skin.

"Oh my god come on…" I pull her out of the bedroom and to our waiting families.

"Hey, there are the sleepyheads." My mom calls out as everyone's eyes focus in on us.

Laura and I make our rounds, embracing and talking to everyone before finally settling in the oversized chair that Laura once again tried to push me out of.

"When did you all come in?" Laura looks around at her four siblings and their families to ask.

"We've been here for an hour now. Just thought we would let you two "sleep" in." I look over at Laura with a confused look.

"What's with the air quotes?" I ask her quietly.

She just shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly.

"You could have woken us up." Laura says as a matter of fact, looking over at her sister Jocelyn.

"Well judging by the noises in your bedroom, you were already awake." I look over at Sam horrified.

"What the…?" I put my hand over Laura's mouth as we both stare over at her mother.

"Did I mention that I soundproofed your old bedroom and not the one that I moved your stuff into?" Her mom says with a chuckle in her voice

"Oh my god." We both look at each other shocked as everyone around us laughs their heads off.

"Oh and baby girl…that's a pretty new mark you have on your neck." Her mom continues her laughing fit.

"Fuck me." I hear Laura quietly gasp out, as I bury my head into her chest.

"I believe my sister already did that."

"Sam!"

_**Author Notes**_

_**Here is Chapter 40…**_

_**Next one I believe is quite funny…another PreSchil family chapter before it is back to the grime for our girls. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed…**_

_**Stay tuned, there are many many many more chapters to come. **_

_**Please Review. **_


	41. Chapter 41 Prepon Family Drinking Game

"Hey, have any of you seen Taylor." I yawn, looking around me.

I walk into the living room in search of my girlfriend, only finding our parents sitting around the television watching some old black and white film.

I hear my mom chuckle after asking about Taylor. I instantly look towards her direction with a confused look.

"What's going on?" I ask unamused.

"Um, I believe that your siblings have snagged your girlfriend and they are engaging in a little bit of drinking in the backyard." She continues to chuckle through her statement.

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath and make my way quickly to where the party apparently is at.

If my siblings have Taylor, there is only bad that could come of this. Especially if they are giving her alcohol. The girl is an open fucking book when she has enough hard alcohol in her.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug…go Taylor." I hear a group chant out when I finally get to the back of the house.

I stand in the doorway of the slider and adoringly stare at the flushed smiling face of my gorgeous girlfriend. I look to the right and see my sisters, and their significant others. To Tay's left is her brother as well as mine bravely urging her on.

I shake my head and smile.

"Fucking enablers." I say quietly to myself.

"Hey, my sleeping beauty." I push myself off of the door and make my way over to Taylor.

"Wow, look who decided to get out of bed and join the party." My sister Steph yells out.

I was so exhausted this afternoon after not getting a lot of sleep last night, so I decided to lay down for a little nap that actually turned into a four hour snooze fest.

I walk up behind Taylor and encircle my arms around her shoulders. She leans back immediately and presses her soft lips to mine.

"Mmmm, hi baby." She says when she pulls away for air.

"I see you are having fun." I chuckle against her lips and she smiles big.

"Your family is teaching me the Prepon family drinking game." She manages to slur out. I look around and glare playfully at my siblings.

"Taylor, babe…I hate to tell you this, but there is no Prepon family drinking game. They are just trying to get you drunk so that you will tell them embarrassing things about me." Her look turns to one of shock as she looks around at everyone.

"Too late, baby sis." I look over at my brother Brad and then back to Taylor who moves to stand up.

"Where are you going?" I ask as she motions for me to sit down. I do as she wants and she then plops down to sit on my lap.

She wiggles her ass playfully on my thighs, making everyone laugh out loud.

"So what exactly did this beautiful blonde of mine tell all of you?" I circle my arms around Taylor's waist and hold her to me.

"Just about the little stunt that you pulled on set about a week ago." I look over at Taylor a little red faced as my brother Danielle starts to describe in detail what I did to Taylor.

"I didn't tell them how you used your tongue to do it though." I face palmed as my siblings along with Taylor's brother could not contain their laughter.

"Taylor, you just did." I mutter through my hands.

"She also told us…" I cut my sister Steph off when I hold one of my hands out towards her.

"You know, it's okay, I don't need to know." My sister continues to laugh as I bury my head into Tay's shoulder and just peek up at everyone.

"What do you say we all get back in the house and make some dinner?" I hear Brad call out as everyone starts to stand up.

Taylor however keeps her ass planted on my lap and has yet to get up as everyone walks back into the house. I watch as she waits until everyone is out of eyesight before she swings herself around so that she is now facing me.

"I missed you." She looks at me with a pout as she leans in to kiss the edge of my mouth.

I move my hands up to cup her cheeks and bring her lips to mine. We stay pressed together for a few seconds before I pull away with a little smile.

"I'm sorry that I slept so long." She lays her head against my chest and wraps her arms around me.

"I was going to wake you up but you looked really peaceful. Plus that, I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Taylor flashes me an inebriated smirk and then starts to lightly giggle.

"Maybe I wouldn't have needed a nap if someone didn't play alcohol related games with my siblings all night and then insist on seeing how many times she could make me cum." She looks at me blank faced with her mouth slightly opened.

"Was I not good?" She gives me a little pout.

I press my lips against hers again and kiss her once before pulling away.

"You are always amazing." She smiles and then moves to stand up.

Once she is steady enough, she holds her hands out for me to grab onto. I take her gesture and let her shakily pull me up.

"We should probably get in there before they think we are out here getting it on." Taylor and I both laugh at her comment and make our way back into the house to join everyone else.

We spent the better part of the next hour or so helping to prepare a big dinner for all of us. Our mother's had decided to go to Whole Foods, while I was taking my nap and they pretty much bought out the grocery store by the looks of things. It was at least another 45 minutes before my mother called a cease in the cooking and we all sat down at the massive dinner table that I had purchased for her last year.

"So what have my children been up to today, besides sleeping the day away?" My mom looks over at me with a funny smirk. I blow her a kiss and wait for what I am sure will be quite entertaining answers.

"Well mother, Brad, Danielle, Jocelyn and I, with the help of Sam and our significant others over there decided it would be quite entertaining to teach Taylor the traditional Prepon family drinking game." My mom looks over at all of them confused and then locks her eyes on me for a moment. I shrug my shoulders and shake my head.

"What exactly is the traditional Prepon family drinking game Stephanie?" My mom asks.

"Yeah Steph, why don't you explain this tradition with mom." I chime in as my sister sends me a playful glare.

"Oh it's nothing really, just a little bit of drinking and you know how it goes…" I chuckle loudly and turn to my mom.

"Apparently, it consists of Taylor drinking all of the alcohol while your innocent children along with Sam over there get her to spill the secrets of our love life." Before I am even able to finish my sentence everyone is cracking up, including Tay.

I playfully shove her with my foot under the table. She looks up at me and closes her mouth to try her best not to make any more noises.

"Traitor." I tell her with a grin.

"Did it work?" I look over in shock when I find that it is actually Tay's mom that asked the question.

"Yeah, I told them…" I cut Taylor off when I softly but swiftly place my hand over her mouth, making the room erupt again.

I lean over into Taylor's ear.

"I think you told them enough already babe." I move to lock eyes with her and she nods her head.

"What is your fascination with embarrassing your baby sister?" My mom asks my siblings as I stare off in her direction.

"It's just fun." Danielle says as a matter of fact.

"And what do you have to say for yourself Sam?" Tish asks the grinning blonde man next to her.

"Hey, there are more Prepons than Schillings…it was all peer pressure." Jocelyn throws a dinner roll across the table towards him.

"Peer pressure my ass." Taylor blurts out causing everyone to raise a brow her way in surprise and smile.

"What is yours?" I ask my mom and she smiles deviously.

"I am just curious about the two of you and still just so tickled pink that one of my beautiful children is gay." It was me that could not contain my laughter this time.

My mom grew up in a family that was not too excepting of differences amongst each other. When she had kids, she vowed from the time that we were small that she would always embrace us no matter what. I love my mother very much, but I truly admire her for that.

We sat in silence for some time grubbing out on the array of food around us. As soon as we had enough in us we discussed in a bit of detail the plans for the holidays, which would be coming up in a couple of months.

"What do you all say to a New York Thanksgiving and a New Jersey Christmas?" Taylor's dad throws out.

That was all quickly agreed upon. Our mom's then decided that even though they had plenty of time, that they needed to put together a menu for the impending days. Taylor, Sam, my siblings and I found it necessary to leave them to their planning and made out way out to the living room to take in a good television show.

"So when are the two of you heading back to the big city?" My brother Brad asks with a nudge to my shoulder.

Brad, Tay and I called dibs on the big couch after Steph and her husband stole my favorite chair. Brad is sitting to the right of me, while Taylor is leaning against my side with her head against my shoulder.

"Tomorrow night. I have my last few scenes to film for season 2 on Monday and Tuesday." Taylor's arm comes around to my front and tightens around me.

"When do you head back to Los Angeles?" Jocelyn asks me curiously.

I feel Taylor sigh deeply and then stiffen against me. I move my arm from the top of the couch and place it around her waist to pull her closer to me.

"Next Thursday. I should be completely finished with filming by February of next year."

"So you are going to miss the awards shows?" Taylor moves her head to lock eyes with me and she asks me sadly.

We have many events that are coming up within the next few months, Golden Globes, Emmy's as well as interviews, and other things of that nature. Taylor and I have received many calls the last couple of days with people wanting to confirm with us, but we have yet to return any calls. We just really wanted to take full advantage of this break and we will return calls on Monday.

I look down at Taylor and rub my nose against hers before lightly kissing her forehead.

"There is no way I am going to miss a chance to show my voluptuous breasts in a fancy dress." Tay playfully pushes me towards my cackling brother.

"Okay, and the chance to walk down the red carpet with you on my arm." Tay smiles widely and stretches up to kiss my lips.

"So your girlfriend told us earlier about this amazing tongue that you have. Do you care to elaborate on what she meant by that?" I hear my sister Jocelyn asks.

I pull away in shock and raise my brows at a crimson faced Taylor.

I decide that I am not going to show my embarrassment this time. I have learned through the years that showing any type of weakness in the presence of my siblings is a bad idea. I instead turn my shocked face into one of amusement.

"Amazing huh." Taylor's face continues to flush as I lean into her ear.

"What do you say we make our way to the bedroom and I show you a little demonstration?" I chuckle when I pull away and see that Taylor's eyes have instantly darkened.

It was only mere seconds later that my silly girlfriend gained her composure and jumped up. She then grabs onto my hands and pulls me off of the couch.

The sounds of laughter coming from our families, start to dissipate as Taylor then does her best to quickly pull me down the hallway with her.

I think it is a good thing that we traded bedrooms with my mother.

_**Author Notes. **_

_**I apologize for the delay in chapters…I had to deal with a family emergency. **_

_**Chapters will be more frequent now. **_

_**I hope that you all continue to read…thanks for your patience. **_

_**Taylor gets back at Laura in either the next chapter or the one after so be warned…**_

_**Tasho's antics return in the next Chapter (I have missed her)**_

_**Please Review.**_


	42. Chapter 42 Hey Tayloface

"Hey Tayloface, how the fuck you been kid?"

It is our first day back on set after a long weekend. Laura was supposed to be here to film the last few of her scenes for season 2, but there was an issue with her project in Los Angeles and she had to hop a plane late last night after our drive home from New Jersey.

"I'm alright Tasho, how are you?"

"Oh you know, same awesome shit…different fucking day." I laugh at her extremely true statement as we walk off towards the area of the set where we will film our next scene.

"How's Pre? I feel like I haven't seen that gorgeous bitch in ages." I give Tash a wide eyed look at the words that she used to describe my girlfriend.

"She's okay, I guess. She's really bummed that she had to get Jenji to postpone the filming of her scenes."

"Was J okay with that?"

"Yeah, I mean Laura has been keeping in close contact with Jenji and letting her know everything that is going on."

"How are you going to be with her being gone again?" I look over at Natasha with a visible pout.

"She has been gone for less than 24 hours now and I already miss her like crazy. I absolutely hate when she is gone. I can't stand to sleep alone anymore." I shake my head and drop my shoulders.

"I didn't realize you two actually slept. I just figured you two just passed out every night after hours and hours of endless fucking." I playfully slap her on the side then link my arm with hers as we walk to where we need to be.

"So, I have to ask you?" Natasha stops dead in her tracks and turns to look at me seriously.

"Okay." I say cautiously.

"Does Laura actually have to do anything to make you cum…or does she just whisper in your hear with that hot as fuck voice to make you cream your panties." I am sure that my face is turning a pretty deep crimson color at this point.

"Why the hell would you ask me something like that? Like I would actually tell you." My voice squeaks out in a high pitch.

"Laura told me to ask you." With that she turns on her heels and walks off ahead of me laughing her head off.

I quickly take out my phone to text my co-conspirator girlfriend and see what she has to say for herself.

_Hey baby. So I had an interesting one sided conversation with Tasho. She asked about how you make me cum. I am happy to hear that you find it funny to have her ask me things of that nature…I have one word for you… JACKASS…Btw I love you. (Tay)_

It was less than a minute before my phone was chiming and a text from Laura became visible on my screen.

_HAHAHAHA. She really asked you. That's fucking awesome. Wish I could have seen your face. Btw…I love you more. (L)_

_I don't find it funny. (Tay)_

_That's fine. I do. __ (L)_

_Gotta go. Set calls. Talk later? (Tay)_

_I miss you. Yes we will talk later (L)_

_I miss you too baby. (Tay)_

My pout comes back when I take a second look at Laura's little unhappy emoji. After a few seconds of rereading her words, I run to try to catch up with Natasha. By the time I made it back up to her we were already being called out for our next scene.

I don't particularly like the scenes where I have to eat the prison food. The cafeteria food really does taste like shit. Laura has this trick that whenever she has to film a food scene, she grabs a bunch of the oranges and keeps them with her and snacks on them. Rarely do any of us see her take a bite of the horrible food in the scenes that she has filmed. I wish that I could use her trick during my next scene. However, that is not going to work…I have to eat the oatmeal.

The bulk of my scenes are going to be done with Natasha today. It was supposed to be a day of flashback scenes between Alex and Piper, but with Laura needing to leave, it turned into a Nicky and Piper day. We ran through a few notation with the director of this episode Jennifer Gitzinger this morning and she told us her vision for the scene…not too hard to make that happen.

"Taylor, Natasha, on your marks. Cameras ready. Lighting…and…ACTION!"

_How was furlough? You bring me back a t-shirt. _

_(Piper holds up a letter from Alex and shows it to Nicky)_

_Holy Shit deary. Oh what's it say? Hey, hey let me guess. Uh Hey girl, uh sorry I fucked you over in Chicago. It was for your own good. Let me lick your pussy. _

I could not help but crack up at the way that Natasha, or rather Nicky was portraying Alex. My little mess up led to Tasho losing it as well and we had to start the scene over.

"Okay Take 2. ACTION!"

_How was furlough? You bring me back a t-shirt. (Nicky)_

_(Piper holds up a letter from Alex and shows it to Nicky)_

_Holy Shit dearie. Oh what's it say? Hey, hey let me guess. Uh Hey girl, uh sorry I fucked you over in Chicago. It was for your own good. Let me lick your pussy. (Nicky)_

_Probably, but I don't know. I haven't read it. (Piper)_

_What? Man, that's some serious willpower right there. Aren't you curious? (Nicky)_

_Of course I'm curious. It's the first one I haven't thrown away. (Piper)_

_So fucking read it already. I'll do it. (Nicky)_

_NO, no, no, no, no, that is exactly what she wants. (Piper)_

_Yes that is generally what people want when they send a piece of correspondence. (Nicky)_

I lost it again when Natasha made a face at me upon finishing her lines.

"Shit, we were almost done." I say trying to reel in my laughter.

"Sorry kid, you just looked a little too serious for my liking." Tasho says leaning over to pinch my cheek.

"It's a serious scene." I say reaching across to push her.

It took us a good ten minutes before we were ready enough to finish out the rest of our lines.

_What could she possibly say that I wanna here? She's a liar. She's always been a liar, from the very beginning. (Piper)_

_Doesn't everyone lie to everyone? (Nicky)_

_She knows that if she keeps sending these, eventually I will crack and then she will apologize and she'll say all the right things and fuck that. (Piper)_

_But you're not going to throw it away either. You miss her. (Nicky)_

_Of course I miss her. I hate that she has this hold on me. I'm so sick of it. This oatmeal tastes like snot. (Piper)_

Tasho and I barely made it to the end of the scene before we were both cracking up again. After reviewing the tapes Jennifer actually had us shoot the scene a couple more times because you could visibly see Natasha smirking at the wrong times and I was pretty entangled in my laughter. Needless to say, a two minute scene took us about 3 hours to shoot the way that they wanted it to be shot.

"So Tay, you want me to come over tonight and keep Laura's side of the bed warm for you?" Natasha wiggles her eyebrows in a playfully seductive manner.

"Sure...I could use some company. But we can sleep on the couches. There is no way you are going to replace Laura's scent with yours." I chuckle out, but I am really not kidding. I love the way her side of the bed smells. I think I may refrain from washing the sheets for a couple of days just so the scent of my beautiful girlfriend lingers.

"Hey little fucker. I take showers. I smell like fucking strawberry daiquiris or some shit like that." She laughs out, kicking me softly on the shin.

"You smell very nice Tasho…but not enough to sway me." I tell her with a wink.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Pre does smell like an enticing as fuck coconut garden."

We both start cracking up as we make it to the set dressing rooms to change our clothes. As soon as we are finished we make plans for her to come over tonight for our first slumber party in a while.

"So I'll see you at 7. I'll bring the alcohol and the sex toys." Natasha says.

"Yeah, sure. Only if you plan on using them on yourself. And I sure as hell won't be drinking alcohol without Laura there to level out my crazy." I tell her with a loud laugh.

"Would you seriously watch, because that would be pretty fucking hot?" I swing my purse at her, coming in contact with her forearm.

"No I will not watch you use your toys on yourself."

"Fuck blondie, you got me all hot and bothered and then you just back out. Do you do that to Pre?"

"When it comes to her, I never want to back out." From there, I leave her wide eyed with her mouth open as I make my way to my car so that I can drive home.

Before I close my car door I hear Natasha call out.

"Thanks for the mental Schills, I shall picture that tonight as I am lying next to you."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Sorry for such the delay. I am trying really hard to balance things. **_

_**I have another chapter… (Maybe two) that I will be posting tomorrow is I can get them edited to my liking. **_

_**Thanks for all of the continued support with this story…it is still my fav. **_

_**Please Review. **_


	43. Chapter 43 Go Drink

I have been sitting on my couch for the last half an hour just watching Tasho as she very carefully puts a bunch of shot glasses in a line on my end table.

"So what exactly is this game that we are about to play called?"

"Oh, it's the Lyonne Family Drinking Game." My eyes go wide when I remember a similar game that I was suckered into playing just days ago.

"Oh no, I am not playing any type of drinking game with you. Especially with Laura not being here to save me." Tasho chuckles as she begins to pour the shot glasses.

"Calm down Tayloface, its only apple cider…see." She turns the long neck bottle around to reveal that she is in fact just pouring us a bunch of shot glasses of apple cider.

"Thank God. Laura's siblings, introduced me to some fake version of some family drinking game of theirs and that pretty much ended in a world of embarrassment for me and for Laura."

"Don't worry kid, I am not about to take advantage of you and suffer the wrath of Queen Pre. She would probably be one scary bitch if she found out I did something to you. Besides, I have my eye on someone else." I raise my brows at her.

Natasha just gives me a playful smirk and reaches behind her to grab a deck of playing cards.

"This game that we are about to play is an actual Lyonne tradition. This is the only time that I am glad that Pre is not here, because if that was real whiskey in those shot glasses, you and me would be drunk off of our asses after the first hand. That girl knows her fucking card games. She's a fucking shark." I smile at the mere mention of Laura.

"She is pretty amazing." I sigh lightly and watch as Natasha deals out 10 cards.

After giving me the rules of the game, which made absolutely no sense at all, we played a few hands of what I am pretty sure was just Go Fish. However, when I tried to tell Natasha that, she waved me off and was pretty adamant that I was wrong.

"Do you have any Queens?" I ask her. She searches through her cards and then looks up with a shit eating grin.

"Go Drink." I send her a smirk, because I swear this is just her version of a timeless classic.

After about 5 or so hands of the Lyonne Family Drinking Game, we decided to order in some takeout and search for a movie. Natasha decided since dinner would not being arriving for about an hour or so that she needed a shower. I decided to use this little time alone to try to get ahold of my Laura. I take a look at the time, it is already going on 11pm here, meaning that it is only 8pm in Los Angeles. I am hoping that it is still early enough to reach her, and she is not yet in bed.

_Babe are you still awake_ (Tay)

I send out a quick text to see if she answers me back.

In just under a minute, a smile spreads across my face as I hear Laura's ringtone start to play on my phone. I look at the screen to see a gorgeous picture of her illuminated. I swipe my finger over the green button and hold my phone up to my ear.

"Hey babe." I smile wide at her first words to me.

"Hey yourself." I say cheerfully.

I walk over to the couch and prop my feet up on the cushions to get comfortable.

"How was your day?" I ask her as I grab the blanket and lay it over top of me to keep warm.

"Long and tiring but we are getting there. What about you?" I can hear just how tired she is just by the sound of her voice.

"Well Natasha and I managed to turn a pretty short scene into an all-day taping excursion."

"That doesn't surprise me. How is Tash doing?"

"She's good. She mentioned how much she missed you. Actually I believe she said, how's Pre, I miss her hot as fuck ass." I hear Laura chuckle in the background and I can't help but laugh a bit as well.

"She's not trying to hook up with you is she?" I hear Laura ask with a bit of seriousness behind her voice.

"No baby. I mean of course she has her purse full of sexual innuendos but I just fight them off with a stick, you know me. I only have eyes for a certain tall, gorgeous red head, who is sometimes blonde, but currently a dark haired beauty." I hear Laura chuckle and then sigh deeply.

"You tired sweetheart?" This is quickly answered for me when I hear my lovely girlfriend yawn quite loudly on the other end.

"Yeah but I'm okay. I want to talk to you. I really miss you Tay."

"I miss you too. Our bed is cold. You need to come back home and make it warm again." I half laugh out through my statement, making her laugh as well.

"I'll be home soon. I text Jenji and told her that I should only be here for about another week and then Alex and Piper can get it on again."

"Only Alex and Piper huh?" I ask with a little deviousness in my voice.

"Well, I guess we might be able to squeeze in a little playtime as well."

"Just a little?" I question with a visible glint in my eyes.

"Are you randy baby?" I laugh loudly at Laura's statement.

"You did not just quote Austin Powers."

"I believe that I did. You didn't answer my question."

"Laura, when it comes to you I am always…randy." I chuckle a little as I use Laura's figure of speech.

"Just so you know, as soon as you got on the phone I was ready to teleport through the cell tower and push you up against the wall." I hear Laura's voice drop an octave at least and I can't help the familiar coil that starts to form in the pit of my stomach.

A little moan slips from between my lips.

"You okay over there Tay?" I take a deep breath.

"Y…yeah." I stutter out.

"What are you wearing?" Laura asks me as a confused look starts to spread across my face.

"Clothes." I hear Laura start to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"Nothing babe. I just really love you." Her voice softens.

"I love you too."

"Hey Schills, is that Pre?" My head turns to see Natasha standing against the wall near the kitchen.

"Is that Tash?" I hear Laura ask me.

"Yeah baby, she is staying over tonight."

"That's right Pre, I'm going to keep your side of the bed warm." Natasha says as she sucks her lip through her teeth.

"Tell her that if I find out that she laid even one finger on you, she will quickly find out why my guy friends call me Snaps."

"I'll just put you on speaker and you can tell her." I press the speaker button and hold up the phone.

"Laura has something to tell you."

"Hey pimp. How the fuck are ya? I miss you."

"I miss you too Tash, but I'll miss you even more if I have to kill you because you got a little too handsy with my girlfriend." I hear a playful but serious tone in Laura's voice.

"No worries Pre, your girl wouldn't even drink alcohol with me, which means she is totes not easy enough to be my type." I hear Laura chuckle out.

"That's a good thing." Laura says and I scoffs playfully, loud enough for Laura to hear.

"So what are you two crazy girls' up to for the night?"

"We are just going to watch a movie and then call it a night. We have to be on set at 8a.m tomorrow morning." I hear Laura yawn again.

"Baby, why don't you get some sleep? We can talk tomorrow."

"Not yet. I will soon." She tells me before asking if I still have her on speaker. I tell her yes and then hear her yell out.

"Night Tash."

"Night pimp." They both laugh as I just shake my head.

"Tay, take me off of speaker."

"Hey, no sexy talk without me." Tash chuckles as she walks out of the room.

"Okay Laura, speaker is off." I tell her.

"Call me when Tash falls asleep." Another confused look comes across my face.

"Baby, you need to sleep, we can talk tomorrow."

"This can't wait until tomorrow Tay."

"Laura, if you have something to tell me I have time right now."

"Taylor, babe. I don't believe that the conversation that I want to have with you right now will be appropriate with our friend awake." I think for a moment, trying to decipher what she is trying to say. When it finally dawns on me, my eyes go wide.

"Laura, we can't have phone sex with Natasha here." I hear her laughter start to build.

"That's why you are going to call me when she falls asleep and go out on the veranda."

"You are serious."

"Yes babe, I am serious. When our friend slips off into dream land, you are going to slip your fingers where I tell you to and I am going to make you cum so fucking hard your toes are going to curl."

"Shit."

"Tay did you just..."

_**Author Notes. **_

_**Next Chapter will be kind of a long one…hope you all don't mind. **_

_**Warning: Next Chapter will contain smut. (in two or three different parts depending on if I split the next three chapters up or not.)**_

_**Back to set with Laura is next**_

_**Please Review**_


	44. Chapter 44 Phone Play

"Did you just…" I ask with amazement in my voice.

"Almost…but no. Now I have to go put our friend to bed now, so that I can call you."

"Don't forget to tuck her in tightly so that she can't get out." I smile as Taylor begins to laugh.

"Call me later…I love you."

"I will and I love you too Laura."

I have been lying in bed for the past two hours waiting for a call from Taylor, so that we could engage in a little bit of long distance fun. I was just on my merry way to falling off into dreamland when my phone chimed. I look at my screen to see that Taylor has text me.

_Are you still awake (Tay)_

_Yep still hanging in there…barely. __ (L)_

_Sorry baby she just went to sleep do you still want me to call (Tay)_

_No (L)_

_? (Tay)_

_I am so fucking kidding yes I want you to call (L)_

I chuckle loudly at the fact that Tay would actually for one second think that I wouldn't want to hear her beautiful voice. It was less than a minute before the screen of my IPhone lit up revealing a picture of Taylor and me from the New York Premiere at the Botanical Gardens. I took a playfully dramatic deep breath before pressing the green button.

"Hey gorgeous." I tell her. She giggles into the phone, causing me to do the same.

"Hey." I hear her inhale and then exhale a deep breath

"I'm sorry it took so long Laura, Natasha kept going on and on about how I need to get rid of the stackable washer and dryer." I look at my IPhone a bit confused.

"Why?" I simply ask, causing her to chuckle a bit again.

"She says because, when you are not home I can enjoy the pleasures of the spin cycle." My brows raise.

"Or you can certainly enjoy it when I am home as well, so that I can watch."

"I think you miss me."

"No, not all of you, I just miss my face between your legs." I couldn't help but crack up at my own joke.

My laughter quickly ceases when I hear a small moan escape from Taylor's mouth.

"You okay?" I ask her, knowing what the answer is going to be.

"I miss you. All of you." Her voice drops an octave during her last sentence, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"I miss all of you too Taylor." I sigh and then I remember what the nature of this phone call is to be tonight.

"What are you wearing?" I quickly change the subject to another one of importance.

I hear Taylor chuckle a little bit.

"Do you want me to lie?" I smile and shake my head.

"No…the truth." I tell her.

"Well, I am wearing your hole filled Alice in Chains t-shirt, my favorite pair of pink boy shorts and the short black silk robe you stole from set." I giggle, remembering that I did in fact take Alex Vause's robe because that fucker was pretty badass and so comfortable. I felt I didn't have any other choice but to take it for my own.

"So it is safe to say that I am already all over you." I teasingly say. I hear her slightly gasp.

"Are you out on the veranda?" I ask.

"Yes." Her voice is a bit shaky. I smile at the fact that I haven't even done anything yet and I am already getting a reaction from her.

"Taylor, I want you to lay in the lounger and spread your legs."

"Fuck." Her voice is quiet, but I have good ears.

Taylor does not let that word slip often but when it does, I know that number one I am on to something and number 2, it will not be long at all before she shatters into a beautifully shaky mess.

"Okay." She says quietly.

"Are you comfortable babe?" I ask with concern of course because I want her to enjoy this. This is something new for both of us. I mean we have done the Skype sex thing but there is something a little bit more mysterious and intimate about this aspect as well.

"Yes baby, I am comfortable." Her voice is soft, and laced with arousal.

"Where are your hands right now?" My voice is lower than usual, giving way to my own arousal.

"One of them is on my stomach and the other is holding the phone so that I can talk to you." I snicker slightly, because obviously one of them is holding the cell.

"Tay, I want you to slowly slip your hand down into the front of your panties. I want you to touch yourself and tell me what you feel." I hear an almost too quiet moan escape her mouth.

"I am so wet Laura."

"Fuck Tay, I wish I was there right now. I would bury my tongue between your gorgeous legs." I can feel my own aching starting to become more prominent as I imagine Taylor's long slender fingers near her beautiful center.

"Oh God Laura." It is me that moans in to the phone this time.

"Tell me what you are doing babe."

I put my phone on speaker and set it on the end table next to my huge bed. I sit up with my back propped up on pillows against the headboard. I then grasp the edge of my t-shirt and tear it over my head. My hands quickly move to massage and pinch at my already erect and sensitive nipples. I moan again, a little louder this time at the feel of my hands on my full breasts.

"Mmmm, I am soaked right now baby. My fingers keep sliding through my pussy."

"I want you to take your fingers and play with your clit Tay. Imagine it is my fingers between your legs massaging and lightly pinching you. Imagine I am laying between your legs, leaving open mouth kisses on your inner thighs. Baby I want you to rub tight circles around your hard nub and imagine me watching you.

"Laura, I want you." I continue to massage my breasts using just one hand now as I slip my free hand down into the waistband of my sleep shorts.

"I know Tay, I want you too. My pussy is dripping for you right now."

"Laura…"

"I know babe…I want you to slip two of your fingers inside of you now."

"You too baby." I smile as I look down.

"Taylor, my hand beat yours to the punch." We both chuckle, but Taylor's quickly turns to a small scream when I am assuming her fingers plunge into her tight wet channel.

"Fuck, I want you home right now so you can fuck me." I can't help the new surge of arousal that shoots straight to my center as she is already so close to coming.

"Taylor, my eyes are closed right now, and all I can see is your fingers thrusting in and out of my pussy. I can feel you curling them up inside of me and then plunging them knuckle deep, almost bringing me to the brink."

"God Laura if I was between your legs right now, my lips would be wrapped around you hard clit, while my fingers worked to make you cum all over them."

Taylor is not really big on the dirty talk, but damn, she is fucking nailing that shit right now.

"Taylor…babe, if you keep talking like that I am going to need to wash my sheets here in a minute."

"I want you to imagine me sucking on your clit Laura. You know how much I love to do that. I love the taste of you. The tangy, sweet, scent that only you have. Fuck baby, I would swallow it all down. I wouldn't waste a drop."

"Oh My God!" Seconds later my pussy starts to pulse erratically and the spasms start to surge through my body.

"Fuck Taylor, I'm coming." I work my fingers inside of my convulsing channel, keeping a steady pace in order to draw out the entirety of my orgasm. Taylor continues to talk to me, but I am at a loss as to exactly what she is saying as my body is wracked quickly with a second orgasm.

As I cry out for her over the phone, I hear her moan and gasp. A moment later she is calling my name as her own orgasm begins to take over her flawless body.

I am sweating and doing my best to catch my breath as I start to slow my fingers from within me. I have yet to speak again and neither has Taylor as I hear her squeak and moan, trying to bring herself down as well.

"Fuck." Taylor breathlessly says.

"Five minutes later and that's it." I tease when I finally begin to breathe normally.

"It's just that…" Her breath is still quite uneven.

"What my love?"

"I just didn't realize that I was that good." I hear her chuckle in the background.

"Hey, I helped." I say with a bit of a pout. One with which she obviously cannot see.

"Stop pouting. I was just playing with you." Or maybe she does have some wicked psychic powers that tell her exactly what I am doing at any given time.

"You more than helped. You are the only one that can ever make me feel the way that I do." She says after a couple more moments of her teasing laughter.

"I love you Taylor." My voice turns somewhat sad as I think about just how much I wish I could be with her right now. Not just because of the amazing phone sex we just partook in, but just for the fact that I miss holding her in my arms.

"I love you too Laura, more than I can ever show you."

"Will you try to show me?" I ask sporting a mischievous grin across the entirety of my face.

"Show you what sweetheart?" She has this "I have no clue what you are talking about" tone in her voice.

"Send me a sexy picture of you." My eyes light up at the awesome idea that I have just come up with.

Taylor and I send pictures to each other all of the time, but we have never sent revealing pics to each other. I think that we are both too afraid that our fucking cast mates will steal our phones and get a peek at our goods. But seriously, I want to see her…all of her…right now.

"You seriously want me to send you a naked picture of me?" I can imagine that Taylor's eyes are wide and her brows are raised.

"Please…I'll go first." I stand up with confidence and start to strip off the remainder of my clothes, which honestly only consisted of my skimpy little flannel sleep shorts.

"Fine, but I want to see your ass…it is one of my favorite things about you."

"Fuck Taylor, I thought you loved my eyes, my sultry voice and my flawless skin."

"Hell no, I love that ass of yours, and your boobs. I want to see your boobs" Taylor is laughing so loud and so hard right now I am not sure how ole Tasho over there is sleeping through it.

"Fuck…you think you know a person." I teasingly say.

I grab my phone and flip to the camera. I turn to the side and turn the camera setting to front facing. I strike a pose, making sure to catch a little side boob and parts of my ass, just as my greedy girlfriend had just asked for. I take the picture and then I press send and wait for her response.

"Just sent you an insta-ass." I laugh loudly at another of my fucking awesome jokes.

"Wow Laura, did you think up cheesy jokes in your free time today?"

"Hey. Don't hate." I hear her laugh on the other end of the phone.

"You are so beautiful." I hear her say about a minute later.

"I take it you got it?" I ask with wonder.

"I love it." She says a bit breathless.

"Your turn." I tell her with a giddiness and a lot of excitement.

"Okay, what do you want to see?" Taylor asks me.

"Well since I can't see my favorite part of you…surprise me."

"What is your favorite part about me?" She questions me.

"Your heart." I simply say.

"Holy Fuck Pre, you are a fucking sap." I hear Taylor gasp and the familiar voice of one of our most annoying, but best friends can be heard.

"Taylor did you have me on fucking speaker the whole time?" I get no answer from my beautiful blonde.

"Pre, no worries, the sounds of your sexy as fuck moaning is safe with Taylor…well… and now me."

"Oh my god Laura, I am so sorry." I hear Tasha cackling in the background as Taylor apologizes over and over.

"I was just getting so worked up and I am was on the edge of coming…and I just…"

"Tay…stop…its okay. It's fine…really. It's not like she hasn't heard you cum before. I guess she now has the best of both worlds."

"But she hasn't heard me…"

"Don't be so sure about that Schills, Yael and I were on set that day you and Pre shot that infamous "fake" sex scene." I hear Taylor gasp in surprise and Tash fall into a fit of laughter.

"You knew…." Taylor questions me through what sounds like gritted teeth.

I choose not to answer.

"You are so getting your ass kicked when I see you again."

"Don't bruise it up too bad babe…that is your favorite part of me…remember."

"Laura..."

"Yes my love." I say trying my best to not smile.

"Fuck off."

_**Author Notes…**_

_**First of all, apologies are in order. **_

_**I went to post this chapter yesterday and somehow it got deleted. Second of all I am sorry that it has taken over a week to update. There was some really bad weather in the past days which caused a power outage for a few days. It was too hard to try to write chapters on my phone…rest assure all is perfect now and your story has returned. **_

_**Thank you for the continued support and for the high demand for this story…I do not mind when you ask about the upcoming chapters…I never get annoyed. **_

_**Laura is back in the next chapter…YAY**_

_**How about we go back to the one chapter a day or at least one ever other day…I really missed writing for this story. **_

_**Please REVIEW**_


End file.
